Letters
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: After the war, Ron goes to Auror training while Hermione finishes school. Having just barely gotten together, being apart is tough. This story follows them as their relationship grows through letters and short meetings.
1. How Dare You Steal That Car!

Notes: Ok so unique.normality and I decided to write a story about year that Ron and Hermione are away from each other. It is mostly Canon with a few twist put in for fun but almost everything sticks to Canon. I wrote everything from Ron and unique.normality wrote everything from Hermione.

We will update every 3 days. Reviews are welcome.

Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sept – 3rd

Mione,

I miss you already and it's only been a 2 days. I had to charm my pillow last night to be a little cool and I nicked two of your old shirts that you nicked from me so I can sleep in them just because I miss sleeping with you, I mean that in the most non perverted way I can, I swear. I forgot how much Seamus snores; we had to cast a charm on him about an hour after he fell asleep, no one was getting any sleep. I kind of miss you yelling at me too. I know you don't think so but you're really pretty when you are fighting with me, all the time really and I miss watching that.

We got to our training location this morning at half 5. I can't tell you where I am but let's just say Seamus is very much at home here. It's only 5 of us in our training unit and it's nice knowing everyone. Harry was made unit commander and he turned all red but we all know he's the best one to lead us. Tomorrow's the flight tests to see who can train with that too, I'm going to try out even though I know they are a lot of people here who are better flyers. They only take 5 people total. So wish me luck.

Our CO is named Mac and he's as big as Hargid and as mean as Moody but he's one of the best trainers. He made a big deal about Lavender being the only girl our unit and asked her if she wanted private quarters or if she could ruff it with the men and then made the grave mistake of comment on asking if she was "a bitch during her time of the month". She told him during "her time of the month" she could take any man here wand less and asked if he would like a demonstration, I thought I was going to piss myself it was so funny. She really has changed a lot since school but don't think for a moment I would want her over you.

How's it feel to be back at Hogwarts? How's Ginny? How does it feel to have Fleur as a professor? I hope you got settled into your nice, big, fancy Head Girl room alright. I wish I was with you Mione but I know we are both doing what's best for us in the long run. That doesn't mean I don't miss talking to you, fighting with you, kissing you, sleeping next to you, holding your hand or all the 1,000,000 other things we do together. Well it's almost lights out and we 

have to get up really early tomorrow so I'm ending this here. Only 45 days and we will see each other at Hogsmeade.

Sleep well and I love you,

Ron

* * *

Sept – 5th

Dear Ron,

It's hard to believe it has only been four days since you saw me off at the Platform. I had to keep my mind on my Head Girl duties so I wouldn't start thinking about you while on the train. Since we seem to be confessing to each other what we have stolen, I'll tell you I took three shirts from you the other day before I left. It's hard sleeping alone but at least you have others to share a room with. I'm all alone in my room and after spending a year listening to you and Harry sleeping next to me, I'm having trouble. I just about fell asleep during History of Magic (you're probably rubbing off on me) because it took me at least two hours to fall asleep. Thanks for the compliment. For the record, though, I miss our spats as well.

I'm sure you'll do great on the test. I know Harry will be a fine leader too; he's much too modest at times. If your CO is anything like Mad-Eye, I'm sure you will learn loads. I am glad Lavender told him off. If she is going to be the only girl, she has to stand her ground (and I know that for a fact). You better not want her, Ronald.

It is definitely not the same here at school. With you and Harry gone and having Ginny and Luna in my classes, its going to take some getting used to. It is certainly odd having Fleur as our Defense teacher. Many of the boys keep getting hit with spells and hexes since they're too busy looking at her, its quite funny, really. She's had to tell many of them off on more than one occasion. I think I even saw her purposely using her left hand more, as if to point out she's married.

Ginny is fine, though it's obvious she is missing Harry. I've tried to stay occupied with my schoolwork, but I have found, once or twice, my thoughts wandering to you. I actually wasted a whole free-period thinking of you and our first date. Stop laughing.

I know it's for the best, but its so bloody hard being away from you. Yes, I know I swore. I love you and I am counting the days until I can do all the things I've been daydreaming about. Oh, do try and remember to listen to your OC, we wouldn't want you to be missing any body part that 

might come in handy later.

Love,

Hermione

PS: Neville and Ginny say hello.

* * *

Update due on the 14th.

FYI: I posted my first story Face To Face a year ago today.


	2. Who Died And Made You Fucking King!

Notes: Thank you everyone who read our last chapter and thank everyone for your reviews.

* * *

Sept – 8th

Hermione,

Bloody hell Mione you made a dirty joke. My Head Girl (that's a joke in itself) girlfriend made a dirty joke and it was a good one too. I'm so proud of you. I have been rubbing off on you.

I found the photo you put in my bag the day after I sent you my last letter. Thank you for that, being able to see you, even if it is in photograph form, is really nice. Yes I know you have turned me into a giant teddy bear and it's entirely your fault.

I really don't mind you taking my shirts, in fact I like knowing you like sleeping in them. I know for a fact what you look like when you wake up in one of them and I have to say it's one of the better things about our year in a tent. That and those blue shorts you use to wear when it was really hot out, do you still wear those? I really liked you in those shorts. And you still haven't told me how you look like you do when you spend 8 hours a day bent over books.

I think about our first date too, I think about a lot of stuff when we are doing training. I'm so use to you being right there next to me when I fight, Harry too, we have and to relearn how to fight without you. My classes are really hard but I'm getting most of it pretty fast. I still miss your help though. I never realized how good you are at explaining things until you were there when I needed it. I guess I should tank you for helping me the past 7 years, I mean I would still be a 5th year if not for you kicking my arse into gear. It's strange not seeing you in my classes. I mean I know sometimes I really pushed you to write my essays and I shouldn't have so I'm sorry but I miss having you there you help me when I didn't understand something because you never made me feel stupid.

I'm eating like crazy here and I'm still losing weight from all the training, I look more like Charlie now than I ever have before. I'm thinking of growing a beard, what do you think, I hate looking so young? And don't worry all my body parts are here and well attached but it would only be fair to let you check me over from top to bottom when we see each other next. I wouldn't want you to have to take my word for it.

I made the Flying Team. I was 4 out of 75 Cadets that tried out. Harry came in 2. So one day a week we fly and learn who to duel on a broom and stuff like that. All those years of flying at the Burrow are paying off I guess. Maybe after I finish my training you will fly with me? I know you hate heights but maybe?

How are your classes going? Toping them all again? Did you start up S.P.E.W. again? I bet it's strange having Fleur as a teacher but she is really good at all that stuff I mean she could beat Bill 

in a duel with one arm behind her back. Give it a few weeks and the boys will knock it off, that or have Bill come in for a day. Tell Luna, Neville and Ginny I said hi and we're all good here.

Harry misses Ginny just as bad as she misses him. He is better than he was on our trip though. I had to put a few charms around his bed too, that was just not right. I now know things about Ginny I never needed too.

We have this bell outside; it's in the middle of the training yard. When someone wants to quit the program all they have to do is walk over and ring the bell, once they do they are out and can go home. We lost out first today. He was 17 and he lost both his parents during the war, he join because he had no where else to go. He was so scared during the first set of duels he ran over and ran the bell. It was strange to have him just gone but it's part of the process. I just hope I don't get to that point. I know that you think otherwise but there are times I just feel like I'm not meant to be this bloke with the perfect girlfriend and the great future. Some mornings I feel like I'm going to wake up and find it was all a dream; no Harry, no you, I don't know it's stupid, forget it.

I won't be able to write until your birthday. We're going on a mission. So that's why you won't here from me. I promise to send you a letter on your birthday even if it's really short. Then a longer one once I have time. But I promise you are going to love your gift. Ginny has it and she is going to give it to you for me. Look out for her for me please, I know she doesn't need it but please? Well love I'm off to bed; I have long day tomorrow. Dream of me, ok?

Love,

Ron

P.S. 39 days until I get to kiss you again.

P.S.S. What exactly have you been daydreaming about? Do they involve me? You tell me yours I will tell you mine.

* * *

Sept – 10th

Dear Ron,

I am going to have to ignore that Head Girl joke for now.

I'm glad you liked the picture. It was a last minute idea; I had to make sure you remembered me while becoming the head of the Auror department. I'd rather have you be a teddy-bear than an untactful prat.

Anyway, I'm glad you don't mind me stealing your things because I forgot to mention that I stole some of your old boxers to wear as well. You wearing those were one of the peaks about our hunt. Those old blue shorts? I forgot about those, but I'll save them for you when you get back. You should know, Ron, that my library-look is one of the secrets you'll have to find out for yourself.

I'm sure you're doing great in your lessons. You've learned most of it first hand, so it should just be a review. I'm happy to hear that you finally appreciate me. It was only because I could never say no to that sad face you'd always pull when I wouldn't do your homework for you. I'm sorry I'm not there to help you, but I'm sure Harry can explain it. And you're not stupid... you just don't apply yourself sometimes.

Don't you dare grow a beard, Ronald Weasley! I will not be kissed by some itchy thing on your chin. If you come back with one, I'll be sure to never check you over. Though, if you come back with a clean face, I'm sure we can arrange something.

Congratulations! I told you that you could do it! Even back in school you were a great flyer, you just let your nerves get the best of you. I bet learning to duel on brooms will be exciting. And maybe. You know I hate flying but I might give it a go.

We haven't gotten the quiz we took in Charms yesterday back yet, but I'm sure I passed. And yes, I have started S. P. E. W. back up again. More people have joined, actually... though it might have been because they heard about Dobby. Fleur almost hexed a boy yesterday, he almost touched her bum. I've never seen her look so angry. I'm sure if that guy keeps going at the rate he is, Bill will be paying a visit.

Luna, Neville, and Ginny all say hello and wish you luck on your mission.

And EW. I'd like to not hear that type of thing about Harry, please. I've had to threaten to hex Ginny a few times because she insisted on talking about him.

That boy quitting is a shame, but if he wasn't cut out for it, the Auror Department isn't the place for him. I'm sure someone will take him in. Trust me, Ron; you won't ever go near that bell. I've 

seen you when you've talked about this training program, I know you're determined. You want to do this and I know you will.

No, it is not stupid. Your fears are perfectly understandable... I found myself thinking that the other night... I actually started crying on Ginny's shoulder. I even had that dream again... remember the one I told you about where you... died. Believe me, if anyone deserves a perfect life and a great future, it's you. And if you ever feel like that again, come to me and I'll remind you.

Thanks for telling me you won't be writing because you know I'll have started to worry like crazy... though I will anyway. Please be careful, I want to be able to thank you properly at Hogsmeade for my gift. I am looking after her. It's been hard and (don't tell anyone) she's confided in me that it feels like the war all over again. She sometimes wakes up at night shouting Harry's name. I think she sometimes needs reminding that he didn't leave her, that he'll be coming back.

And you know I always do dream of you, always have. I love you and be safe.

Love,

Hermione

PS: If anything, wanting to hear those daydream-details ought to remind you not to do anything rash.

* * *

Update on the 17th.


	3. SPEW: Seriously Powerful Evil Wombat

Notes: Our next offering. I hope you enjoy Ron being a sweetheart. Thank you for all the reviews and hits.

Sept 19th

Mione,

Happy Birthday; I love you. Make sure Gin gives you your present. I will write more on the 21st.

Love,

Ron

* * *

Sept – 21st

Mione,

I hope you had a very happy birthday and I hope you like your presents. I forgot to put the note in explaining it so I thought I would now. I got you a toy troll because we became friends after I saved you from the troll first year. I got you the stuffed hippogriff because I started really liking you 3rd year. I knew I was in love 5th year so I gave you my fake galleon from DA. And now we are together and I wanted you to have something really nice from me so I got you the sapphire promise ring. Did you like the inscription, disagree but hold hands? I know most of these things are simple but I thought you would like the thought behind them. And before you ask no I came up with the idea all myself but Harry helped a little with what to get for each year. Think I might be upgraded to a soup ladle now?

Is that why I had to buy new boxers, you took them all? Don't worry love you can take anything you want, I don't mind. I know you hate orange so all my good stuff is safe. I know most of it is hand me down but I will be making pretty good money after training is over so maybe you can take me shopping for some new stuff. Yes I know I'm sentencing myself to pain and misery but to spend the day with you it's worth it.

Classes are going alright. The papers are pretty hard but I'm doing better than I thought I would. It's just hard to remember all the rules and that stuff, the training is a lot like what we did last year so it's not that bad. The flying stuff is tricky but good. I beat Harry on our last test and he was a little mad even thought he tried to hide it. But he's over it for the most part now.

We lost 3 more Cadets. They just didn't know how to take the training, a lot of it is mental toughness and they just couldn't go though it. 4 got hurt on your mission because they thought once they got to the last part no one would try to get them. Everyone from our unit was smarter than that and we are all fine. Seamus cut his arm but that was the worst of it.

Next week we already know we have to go again a Boggart. We have to stand there and watch them as long as we can before using the curse on them. I'm really not looking forward to that and I know Harry isn't. I can't even begin to think what mine will be, I just hope it's not what I saw in the locket, once was enough for a lifetime.

I'm sure you got an O on your test; you always manage to. You just need to relax and not get so nervous. I mean they don't call you the Brightest Witch of Your Age for nothing, right? I hope Fleur hexes that bloke and any other who are stupid enough to try anything. I mean I know she's pretty (She's pretty, you're beautiful. She's my sister-in-law relax) but there some lines you just don't cross. She's married and way out of their league, ok you're out of my league too but I 

saved your life a few times so I eared it. And I reckon those boys don't know Veela's have a nasty temper. Tell her if she really needs it I'm sure we can get the Weasley brother's together to pay those boys a little visit.

You really don't like the beard idea? Will you let me grow out my hair like Bill them or are you going to be like Mum is with Dad and attack me with your wand? None of the men in my family have one; I just thought it would be a little different. Harry grew a goatee so you might want to warn Gin because I have the feeling he's not going to tell her and I would hate to see the Boy Who Lived get killed by his girlfriend.

Specking of my dear little sister; tell her that sending photos like the ones she sent to Harry was really stupid. Our CO got them before Harry and he posted them in the Mess Hall. He kept them up for three days before Harry, Dean and I took them down and had to run 15 laps for it but I don't care I just couldn't take the looks the other boys were giving her. Not that you would ever send me photos like that but if you did give them to me when I see you; don't send them.

I'm sorry I'm not there to hold you when you wake up from those dreams. You have no idea how much I wish I was. Harry had to wake me up from one the other night; it was the one about you at Malfoy Manor again. I've woken him up a few times too. I think he feels the same as Ginny does. They went though so much and they still don't really have each other yet. All the letters in the world can't replace the kiss of the woman you love. Tell Gin I will bring Harry back to her in one piece, I'm her big brother I couldn't stand to make her cry.

On a lighter note I lived though the training mission so can you maybe give me one of those daydreams now? I mean I have lots of my own but I kind of want to know what you think of. Mine tend to be rather simple, I am an 18 year old bloke cut me a little slack. But I can tell you they are always you. I know you're thinking they better be but blokes don't always think that way. It's not really our fault it's just the way some blokes are. I'm just saying since we have gotten together, before that even, you are the only one I think about.

Well love I have to go to bed now. And don't work to hard, I know you will anyway but I have to at least say it. I promise it won't take two weeks for you to get my next letter. And I will let you know how the Boggarts goes; wish me luck, for that I really need it. Tell Fleur to hex one of the boys and the rest will leave her alone. Tell Gin I love her and Hero Boy is safe and sound. Tell Luna and Neville I said hi and hope everything's well with them. I love you Mione, sweet dreams.

Love,

Ron

P.S. 29 days until I get to kiss you. And you have no idea how much I'm looking forward to it.

* * *

Sept – 23rd

Dear Ron,

Thank you so much for my gifts! They are the best thing I've ever gotten! I actually started tearing up as I opened them. They are all on the shelf above my bed in my dorm. The ring is beautiful; I think I saw a few girls giving me ugly looks because of it. Yes, I do think you've gotten past your teaspoon-phase. I daresay you might have made it to a pot.

I'd love to take you shopping because, as you said, that orange is dreadful. If you're lucky, I'll let you keep that one Cannons shirt you have, but the bedspread? That will have to go.  
That's great! Harry better not be mad, he's not the only one who is great at this stuff.

You lost three? Wow. The mental part plays a huge role in this business, but you and Harry have plenty of experience with it. I'm glad your team is smarter, I would have to hex you myself if you did something that daft. I hope Seamus is alright.

You're going to face a Boggart? Good luck with that, Ron. I'm sure you and Harry will do fine if you just remember it's not real. If it is what you saw in the locket, keep reminding yourself that none of that is true. I'm slightly curious as to what it will be, will you let me know?

And yes, I did get an O on the test. Thanks for the compliment, love. That boy I mentioned, Austin I think his name was, made another move the other day. Ginny and I have agreed he's not the brightest bulb in the bunch. I know Fleur is only 1/4 Veela, but I could have sworn I saw her hands spark when she turned the boy into a ferret. Oh, did I mention he was blond? I got a total flashback from our fourth year. It might have been one of the funniest moments of my life. I doubt she will be needing the whole Weasley brigade to help her, but I'm sure you lot, as jealous as you get, will do something.

Definitely no beards. And I'm even wary on the long-hair idea. Harry grew a goatee?! I started laughing as I read that, the whole common room (I was with Ginny at the Tower) looked at me. When I told Ginny was I was laughing at, the look on her face was priceless.

She actually sent those?! I told her not to and I thought she listened. I can't believe your OC put them up for everyone to see, but that'll teach her. I only saw one of the photos and just one would have been horrible. Merlin, Harry must have been mortified. At least you got them down. As I mentioned this event to Ginny, her face turned so red, it rivaled yours. Trust me, I would never send pictures like those, what kind of girl do you think I am? Not that Ginny is that type... I'd just rather do something like that in person...

I now know how it feels to be Harry. For so long he had nightmares and we had no idea what is was like. Now, unfortunately, we do. That is one of the things I'm looking forward to the most: to have your arms around me when I wake up. It's truly terrible waking up from a nightmare about your death and you not being there and me not knowing where you are.

Speaking of missions, how has everyone else done on them? Lavender, Dean, and the rest? The only time I've ever paid any attention to them fighting was during the D.A.

I'm glad to hear that your daydreams are about me, because... well... they better be. The same goes for me; by the way, mine have always been you, even in fourth year.

I guess I can give you a hint. Many of the daydreams revolve around our time spent near the pond at the Burrow.

I'll try not to over-work myself; Ginny has made it her duty to threaten to throw my homework into the fire if I didn't go to the kitchens with her on numerous occasions. Good luck on the Boggarts and I think Fleur has it covered.

Oh yeah, did I tell you Neville has a girlfriend? Remember Hannah Abbott?

Anyway, love you and see you soon.

Love,

Hermione.

PS: Looking forward to it; the minutes cannot past fast enough.

* * *

Next update on the 20th.


	4. Spooning Leads To Forking

Notes: Ok so I messed up and posted the wrong chapter. This is chapter 4 and the one i put up was chapter 5. Both are up now. Sorry.  


* * *

Sept – 27th

Mione,

Let me start off saying I didn't mean anything by the photo comment. I just meant if the two of you planed it together I didn't want your photos up there too because I would be arrested for what I would do to the blokes that dared to look at them. Yes I'm possessive. No you are not an object. I can not control you or tell what to do but I can't help if I don't want other men to look at you. Harry made a comment last week without thinking and I almost punched him and he's Harry for Merlin's sake. It's not something I can control love it just is. Dad's that way too but he hides it better than me. And in person you say?

I'm really glad you liked your presents. I was a little worried you would think them silly. I know you really like when I take time and plan out stuff like that and I like knowing you like it. It took forever for me to find a ring that I thought you would like; but knowing you like it was worth it.

I did not say orange was dreadful; I said I knew you didn't like it. And what is wrong with my sheets? You didn't seam to mind them all those nights you came up to sleep with me last summer. In fact I believe you wore them a few times when nothing else was available, they have never looked better by the way.

I don't think Harry was really mad at me. I think he just had so much pressure on him to do well and be the best at all this stuff that he's trying to hard. I know you can relate to that, having to be the best. He is really missing Ginny. I am starting to worry a little, after the photo thing he won't talk about anything. Try to get Ginny to get him to talk or something, he needs to talk to someone. And he won't talk to me about certain things, not that I really want to hear them anyway, but it's not good for him to keep it all in.

I knew you would get an O. I mean what's your record 1,098 O's, 120 E's? I was lucky to get E's and that's only because my charming know it all best friend (can't say girlfriend because you weren't yet) made me work. Yes I know what you're going to say, I'm not stupid, but I'm not your kind of smart either. I'm glad to hear Neville got himself a girlfriend. I do remember Hannah, does she still wear pigtails? Has Parvati gone crazy without Dean? He's about to get hit if he doesn't shut up about her. I can only hear about her inner eye so many times.

I'm glad Fleur taught that kid a lesson. I would have broken his arm if I was there. Jealous prat I know. But I mean you just don't do that to woman. I don't know maybe Mum raised us boys with a better respect for woman that most. I mean what do you think she would do if I did that to some girl? He deserved it, more even. Can't you do something as Head Girl; banish him to clean Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with his toothbrush naked or something like that? And sorry but what does brightest blub in the bunch mean?

You know Mum expects Grandkids out of us, no pressure or anything but she has our wedding already planed and I think she's working on blankets for the kids. She wrote me a letter and hinted at the thought to a double spring wedding.

Ginny turned red did she, good. I turned red when I saw those photos. She's lucky I didn't write Mum about it. I almost did but them Ginny and Harry sleeping together would come out then she would find out about us swapping rooms last summer and I really like my body parts where they are. Let's just say Harry's face matched my hair and I thought Dean might pass out. I almost forgot they dated. He got into a fight with some other bloke over thing he said about the photos. I was the voice of reason, can you believe it? You must be rubbing off on me too.

Dean showed most of us how to play a muggle game; poke her I think it's called. It's pretty fun; there are 7 of us who play every Friday. I'm up 200 galleons at the moment. Lavender and Seamus are good. We all had to run 20 laps though the other day because they got caught shagging. If one person in the group does something wrong we all get in trouble for it. Oh well at least one of us is getting some.

You want a hint to my day-dreams? You, Room of Requirements, you're a smart girl put two and two together. I know I'm a pig but you love the fact the man you love wants all the things I do, just admit it. Any more you want to share, I could use the thoughts tonight.

Are you still having nightmares? Maybe Gin should move into your room for a bit. I mean if you both aren't sleeping it might help to have the other one there to help. I don't know just an idea. I don't like knowing you're hurting and not being able to fix it. I fix things; it's kind of my job. I'm still having one almost every night. Same one, the worst part is it's not something my mind made up. I was there it happened, my mind is just putting me in the room with you as it does. Just know Hermione that no matter what I will always be with you one way or another. I'm never going to leave you again.

I almost rang the bell 3 days ago; the day we did the Boggarts. I had my hand on it, Harry ordered me not to even thought he can't really do that. It was so real, so powerful. And it was something I never thought it would be. It felt like all the air got knocked out of me and I got sick. I only last about a minute. Dean was next, Seamus and then Lavender. Harry lasted the longest. I'm going to tell you what mine and his were but you can't tell Ginny about Harry's. If you don't want to know skip the next bit, I warn you it's bad.

Mine was you, but I knew it would have something to do with you, about 7 months pregnant. You looked at me with this smile that sent chills down my back and said three words; it's not yours. I lost it right then and there. I used the curse and sunk to my knees and got sick. It was by far the worst thing I have even seen in my life. I knew it wasn't real but it felt so real, and you looked so happy it wasn't mine. I'm sorry.

Harry's was just as bad as mine. His was Ginny at 11 with Riddle. The rest of us just stood they looking at Harry as he stood there and watched Ginny get hurt, it the worst way a man can hurt a woman. I got sick again and so did Dean. Lavender burred her face in Seamus's neck and he looked away. Harry just watched with this look of hopelessness on his face. After a few moments I couldn't take it and stepped forward and ended it. We all had to do laps for it, 50, but it was worth it. Harry talked to me after, he told me he just froze and the thought she might have gone though that nearly killed him. She never told him what really happened; I don't think she told any of us. I just hope she didn't.

Well love I need to try to sleep. I love you more than I thought I could ever love something. I'm sorry for letting you down, I tried I swear. Sleep well Mione, I'm holding you in my dreams.

Love,

Ron

P.S.20 days. I wish I could see you now Mione. I need your arms around me so badly right now.

* * *

Sept – 30th

Dear Ron,

Let me begin by saying, as I read your letter, how much I just wanted to put my arms around you and feel yours around me.

I think your possessiveness is kind of cute. Though, don't take it overboard. It reminds me of school. Even though we weren't together, you always stuck up for me and the like. In fourth year, although, with Krum ... that just got annoying. Your father? Really? Oh... don't punch Harry, love, he's your friend.

I love that you took the time to think out my gifts. I wake up every morning and they are what help me after nightmares (they are nothing compared to the real you, though). Well... at that time, the sheets weren't all that horrible...

Anyway, I talked to Ginny about the photo fiasco. I didn't even think to threaten Ginny with your mother before she sent those. I think she's learned her lesson, though. She said she'll talk to him. I'm a little confused... what won't he talk about? He was never much of a talker... he does need to stop bottling it all up. That's what Ginny is for now.

And, no, that was not my 1,098th O... a few less than that, I think. If you know what I'm going to say, than the next step is actually believing it.

Yes, that's Hannah. Hufflepuff, I believe. She was part of the D.A. Also, Parvati is driving_ me_ mad. She keeps going on and on about Firenze and his predictions. She's stuck on the fact that Firenze thinks you lot are going to be killed by Mars falling or something. Thank Merlin I don't have to share a dorm with her.

Yes, he did deserve it. The other day, in class, when Fleur walked by, his eyes went as wide as Galleons and he almost hid under his desk, I swear. Now that's an idea. There's this prat in my Herbology class who is just asking for it. The brightest bulb of the bunch' means he's not that smart.

Grandkids? Tell her to pester Bill about those. I'd love to marry you as well, having kids would be wonderful, but tell her, also, that she'll have to wait until I'm out of school and we both have jobs, at least.

Well I'm glad you stopped the fight. It seems your inner-prefect is coming out ... a bit too late, I might add.

I'm never played _poker,_ but just don't bet all your money away.

They got caught? Well that'll teach them to do it in a place like that.

You want more details about my daydreams? Well ... they do involve those sheets at times.

To tell you the truth, I think we'll all be having nightmares for a while. Actually, Ginny came to my room a few days ago... it helped somewhat. Nothing compared to you, though.

I know you'll never leave me again, but that doesn't stop my subconscious from bring up things like that.

Oh, Ron. I almost Apparated to wherever you are. I know you know it's not real, but I need you to know, fully and completely, that you'll never, EVER, hear those words come out of my mouth. I didn't tell Ginny, but she came close to reading the letter since I was crying as I read that part. She was scared; she thought you had gotten hurt or something. Merlin, I would have never thought that would have been Harry's. I never got the whole story of her first year, either. If that had happened to me, if my Boggart was anything as horrible as those, I wouldn't have been able to do it. I don't blame you for stopping it.

What did your CO do, besides make you run?

I love you too, Ron... did I ever tell you that I think I have since second year?

Love,

Hermione

PS: You have no idea how badly I wish I was there. I would hold you so tightly you'd have to forget about the Boggart and everything.

* * *

Sorry again for the mix up.


	5. Fire Whisky

Notes: Ok So there is a little drama in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it because it because it was right painful to write it. Thank you all for the hits and reviews. they keep us going.

I messed up this is chapter 5 and not 4 as I had it before.

* * *

Oct – 4th

Mione,

Who is the prat, what is he asking for and how would you like him to pay; broken arm, cracked skull, missing parts? You know I have one emergency port-key, if you ever really, really need me, cast the charm to alert me and I will be there in a moment. I only get one though. But you know I would give up anything to be with you if you needed me.

I wish I went to Hogwarts this year if for no other reason than I would get to see you everyday. I hate being away from you, I hate not being able to dry your tears and I hate more that I'm the reason for them. I guess all those days we were in school together I shouldn't have taken them for granted. I wish I had a few of them back.

It's not so much what Harry's doing; it's what he's not. He doesn't smile much, even less after last week. It's like he thinks that he abandoned Ginny. Remember how he was when Sirius died? He's kind of like that. I know him and I going back to Hogwarts didn't make sense when they offered to let us into the program but I'm starting to question if mentally we should have gone anyway. I think seeing Ginny will help him, I know it's going to help me seeing you.

In my life I have three regrets. I'm not taking about stuff I wish people did but things I wish I could do over again. I am sorry about all of them and they all have to do with you. I hope one day you will forgive me for all of them.

The first is I wish I asked you to the Yule Ball. I know I was a prat to Krum but he was beating me at a game I wasn't ready to play. I will tell you I sent him a letter about two months ago and told him I was sorry. He sent me back one that said he is glad we realized we were made for each other.

Number two was how I handled my relationship with Lavender. But I still think I needed that to tell me us is right. I shouldn't have used her the way I did and we have talked about it some here. I think we both used it to grow and get with the people we wanted.

The third is walking away from you; the moment I left I wanted to be back with you. I was so scared the whole time I was gone that you got hurt or you wouldn't want me to come back if I did find you. I don't think I have ever been as scared as I was when Harry and I walked back into camp. I truly thought you would have told me to leave and that would have been the end. Your reaction showed me you carried and it gave me hope.

Most people wouldn't think it but Dad is really overprotective of Mum, not in the do as I say kind of way, but like I am with you. Most think Mum runs everything but Dad knows more and has more say than people think. But they balance each other out, like me and you. And I bet that if some girl was hitting on me you would be just as jealous as I would about you.

Well I am now the last virgin here. One of the guys got drunk and went to the small village near us and . . . well you know. Why am I telling you think you might ask? To try to push you into it? Not a chance in hell. To try to make you feel bad for me? Nope. Because I want to show you that I'm willing to wait for you and I'm being a good boy even with my ex girlfriend's shagging two beds over and around the time of the full moon she would shag anyone? If you won't hex me for it that one is my answer. I'm alright with waiting, to a point, I mean it would be fun right?

I bet you can't tell me the first words you ever said to me. I will be you house elf for a week when I get back if you can remember them because I do. You were unimpressed by me to say the least.

Who else is dating at school? You better not have another boyfriend there. Tell Firenze no Mars sightings yet. Tell my little sister I love her, I have yet to understand why, and that Harry has a full bread now. How are your classes still good? Mine are about the same. How's S.P.E.W. doing, are people still in it? Have you knitted you 1,000,000,000,000,000 hats yet?

I'm up to 75,000 galleons in my poke her winnings. I'm doing really well at it. The CO's asked me to play in their game next week.

Dean asked me a question during our last game that I couldn't tell him the answer too. He and Harry were talking about the difference between muggle and wizarding religion and he asked what you were. You have never told me so could you explain it to me? I mean that whole part of your life I want to know about. You know so much about my family and stuff and I really don't know much about yours. I want to know.

Mac made us run because it's a rule we have to. He brought as all into a room after and told us we passed that part and we didn't have to do it the three other times the others do but we have to do it the last time. And that one is times so I have to go 3 minutes. I'm not looking forward to that at all. I don't know what I will do to be able to go that long. You could get pregnant and then it wouldn't be an issue.

I'm sending you a photo of me and Harry, (not like Ginny's, keep a clean mind Mione). This is how we look after the first month. I know I look like Bill and Charlie put together. Harry is shorter but he is really strong. I can still press him though. You can show Gin if you want, let her see the animal on Harry's face.

I got a tattoo. It's on the front of my left shoulder, it's a lion head. It's really cool looking and Harry got it on the other side. I got RW + HG under it, Harry didn't. What do you think?

I keep having the same day dream about you. Head Girl's room, middle of the day, the sun making you hair glow almost like warm honey. That's what I dream about, just a few hours to hold you and make sure you know I love you more than the Cannons.

Yes Lavender was mad because they weren't quit done yet and she hadn't . . . and the CO wouldn't let them finish. She yelled at him for that. It was not a good night to sleep in our room. Now they just sleep in the same bed, they don't bother using the other one.

We started with 50 Cadets, there are 39 left. 11 gone, 2 of them died in a training exercise. It was horrible, they are just kids, we are too but we know what happens when you forget to check that you are doing. I really want to ring that bell but I won't until I see you. I need just a moment with you before I deicide what I'm going to do.

I'm glad Ginny's with you and you're with her. You both need each other right now. I'm just glad you're not in the room by yourself, though I wish I was the one next to you. I think you and I should get married this Christmas, just a small thing with Harry and Ginny and the minister. Do it and forget all the other stuff. I want you to be my wife now.

So I guess I'm asking the question: Hermione Granger will you marry me?

Good night my love, I hope you sleep well tonight. I will talk to you in about a week. I am looking forward to an answer.

Love,

Ron

P.S.13 days, 3 hours, 27 minuets. I Need You.

* * *

Oct – 8th

Dear Ron,

You'll have to ask me in person.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Oct – 9th

Dear Ron,

I will not let you waste your emergency port key to beat up some kid in my class. I don't even know his name, but he just keeps hitting on me even after I practically shoved my ring in his face. Its nothing though, he's almost stopped anyhow.

Yeah, I wish you were here too, but you're where you belong and I am where I belong. You know the saying 'you don't know what you have until it's not there'? We all took the simple pleasures in life for granted.

I'm sure it must be really hard for Harry. Ginny's not as . . . upbeat as she usually is. I can tell its waning on her as well. For all of us, the Hogsmeade trip couldn't come any sooner. Just keep talking to him and keep him distracted. I've been trying to do the same with Ginny. Schoolwork has helped. We've also been helping Dennis Creevey lately. He and Collin were real close, it's been hard. Though, it was tough yesterday when, in Potions, we studied Ammortia. Mine smelled as it always has: books, grass, and you.

You should know that I have forgiven you for all your wrongs. Some might have taken a bit longer than others (Lavender and the hunt) but I have. I have no regrets, nothing I would do over again, concerning us at least. If things in the past had been different, we might not be here now, happy and together. Although some of the things might have been harsh and uncalled for, it makes us what we are today. I'm glad you and Lavender have talked, that was good. Also, you partially made up for leaving by coming back.

You bet I would be jealous? Should I jog your memory a bit by making birds attack you?

Well I'm glad you're being patient but... I've been thinking... Yes, within the year.

Of course I remember the first thing I said to you. "Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see then." You were about to do that spells the twins taught you... though it didn't work because Scrabbers wasn't an actual rat.

I think, from what Ginny mentioned once, Susan Bones is with Ernie MacMillan. Padma is with some Ravenclaw I don't know. Ginny says ditto and Harry has what? Classes are fine, nothing too hard. DADA is fine, nothing new with ferret-boy. And no, I haven't knitted any hats. I've moved on to actually talking to the elves, in the kitchens... though none are that keen on my ideas.

If you're play poker like you do chess, I'm sure you'll do wonderful.

Well, my family was never very religious. We were a bit like yours, celebrate Christmas and Easter. When you visit, I'll be sure to tell you some things like how Muggles go to buildings and pray and the like.

No, I'm not getting pregnant, but if I ever do (which will be a few years at the least) it will be yours, of course. I trust you'll do fine the second time and I won't blame you if you don't do as well. Just keep in mind that it's just a Boggart, some stupid creature.

By the way, I am not going to give you an answer to your question. Yes, I have thought about it. No, this does not mean I'm saying no. I would just rather be asked and give you an answer in person. Oh, Ginny freaked when I told her, she thought you wouldn't have the guts to ask, I disagreed wholeheartedly with that opinion.

The photo is on a nightstand near my bed. I made Ginny a copy. You both look very handsome, rugged even. You do look somewhat like your brothers, your hair got longer, like it did during the hunt. You got a tattoo? Wow, I didn't know you wanted one. I think it's sweet you got our initials.

If you do ring the bell, which I'm not telling you to go do, that will be okay. Whatever you choose to do is fine with me. 'Till then, I love you and take care of yourself and Harry.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. I love you and miss you uncontrollably.

* * *

Update on the 23rd.


	6. Transvestite From Tranny Transylvania

Notes: Ok there are a few things in this chapter that people might have a hard time with. Just please take a 10 sec pause before you damn us of Hell. We promise it all works out in the end.

And thank you to all our readers and reviews.

* * *

Oct – 11th

Mione,

7 days. 7 days and I get to touch you again. I know you know how much I need to see you, how much Harry needs to see Ginny. I have a surprise all planed out so dress however you like, if at all possible easily removable clothes, but I will leave that up to you.

Is McGonagall letting Harry and me stay Saturday night? I hope you remembered to ask. We both got permission to have leave that night so if she won't we can stay at the Burrow. But I rather sleep in your room and hold you. I need that so badly; just one night of holding you.

We went down to the small village by the training center, they have a good bar there. I think our unit went through 5 bottles of whiskey together. A lot of the other blokes have girlfriend but still they went home with the girls that were there.

I really thought Harry might leave with one of the girls for a moment. I don't think he meant to flirt with that girl the way he did. He just hurts so badly. I got him out of there and sobered him up. One he was sober it hit him what he almost did, he took it pretty hard. We walked around a bit and went back early. Please don't tell Gin, I made him promise too this weekend, she deserves to know but he needs to be the one to tell her.

Make sure you point out that boy in your class and I will have a little talk with him. I won't hurt him unless you want me too. I just want to make sure that he understands the meaning of the word no; just a . . . friendly little chat . . . that's it friendly little chat. I know you can handle yourself, I mean you could kick my arse in a fight, but I don't like it at all. No you don't need to attack me with birds.

I'm glad you're helping Dennis. He needs someone to help him after losing his brother. I'm sure not having magic around when he's home makes it harder for him to get some of it. The war made us all kind of a family; we need to look out for each other.

I knew if a lost a brother during the war it would hurt. I knew that I could lose so much and I'm lucky in a way I only lost one brother. It just sucks. I mean Fred was the brother I was closest too. Even when he and George played tricks on me he was the only that in the end always made sure I was alright. He was a good man and didn't deserve to die.

I know you don't want to hear this but for about a week I wished it had been me. I know it didn't make sense but I thought that because I left my family willingly I should have been made to pay. I said that to Bill and Mum overheard us. I have never seen her look that way she did, it was anger but she almost had a look of anguish in her face. She just hugged me and told me that I was the most like Dad and she needed me more than the other's at times. I know I have made her mad before but I think for the first time I broke her heart.

Mine smells like Quidditch gloves, the kind keepers' use, the Burrow after it rains in the summer and roses, the same rose scent that you use for shampoo in fact. I will even go so far as to tell you I have used that stuff before when you left some at the Burrow because I liked the smell so much. I know I'm pathetic when it comes to you.

Did you know that the first time I told you I loved you I was 12? I was sitting beside your bed when you were in the hospital wing 2nd year and I looked at you and I whispered "I love you Hermione Granger and I have the feeling that is going to be a problem".

I don't really deserve your forgiveness but I won't turn it down. I know I have hurt you, badly at times, but I hope you know most of the time I have the best of intentions. I want us to be like Mum and Dad. I want us to be together for 40 years and still have the ability to make each other smile. Dad knows Mum so well, he knows how you keep her even, make her smile and Mum knows how to keep Dad strong and make his eyes light up. I want to make you laugh in 40 years.

With the house elves, most don't know any other way. Think about what it would be like if your whole life you believed one set of things, you were told them over and over and over, you thought yourself happy, you liked how things were, everyone around you felt the same. How would you react if someone tried to take that all away? I know you want to help them but to them you're trying to take away the only life they know. Just go slow and know things can change but it will take time.

Yeah a got a tattoo. I have wanted one for a while but I didn't tell you because I thought you might think it was stupid or something. It's a wizarding one so the letters write themselves every few moments, I can still them if I want, and the lion's head moves. Think you would ever get one? I could see you get a dragonfly or something like that. What do you think of my hair, not too long for you? I could cut it before I see you if you want?

I have over 100,000 galleons won. I have decided that I need to put it in the bank before I lose it. That is far too much money to just blow over a game. I mean I could buy a nice house with a good amount to land for that; maybe one in the country with a pond and a tree with a swing. Maybe we can start looking?

I understand why you didn't answer me question. I shouldn't have asked like that. You deserve more than that. I shouldn't have said the comment about you having a baby right now either. I'm just scared; we have lived for so long not know what might happen tomorrow that I want everything today. I don' want to rush you into anything, anything, you're not ready for. You're the only think in my life I can't live without, the rest is just details.

Well love it's almost lights out. I need to go to bed, I'm rather tired. Classes has been a nightmare, how are yours by the way? Tell Ginny, Luna, Neville and all the rest hello.

Love,

Ron

P.S. 7 days until I get to kiss you again; I haven't thought of much else for the last few days.

* * *

Oct – 16th

Dear Ron,

Ginny and I have been counting down for weeks. Each morning we remind each other how many days are left. I'm sure the day before the trip Ginny and I won't be able to concentrate. Well I won't at least. Thank Merlin I don't have a test that day. I asked McGonagall yesterday at breakfast. She said she trusted us since I'm Head Girl, so you guys can. She even said you could stay for the day Sunday if you can.

I feel so bad for Harry. I know it must be tough for him. He had Ginny but had to leave her again, the last thing he wanted to do. I know it doesn't make up for flirting with another girl, but at least he felt bad about it and didn't do it intentionally. As long as he tells her the truth; I wouldn't want him keeping anything from her. She and I were talking the other night. She was saying about how much he's told her. Some of the topics were things he never even told us. According to her, Harry even told her about living with the Dursley's when he was younger. She didn't tell me any details, though. I'm happy Harry has someone to voice his thoughts to. I know he has you but it's different, you know.

That boy really is nothing. He's just an annoying prat who thinks he's God's gift. If you really want me to I'll point him out. The only thing he's really done is flirt with me, horribly I might add. I flat out told him I already had a boyfriend and he just said 'so?' Ginny just keeps laughing whenever he comes to us during dinner. I finally got so annoyed; I told him I was married, with two kids. The look on his face (and Ginny's and everyone around me) was hilarious. Though, many rumors have started about us because of that, sorry. I'm sure once he sees you at Hogsmeade, he'll stop. From what I saw in the picture, you're at least twice his size.

Dennis is doing better. I was wondering if you could talk to him? Ginny has but I'm sure since you're a guy, it might help a bit more.

I wasn't as close to Fred as you, but it still hurt. All of your siblings are like my own. Fred and George were always nice to me, even though they teased me, which, I'm sure you know, is most likely their way of showing affection. They were always so surprised when I complimented one of their products. Fred always thought I was going to tell your mother, which I threaten to but was never really going to do. None of the people on our side deserved to die, but they died for the greater good. They died to give the survivors a chance at a better life. They died to give babies like Teddy a chance to live in a world without hate.

I know this is mean and if I could choose, I would choose none of you to die, but I'm glad it wasn't you. Yes, it hurt for Fred to go, but I wouldn't have been able to go on if it had been you. You don't have to pay for anything. We've all made mistakes.

On my way to the bathroom once over the summer, I passed by your parent's room. I know it was wrong to listen, but I had never heard your father cry before. He was talking to your Mum, saying how he wished it had been himself. He was saying how he had lived a wonderful life, and Fred hadn't had the chance to. I started crying silently and didn't realize someone came behind me. That was another moment I will never forget.

George was on his way to the bathroom as well, it was late so he thought everyone was asleep. When I turned around and saw him, he was crying as well. The last thing I expected was for him to pull me into a hug like he did. I always thought, on moments like that, I was intruding on your family but right then, I felt like a true part of it.

You think you're pathetic? I'm the one who stole your pillow... Oh... I forgot I forgot to tell you that... oops.

The first time I admitted to myself that I loved you was... third year, I think. That big fight we had really almost broke my heart. I thought, one of my more irrational ideas, you would never be my friend again. The first time I said it to your face was while you were sleeping once in the common room. I think I had been at the library and I came back and you had fallen asleep on the couch. You were looking peaceful. It was fifth year, sometime after Christmas. A lot had been going on, with your dad getting bitten, and in your sleep was the calmest I had seen you in a while.

You deserve a lot more than you give yourself credit for, Ron. You are almost as hard on yourself as Harry is. Yes, you have hurt me, and I'm sure I have hurt you, but I plan on spending the rest of my life making up for anything we ever did. I'm sure once our past is forgiven and forgotten; we'll have things in the future to make up for. Now that we're together, whenever we have real big fights, making up will be the best part (if you know what I mean).

I would love to be like your Mum and Dad. I caught them kissing in the kitchen once, one of the more embarrassing things in my life but sweet nonetheless. I want to be able to have grandchildren but still kiss each other like we did the night before you left for training.

Oh... I've never really looked at the house-elves that way... I think that's what you've been trying to tell me for years... I'm still going to fight for their rights though. And other creatures as well.

I think your tattoo is kind of sexy... though I'll have to see it in real life. I've never really thought of a tattoo... I'm not sure if I'm the type to get one. I'll think about it. About your hair... I wouldn't want it as long as Bill's, but I love to run my hands through it, so a little length is good.

A house? Could we get one near the Burrow? Maybe near the village there. Or in the city, it would be fun to walk around there and see what we could find. It would be so much fun to decorate a house. I'm excited now!

I completely understand. We have lived for years without being able to think of the future since we never knew if we would ever have one. Though, now that we have all the time in the world, I think we should wait a bit to get married. But, I'm still going to give you my full answer when I see you.

My classes are fine, passed my Transfiguration and Ancient Runes tests. Everyone here is fine, they all say hello.

I love you so much and am dying to see you.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. My mind has been a rerun. I keep thinking of different scenarios for our 'reunion'. They have ranged from me taking you right then and there to me coming around the corner and you not being there. I think my thoughts have been very illogical when it comes to you.

* * *

Update in the 26th.


	7. Little Ron Gets Ridden

Notes: So this chapter is really, really long. We almost broke it up but in the end made the call to just give you the whole weekend together. We think it flows better that way.

You will note that because of some of the content of this chapter and the rest of the story the rating has moved to an M. In our minds right now is between a T and an M so we just moved it to be safe. We make a lot of comments to Little Ron for the rest of the story. If someone really can't guess who that is PM me and I will spell it out for you.

You are everyone for taking time to read this and reviewing. We use it to keep going.

* * *

Hello, I'm unique.normality. I just wanted to say how much I've loved working with Wind.In.The.Trees. It's been amazing getting to know her and writing with her. We've shared many laughed and ideas, we're convinced we're twins or something. Sister from another mister or whatever. So... I hope you enjoy the story, because I enjoyed writing it. Also, have fun with Little Ron, we did.

* * *

Bendleshnitz – We just wanted to take a moment and thank you. When we wrote this story we were a little worried how the meetings would go over. But I talked to you a little and it really helped. Your reviews are amazingly funny and we love reading the reviews and they keep it fun. So we just wanted to say thank you for everything. P.S. The U.S. is beating your pants off in the metal count but you all are Olympic football champions so congrats.

We would also like to thank: TaylorxxSue, Tamara72, Dancerrdw,Weasley is my anti-drug00 and Queen.Of.Hogwarts for their habitual reviewing.

* * *

Oct 18th

I had woken up early this morning and at first, I had no idea why. As I stared at the high ceiling, my brain was working overtime. A million things flickered in my mind. The war, the fighting, the hunt. The summer, the time spent at the pond and in an orange bed. The letters tucked safely in a small box, the key to the box resting on my chest. Then my thoughts finally settled on one thing.

Ron was coming.

Now I was standing at the beginning of the lane towards Hogsmeade. This was as far as Professor McGonagall would let us go. I could've sworn I saw a hint of a smile on her face as she walked away, towards breakfast. That was the first time I noticed the ring on her finger.

In my jeans and one of Ron's maroon sweaters, I was a nervous wreck. Before this moment, nothing but excitement flooding through my veins. This was the day I had been looking forward 

to since I boarded the train in September. I was surprised to find myself biting my nails, something I hadn't done in years. Forcing myself to stop, my right hand started fiddling habitually with the promise ring on my left.

Next to me, Ginny's leg wouldn't stop jiggling. Last night, she had come into my room crying. The only thing I could do was rub her back and repeat the same thing over and over.

"He'll be here tomorrow."

On Ginny's right, Parvati was practically jumping in anticipation. Normally, all of their movement would have bothered me to no end, but my eyes were too busy. They were trained on the top of the hill, the mini horizon three pairs of eyes were glued on.

* * *

I stood next to Harry and Dean waiting for 12 when we could walk up the path. The three of us had on our Training uniforms, black trousers, white shirts with out ranks and commendations on them, none of us had our black robes on over that. In my shaking hand I held a single rose made out of glass. Hermione always told me she hated that even with magic flowers seamed to lose something after a while. So I got her this hoping to make up for what time took away.

I was taller than the last time Hermione had seen me, I had gained about 25 pounds of muscle mass too. My shoulders were wider than Charlie I would say and I was now the tallest of my brothers. I had Lavender cut my hair a little last night, none of us blokes really know those charms, and she just laughed, rolled her eyes and told me to sit down. It brushes against the collar of my shirt when I walk; it was 6 inches longer before it was cut.

I hated to admit it but I was more scared now that even the night of the Final Battle. It had been two months since I had last seen Hermione, thought our letters eased some of the ach I felt. A part of me, a very small part mine you, thinks she might not come today. I know she had told me so many times that we deserve each other, that I'm good enough, that I don't have to try so hard to prove myself; but still deep down I'm scared. I'm scared she will always wonder what if.

I look over at Harry for a moment. He looks stronger than 2 months ago. But I can tell his heart is heavy. He needs Ginny to calm his fears and nurse his heart. Not matter how much of a brother I am to him I can't fix him like Ginny can. It makes sense; she is why he won the war. I know deep down if she had never shown him her heart we would all be dead right now. Harry might have saved the world but Ginny saved Harry. He talked to me last night about what he did in that bar. I know he feels like shit for it, I know he would never hurt Ginny; but a part of him knows he was so drunk that night if I hadn't been there he would have gone home with that other woman. As Ginny's brother I know I should be mad at him, but I can't bring myself to be mad. He just needs a break and it feels like the world is hell bent on not giving him one.

Dean has a grin on his face already. He is so far gone he can't see single from where he is. He already told us that Parvati has arranged to take him to India for break to meet her Grandparents. He is the least nervous out of the three of us.

When it's time I walked up the path I saw Hermione as I turned the corner of the path. Both of us froze when we saw each other. I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest, my hands became sweaty and I felt like my skin was on fire, all before I had even kissed her. Neither of us moved for a few moments we just looked each other over.

She had cut her hair, not a lot but a few inches. She was in jeans and one of my old jumpers. I could see the tears already forming in her soft brown eyes and I could feel some forming in mine. She looked so good, so perfect. I took a step forward and we both started running towards each other. I pulled her into my arms and her arms wrapped around my neck as a spun her around. Her head tucked under my chin and I could feel her lips on the skin of my jaw.

It felt like forever before we broke apart. But a moment later her lips were on mine. Her tongue ran against my bottom lip and I parted my lips quickly. We batted each other for dominance, for once we were both alright with losing. I felt her tongue caressing mine, I could feel her hands thread into my hair, I could feel her body pressing hard into mine; I don't think I have ever felt so high in my life.

After another eternity we broke apart. We both were crying and grinning at the same time. I could see the light in her eyes was still as bright and passionate as ever.

"I take it you missed me." I said with a soft chuckle, my tears barely evident in my voice.

"How could you tell?" Hermione retorted; her tears were front and center in her voice.

"Please don't cry love, I'm here." I whispered pulling her back against my chest. I felt her arms wrapped around my waist, and my shirt became wet from her tears but I could tell they were happy ones, like mine.

I just held her like that until we both stopped crying. We wiped the tears off of each other's faces and turned around to look at Ginny and Harry, Hermione's hand was firmly in mine. Harry was holding Ginny just as I had Hermione a moment ago. Ginny was crying but laughing as Harry whispered into her ear. They broke apart a few moments later. Hermione and I walked a few feet over to them and I gave my little sister a hug. Her eyes were a little dimmer than they once were.

"Hey Gin Gin." I said into her ear. I hadn't called her that in over 10 years. She hugged me a little tighter.

"Hey big brother." Ginny whispered into my chest. She let go and both our hands found our partners hastily.

We just stood there for a moment looking at each other. I could see the look in Harry's eyes as if he felt guilty for holding Ginny's hand without telling her what he did. I could tell that Ginny knew something was wrong and I knew Hermione knew.

"Gin and I are going for a butter beer; you two want to come with us?" Harry asked, the look in his eyes told us he was only asking to be polite.

"Sorry mate I've had enough of your ugly mug for a few hours. I have something planed for Mione anyway; we will see you both after dinner." I said before Hermione could say anything. She looked over at me and I saw in her eyes she knew at least part of what I had planed. A little smile came to her lips, one that put my mind more at ease.

"Come on Harry I think it's time I took you to the wizard barber shop." Ginny said grinning at Harry before putting her arm around his waist and leading him away. I hoped he could tell her without hurting her more than he had too.

"Ginny's going to have a long day isn't she?" Hermione whispered from beside me. My arm snaked around her waist and I pulled her a little closer.

"Yeah she is." I turned my head and looked down at her. In all the rush I had dropped her rose; I picked it up and handed it to her. "You always tell me that you hate when the flowers I give you die so I got you one that wouldn't." I said knowing my ears were turning red. The smile on her face was worth it.

"It's beautiful." Hermione said smiling at me; it was the smile she only gave to me, the one that made my neck red.

"Come on you and I have somewhere to be." I said as we started to walk. Hermione and I didn't talk as I lead her though Hogsmeade, we didn't have to. Just having our arms around each other was worth everything. I lead to down the hill and up the other one and into the Shrieking Shack.

Harry and I had cleaned one of the bedrooms from top to bottom. I got a new bed and new sheets for it, a new couch and we fixed the fireplace and I made it look as perfect as I could. I hoped Hermione knew that the bed wasn't there because I was expecting anything. I just wanted to lie down and hold her for a bit.

The look on her face when we walked in was one I will never forget. She smiled and had tears back in her eyes again. She pulled me down for another kiss and it was more forceful that our first one. She smiled at me when she pulled away. I flicked my wand and a fire started in the fireplace.

"Sit down I have something for you." I said with a smile. Hermione bit her lip and nodded. We both knew what was coming. I think I really had known this was coming for about 2 years, I had hoped for it much longer than that.

Hermione sat on the couch and I poured us each a glass of the Elvin wine I got from France. I knew for a fact this was one of the few things she drank. I would have liked whiskey better but this wasn't about me at the moment. I walked over and sat down next to Hermione and handed her the wine. She gave me a look but took a drink of it anyway.

"I lied to you." I said softly. "The night after I wrote my last letter I played one more game of poker. I bet everything I had all 100,000 galleons." I said softly looking into the fire. I felt Hermione stiffen a little next to me.

"Did you win?" She asked in a whisper.

"600,000 galleons." I said almost chocking on the number. "I put it all in the bank the next day. I just wanted you to know that whatever happens money's not really something we have to worry about anymore." I blushed at my own statement. I knew Hermione's family had a good amount of money. I guess I was telling her so she would know I didn't plan to live off her, I know she didn't but I needed to say in none the less.

"I didn't worry about it before. I'm not with you because you have money or don't have money. I have my trust fund from my parents so that will help too." Hermione said turning a little red.

"What's a trust fund?" I asked not understanding the Muggle term.

"Bank account my parents put some money in when I was born that I got when I turned 18. It's so I have a good start." Hermione explained. "It has about half of what you won." She added softly. She knew I was sensitive about money. I just looked at her and back to the fire. I laughed softly and bent down and kissed her, lingering just a bit.

"We could get a nice house, furnish it, take a nice vacation after we are done with training and still have money to live whatever life we want without worry." I said looking at her. "I mean from what I hear we have two kids to support." I laughed at the look on Hermione's face. She turned bright red and drained her wince glass.

"I didn't know what else to say to get him to leave me alone. Judging from your letters I didn't think you would mind." She said raising an eyebrow.

"You're going to make me ask you again aren't you?" I said not minding at all.

"Yes I am." Hermione said softly and I hoped in a moment she would say yes again.

I shifted on the couch and we set our wine glasses on the table. I pulled Hermione into my lap and rested my head against her chest just hearing her heart beat made me feel better. I looked up into her eyes and saw a faint smile on her lips. I kissed the underside of her jaw lightly.

"I need to say some things to you and I need you to let me finish alright?" I asked, knowing Hermione that might not happen. She nodded quickly.

"You are my best friend and the only person in the world I know I can always go to without fear. You were the first girl I liked, the first girl that smiled at me and meant it, the first girl who showed me how different men and woman really are and the first and only woman I will ever love. I know you said it was alright but I was out of line asking you for the things I did in that letter. You don't deserve being asked that way." I shifted Hermione off my lap and stood up and held out my hand so she would too; I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. I reached into the pocked of my pants and got down on one knee.

"Hermione I want you more than food, I love you more than the Cannons, and I need you more than air. Will you do me the honor of sharing your life with me; will you marry me?" I asked pulling the ring out of my pocket with both my hands shaking. The ring was like her promise ring but a diamond.

"Yes." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. She removed her promise ring and put it on her other hand and I slid on her engagement ring. She pulled me up and into a blistering hot kiss. Her lips were firm against mine and her tongue knew all the right places to stroke. I wrapped her long arms around her and hugged her when the kiss broke.

"I love you Mione." I whispered into her ears as I hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Ron." I heard her whisper back to me. She pulled out of the hug and walked us over to the bed. She kicked off her trainers and laid down on the bed. I sat down, took off my boots and got in next to her.

I laid on my back and Hermione rested her head against my chest, her hair fanning out. Our arms were wrapped tightly around each other as if we both thought the other would try to run away. We just laid there holding each other for what felt like a blissful forever. Hermione's hand had pulled my shirt out of the waist of my pants and her hand was resting on the skin there.

"Can I see you tattoo?" Hermione asked as she remembered I had it.

I sat up and unbuttoned my shirt and set it on the chair next to the bed. I pulled off my undershirt and laid back down. Hermione propped herself up and traced the letters under the lion's head. She has a soft smile on her face and she traced all the ink on my skin. She kissed it a moment later and the lion gave a deep, rich growl. We both started laughing as she pulled me into another kiss. She didn't break it just shifted on the bed so I was lying on my back and she was straddling me, her eyes were full of fire and love.

I knew she could feel what she was doing to me; I didn't do anything to hide it. I don't think I could have controlled my reaction if I had wanted to. Hermione and I long ago decided that when it came to this we weren't going to hide our reactions from each other; we were going to enjoy the other's reactions to our own. She twisted her hips and my hands shot to her waist and pulled 

her down onto the bed and pinned her there using my much larger size. An image flashed in my mind.

"I can't Mione . . . not right now . . . I need to get . . . I keep seeing." I turned onto my other side away from Hermione so she couldn't see my cry softly. The image that had filled my nightmares over the last few weeks came back in full force. I felt Hermione's arms wrapped around me and her head rested against my shoulder. One of her hands took mine and laced our fingers together.

"They weren't real. I would never say that because that would never happen." Hermione whispered to me. I turned in her arms and buried my face in her neck feeling stupid for not being able to control my emotions. She held me until I stopped crying, whispering words on comfort into my ear. She wiped my tears away when I was done.

"Thanks I needed that." I whispered holding her close to my body. Hermione ran a hand though my hair and gave me a soft smile.

"I know that's why I let you have it." She whispered. "I needed it too, needed to know I can help you just by holding you." Hermione blushed and diverted her eyes from mine.

"You holding me is the greatest shelter I ever will have." I brushed some hair out of her eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you Hermione." I said resting my forehead against hers.

"I love you too Ron." Hermione rested her head back against my chest. It feels so right to lay with her like this. I enjoy it as much as I can, hoping to save some of these thoughts for when we are apart again. But I can't think of that yet.

* * *

Lying there with Ron, I realized it was the happiest I had been in a long time. Sure, I had friends here, but no one could replace the love of your life.

It hurt to see Ron hurting. Even though it wasn't me directly, it still was as some aspect and I couldn't help the tears that pooled in my eyes. I pushed them back as I burrowed my head in the crook of his neck. His arms tightened around me and my hands started playing with the hem of his pants. A glint of light caught my ring and I started staring at it for a moment.

A small giggle left my mouth as realization sunk in. I was engaged.

"What?" Ron asked, curious to my reaction to something.

"We're getting married," I said, a huge grin on my face as I looked up into his.

As we were on the soft bed, in the middle of the Shrieking Shack, we started laughing.

"When do you want to . . . I mean is this the moment?" Ron asked quietly after we calmed down.

I thought for a moment before answering, "I would love to right now... but I think we should wait until I'm out of school, at least... If that's alright with you."

"That's perfectly alright," Ron said, kissing my forehead, "whatever you want."

"Thanks," I muttered into his chest as I pulled myself closer to him. "I hope Harry's alright."

"I'm sure he is," Ron said, a sad tone evolving.

"I could see the shame in his face, he must feel awful," I muttered.

"He does. He's afraid she'll break up with him or something."

"Surely she won't do that! It's not like he actually slept with the girl... and he was drunk."

"He's acting like he did shag her, he's being terribly hard on himself... I just hope Ginny can snap him out of it," Ron said into my hair.

I nodded before we lapsed into a comfortable silence. With his arms around me, I felt like nothing could go wrong with us. This was way better than my dreams and I voiced this.

"Back to those daydreams, huh? Mind telling me one," Ron asked, cheekily.

"Well," I started before pulling myself up. I looked into his eyes quickly, almost losing myself in the deep blue, before kissing him hard on the lips. He was surprised at first, but quickly put his hand on the back of my neck. We continued this for as long as we could, acting like this was the last kiss of our lives.

After we pulled back, I whispered, "That's one of 'em."

Ron chuckled slightly, his nose touching mine. "Much better in person."

Suddenly, he jumped and hurriedly looked at his watch.

"Oh, we might want to go to dinner, our reservation is in a bit."

"Alright," I said, sort of sad we had to get up, "is this outfit alright?"

"You know you look good in everything, especially my clothes."

"Thanks, love," I laughed, kissing his cheek before hopping off the bed.

We made our way down the path, into the center of the village. I chose to ignore the looks and too loud whispers that followed in our wake, instead, letting Ron's warmth flow into my side.

As we passed Zonko's, a short kid with brown hair stepped out, his arms full of different colored wrappers, most sticky with unknown candy products.

I grimaced slightly at the lustful look he was giving me while we walked in front of him. I felt Ron stiffen slightly. Looking up, I almost laughed at the all-too familiar glare he was giving the less than subtle boy.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah," I said, trying not to laugh.

"Right," Ron nodded quickly, stepping up to the kid. "Mate I will tell you this once. Touch her, look at her, speak to her again and I will be forced to step in. And I will warn you, Auror training has made me more than ready for this type of thing."

I almost broke down laughing at the look on his face as Ron slid his hand into the back pocket of my jeans. We then walked on, Ron also failing to hide his prideful grin.

"I think I saw him wet himself," I giggled as we entered the small cafe I had never been to.

I nodded to the waiter as he sat us down as a small booth in the back. There were not many people in the building and the ones that were there, were sitting far too close together to be just friends.

"What is this place," I asked, looking around.

"Dunno... Harry and I just saw it after we set up the Shack and I thought it would be nice for a private meal. Do you not like it?" Ron questioned nervously.

"No, it's wonderful... I've just never seen it before."

"What would you two like to drink," a skinny man asked a big smile on his face.

"Whiskey for me, wine, Hermione?"

"No thanks, just water for now."

"Coming right up," the cheery man said, leaving with a hop to his step.

Ron pulled my hand into his as I rested it on the table. He smiled at me, his eyes regaining the sparkle they did not have when I first saw him today.

"Ron... I understand if you don't want to talk about this now... but I was wondering..."

"What, love," Ron said, suddenly concerned.

"I was just curious as to how your second Boggart test went," I said slowly.

"Oh," Ron's face fell slightly.

"We don't have to talk about this, if you don't want to," I added quickly.

"No, it's fine. I was wondering when you were gonna asked..."

* * *

I finished my whiskey in one gulp when it was brought to the table. We told him we needed a few moments before we ordered. He left with a faint smile on his face.

"It was you again. You were telling me things; I was worthless, I was stupid, I could never protect you. Then you said that I messed your life up so badly you had no other option than to kill yourself. And then you did. I lasted just long enough to pass before I used the cruse on it and walked away." My voice was soft and I knew I had a few stray tears in my eyes. I saw some in hers too; I reached over and wiped them away.

* * *

I tried to brace myself for what was coming next. I thought it might just be another pregnancy fear but the second one, unfortunately, turned out to be too much like the locket for my liking. I did not try to stop the tears as they fell. His words sounded terrible coming from him; they were the last thing I wanted to hear.

"You aren't worthless or stupid and you protect me better than anyone. I love you, Ron I would never think or say those things," I said forcefully, hopefully with enough conviction that he would be forced to believe them.

I went to his side, pulling my chair with me, and latched myself onto him. I was silently thankful that our table was farther away from the other occupants of the restaurant.

I kissed his cheek before I moved back, the waiter choosing a bad moment to come back.

"What will we be having tonight?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Hot Roast Beef sandwich with chips please." I said with a soft smile.

"That sounds good, I will have the same." Hermione nodded with a smile. The waiter left us again after refilling my whisky.

I looked at Hermione and needed to put a real smile on her face. I heard from Dad and few days ago and decided now was a good time to share the news.

"I got a letter from Dad a few days ago. He said that our family has a plot of land about 5 miles from the Burrow, next to Lock-turn Village, a good size wizarding village. It had a nice view of the mountains and a pond and a Quidditch pitch and a great old house, it needs some work but 

it's really nice. So I bought it." I said hoping Hermione wouldn't be upset that I brought the land without talking to her first. I saw her eyes light up and she got a smile on her face.

"It's still amazes me that you think I'm going to get mad at you every time you plan a surprise for me. I trust you Ron, if you think that's where we should have our home than it is." Hermione said giving me a grin. I felt my cheeks turn red but I was grinning too.

"It has a huge library and study, Harry said you can have all the books you want from Grimmauld Place, he doesn't want them. It has 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, big kitchen, a large sitting room, a mud room, and a deck off the back. It's like the Burrow but not as mushroom looking." I said with a grin. Hermione laughed and shook her head softly.

"I like the Burrow; it is my second favorite place to be." Hermione said with a little smirk.

"What's your first?" I asked thinking I might just know the answer.

"With you." Hermione said with a dramatic sign.

"You are such a dork." I said laughing. Hermione raised an eyebrow at me.

"Muggle term, I'm impressed." She said with a little grin.

Our food came before I could give a reply. It was nice not to be eating the so called food I have lived off of for the last two months. Hermione just laughed at me as she watched me inhale my dinner. She didn't say anything about how fast I was eating; I think she knew how much I missed real food.

"Thanks it was really good." I said as the waiter took our plates away.

"Yes it was." Hermione said with a smile. She moved back to my side of the table and rested her head against my shoulder.

After we finished our meal, we realized we had overstayed our visit. The streets were void of any students and the sun was setting quickly behind us. We started heading back towards the castle, hand in hand.

A few times, I looked over and Ron was staring at me. This caused me to blush and smile which made him chuckle. As we made our way towards my dorm, we nearly collided with Harry and Ginny a they went the opposite direction.

They were holding hands, which meant they did not break up. Both looked like they had been crying, but the relief in Harry's face was enough to say everything was fine. Ginny, though a slight look of pain and confusion looked happy as well.

We said our good-nights and went on our way, but not before Ginny whispered in my ear, "We're okay."

Upon reaching a certain portrait of a buff man in purple, I told him the password ("Silver Sickles") and he granted us entry.

"This is the common room, though it gets kind of boring when no one else is in here," I pointed out.

"Where's your room?"

"Here," I started pulling him towards the door on the left. I opened it to reveal a big room with a full bed and many bookshelves and a high window.

"Wow, this is loads better than the dormitories," Ron muttered.

"Yeah, but it gets lonely here as well," I stated.

"Well not tonight," Ron countered as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"This is what I've been waiting for," I smiled as she took us to the red bed in the middle of the room.

"Me too," Ron grinned.

We both went to the center of the bed, Ron hovering over me, a feeling I had been mining for. Then, when his lips crashed into mine, I was not sure if I could ever let him leave again.

"Ron," I tried to say between gasps as he started trailing kisses down my neck.

"Yes, love?

"Remember what I said about waiting within the year?"

With a confused expression, he said, "I think, yeah?"

"I think I'm ready," I said, a blush forming on my cheeks as I stared into his eyes.

* * *

I must have misheard her. There is no other explanation. She told me not 5 hours ago she wanted to wait now she is telling me she's ready. I shifted so I'm sitting on the edge of the bed; I put my head in my hands. I can feel the bed shift as Hermione sits next to me. I can tell I didn't give her the reaction she was expecting. She tenderly put her hand on my leg, not know what's going on in my head. Hell I don't know what's going on in my head.

"Ron?" She asked in a voice that shows her confusion.

"I've wanted to hear those words for 5 years, I dreamed of hearing those words for 5 years." I said looking at the floor. I looked at her, our eyes connecting.

"Promise me that you aren't saying you're ready because of the Boggarts or my stupid fears or anything other than it's because it's what you want? I want you so badly . . . so bloody badly . . . but I can't unless it's for the right reasons." I know I don't sound like most 18 year olds whose girlfriends just told them they wanted to have sex but there is too much on the line not to say these things.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I would have if you asked me at the Burrow last summer. I was waiting for you to ask but you always stopped yourself from asking." She opened her eyes and I could see how dark they were. I was the only man in the world that had seen them that color.

"I don't care that you have to leave tomorrow, I don't care we have to go 6 weeks before we can see each other again, I don't care if this makes me a scarlet woman, a slag or any other word you can come up with. I don't care about anything but the fact that I'm yours and you're mine." Hermione stood up and sat back down on my lap.

"I don't want daydreams anymore I want memories." Hermione whispered before kissing me softly. I kissed her back with everything I had held in over our time apart. She laid back down on the bed, performed the contraceptive charm then she smiled at me and meant it.

It wasn't perfect; I think I prefer that it wasn't. The questions and fumbling was kind of nice. She let me touch her and taste her and do all the things we both knew the other dreamed of at night. She touched me too, said I would last longer if she did that first.

Merlin I have to say the best feeling in the world was making love to her. I know I'm a bloke so I'm programmed to like it but this wasn't just being a bloke it was about 7 years of build up and 5 months of conversations.

We made love twice that night; I even managed to get her to . . . umm finish . . . the second time. I don't think I have ever had a bigger smile on my face than I did after that. She just laughed at me and kissed me softly before putting her head against my chest and falling to sleep. I kissed the top of her head and was asleep soon after.

* * *

Oct 19th

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was the rising and falling of the chest my head was resting on. A huge grin erupted on my face at the familiarity of the situation. I, then, had to hold back a giggle as I remembered the night before.

I could not recollect if I had been planning on doing that or not; so many ideas blossomed in my mind as I was waiting for Ron's arrival.

It was better than I had thought it would be. Perfect, no, but perfect enough for me. It was Ron, so I had no complaints. I figured that the best sound in the world was my name from his lips...

As I thought about last night, I looked up at Ron's sleeping face. It was so peaceful, like the war hadn't happened, like he hadn't been through Boggarts and training to get here. I had a feeling I knew what was making the small smile appear on his face as he turned over a bit, his arm going further around my waist.

My grin fell, though, when I looked at the clock and realized breakfast had already started.

"Ron," I whispered as I poked his chest.

I laughed airily as he rolled over, mumbling, "Ten more minutes, Mum."

"I am most definitely not your mother!" I stated, realizing the sheet was at my hips.

This caused him to turn back over, his eyes open, a huge grin sliding on his face.

"Good morning," he said as he gave me a light kiss.

"Last night was better that I dreamed," I muttered.

"I'd have to agree," Ron said as he started doodling on my side with his finger.

"Do we have to get up," I moaned, throwing my arm across his torso, kissing his tattoo.

"You're the one who woke me up!"

"Yeah... breakfast started... but now that you're awake, I'd rather stay here," I explained.

Ron dragged his hand up and down my side, making me shiver, "I think I've rubbed off on you too much."

"Well then, what would you rather do?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Stay in bed for the rest of our lives." He stated simply.

"Ditto," I mumbled as he pulled me against him, giving me a long kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I smiled, running my fingers through his red hair.

"I don't think you should ever wear clothes ever again," Ron said in a matter-of-fact tone as his eyes raked over my body, which was only halfway covered.

"Oh, so when I go out in public, I shouldn't wear anything?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well... fine then. Only when you're with me," he nodded.

I giggled before hopping out of bed.

"Oi! Where d'you think you're going," Ron exclaimed, his arms stretched out towards me.

"We worked up an appetite and I'm hungry. I need to take a shower first, are you gonna come with me?"

Ron's face lit up as he said, "Hell yeah!"

* * *

I walked into the bathroom behind Hermione and she made sure the door going into Neville's room was closed and locked. She turned on the water and walked over to me, her arms snaked around my waist and she pulled me close.

"You wash my back, I wash yours?" She asked with an impish grin.

"I plan on washing more than your back." I said bending down and planning a few soft kisses alone her jaw line. "I plan on washing here and here and definitely here." I said as one of my hands trailed over her shoulders, down her back and across her hip.

Hermione took my hands and walked us over to the shower. We both got in and she grabbed a wash cloth and put some body wash on it. I noticed it was the kind I used at the Burrow.

"You took my body wash too?" I asked laughing. I could see her blush and nod. "It's all right love, what's mine is yours." I said knowing I had a big grin on my face.

"I like to be able to smell you on my skin." She said lathering the wash cloth up and started to wash my chest and shoulders. I had to put my hand against the wall because it felt so good having her hands on me. She kneeled down and washed my legs and feet before I turned and she washed my back. I was caught off guard when her hands moved to my half hard member.

"Merlin Mione, you can't just grab that." I said gritting me teeth. She mumbled sorry but never let go. I few moments later stars were before my eyes and her name was tumbling off my lips. I stepped under the spray to wash myself off.

I took the wash cloth from her and I started washing her shoulders. I knew she could feel my hands were shaking. I knew it was silly but I was still nervous she might tell me last night was a mistake.

"I wanted last night Ron; I'm not going to take back what I said." She said stepping forward into my arms; I wrapped them around her without a moment's hesitation.

"Reading my mind isn't fair you know." I said with a hoarse laugh.

"You know I could never resist reading an open book." Hermione said stepping under the spray and cleaning herself off. She lathered her hair with the rose scented shampoo I loved and I washed mine in the same kind.

We got out and got dressed and headed to breakfast. I could see her smile was a little dimmer, she and I were thinking the same thing; I want to go back to bed.

* * *

Ron and I met up with Harry and Ginny in the Great Hall, both of them looking as elated as we felt. Ginny met my eyes and smiled with a nod, showing everything was fine. She then raised her eyebrows at Ron and me and I failed to hide my grin, which told her what she wanted to know and she laughed.

"What're you cackling at," Ron asked through a mouth of toast.

"Chew your food, Ron," I chastised.

"Yes, Mum," he smirked.

"Nothing," Ginny said innocently when Ron glared at her, then mumbled, "Just you shagging my friend."

Harry started laughing, causing him to choke on his eggs. Thankfully, only he heard her words, though I got the gist as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Is that _The_ Harry Potter?"

Turning around, we saw some Hufflepuff and his friends staring at us, both looking away as we stared.

"Did you hear that the Granger girl and Weasley are married?! Look at the ring on her finger," they heard a girl mutter.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," I laughed, my hand coming to my forehead.

"So you said yes," Harry asked.

"Yeah," I grinned, hugging Ginny as she congratulated us.

Breakfast went by too fast for us and both Ginny and I felt our stomachs drop when Harry explained how much trouble they would be in if they were late.

Harry and Ginny went off to say their good-byes, leaving me with Ron in the corner of the courtyard.

"Please don't cry, 'Mione," Ron cooed as he wiped away my tears.

My arms were around his neck and his were wound tightly around my waist. I could see the tears pooling in his blue eyes, making them shimmer.

"I'll miss you," I sobbed, not even attempting to control my crying.

"Oh, love, I will too," he pulled me into a hug that lasted a good four minutes.

We had agreed to not say too many words; we knew pretty well what the other would say.

"Ron, mate, the train leaves in two minutes," Harry called, his voice choking up slightly.

Ron nodded as he pulled back. He gave me a huge kiss, one that made me tingle all over. One that would leave me wanting more and knowing I would get it sometime soon.

"Remember me, love, and I'll be thinking about you every second," Ron whispered in my ear.

"No more daydreams," I whispered back, "and I'll never forget the memories. I'll be waiting for your letters. I love you, too much for words... be safe."

He kissed my forehead before pulling away, his tears falling faster as he turned away, our eyes meeting before we both looked the opposite way.

I went around the corner, into the stone hallway outside and sank to the floor, my sobs quieting as I let my mind drift. Thoughts of the night before, memories, floated through like slides from a movie.

"It's not forever," I reminded myself... thinking that it sure felt like it.

* * *

I felt like the biggest bastard in the world for leaving Hermione standing there crying. I had to use all my self-control not to run back, find her and beg her to run away with me. I knew if I asked she would say yes, that didn't help.

Harry and I found an empty train car and we both sat down. I thought about my last 24 hours. I had asked the woman I loved to marry me, she said yes, we made love, she let me take a shower with her and I told her about the house I bought us. Then I had to walk away from her when she was crying and I knew she needed me badly. That part sucked, that part hurt more than anything. But as she said I rather have memories than day-dreams.

I looked over at Harry. I could see he looked a lot happier. Ginny gave him what he needed, what no one else could. But I still wanted to know what happened.

"What did you say to her?" I asked Harry about an hour later, it was the first words either of us had said since the train left.

"I told her the truth. I got drunk, flirted with some girl and was half way out the door when you saved my sorry arse. She cried and I cried and I begged her not to break up with me. And she asked me if it would have been worth it, losing it all over drunken shag with some girl I didn't know. It was painful but we're still together and I think we're a bit stronger for it." Harry said looking both happy and sad at the same time. He had a few stray tears in his eyes.

"I won't save you next time Harry. If you ever pull something like that again I'm not going to save you. Once is a mistake, twice is a problem." I said knowing there better not be a next time. He said nothing and nodded.

"I take it things went well with Hermione?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"She said yes and I'm now the luckiest bloke on the face of the earth so yes things went well."I said as a grin coming back to my face. "Be my best man?" I asked knowing he was the only one I could ask.

"Of course; I would be offended if you didn't ask." Harry said with a little grin.

We both stopped talking and looked out the windows. My thoughts drifted back to Hermione. I missed her more than ever. I wanted her more than ever. I was so glad she was alright with me buying the house and land from Dad. I didn't tell anyone about it, it was something I wanted to have done before anyone found out and Hermione had to be the first to know.

I had to keep telling myself it was only for 6 weeks, and then we would have a full 2 weeks to spend together. 42 days that's all I had to get though. They wouldn't be too bad; the 42 nights on the other hand might kill me.

* * *

Update on the 29th.


	8. Flying Motorcycles Owned By Sexy Dogs

Notes: We are amazing and glad at just how many people like this story. Thank you all. Please enjoy this chapter and review.

* * *

Oct - 19th

Mione,

I lasted 2 hours before I had to write you a letter. I miss you. I know you miss me too or at least I hope you do. I know we are doing what's best and after this is over we will be happy for it but right now it sucks; and not the good kind of sucking.

We're getting married; you and me. I can't believe you said yes. I mean I knew you would but I can't believe it. Make sense? I need to ask something, are you taking my last name, are we telling our families, do I get to brag I got shagged by the brightest witch of our age?

I was thinking should I have talked to your dad first? I didn't break any Muggle rules or anything did I? I would really like to get to know your family. I mean I know so little about them. I want to know about all the things that are important to you. I also was wondering if you had any muggle . . . boyfriends . . . that you never told me about. I hadn't asked before and well I want to know.

I never asked you but you liked the ring right? I mean you said you liked the promise ring so I thought if I got you the same thing it would be alright. I hope the rumors die down. I mean the kids part at least. The part about us already being married doesn't really bother me; at least it will keep other blokes the hell away from you. That little twerp better stay away. I would hate to be sent to prison for killing him.

I have to say you looked better than I remembered from the summer. What ever you are doing keep doing it. I like you have hips and breast and a bum. I would hate you to be a stick; it's just not appealing to me. I like how we fit together and how strong you are. I love the things your body can do to mine. I worked out like crazy the week before I came to try to impress you. I mean you saw me what do you think? You liked my tattoo right?

Harry told me he and Ginny talked and she has forgiven him. I told him if he does it again I'm not saving him. I know Ginny is my sister and I don't want to hurt her and Harry's my best mate and I should protect him. I just can't save him every time he gets drunk. I want to go on record and say I will never need him or anyone else to save me. I just couldn't flirt with a woman knowing what you're face would look like if I had to tell you after. I might hurt you because I'm a prat but I will not hurt you because I cheated, never ever.

I was looking at my training list and in about 3 weeks we have leave for a night; I was hopping if you butter up the Headmistress she might let the Head Girl, who is a war hero, and 19 and getting married, check out her new house? I know it's a stretch but she has always had a soft spot for you and well I really want you to see the house. Even if you can only go for a few hours; I just don't think I can go 42 days or more truthfully nights.

And before you even think it, no I'm not asking you to go there so I can just shag you. No I admit it, I wouldn't turn it down but that's not why I'm asking. I really want you to see the house so you can start planning how you want it to look. I know that you know some blokes that expect things . . . you know me Hermione . . . I'm not going to press you into anything. I mean I might want it more than you but you can always tell me no, I might not want to but I will always stop. But you have to admit you liked it as much as I did. We are pretty good at it aren't we?

Oh before I forget. I talked to Dennis when you were talking to Neville for a moment this morning. I gave him my address so we can write to each other. I think he was grateful to have an older bloke to talk to. He's a good kid.

And I noticed my pillow on your bed and I'm not talking about my chest. It's orange are you sure you can handle it?

Well love we are almost to our stop so I will end my letter here. I'm still going to write you one tomorrow night. I really hope that last night helps our nightmares, I didn't have one when I was holding you and I didn't feel you wake up so I'm guessing the same went for you. I swear if I have to face another Boggart I am going to hurt someone. A man can only take so much. I love you Hermione. Let me know if you can go with me for the night it's the 8th of November.

Love,

Ron

P.S. I love you. I want you. I need you. Always.

* * *

Oct - 20th

Dear Ron,

Ginny had to literally take my ink and quill away from me so I couldn't write to you ten minutes after you left. We were both pretty torn for a bit, since we realized 24 hours isn't enough. I miss you terribly and I can't tell what's worse: before you came and me looking forward to it so much or after, when I got a small dose of you and then you were pulled away. I agree, this is what we need to do, but we'll just have to suffer through it.

A couple of hours ago, it totally dawned on me. I'm engaged and we're getting married! I shared my revelation with Ginny and we both freaked out. I think we scared the first years. Yes, I'd love to take your name. Hermione Weasley. Mrs. Ronald Weasley. I like it. We'll tell our families during Christmas, I'll be sure to tell Ginny not to tell anyone. You can brag once and only once and only because I love you.

Asking for my father's permission isn't really necessary. It's just something some men do, its really old fashion. If you want to, during Christmas break we can go have dinner with my parents. The last time they saw you was when you helped me find them in Australia and even then it wasn't much time. I'm glad you want to know my Muggle roots better. It seems like you only know my wizarding life.

No, I never had any boyfriends before you. You were my first everything except kiss and date. That happened in fourth year with Victor and that was nothing. Just so you know, he has a girlfriend he married over the summer.

The engagement ring and promise ring are both beautiful, I love them. They're simple yet elegant, the type I've always envisioned myself having. I'm not sure if I ever told you, but when I was little, I was obsessed with fairy tales. I'd always dream of getting caught in a tower and a knight coming to save me. I used to sleep in the Gryffindor tower... and I consider you my knight: my childish dreams have been fulfilled.

Since you left, that kid has left me alone. He ... oh yeah, I found out his name is Jake. He even went to such great lengths that he ducked into an empty classroom as I walked by him in the corridor earlier. Actually, more rumors have started, though most are true. Everyone seems to now know we are engaged but some still think we have kids... I think the highest number I've heard is ten. By the way, we are_ not_ having ten kids. Two or three max.

All of my daydreams don't do you justice. Especially since you filled out a lot, all those muscles are very sexy. I love your... hair... hands... and just about everything else. I love how comfy I feel wrapped in your arms, like I'm encased in your warmth. I can't wait to find out what else our bodies can do; we've only just begun exploring. And yes, I loved your tattoo, very manly.

I talked to Ginny about Harry also. She said she was hurt, but she saw how much it tore him up. Ginny said he was crying and almost on his knees begging for her forgiveness. I felt so bad for them both, I know that was the last thing they wanted to deal with. She knows he will most likely never drink again in fear of doing something like that once more. She is glad you were there to stop him.

As soon as I finished your letter, I went to McGonagall's office. I played the pity card, explaining how tough the past six weeks have been and how you wanted to just show me the house. Even though her posture stayed proper, I could tell I got to her. She said I could leave as long as I got my homework done and got my Head Girl duties finished and was back before midnight. I'm so excited!

I laughed at your mini speech there, Ron. I know you don't do this stuff just to get in my pants and there was no way I would do anything I didn't want to do. We have a wonderful, trusting relationship. And yes, I think we did pretty well for our first time.

Oh! I totally forgot about talking to Dennis. I'm glad you did. He's been getting better over time but talking to another guy should help. Thank you, for that. I know you probably have other things to do.

Your pillow smells like you so I don't care what color it is. And I take that back, orange isn't totally awful, I just don't want it everywhere in my house. You can have your own office painted orange if you want, but not anywhere else... especially our bedroom... that will be... red maybe... no a nice blue would look good... anyway.

Last night was wonderful and not just because we had sex. That was the calmest night I've had in a long time. Your arms around me is like my own personal dream-catcher. I'm sure I won't be having any nightmares for a while, just dreams of you in my sheets. For your sake, and mine, I hope you don't face any more Boggarts ... or lockets for that matter.

I love you, I miss you, and I can barely live without you.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. Take care of Harry and I'll take care of Ginny. I love you.

* * *

Update on the 1st of Sept.


	9. Harry's Wezzy Has A Big Winky

Notes: Once again our fans rock. Thank you all. Please leave us some reviews.

* * *

Oct - 23rd

Mione,

Before was worse, so much bloody worse. Before we had so many things that we needed to be in the same room to say and do, before you didn't have the ring on your finger, before I hadn't held you in far too long. Now you and I have a house and I've asked you to marry me and you said yes and I feel much more at peace with being apart. We needed to have a bit of time to reconnect. Thank you for holding me, thank you for understanding, just thank you.

I was joking about bragging. I mean really who would I brag to? My brothers would just pick on me for holding out so long, Harry would hit me, Gin would hex me and well our parents never need to know. Even after we have kids I will still rather them think we haven't, well mostly just your dad.

Do you think your parents would accept an invitation to the Burrow for Christmas dinner? I mean I think we should tell them before hand but I think having both our families together would be kind of nice. I know Mum wouldn't mind more people, more family, and Dad would be delighted to have real, live Muggles in the house. If they don't mind explaining a bunch of stuff to Dad I think everything would work out well enough. As far as I know all my siblings will be there so we can tell everyone at once. And we can get you some armor so Mum doesn't crush you when she hugs you; you know how she can get.

I'm glad you want you take my name; I like the idea of us having the same last name. My last name means a lot to me. And I don't mean because I'm pureblood, I mean because of everything my family has stood up for over the years. And the red hair had moments when it's nice; we can always find each other in a crowd.

Did I ever tell you Dad got marriage offers for Ginny when she was born? He got a lot of really high offers because she was the 7th daughter and Mum and Dad are quite powerful and because of the name and blood. I'm mostly glad he didn't. I mean when I was little I wanted to sell her but not so she could become a little pureblood baby breeder, just because she was my annoying little sister. You can tell her that if you want, I'm sure she will find it hilarious.

Your parent's are like Muggle healers right? What are they like? I mean I spent a little time with them but I had the feeling they were a little put off by me. They really don't like magic do they? I mean it kind of took you away from them and it put your life in danger, but they didn't like it before they knew that did they?

You haven't said much about your plans after school. I mean I don't see you sitting home everyday, not that there is anything wrong with that of course. I can see you doing almost anything you wanted to do. Just promise me to do something that makes you happy and doesn't put you in constant danger. I know you can take of yourself but I worried about you a lot when we were in battles.

I got an offer to start training for the Strategy Department. They want me to be an Interrogation and Behavioral Specialist. It means that I would be the person who would read people and find ways to get them to talk, get into their heads and plan missions. So like playing chess with people. I scored really high on all those tests and if I took this path I wouldn't be in the field in a way that would put me in direct fire so it's a lot safer than a field agent. I would be going on missions just not storming in. What do you think?

I'm not going to lie and tell you I have a problem with you not having a boyfriend before. I like knowing I'm the only one who has ever . . . you know. I mean it's not like I had a lot of experience regardless of what you may think; I have never felt the way I do when I'm with you.

I think it's cute that you liked fairy tails. Muggles know more than they think they do but they just don't know it's all real. Well my favorite chess piece is the knight so maybe it's fate. I never saved you from a tower but I saved you from a troll in a bathroom does that count? You want to know my dream as a kid? It's nothing really grand but I wanted to be like Dad. Everything he has given up for his family and he's still doing something he loves even when people looked down on him for it. I think he's always going to be my ultimate hero.

I'm glad you liked the rings. They took forever to find. Dad sent me his father's wedding band a few days ago with a note saying he thought I might need this sometime soon. That's another thing about Dad; he always knows what we need. I started wearing it, the ring. Every time I think about quitting or giving up I look at it and I think about all the things we want and me quitting isn't one of them. I like looking down at my hand and seeing the ring there, makes me think about you. I like thinking about you.

I'm glad that prat is avoiding you. He needs to stay far away or I'm going to do more than make him piss himself. I never asked but are the boys leaving Fleur alone? I'm sure she had scared them all by down. I'm sorry about the rumors. I mean the true ones aren't bad because well they're true. But it's unfair of them to make stuff about like that.

I have to agree 10 kids is way too many. 2 is a good number; one girl and one boy. I want a little girl that looks like you. I know I'm a Weasley so we might not get that but never know. I agree we should wait a bit too. I'm not afraid to admit to you I'm selfish right now and when we are finally together everyday I want time for us to get settled and have the wedding and start our jobs and travel a bit before we having kids. I mean if it happens before then I wouldn't be upset or anything but I'm not planning on us trying until at least 24 or so.

We never really talked about the wedding. I can't stop thinking about it. Thinking about how beautiful you will look and how I get to be the man you walk to. Do you want a Muggle wedding or a wizarding one? As far as I know the bonding of the wands is the biggest difference. I'm sure you have the whole thing plan already. Knowing you it was planed years ago.

There was one thing I wanted to ask about or mention that I forgot to ask you about. It's kind of a Weasley tradition to bind our magic as well as our wands. The wand bonding is more for show and just lets us use the other's wand it doesn't bond anything else. Magical bonding is pretty heavy stuff I admit and you can't undo it. When you look it up and I know you will; please don't go by the history of it. I know mostly it was used to bond woman to their husbands so they could cheat or leave them and it almost turned them into slaves but in those cases it was a one way bond. What I'm asking is a double bond. So you would be bonded to me and all of that would be what is written but I would be bonded to you so it would all apply to me too. Just so you know Mum and Fleur both have it so it can't be all bad right? If you really have questions to if it's something you want talk to Fleur. I'm sure she would tell you the truth about it, Ginny might know a bit about it too.

I love when you're in my arms. I love holding you and protecting you and making you feel safe. I like how you smile at me and how you feel so good there. I like sleeping with you; we protect each other I think. My thoughts have been on the same line as yours. I like everything about you right down to the birthmark on your left hip. We just fit together in a way that feels right. Even when we're just sitting on a couch or laying on a bed or whatever and I know I'm getting nothing but a smile I want you in my arms. I always want you there so I can protect you; I wish I had from my own lack of common sense at times. You know you are the only person I can cry in front of and not feel like less of a man for it, I don't know how you do it but it works.

I don't have a problem talking to Dennis. He's a good kid and needs a bloke thee to help him grow up a bit. I always had an older brother there to remind me of how to be a man. He doesn't have that anymore. I always wanted a little brother anyway.

I think we should have our bedroom red. Kind of like the Gryffindor dorms. I feel safest there and I like red. I plan to get the biggest bed we can find because I'm too long for a normal one and I hate sleeping curled up, something I noticed you don't. That's the only room I really want to have a good amount of say in and my office too. I don't need it orange but I'm keep my orange pillow in our bedroom on my side of the bed, that would be the one to took from me, the one you sleep with because it smells like me. I'm not taking no for an answer on that one.

Harry is like a different person. He's a lot happier and smiles a lot more now. I think he understands that this isn't like the hunt, it's not hopeless, and he doesn't need to keep it all inside anymore. I hate to say it but I think this is what they needed. They needed something to wake them both up and show them you have to work hard for a good relationship.

I'm glad you found my attempt at trying to express something to you amusing. I know you didn't need me to say it but I needed me to say it. I was in a relationship that was all about who could get down whose pants fastest and I just needed to say definitively that that's not what I want or expect. At least I'm trying alright. Cut me a little bit of a break, please?

I'm so happy you get to come see the house and me. I think you will really love it. The bedroom had bookshelves carved into the walls and a full size pitch. I wish you could stay the whole night but I don't really care as long as I get you to myself for the day. I'm going to out a hammock up between two trees by the pond and put a warming charm on it so we can spend a little time out there. The view is amazing.

Well love I need to go to bed. I will be dreaming of you tonight just as I did last night. You were right memories are so much better. Sleep well my love we will be together soon.

Love,

Ron

P.S. 16 days!

* * *

Oct - 26th

Dear Ron,

At first, I thought the after was worse. Having a sneak peak of what it's going to be like when we finish up with this stuff but having the rug pulled out from under me again was tough. But you make a good point. Like I said, we have the memories now and the future to look forward to. And you know you don't have to thank me. Holding me, listening to me, and just loving me is thanks enough.

Merlin, I can't imagine my father knowing about what we did. I think he would find a way to hex you even though he's not a wizard. By the way, I think Ginny and Harry know. At breakfast she gave me a look and I smiled and that's what her and Harry were laughing at. I didn't mean to, I swear! I couldn't help it. Though, I trust she won't say anything to your brothers because then her and Harry will be dragged into the conversation and she won't want that.

I think my parents would love to visit the Burrow. It might be a little overwhelming at first (a wizarding house full of loud redheads?) but your house is so much fun. I'm sure your Mum and Dad (soon to be mine as well) will make them feel at home... well the best they can. I also think our fathers will trade stories. They both come from such different lives, they'll be swapping explanations all night.

I think that's a wonderful place to announce it. With your family, that's the only way to do it so we only have to do it once. And with your Mum, I might have to put up a shield charm or something. On you too.

When I first came to your house, I secretly wanted to be a Weasley. Not just to be married to you, but being in a big family looked to wonderful. Especially for me, being an only child. Being accepted into your family was one of my greatest accomplishments.

He got marriage offers? Wow. I didn't realize things like that still happened. I thought it was too old fashioned or something only Malfoy's did. I could never see your father accepting the proposals for many, many reasons; mainly for Ginny's happiness. Imagine if she _had_ been married off. She would have thrown such a fit, half of Britain would be burning to the ground. And I told her and she laughed, saying she would still sell you for a Knut except for the fact that I'd be mad.

They're dentists. They are like Muggle healers, but they work on teeth. I have a feeling they didn't warm up to you right away back in Australia. My dad, mostly, since he was still in shock over what I did and then I came back with a boyfriend. My mum remembered you from my letters, but they both were weren't really happy with everything then. I've never really talked to my parents about magic. Sure, I've explained stuff to them but I don't know how they feel about it. They most likely do not like it since it took their little girl away. I think they wanted me to become a dentist and marry some co-worker's posh son or something.

After Christmas, the 7th years are going to have a meeting with our Heads of Houses, like we did back in 5th year. I've been thinking of doing something with magical creature's rights or the like. I would like to work in the Ministry, helping it get back up on it's feet.

I think that's a wonderful job offer! I would go crazy with worry if you were out on the field all the time, like Harry will be, most likely. I've sat and watched you play chess with Percy, you're wonderful at strategizing, that would be an amazing job for you!

You were the only one I would ever dream of... 'you know'-ing with. I know we haven't really talked much about your relationship with Lavender, but I had always hoped you'd wait for me and I'm glad you did. That's one thing that was so hard about 6th year, me not knowing about that stuff; though I'm not sure if I really want to know.

It surprised me, when I first started reading about the wizarding world, how much Muggles got right. And how much they make a joke out of the truth. They are blissfully ignorant, I suppose.

I think you'll be like your father. He's a great man and so are you. To tell you the truth, I'm excited to have children because I want to see you as a father. My heart soared when I saw you with Teddy over the summer. That's one thing I think of, now, when I cast a Protronus.

I like thinking of you as well. I find myself, all the time, looking down at my rings. I think I missed a few notes in Charms because I got distracted. There you go, I did what you've been trying to make me do for years: not take perfect notes.

Jake has been leaving me alone. I don't think I've seen him in a few days. Yes, the boys are leaving Fleur alone. The ferret-episode scared them all away. Some won't make eye contact with her anymore. I think she finds it rather amusing, though annoying at times.

The rumors are still going, but I've learned to ignore it. They're going to happen anyway. I'm part of the 'Golden Trio' so we're all going to be the center of attention for a long time. It's starting to annoy Ginny though. People keep asking her stuff about Harry. She's taken a page out of my book and keeps making stuff up. We both get amused by that. The tattoo thing came up again and I had to stop her from saying you had a Pigmy Puff.

No offense to your mother, she did an amazing job, but having more than three would kill me. I agree, a boy and a girl. I also want to wait. After waiting for you since... second year, I want you to myself for a long time. Make more memories.

Actually, I have been jotting down some ideas. Since I only plan on inviting my parents, I think a Wizarding wedding would be nice, with a few Muggle things thrown in. Ginny is going to be my Maid of Honor and she's all hyped up as well. We keep coming up with different ideas, though I'll be sure to go over them with you. Your mother is going to want to start planning right away, you know. We'll have to tell her to calm down.

I have read some stuff on Wizarding weddings and the bonds. I'm fine with it, I think it's all quite interesting. I've talked to Ginny about it some and I'll be sure to mention it to Fleur after Christmas. I know you would never do that pureblood-wife nonsense, so that's not a problem.

Some of my brightest Patronuses have been conjured up from the memories of us lying on the couch or bed together. Doing nothing but enjoying the feeling of us together. That, I have to say, might be one of the best things in the world. Having your arms wrapped around me as we talk about nothing in particular, or not talking at all. I can't wait until we're married and we can just enjoy the simple pleasures.

Dennis told me he got your letter and is grateful for it. I see him brightening up a bit, talking to some more people. Neville has been talking to him as well. It's really nice how everyone is being helpful to everyone else. There are so many how lost someone in the war, and I always see another talking to them or just simply being there for them.

I like the red, my red curtains have always been comforting to me. I've always liked big beds and I would hate to be squished. You can have as much input in any of the rooms as you want. The orange pillow is fine. I trust you won't do anything to disastrous.

I'm real happy that Harry is fine now. The visit did Ginny a lot of good as well. She's brighter and like her old self. Though we all grew up way too fast, now is our time to enjoy life. Many people who used to be so stuck-up or sullen have been getting out of their shell. Like Neville, being with Hannah has totally changed him. He's a lot more confident and it way more sure of himself.

Ron, you know I didn't mean it like that. I love how you're expressing your feelings and being true to yourself. I love how you respect me so much. I didn't mean anything by that, I just wanted you to know that I believe you and know you have the best intentions in anything you do.

Bookshelves carved into the walls?! I've always wanted that! During the break, can we make sure to get some books from Grimmauld Place? I'd hate to have the bookshelves bare. I wish we could have the whole night as well, but it's better than nothing and we should be happy for what we get.

I'm counting down the days. This trip brings so many new adventures. You, the house, and the beginning of our future.

By the way, I had a wonderful dream of you last night, though it was a bit weird. We were flying, hand in hand and without brooms. We just glided along, looking down at the setting sun. We continued this for a while before coming to rest in a tree where a bouquet of flowers sat. I think they were the exact flowers Ginny and I were discussing for the wedding.

I love you and am thinking of you every second.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. Ginny wants to know if Harry's coming the night you come.

* * *

Update on the 4th.


	10. There's No Crying In Quidditch

Notes: Not any this week but thanks for reading the notes.

* * *

Oct - 29th

Mione,

I will tell you this once and then I want to drop it forever. You were the first girl to ever make . . . little Ron . . . wake up, the first girl I dreamed about at night, I first girl I did . . . you know . . . thinking about, the first woman who touched little Ron skin to skin, the first to do that other thing too and the first and last and only woman I will ever make love to. Yes I touched Lavender a bit but nothing below her waist and that was only like twice. And I think I've seen her naked more in the last few weeks here than when we dated.

Before you kill me we share a room, with her boyfriend too mind you, and the showers are just one open room so she goes to the back wall and the 4 of us stand near her so the other blokes can't just stare at her. We have gotten a bit protective of her because a few of the woman have left because it's standard practice to harass the female Cadets. Like with stuff I wouldn't even say to you or my brothers or anyone, ever, not even drunk.

I am going to tell you something and I hope you know how red I am right now and you have to promise not to tell anyone because only Lavender and I know about it and it would hurt her more than it would do anything. The first time she . . . touched my through my boxers . . . when I was done . . . I moaned your name not hers. It was right before we go into our big fight that lead to us breaking up. She had changed a lot since school, all of have, but she and Seamus are so in love it blows my mind. And they found something that curbs her . . . animal impulses . . . so she's much happier right now. Seamus on the other hand . . . is not as upbeat.

I don't mind you talking to Ginny. Harry and I talk . . . kind of . . . well we do but we use different names. It's the only was we wouldn't beat the other for some of the comments made. I have decided that as long as Harry and Ginny don't act stupid I really don't care what they do. They are both of age and going to get married and pop out a few kids so just as long as she's done with school before she does I'm alright with it . . . ok I'm trying to be ok with it. And get stuff from Ginny so you can take the Weasley potion. Yes it works we just forget to take it hence the 50,000 of us.

I think Christmas will be wonderful. I mean Mum always makes the most amazing food, our families can get to know each other and we can tell them we are getting married. I know we can be a loud group but we will be on our best behaviors.

You are a Weasley. You have been since you were 12. You didn't have to do anything other than be who you are for that to happen. Being from a big family is something that I love/hate. I mean there was always someone to go do something with but there was always someone telling you what to do. But we all do love each other and we all look out for each other. So I guess that's all that really matters.

Can you even think of Ginny like that? I mean she as independent as they come. I hate to say it but she's a pretty cool person when she's not being a brat. Don't tell her I said that though.

Do you ever think that you would have been better off not being a witch? I mean your life got turned up side down when you got your Hogwarts letter. Have you though about giving it all up? Do you want to become a dentist and marry some co-worker's posh son or something?

I think helping magical creature's with their rights is a good path for you. I mean you like research and stuff and you are great at getting people to see your point. And it's something that you really love to do.

I put my request in today for that position. I would be the team leader. There will be 5 to a team, me, weapons expert and 3 field agent. I asked the team be me, Lavender, Harry, Seamus and Dean. We all work well together and we know each other. I just hope I get them. I don't know if I could order others around.

I know you will be a great mum. One of the 3 best, I have to put you with Mum and Gin or they will hurt me, in history. I mean Teddy loved being around you and you were great with him. I loved watching you hold him and I could see how much you want one. I remember walking downstairs one morning and you were both asleep on the couch together. It was so beautiful I just stood there until I heard someone else come down.

You have to promise not to laugh at what I'm about to tell you. I got a Pigmy Puff tattoo on my right ankle. I was very, very drunk at the time and Lavender was thankfully sober enough to step in and tell me not to get it on my arse. It's small but it's there on my ankle playing with a ball of yarn. I might have to prove my manhood when I see you so be ready.

Three is the highest I would want to go too. I love kids and I want more than one but we don't need a bunch. I mean we both are going to have jobs that need a good amount of time to do and we don't want so many kids that we never get alone time. I don't know how Mum did it. She's amazing, always has been. I think she was trying to make up for her brother's never having kids by having a bunch.

I was thinking of names the other night when I couldn't sleep. What do you think of the name Rose for a girl? I mean you love roses and that's what the love potion smells like to me so it's not completely random. And she would be RW like me and we could find and H name for our next one so we would have one for each of us. But I am telling you now I will not name my son Harry. If he wants a Harry Weasley he better just take Ginny's last name when they get married.

There are only a few things I really want at the wedding. The first is you. The second is the colors to be red and gold. The third is to keep it on the smaller side. The forth is to write our own vows, because in sickness and in health does not cover what I want to say to you. And the last thing is a long honeymoon, 3 or 4 weeks, maybe a trip around the world. Harry's going to be my best man, I know you're shocked. I'm sure Ginny will love that. I was thinking maybe early fall for the wedding; late August, early September; something between Ginny and your birthdays.

I'm glad you are alright with the bonding thing. I kind of like the idea of us always having some sense of the other. Dad tired to explain the feeling to me once. He said it's kind of like having them standing behind you, you can't see them but you know they are there. And he said that it's a lot easier to understand their feelings and it had really helped them being together so many years. And I would never expect you to be subservient. I mean you and I fight and yell and tell the other what to do because it's how we are. I never want to have the power to make you do something because I'm your husband. We don't work that way.

I sent Dennis another letter. He's really funny and he's thinking of trying out next year for the Quidditch team. He is a lot better even a few days later; you and Gin helped him a lot too. And Harry has been getting info from Ginny about Quidditch. That's why I haven't asked about it. I'm sure once the season really starts she's going to be a pain to be around.

I got my hands on a wizarding catalog and ordered the stuff for our bedroom and a few other things I think we both will like. I'm going to be there a night before you are so I really didn't want to sleep on the floor. The bed is huge but the room can take it. And I got orange sheets but red ones to put over them so we both get what we want. I got cherry for the bedroom set so we could keep with the red theme. Don't worry I have Lavender and Harry both look over the stuff so I wouldn't get something you would hate. If everything goes well I will have that room done before you get there. And Mum said she would being all the books over and put them in our room so I can put them up for you. There is only one office but it's really big and I know a spell to put up a barrier between them if we need privacy.

Harry is in the hospital wing, he has the muggle flu and it's like one of four things magic can't fix. He should be out in the next few days. Mum sent him some soup and that was pretty funny to see how excited he was she thought of him like that. I'm glad Neville is happy and of what I know about Hannah she is really nice. Dean got some photos of Parvati during the Hogsmeade trip like Ginny sent. He put them on the wall by his bed and we changed them so they looked like Finch. He looks quite nasty by the way. They is my gift to you Mione that mental image.

I had a great dream the other night. It was about you and me; no I'm not talking about that, but I have those dreams too. You and me were laying in a big red bed on our sides facing each other. Between us was a little girl, no more than 2 or 3. She had curly reddish brown hair and your brown eyes and smile and my nose. She smiled at both of us before she drifted off to sleep. I looked over at you, we were older maybe 25 or so and you had a baby bump under one of my t-shirts. I reached over and laid my hand against it and felt our baby kick. Then you said the only two words of my dream, it's ours. I woke up right after that shaking and I couldn't stop grinning the next day. I thought you would like to hear that. Simple but it would be what I would see if I could look at the Mirror again. Head Boy and Quidditch Captain are nothing next to that.

I'm sorry I snapped a bit about my little speech. I worry sometimes that I'm pushing you without knowing it. I don't know what you expect me to expect. Bill and Charlie sat me down when I was 14 and told me how girls worked, or what they thought anyhow. I think it hurt more than it helped me; they told me girls don't want the things boys want and they only do it so we won't break up with them. I mean you don't do stuff with me so I will hold you and stuff right; you like that stuff to right? Because I hold you and try to make you smile and hold your hand and rub your back and all the other stuff I do because I love you and want you happy, if you let me do something with you after that just is icing on the cake.

Well love it's almost lights out so I will end my letter here. Tell Gin that Harry just got a letter from the Headmistress saying he could spend the day at Hogwarts. He's really looking forward to it. I think Dean is going too.

Love,

Ron

P.S. 10 days until you get to see the house, see me and try my cooking skills. I love you Hermione Granger.

* * *

Nov - 1st

Dear Ron,

They harass the women? That's horrible and incredibly sexist. So I'm glad you guys are watching out for her, though she seems like the type to be able to fend for herself. Men can be pigs and I was lucky to find some of the non-pig ones.

You said my name?! I'm not sure whether to be flattered and somewhat happy or feel bad for Lavender. We all have changed quite a bit, grown up a lot more. It's been good for some, but others, like Harry, never got to live a normal childhood. I just hope he uses this time to relax and really live a little. Ginny will help him though. I'm glad she found someone. I'm not sure if I want to know why Seamus isn't as happy about it as Lavender is...

I'm glad you're okay with us talking because we have. It's a little awkward since you're her brother and Harry's just as good as mine, but we've kind of learned to not say names. I'm happy you guys are talking about it as well, you need someone to talk to about that stuff.

Ginny has talked about that potion and made a similar joke about it. She said you all learned about it and that one of your brothers, Fred probably, asked your mother if she had ever used it. Though, none of us want to think about that. Actually, before we went on the trip, your mother mentioned it... I guess she knew more than she let on.

I am looking forward to Christmas. I think my parents wanted me to spend it with them, since I spend all my free time with you lot. I knew I really should but I couldn't really think about not being with you. This is the perfect compromise. I trust you all to be gracious to my parents. I'm sure George will leave all the pranking to happen to Percy, his usual target.

That's what I've always loved watching. How you all fight but in the end, you are all their to support each other. A few years back, during dinner one time, I just sat and watched you all. A mass of redheads talking, laughing, fighting, and just loving. Everything was a mess, Fred and George picking on Percy, your mother getting to Bill about his hair; the stories of dragons from Charlie and biting toilet seats from your dad. It was something I had never seen before and it was just the most amazing thing to me.

I'm sure Ginny thinks you're alright, too. I think all your siblings do but would never admit it to your face. I saw how Bill was looking at you when we were there last spring. Even George takes your WWW ideas seriously.

I think that I would have been a bit safer if I hadn't learned magic, yes. But better off, no? I would never have had the amazing, though unsafe, adventures I have had. I wouldn't have met so many wonderful people that have become my family. I would never have saved the wizarding world. And I would never have met you... though I think I would have some way or another.

I admit, one time during the hunt, I thought about how easy it would be to leave this life and start a new one. But there was no way I could. This is my destiny and I'm going to live it out. There is where I want to be so here I am.

Become a dentist? No way. What good would I be doing if I did that? Would I be saving creature's lives and helping them with their rights? No, I would be cleaning some kid's teeth and that would only do good until he ate another piece of candy.

Why would I want to marry some rich snob if I'm marrying you? I can't even imagine being with someone else.

I think that would be a great team. They'll all listen to you and you'd all work together so well. You've already fought alongside each other, so you've had plenty of experience.

I want to be a mother... but I know once it happens, I'll be scared to death. It's not really something you can learn about in a book. I'm just glad that I'll have your Mum and mine to help me... and you of course.

How many times do you guys get drunk? You seriously got a Pigmy Puff? I'm sorry, but I think I'll laugh when I see it... and tell Lavender thanks. I don't mind you proving that to me, and I'll definitely be ready.

I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I don't know how your mother had the time to have more kids when she already had so many. I think two will be perfect for us, besides, we'll be practically raising your sibling's kids as well. I think we'll all be helping with each other. You know the saying 'It takes a village to raise a family'? Well, the Weasleys are a village by themselves.

I love Rose as a name. I was thinking of some and the first thing that popped into my head was Lily but Harry will probably be naming his girl that. I like Rose better anyway. It's nice. I think it will be cute to have a R and a H. There's no way I'm naming my kid after Harry. I'd rather none of our kids be named after someone else. I know plenty of your brothers and Ginny will be doing that.

I can do with red and gold. My dress might have some gold in it, Ginny and I thought that would be nice. And I wouldn't want a big wedding. Immediate family (your brothers and Ginny only, really) and really close friends (Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Lavender if that's alright, and some others).

I was wanting to write my own vows anyway. I've... uh... actually started... Well, I've jotted down some ideas when they pop in my head...

I most certainly do not mind a long honeymoon. I've always loved the fall, so maybe an outdoors wedding... when the leaves are wonderful colors (red and gold) and the weather is nice. That's what I've always imagined (yes, I've imagined it many times).

That's what Ginny said about bonding. She said it's like you're always together. Like you can actually physically feel their love. When she said it that way, I really liked the sound of it. I told her I kind of, somewhat already feel that way... if that makes sense.

We better fight. That's what we do, we wouldn't be 'Ron and Hermione' if we didn't fight every now and then. Like I said in another letter, making up will be the best part.

Yes, Dennis is a nice kid. I've noticed him hanging around others in his year a bit more. They've been flying around the pitch a bunch. I'm not really looking forward to Quidditch since Ginny will dive headfirst into her Chaser-ing.

Bring the catalog along, will you? I want to look at some desks and tables. I am a planner, as you know, so organizing rooms is something I'll really get into, you should know. Tell Lavender thanks again because, though I trust you, having another girl's opinion is a bit better.

I never did get to look at all the books at Grimmauld Place, so this'll mean I'll have the chance to. I'll need something to keep my mind off of you when you're away. Though I'll be busy keeping Ginny in check also.

Ginny told me Harry got the flu. Tell him I hope he feels better. I had it once when I was ten, it was awful. One of the first things I looked up when I got a wizarding book about medicine was the common cold and, of course, there is no magical cure for that.

Oh thanks, Ron. Now I'll have nightmares again, great (sarcasm doesn't cross over very well in writing, does it).

As I read your dream, I had the biggest smile on my face. Ginny said it scared her and she read what you wrote over my shoulder. She fake-gagged but admitted that you're not a total tactless git after all.

Obviously Bill and Charlie got some wrong information. I do everything I do with you because I want to, because I love you. I know you would never break up with me because I didn't want to do something. Well, there are some things I would never do if I wasn't so close to you and trusted you with my life and body. I hope that holding my hand and those things make you happy as well, because they do make me happy. I want our relationship it be equal. We both do stuff because we want to, it makes us happy, and it makes the other one happy too.

My free period is almost over, so I have to go as well.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. You can cook? If I had know that, I wouldn't have even bothered with those stupid mushrooms. I love you as well, Ron Weasley.

* * *

Update on the 4th.


	11. The Flying Tea Cups Of Death!

Notes: Next chapter you all get to see the dream house. I know you're all excited. Thanks for all the reads and reviews.

* * *

Nov – 4th

Mione,

Some of the things they make the female Cadets do are just wrong. I know they say they are doing it because if they get caught they will go through worse but still it's just not right. Seamus is about ready to punch our CO for some of the comments he makes. You can see it in his eyes that he doesn't want to say them but it's like he's trained to. There are only 25 of us left and only 5 are woman. Some of the blokes here need some education in how to talk to woman. I mean grabbing someone's arse is not something I normally start off a conversation with. Well unless it's with you but that's different.

Lavender said Seamus' name once too. We both knew who we wanted to be with we were just too bloody stupid to drop each other and do anything about it. Once she dropped the stupid act and starting acting like herself she and I became friends. Oh the potion she takes kills her sex drive the first three weeks before things even off. Seamus is wound so tight he took her on in a duel just to relieve some stress. It was fun watching her kick his arse, wish he lasted longer though; made us all look bad.

I think most of ours problems are we grew up so fast in some ways and still haven't in others. I mean we had to learn to fight and take care of ourselves but we forgot how to not always think people are out to get us. A lot of the steps to being a kid we skipped. We kind of have to go back and relive them before we can move forward.

I remember Mum got really red when Fred asked that. It was the only time I have seen her speechless. Dad taught us to do the spell and George asked him the same thing. He looked at him and said something about too little blood being in his head. I think we all had the Weasley red going on.

I don't think I told you but Mum sat me down and talked to me before we left. She showed me a photo of her with Dad from just before the first war and a photo of us at the end of 6th year. I had the same look in my eyes looking at you as Dad did to Mum. She told me that I was an adult and she knew she couldn't stop me but she would consider it exceptionally disrespectful if I didn't use the charm if you and I . . . you know. She told me she loved you like a daughter and that she would love to have you in the family and have a few grandbabies from us but hoped we would wait a bit. It might have been the first time I felt like an adult when she hugged me, told me that she was proud of me for sticking with you and Harry and that she didn't want me to go but understood I had to. I just thought you would like to know that.

I miss dinners like that. I mean we can't ever have a full one again without Fred. But I know that this Christmas will be good none the less. There will be 13 of us so it's about normal. I like that you want to spend time with me and the family. I think our parents will all get along. I mean Dad 

might be in a coma because he get's so excited. I sent them a letter asking and Mum said it was more than fine. She sounded rather excited and I think she knows it's a big night.

I think they hate to admit it but they don't see me as 10 anymore. I mean I'm the tallest and strongest now and I'm pretty good with my wand. Bill and I had a long of long talks when I was there. Mostly about how stupid I was and how much I loved you. The fact I'm going to be a husband I think will end seeing me as a kid. And any droughts about if I'm all grown up with have to be answered by you now.

I know it's silly but I had to ask. I know you don't want that life but some days I wish you had it. A life where you didn't have scars or nightmares, one where you had all the money in the world and a safe boring husband that will never be at risk because he went to work; one without a temper or a jealous streak or a burning desire to pick a fight all the time, one that doesn't make you cry. I hate making you cry.

We just started out Muggle training. It's like Muggle Studies class but much more detailed. Dad would have a field day in it. I mean I find it pretty intrusting just because of you. I mean it's a part of your life so I don't want you to have to explain everything to me. And I don't want your parents to think I'm stupid because I don't know what I T. V. is. Muggle Food isn't bad; I have to say Coke is pretty good, the fast food too. After Christmas break we have to live as muggles for a week to pass the class. No wands, just the 5 of us in a house and they give us Muggle jobs. I'm thinking carpenter or lawn care. I mean I know a bit about both of those so it wouldn't be too bad. We re looking at Muggle weapons too; I have to pass a gun test so I can carry one because if my wand breaks or gets taken they want us to be able to use them. I find them a lot scarier that most things. Harry is helping us all a lot, Dean too. Sometimes being Pureblood is a pain in the arse.

Seamus asked her to marry him, that's why we were drinking. We really don't do it as much as it sounds. He made sure to do it in the mess hall with all the CO's there just to prove the point. There was only the 5 of us and we started playing a muggle game called beer pong but we used fire whiskey and I'll tell you I'm really bad at it. We're all laying off for a bit because fitness tests are soon and we have to be in top shape. I can press 350 pounds now the most in the whole place; Harry did 275. Lavender beat Seamus and he went and worked out three hours afterwards.

How are your classes? How's Fleur doing as a professor? I'm glad you're not worrying about what others have to say. Sod them I don't care what they think. The only people who get to say what's going on are me and you. No one else knows or matters. I bet you're topping everything like always. Our rankings came out today; I'm 1st, Harry's 3rd. This is the first time I have been 1st at anything with school, it's kind of nice. Now I know why you like it so much.

We are a village alright. I know we will at least have a hand in helping with everyone's kids and more with Harry and Ginny's. I mean our kids will grow up more like siblings than cousins. I think it will be better that way, they will always have someone there if they need it and they 

don't have to go to their parents to talk but it will be someone they can trust and who will protect them. Don't tell Ginny but Harry brought the plot of land next to ours. The houses are like ¼ of a mile from each other. He's going to tell her at Christmas. He's putting Grimmauld Place in Teddy's name so he can have it when he's older.

You are going to be a wonderful mother. I mean no you can't learn everything from books but I'm sure both our mum's and Fleur and Ginny will be there if you need help. And I will be next to you every step of the way. I don't want to be the kind of father that is there but isn't there. I want to teach our kids how to fly and how to get you to let them have a cookie before dinner, I want to be like Dad was to us kids. Even when he worked all day he was always there to tell us a story before bed. He always was a part of our lives. And we need to make sure we get a good lock for our door. Mum and Dad's broke a few times over the years and well . . . let's just say they find time when they get it.

I'm glad you like the name I picked. Harry already said he and Ginny want to use Lily. You get to pick our son's but nothing that will get him beat up alright. I mean you had parchment as in your love potion so who's your favorite writer?

If we can keep the wedding under 30 people I would be happy. I just don't want it to turn into something other than us promising each other forever. I mean Bill and Fleur's wedding was great but they didn't know half the people there and it was way to much work for them. I rather it be simple and easy. We could have it outside at our house. I can show you a spot I think you would love for it. It's right by the pond and the mountains are in the background. And I was thinking Italy for the honeymoon. I know you speck Italian fluently and you said you really liked it there and I have never been. And we can go to all the Muggle and Wizarding museums and runes you want as long as you reward me after. The fact you have started writing your vows doesn't surprise me at all. I have stated mine but I had to toss some of it. Me saying I get to shag you for the rest of my life shouldn't be in my vows right?

Chaser-ing I like your new word. Yes Ginny tends to go a little nuts. But she had to replace a keeper, seeker and a chaser this season. She might end up having to play seeker and she really doesn't want to. Just remind her that it will be alright and it worse comes to worse stun her and let her sleep a few hours.

I'll make sure to bring the catalog with me. It really has some good stuff in it. I had a few things marked I want to show you. Oh before I forget the tub in the master bedroom can fit like 5 people in so those 2 hour baths you take can fit me too. It's huge and had a bunch of taps like the Perfect's bathroom. Lavender tried to explain to us blokes about different blankets and duvet covers and things I had never heard of before. I'll let you handle that stuff. Just as long as it's not pink I'm happy.

Mum said she dropped the books off already so they will be ready for you. She said they were 15 boxes of them total. She told me all the stuff I ordered is there and ready for me to set it up. The 

bed is almost 8 feet long so I will have plenty of room to stretch out and we will have room for anything we want to do, you know other than sleeping. She said it was really nice and that you would like it. Umm I do have one question, how are we going to tell you parents we're living together? I mean are they going to have a problem with that? Mum and Dad don't just because all my brother's have lived with their girlfriends. It would have been unfair not to let me.

High complement from Gin; I can't help it if I have dreams like that. I mean I like that I dream of stuff like that with you. I rather think of that than the stuff I was dreaming before. I'll admit I like the dreams about how we got the kids too. Harry's out and feeling much better; I swear Mum's soup can fit anything.

Yeah I would say Bill and Charlie got it wrong alright. I'm glad you trust me because I trust you too, with everything. I like knowing that you enjoy stuff. I wouldn't want to do the things you didn't. It would take away all the good parts if I tried to force you into something. I just never want you to question why I'm doing something for you. I want us to be partners, to not have to worry about stupid, petty things and just worry about loving each other.

Mum taught me to cook a few things so I thought I would make you dinner. Nothing really outstanding just chicken pasta in cream sauce and homemade bread; it's the best thing I make. And Mum said she would send us that swirl cake you really like and some pie too.

Well love good night, sweet dreams and I will be thinking about you. I miss you but we will be together really soon.

Love,

Ron

P.S. 97 hours until we're together. I sent you a port-key. It leaves at 9 sharp. It will land you right outside the front door.

P.S.S. Little Ron says hi. Well he's not that little right now.

* * *

Nov – 7th

Dear Ron,

I think it's despicable how some men act. I know if a man every tried anything like that to me, he'd be hexed to China and back (where he'll be beat up by you, of course). I mean, it's not the 1800's anymore, men don't have a higher spot in society than women, we're all equal. Sorry, that stuff just gets to me.

She did? Okay, I don't feel that bad for her anymore. So I guess you weren't the only one too thick to see what was in front of you. Well that's too bad for Seamus but women don't like to be horny all the time. He'll just have to live with it. Be glad that doesn't happen to me.

For the first couple of months after the war, I was on edge at even the slightest noise. It got annoying really because it always ended up being a gnome or something. I saw you and Harry doing it as well. Well... everyone else was really. Especially at night. Remember that time you tried to wake me up for something and I just about hexed your head off? You seriously thought I was, too, by the look in your eyes. Sorry about that.

Your mother speechless? Though it fits that Fred was the one to do that to her, they always got interesting reactions out of everyone.

I teared up a bit when your Mum talked to me. She told me she thought of me as another daughter, and I felt honored. I was embarrassing, a bit; to have her talk about you and me when we hadn't even talked about it, but it gave me some hope.

Of course she knows something is going to happen. Mother's intuition. It will be interesting to see how everyone will react to the first holiday without Fred, but I'm sure everyone will be fine. Will Angelina come? I saw her and George spending a bit more time together. Whenever we were at the shop, she was there... I'm not sure if she was just helping or what.

I sort of started giggling when I read the husband part. It still seems a bit too good to be true. Then I thought about how I'll be a wife... it seems so farfetched but wonderful at the same time. I trust that they all respect you and will realize how much we've all changed.

That life sounds dreadfully boring and unsatisfying. I love your scars and even though the nightmares are terrible, we've learned from life's scares. I don't care about money. The safety part... I would rather you be at home, under cover, where I know you'll never get hurt... but I can't have that and neither can you. I've seen worse tempers, your jealously is actually endearing, and I love our fights. You are amazingly sexy when you get riled up. I'm sure you'll make me cry in the future but you'll also be there to dry them.

I'm glad you now know more about Muggle customs. I don't mind explaining stuff to you, but it'll be nice for you to understand it. My parents wouldn't think you were stupid because you 

didn't know what stuff was, they're just as oblivious to wizarding stuff. Do be careful with guns though, I've always hated them. I know wands can do more damage, but still.

They're getting married?! That's wonderful. Tell them congratulations for me! I'm real happy for them.

My classes are fine. Nothing too exciting has happened. I passed the tests we took last week and I'm doing really well in DADA. Fleur is actually a great teacher. She's loads better at her English and she had taught us many, many things. She's actually the best teacher we've has since Remus. See, isn't being the best wonderful! Just kidding, though I am glad you're doing so well! I'm so proud.

That's another reason why we don't need to have many kids. Ours will have all their cousins to spend time with, to be friends with. I know there are some things I didn't want to go to my parents about and didn't have anyone else to go to. It's good our kids (we're making it sounds like we already have them, love) will always have someone to share their problems with, though I hope they can come to us.

I'm extremely excited now! With us having our own place and Harry and Ginny having theirs. It's very nice to be able to think about our future and know it's all possible.

Christmas is going to be crazy, what with all the announcements. I think Fleur has one as well.

I know you'll be a doting father. My dad was a good dad, yes, but he wasn't as involved as I would have liked. I know you'll always be there and for that I'm really grateful. Now, don't make me the bad guy all the time, like I was at school. You have to enforce punishment at times. Though, I'll let you give them a cookie... because I'll make you cook.

Oh... yes... a good lock.

Ginny and I were talking and she said she'll want to use Lily and James. I think it's nice, but I want our kids to have more original names. My favorite author is Victor Hugo. I've always liked his name, though I've never really thought of it as a kid's name... I like it though.

I agree a small wedding with close people. Having people we barely know would be a total turn off; I want everyone there to be special. I've always wanted it outside; nature always has the best colors. I would love to go to Italy. I only went there for a day with my parents before we had to go somewhere else. I always regretted now spending more time there. I adore the idea of exploring a new country, just you and me.

I want to go to some Wizard museums, I want to see the difference and find out what events in history are actually wizarding ones. Though, I won't spend all my time learning... in public. Taking a tour of the town, away from the tourists and into the local scene has always been my dream.

Don't you dare put that in your vows, especially with our parents there? That'll just be a given.

What goes around, comes around I guess. She always has to remind me to calm down before a test so I'll have to do the same for her when it comes to playing.

I've always wanted a giant bathtub, so this'll be fun to explore as well. I'm not a pink fan and as long as my blankets are pretty and comfy, I'm fine.

Do you mind setting all the stuff up yourself? I could always help when I get there, I'd hate for you to do it alone. A big bed sounds wonderful as well. We'll need plenty of room. Oh... right... telling my parents... I guess I was hoping we just wouldn't... well not really but still. At least your parents won't be a problem. My dad might not like it... he's a big old fashioned in that aspect, annoyingly so even. I'll guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

Last night, I had a dream, a short one, where I had a baby. I remember thinking it was yours and it had blue eyes and red hair. It was the cutest thing. You Mum will have to teach me some of her recipes.

I hope Bill learned differently since he's married, but I'm sure he has. Enjoying the things we do is the whole point, really. Trust me, I never question you. We'll be wonderful partners but I won't ever have to worry about loving you because I just will no doubt about it.

Thank your Mum for me, she's the best.

I can't wait to feel your arms around me.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. I got the portkey, a fake snake.

* * *

Update on the 10th.


	12. Hearts, Stars, And Rainbows

Nov – 8th

I stood in the doorway of the bedroom I just finished putting together. I had an old pair of jeans on and no shirt. When I got here last night it was late so I just sleep on the couch downstairs. This morning I got up early and started putting together all the things that needed and then arranged them around the room. Mum had come over the last few days and cleaned though but I asked her not to put anything away yet.

The room was all reds and a little bit or orange and some gold. I put down a white carpet over the hard word floors so it wouldn't be so cold. I had the bed in the corner because I knew Hermione liked to sleep between the wall and me at night. It was a big bed almost 8 feet long and almost as wide. It had red comforter on it and a bunch of pillows on it. I had two dressers sitting against the opposite wall on either side of the door, one for each of us. There was a small desk and chair on the other side of the room next to the book shelves and a big chair we could both fit in a few feet away. I had put all the books on the shelves but I knew that Hermione would most likely rearrange them later. There was a door leading into the bathroom and one to the walk in closet. I hadn't done much in there yet.

I looked at my watch and saw what time it was so I went down stairs to the kitchen. I didn't have much in here either just a small kitchen table. I put a pot of water on for tea and made two cups knowing Hermione would want some being so early in the morning. I poured both cups and took them out to the small deck on the side of the house. I used my wand to cast a warming charm around the deck and chairs because it was rather cold out being November and all.

I sat in my chair and looked out over the mountain and fields, the trees had all changed and a lot have lost their leaves. It was beautiful and breathtaking and I knew Hermione would fall in love with this place like I did. I heard a thump and saw Hermione tumbling to the ground. She picked herself up and grabbed her bag that had fallen and looked around. I could tell by the way she was standing she already liked this place. I got up and walked over to her careful not to make a sound. I quickly pulled her back into my waiting arms. She didn't pull away; I guess she knew them well enough to know what being held by me felt like. I liked that.

"Welcome home Mione." I whispered kissing her neck softly. She pushed back into me just a little and then turned around in my arms so we were face to face.

"I love it here. It's perfect. It already feels like home." Hermione said with the biggest grin on her face. She hugged me tightly and then kissed me deeply with 3 weeks worth of passion. My hands found her waist and hers found my hair. It felt like forever before we broke apart and we were both panting.

I rested my forehead against hers; and I just enjoyed being close to her for a moment. "I missed you Mione. So bloody much." I whispered as I smiled even more.

"I miss you too Ron." She whispered back to me. We pulled apart a few moments later and I took her hand and walked her over to the deck. I sat down and she sat on my lap picking up her tea and handing me mine, I took mine with a little milk so she could tell them apart.

"This is my favorite, mint." She said closing her eyes and enjoying the tea. I wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled against my chest. It feels so good to be sitting like this, the view is amazing and the landscape is nice too. We just sat there drinking our tea and cuddling with each other. One thing I never had a problem with was cuddling; I mean anything that let me hold Hermione close to me was ok in my book.

"Would you like to see the house?" I asked once we both finished our tea. She grinned and nodded, I kissed the tip of her nose before we both got up. She took my hand and I opened the door and we walked into the sitting room.

Hermione walked with me threw the side door; there was a huge sitting room that went the distance across of the house, with a kitchen in the back and a dinning room area on the other side. I had some boxes that Mum brought over from the Burrow sitting in front of a large fireplace and there was a large red couch.

"This is a wonderful." Hermione said taking everything in. I could see the wheels turning in her mind. We walked over to the other side of the room where the dining room would be. There was a huge table that my Great, Great Grandfather Weasley caved himself. It was bigger than ever the table at the Burrow.

"My Great, Great Grandfather Weasley caved this table for his wife as a wedding present." I said as Hermione ran a hand over the polished wood, she had a soft smile on her lips. In the back of the house there was a great kitchen, with a small table. A small bathroom/mud room was off the side of it.

The next floor had 3 bedrooms and a bathroom. All the rooms were empty but thanks to Mum were clean. We walked though each of them and I could see Hermione planning. She kept looking at me and smiling.

"I finished our bedroom right before you got here, want to see it?" I asked with a grin.

"Of course." Hermione said grinning at me as I lead her up the stairs.

We walked up to the bedroom and the look on Hermione's face was worth the lack of sleep. She walked around the whole room and starting laughing when she saw the size of the closet. I was sitting on the bed when she was done looking around.

* * *

After I laughed at the closet, I turned around, my eye spinning in all directions, my mind doing the same. I took in as much of the room as I could before my eyes landed on Ron. I ran over to him, tackling him onto the bed.

"I love it," I exclaimed, my smile wide, as I straddled him.

"I'm glad," he said, his grin identical to mine.

"So what'd you want to do now?"

"I don't care... do you want to start arranging the rooms," Ron asked, looking up at me.

"No," I said simply.

"Then what do you wanna do?"

And then, instead of answering, I leaned down, kissing and surprising him.

"Oh, that's what you have in mind," Ron smirked.

I nodded before I gasped as he turned, his buff figure now hovering over me.

He kissed me and I felt as is all was well in the world. I forgot about the Charms test I had in a few days, and about telling my parents about this house. All that mattered at the moment was me responding back to his fierce kisses.

Though, we were interrupted by a growling.

"Hungry," Ron asked after hearing my stomach, a playful grin on his face.

"I guess... I didn't eat."

"Why not," he asked, appalled at the concept.

"I was too anxious to see you."

"Oh." He stated his lips crashing on mine once more before he got up, pulling me with him.

We walked, our hands linked together, down the hallway and the stairs. I looked around at the few pieces of furniture we had and admired the pictures Ron had put up in the living room as we passed through. I stopped at a small clutter of photographs.

"Where'd you find these?"

"Uh... Ginny and my Mum I think. A few Dennis sent me," Ron explained.

There were a total of six photographs frames. The first consisting of just Ron and me, taken over the summer. I was in his lap, both of us having fallen asleep. The second was Harry, Ron, and I 

in our first year of Hogwarts. Back when we were somewhat innocent. The grins on our faces were completely the ones of a child. The third was one of all the Weasley, all sporting Weasley sweaters so it must have been Christmas. Harry and I were off to the side, also wearing the garments. The first and second Order of the Phoenix took the space of photograph numbers four and five; the last picture being a slightly bigger one. It was one with more than one window, each with a different picture of a late friend or relative. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, and many other diseased smiled back, some making faces while others simply waved.

I looked up at Ron, his smile sad as he looked at the sixth. When he caught my eye, his grin widened, his eyes sparkling in question.

"D'you like 'em?"

"They're wonderful, Ron," I whispered before kissing him and then turning, towing him into the kitchen.

"So, how about you make me some food, Chef Weasley," I teased as I plopped myself on the kitchen counter, looking at him expectantly.

* * *

I opened the ice box and looked around. I had the stuff for dinner and some cold meat and cheese for lunch; I saw the eggs and grabbed them.

"You mind eggs?" I asked holding the carton up.

"Not at all." Hermione said smiling at me in a way that made me want to test out our new bad. She knew she was doing it too. I found a frying pan Mum had let and lit the stove. I knew how Hermione liked her eggs, scrambled and on the dry side, so I didn't have to ask.

"Harry get in alright last night?" I asked looking over my shoulder at Hermione.

"He was there at 9. He only spent about an hour with us before going to bed, he looked really tired. Ginny didn't even know he was there until the next morning. She ran a late practice." Hermione said standing up and walking over and putting her arms around my waist. She pressed a kiss into my back.

When the eggs were almost done I made some toast and put the food on plates, handing one to Hermione. We sat down at the table after I grabbed forks and two butter beers.

"So you really like the house? I did well?" I asked with a small smile. Hermione rolled her eyes and took one of my hands in hers.

"You did very well. The house is perfect and everything I have ever wanted." Hermione ate her eggs quickly and then her toast. I ate at a slightly slower pace because I had toast when I got up 

that morning. Once we were done I charmed the dishes to clean themselves and just sat looking at Hermione as she thought about her plans for the house. I love watching her when she was in deep thought. She was so cute when she bit her lip like that.

"So I was thinking maybe we could go break the bed in now that we're both fed." I said trying to act as if sitting this close to her in our new house wasn't killing me. She turned her head towards me and gave me a look that could melt ice.

"You want to take a nap do you?" She asked with a soft laugh.

"Sure in about an hour." I said grinning. I leaned forward in my chair and took her face in my large hands. "I need you Mione, please don't make me beg because you know full well I will." My voice was deep and I could feel Hermione shiver as a kissed her lightly.

"Take me to bed Mr. Weasley." She whispered when my lips left hers. I stood and picked her up like they do in the Muggle movies she likes so much. I carried her up the stairs and set her down on our bed, I liked the sound of that; our bed. A contraceptive spell and a spell to get rid of our clothes later I was under the blankets next to her.

I was kissing her and her hands were rubbing my back as I moved to her neck. I knew what she liked and I tried to give her that. She knew me far too well and did just short of what would end this. After a good half an hour of touching and warming each other up and smiling at her before rolling her onto her back and pinning her under my much bigger body.

"Little Ron's not so little right now is he?" She asked in a throaty voice. Her laugh sent shivers down my spine. She moved so I could go home again. That's really the only way I could describe it, going home. I out lasted her but not by much. The moment I hear my name coming off those perfect lips I had no control anymore.

I fell to the side feeling tired but alive at the same moment. I just laid there breathing heavy and grinning like a fool. She grabbed her wand and cast some cleaning charms over us and curled up by my side. I could tell she was as happy with my performance as I was; hers was beyond anything I could ever dream.

"I like doing that." Hermione said looking very serious and then braking into a fit of laughter.

"Thank Merlin for that." I said grinning. "I think I might try to convince you to like that three or four times a week for the rest of our lives." I said opening my eyes and looking at Hermione.

"Depends on how much of a prat you are." She said trying to hide a grin. "Come on we both need a shower and I want to test a theory." Hermione said climbing over me and smiling at me as she walked to the bathroom.

Have I said how much I love this bloody woman?

After an hour shower Hermione and I got dressed again, me in jeans and Hermione in a pair of my boxers and a t-shirt. We went from room to room talking about what we wanted and thought each should look like. It took almost 4 hours to finish doing each room. We had some roast beef sandwiches and decided to talk a walk outside after we both out some clothes on. The property was large but not huge. It had been in my family for almost 300 years. We walked to a flat spot near the pond; it was surrounded by tree and had mountains behind it.

"This is where I think we should get married." I said seeing Hermione smile, bite her lip and nod. She walked around planning how she wanted things set up. I just sat on a big rock and watched her. I would be no help at this point; I loved when she could plan a whole wedding just by looking at a plot of land.

"This is perfect." Hermione decaled an hour later; I smiled when once again her stomach growled.

"Come on let's go back and I will make some dinner." I said with a soft grin. Hand and hand we walked back to our house.

* * *

Ron led me back to the kitchen, having to pull me along a few times when I stopped to inspect something in a room.

"I'm hungry," Ron whined, giving me a sad look.

I tried hard to refuse him but when I looked into his big blue eyes, I melted.

"Fine. What're we gonna eat?" I questioned, my mood soaring.

"Well," my fiancée started as we walked into the kitchen, "I told you the only thing I'm good at is the chicken alfredo stuff... do you want that?"

"Sure," I hopped up onto the counter once more, ready to watch him work.

He nodded before going into the freezer and the fridge, pulling out some chicken and different ingredients. I did not pay much attention to what was going into my meal but I did keep my eyes on the man making it. I studied the look of concentration on his face and memorized the way he looked on _our_ house. I mentally kept notes on the various aspects of his appearance. His messy hair and worn jeans, a look I was appreciating. I kept staring until I realized he was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh? Oh, what did you say?" I stuttered after jumping.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you were looking at so seriously..."

"You," I answered with a blush, looking down at the pans he had on the stove.

"Oh," Ron smiled smuggly as he turned back to the food.

"Don't let it go to your head, though, Weasley," I tried to say with a sneer but could not quite manage it.

"Yes, future-Mrs. Weasley."

This caused me to grin wildly and giggle... I did that too much.

"I like the sound of that."

"What? 'Mrs. Weasley'?"

"No," I smirked, "you obeying me."

I started laughing at the fake look of sadness on his face and hopped off the counter.

"Aw, I didn't mean it, love. Would you like me to kiss it and make it feel better," I mocked.

This caused him to smile, "Yes, ma'am!"

I laughed before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before pointing to the food.

"Feed me, Seymour."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Muggle movie," I snickered.

"Oh... Do you wanna get a... BVB for the house," Ron questioned as a stirred the sauce.

"DVD? Sure, there are loads of movies you'll like," I said with a nod.

"Like what?"

"Oh... you'd probably like the action movies... but you might enjoy some of the classics. Risky Business or One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest."

"Sure, I'll try 'em," Ron shrugged as he scooped out some pasta and chooped the chicken.

Dinner passed by too quickly and all too soon it was seven o'clock.

"How was dinner," Ron asked as we slowly walked towards the stairs.

"Delicious! Almost as good as your mother's," I smiled.

"Yeah, well you can't top Mum's cooking," he agreed.

We walked up the stairs and I looked at some of the pictures on the wall. These were all candid pictures. Photographs of friends and family, all doing different things, all looking surprised as the camera flashed. We had just passed one of Fred and George leaning over a stack of stained papers when we reached the bedroom door.

"Have any ideas on what you'd like to do with our time left," Ron asked too innocently.

"Well... I think I'll just take a nap or something," I said nonchalantly as I strolled into our room at a casual pace.

"Oh no you're not," Ron ordered

* * *

I picked Hermione up from behind and carried her to the bed. I set her down and grinned at the image of Hermione laying in our bed ready for me to make love to her. I don't think I could ever tire of seeing that.

"You're beautiful." I almost whispered lying down next to Hermione on the bed. Hermione smiled softly at me. I bent down and kissed her softly before I pulled back and slowly undressed her and then me. I laid back down on my side when I was finished and she cast the charm so we wouldn't be bring any little Weasley's into the world anytime soon.

Hermione's fingers traced the letters of my tattoo. "I love you Ron." She smiled over at me and I grinned back.

"I love you too Mione; do you mind helping little Ron out right now? He misses you really badly when he doesn't get to see you, keeps me up at night over it." I asked trying to look as serious as I could in this moment.

"I think I might be able to help you with him, I have to admit I miss him too when I go so long without seeing him; but right now he's not really little is he?" Hermione said kissing me and laughing softly. I loved that even right before we're about to make love we can laugh and still want each other this much.

"Can we try it like this?" I asked turning bright red as I pick Hermione up and set her back down so she's straddling me. Hermione bit her lip and nodded slowly. She impaled herself on me without another word.

Have I said how much I love this woman?

Neither of us lasted long with this position but it felt really good. I was able to do more and Hermione seamed to like the control, shocking I know. After we were both finished and cleaning charms had been used I pulled her close to me and looked deep into her eyes.

"I have to leave soon." Hermione said seeing it was almost 10. Her voice showed how much she didn't want that to be the case.

"Run away with me?" I asked grinning. I kissed Hermione again pinning her with my larger body. She grinned against my lips and before I know it both of us were feeling and touching and repeating our last performance, the joys of being young. I lasted though two of hers and I have never felt as manly as I did then. Hermione and I fell to sleep almost as soon as we were done moaning each other's name. Neither of us looked at the clock before our eyes closed.

* * *

I woke up, still in a sleepy daze. I registered Ron snoring next to me and how we were both naked. I rubbed my eyes so they were more focused and I looked around, realizing we were in our home. I suddenly turned confused.

"Shouldn't I be," my thoughts trailed off as I gasped.

I spun around, looking for a clock. When I saw one I freaked out. I shot out of bed, causing Ron to wake up. I ran around my room, looking for my clothes, pulling on stuff inside out, almost putting my pants on backwards.

"What's wrong," Ron said loudly, concerned and scared.

"We overslept! I'm late! I was supposed to be back at school seven hours ago!" I yelled, frantically looking for me left shoe.

"Shit," Ron muttered as he, too, got out of bed, shoving his clothes on.

"McGonagall's gonna kill me! I bet Ginny's worried and Neville doesn't know where his Head Girl is! I've never done this before! Well, I have but not this year! I made a point to not break any rules," I rambled, shouting as I ran around the room seeing I forgot to put my bra on.

"Hermione!"

Ron's shout caused me to stop and stare at him incredulously.

He walked over, only his boxers on and one sock. He put his hands on my shoulders, "Calm down. It'll be alright. It's only Sunday, you won't be late for anything and we'll just explain to McGonagall that we fell asleep on the couch or something. I'm sure she'll understand. And I'll be there."

I nodded as I let my heart slow down. I took a few deep breaths, fighting off the tears of frustration.

"Sorry... you're right..."

"That's a first," Ron muttered with a small smile that I tried to return.

It had hit me.

"When do _you_ have to leave," I asked in a small voice, still standing in front of him.

"We have to be back at nine and we can just Apparate to the entrance," he said.

"Oh... will you stay with me 'till then?"

"Of course, love," Ron whispered, kissing the top of my head.

With a wider smile, we continued to get ready at a slightly slower pace. We Apparate to just outside the school grounds, my insides squirming at the possibility of getting caught. I just hoped it was too early for anyone to be up on a Sunday.

"So far so good," I heard Ron murmur as we made our way through the corridors, listening for footsteps.

We were lucky and did not into anyone except Peeves who we narrowly dodged. The two of us made it to my room, both breathing a sigh of relief.

"I guess we'll relax for a minute... maybe get some breakfast since we didn't get any..." I trailed off, not wanting to voice the next event.

* * *

I could see it hit Hermione that we really had to leave each other soon, hit me too. I pulled her close to me and held her in my arms as she let a few tears escape. This hurt more than anything, knowing that there was a way to fix all this but knowing I couldn't do it.

"Run away with me?" I joked hoping to get a laugh.

Hermione held me a little tighter. "Yes." She said into my chest. "When do we leave?" She asked looking up at me.

"As soon as you are done with your last class before break; I will come pick you up myself if you want." I said knowing we both knew this is how it had to be. "Go take a shower, we need to get down to breakfast, you tired me out last night." I said not able to hide how big my grin was thinking about that.

"You're not going to wash my back for me?" Hermione asked pouting a little.

"I want to . . . Merlin I want to . . . but if I'm late getting back, and if I talk a shower with you I will be, it's 100 laps, 500 push ups, 500 sit ups and I would be alright with that but the whole unit has to do it and pissing Wolfe off on Monday is not smart." I said laughing a little.

"Wolfe?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry we all have nicknames, Lavender." I said shrugging.

"What's yours?" Hermione asks with a grin.

"Cowboy." I said laughing.

"Why cowboy?" She asks.

"We have a boom that no one can stay on, one of the Muggleborns said it was like the unbroken horses at his Uncle's ranch, I can stay on it so they came up with Cowboy." I said grinning a little. That boom is a pain in the arse but it's fun. "Go take your shower." I said turning Hermione around and giving her a little push.

I sat on Hermione's bed after she walked into her bathroom. I smiled when I saw the troll toy and the stuffed hippogriff next to her pillow. I spend almost a month trying to think of what to get Hermione, it was the first major event after the war we were dating for.

I already have part of her Christmas gift; a few pairs of boxes just because I know she will blush when I give them too her, some of the French perfume she loves but always says cost too much and something big that I don't know yet.

Hermione walks out of the bathroom with just a towel around her. I groan and flop back on the bed so I can't see her, doesn't help much. I keep thinking of the photos we turned into Finch and that helps, some. Once Hermione was dressed we walked down to breakfast.

Harry and Ginny were sitting at the end of Gryffindor table. I sat next to Gin and Hermione sat next to Harry.

"Hey you two." I said taking some food. I wasn't kidding that Hermione depleted my energy last night. Hermione gave me a little grin.

"I didn't know you were coming here." Ginny said giving me a one armed hug.

"Neither did I until some crazy woman woke me up almost in tears because we over slept." I said dogging a muffin that Hermione threw.

"Has McGonagall been down yet?" Hermione asked a little scared.

"I haven't seen her. The professors had some staff meeting this morning she might still be there." Hermione relaxed a little and didn't look so stressed.

"I told you it would be alright." I said taking her hand across the table.

The four of us ate breakfast and talked. I think we drive Hermione crazy with the Quidditch talk but she smiled none the less. At about 8:45 she and I went into a spare classroom so we could say goodbye in private.

"I love you so much Mione, I will miss you so much. And me Ron too not just little Ron."I said breaking the tension and making Hermione laugh.

"I would hope so." Hermione said laughing and holding me a little tighter. "Run away with me?" She asked softly. She would too if I said yes, it killed me not to say yes.

I took something out of my pocket and handing it to her. "When you're packed and ready to go the morning of your last class hit this button and I will be here 10 minuets later. I will be at the house the night before so anytime you're ready is fine." I said seeing her eyes get a little brighter. She wiped her tears away then nodded.

I pulled her in for one last kiss and it was one I will never forget. The need in her kiss, the way her body felt against mine, the way she used her tongue against mine, it all blew me away and made leaving just that much harder.

"I love you; never forget that. I'll write you a letter when I get time tonight." I whispered before turning around and walking away. I didn't look back; if I did I wouldn't leave the woman I love crying in a classroom.

* * *

I bit my lip as the tears started to fall faster. I perched myself on desk as I watched the door close itself. I tried to hold it together, seeing as the rest of the school was practically just outside the doorway but I could not hold in the small sobs.

I took a few deep breaths, reminding myself I'd see him in a few weeks.

I jumped when the door opened, my heart leaping when my hopes shot up. I was thoroughly disappointed, however, when I saw the mess of black hair.

"Hey, Hermione. I just came to say bye," Harry explained, his eyes red as well.

"Okay, see you, Harry. Be safe and bring him back in one piece please," I said, hugging him.

"Will do. Take care of Ginny for me, will ya?"

"Of course," I nodded as we let go.

He waved as he walked back out the door. After I composed myself, I followed behind, making sure that no one was in the corridor as I went to the Gryfindor Tower where I told Ginny I would meet her.

"Hi."

I gasped, the boy that came from the hallway to my right scaring me.

"Sorry, to frighten you," he said, "but I thought I heard someone crying."

"Oh," I said, slightly embarssed, "that was me..."

"Are you alright?"

I appraised this kid for a moment. His blonde hair was spikey, his smile welcoming. He must have been a 6th year because I did not recognize him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, alright," he took the hint, "You're Head Girl, right? Do you mind helping me on this essay, no one in my class understands it either."

"Sure," I said, my mood lightening at the prospect of helping this kid.

* * *

Updated on the 13th.


	13. Nargles, Dragons And Hunky Punks Oh My!

Notes: We are so glad you liked the house. We really wanted a place for Hermione and Ron to have that was there's. It gives them a place to go when they need it. That you for all the reviews and hots we love them. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Nov – 9th

Mione,

I hope McGonagall wasn't too mad and didn't punish you too badly. I had my alarm set for 8 so I could be up for training so you would have only been another hour at the most. I really didn't mean to fall to sleep but well I was exhausted after all we did that day. I enjoyed it though; showing you the house planning what we want, cooking you breakfast and dinner. I don't mind doing the cooking. It's one of the few things I do better than you, took me long enough to fine something. And breaking in the bed was fun too; tremendously fun; breaking in the shower too.

We were all on edge after the war. We spent so long fighting all the time that we forgot what peace felt like. I still had nightmares and problems sleeping because of the war. But when I sleep with you I never do. Something about holding you in my arms keeps those thoughts away. And sleeping at the house with you for the night was amazing. I know we didn't plan on it but if felt really nice.

Mum knows everything I swear. The only person she has really been wrong about is Fleur. She always hinted about you to me but I was too stupid to ask you out thinking you'd tell me no. But when she showed me that photo of me looking at you and showed one of dad and her and I saw the same look on all of our faces I knew without question that if we got though this I needed to ask you.

Then we were at Malfoy Manor and I thought I lost my chance. I yelled your name; I yelled everything I could think because I thought I lost you. I thought of all the times I could have told you and didn't, I thought of all the things we wouldn't do together and all the kisses I would never give you. Then I had you in my arms and I whispered I love you in your ear before we got inside at Shell Cottage. I never told you this but after you fell asleep, I crawled into bed with you and held you against my chest and just cried. I just kept whispering over and over against I love you. And then we were in the Final Battle and you kissed me and all the questions of if this was right left me. And if Harry wasn't there, war or no war, I would have done more than kiss you. I fought half the bloody battle with a hard on from you. I don't think you knew that.

I know I talk about kids like we have them already. It's just something I never let myself believe I could have before. I mean I know I was the one that always said we would make it but I didn't plan for what I would do after we did.

Now we can do anything and I want to do everything. I feel like we have kids already we just haven't met them yet. And I don't always want you to be the bad guy. I wouldn't want our kids to think of us like that. We need to talk about stuff and decided it together. I don't want our kids to think I'm fun and you're a bitch. I mean Mum did a lot of the day to day stuff but when Dad gave us a look we knew we were fucked. I got that look a few times and it was worse than anything Mum even did.

They will be able to come to us but there are some things you just don't want to ask your mum or dad about. I mean sex for one is not something I really wanted to talk to Mum and Dad about. But I would trust Ginny and Harry to be honest with them and not tell them something stupid and if there was a real problem to make sure the kids talked to us. And as much as I don't like his first name Hugo Weasley doesn't sound too bad, in fact I kind of like it.

It does feel weird to think this time next year I will be someone's husband, I will have a wife. But then I think that titles won't change a lot with us. I mean I'm still going to be the impulsive one and you're going to still be the planer. The only thing that changes is that it's final and we can't back out and run if we get scared. But I like knowing I have to move forward and I can't go back.

Mum sent me a note that was here when I got back. George and Angelina have apparently eloped. She sounded less mad that I thought she would be if one of us did that but I guess if she would be alright with one of us doing that it would be George. So yes I think Angelina will be thee for Christmas dinner. Percy is going to be bring his new girlfriend too, Aubrey something. She's a Muggleborns, her parents own a bakery.

Bill sent me a letter too. But you can't tell anyone about this. Promise, ok I will tell you. Fleur is going to have a baby. She's due in May and they are telling everyone at Christmas. Bill wrote me because he and Fleur want me to be the babies Godfather and they are going to ask you to be the Godmother. But Fleur doesn't know Bill asked me yet so don't tell her or Ginny.

Classes are going really well. Muggle studies is kind of cool and I keep adding things to a list so we can get them for the house. Harry said every muggle man wants something called a bug screen T.V. I don't know everything but I know enough so when we go to your parents I will be alright I think.

Speaking of your parents I was thinking that maybe until the wedding I should stay in the spare room when we sleep at the house. I mean I don't want to be disrespectful to your family or anything. Wizards don't have such a strict view on living together before marriage but muggles seem to. I don't want him to try to stop us form marrying because of something stupid like that. I want things to go smoothly with tell our family and planning the wedding and moving into the house, if that means I sleep on the floor in our room I will.

What have you and my little sister come up with for the wedding? I know we talked a little but you never really told me what you two talked about for it. Harry asked me if I wanted a stag party and I told him no. I mean maybe do something with my brother's a few nights before but nothing big and planned out like that. You can have a hen party if you want but I really don't need something.

I'm glad you're doing well in school. Fleur knows a lot about Defense from a different point of view so it would be nice to have that, same as Remus. Go easy on her and make sure she doesn't 

duel or anything. But don't tell her you know or Bill will kill me. It does feel kind of nice to be first to know about my new niece or nephew.

Italy will be wonderful. I mean great food, great history and you and me shagging every 2 hours. I'm going to get a watch that lets me put a count down on it. I know how much you like planers. And who knows maybe we will lean something in public, I hear they are a very open country. I mean the nude beaches alone are a reason to go.

I think I finished my vows. I like them a lot but I want you to read them. I know Muggles don't do that but wizards and witches write there's together when they are going to get married. If you don't want to read them then I understand but I think you should, I worked hard on them.

I have to go now love but I will be waiting for your letter. I miss you already and I can't wait for Christmas Break. I love you Hermione.

Love,

Ron

P.S. 43 days before we get a few weeks together.

P.S.S. Little Ron told me to tell you he really misses you already. He likes when you play with him more than when I do it. But I miss you more.

* * *

Nov – 12th

Dear Ron,

McGonagall actually didn't say anything to me about being late. I'm sure she knew, but the only thing she has said to me since was Head Girl stuff. Not that I'm complaining, but I think she has changed a bit since the war. A bit more lenient I think.

I guess I overreacted a bit... but I guess I was a bit disoriented from waking up so suddenly. It was nice. The house (and the bed) is wonderful! I can't wait to show it to Ginny. If you had to be better than me at something, I'm glad it was cooking. So that means you'll be the one getting up early to cook breakfast for the family.

I know the only reason my nightmares (or Harry's, yours, or Ginny's) weren't any worse right after the war, was because we had someone by our side. I'm sure mine would have been horrible if you had not been there. For one, most of them were about you so waking up to find you lying there, breathing, was a huge comfort. I remember waking up a day or two after the war ended and expecting to be in a tent in the middle of the woods and not at the Burrow surrounded by Quidditch posters. I was extremely confused and it took a minute for me to get my thoughts in check (I am, obviously, not much of a morning person).

For years I had no idea you liked me. Now, as I look back, I see how stupid we both were. We didn't even see the simplest of hints as they were in front of our noses. I'm glad your mom showed you those pictures, then. Do you think you could get a copy for our house?

I couldn't have made it through Malfoy Manor without you, you know. I remember you coming into my bed. That was another reason why I slept so soundly that night. I was afraid to let you know I was awake, I thought you would leave. I needed you there so bad, so I kept pretending to sleep. I know you are going to ask why I didn't just tell you, why I didn't ask you to stay, but I was too embarrassed... and tired for that matter.

I think kissing you in the Room of Requirements was the best moment of my life. Trust me, I would have liked to do much more but of course, the world just had to be saved. You fought through half the war with one? Wow, I didn't know I had that much of an impact. It's flattering.

All of this, you, the marriage, the house, was something I could never let myself dream of before. I knew if I did, it would hurt too much if I lost it. We had to focus on the present too much for us to even imagine the future. For most of my life, and Harry's as well, I couldn't let myself wish for too much because I had no idea what would happen.

My dad was always the punisher. He was the one with the temper, who would get mad. My mother was never angry, she was a lot calmer. I could never really go to my dad for stuff, only my mom. And I don't want that for our kids. I want us to be equal, for our kids to be able to go to either of us and not be afraid of anything.

If we do have a girl, no offense... but she'll be coming to me for the sex talk. You would flip your lid if your daughter came to you about something like that.

I'm sure Harry and Ginny and everyone else will be honest with the kids. The only thing I'm a bit worried about is explaining our childhood to them; explaining the war and our involvement.

Us being married does sound weird, but, as you said, it won't change anything. We'll still be Ron and Hermione, the couple over there who's fighting. Actually, it's always been final. I've never thought either of us would be able to back out, since the beginning we've been stuck with one another, marriage or not.

I know, Ginny told me. I'm happy for them! I know Angelina is good for George, he needs someone. She'll be able to take care of him but I know he won't take any of his crap. I wouldn't really mind eloping, but I've always wanted a wedding... and to plan one. Ginny said her name was Audrey, I think... Whatever happened to Penelope? So the only Weasley without a 'date' will be Charlie... though I think he's fine with just his dragons.

I knew it! I could tell she was acting a bit differently. Today at lunch she ran off to the bathroom. We're going to be Godparents?! That's wonderful!! I was almost jumping with excitement and I had to tell Ginny it was just something else. Now Teddy will have someone to play with.

Oh, thanks Harry. I'm sure you'll love a big-screen. I'm just glad Quidditch isn't on TV. I'll have to make sure you don't start watching football.

No way. You are not sleeping in another room than me while we're in our house. I understand and am thankful for your concern in the respect to my family, but I can't sleep without you. I mean, when we're in the same house as them, we'll have to, but not when we're alone. As long as we don't tell him we're having sex, I don't think my father would actually tell us we can't get married. I doubt he would, but if he did, it wouldn't matter. I know you don't want to make them angry, you want them to like you, but they can't stop us from doing anything.

We've decided on a fall theme since that's when it'll be. Fall colors (red and gold) and the invitations and napkins and all the decorations will be leaves and flowers. We saw this wonderful archway made of metal leaves in this magazine that I love. I'll be sure to show you the details at Christmas. I trust your mother will want to see them too.

I've never been to keen on bachelor and bachelorette parties. I'm sure Ginny will come up with something small, but anything to extravagant won't be great. Well, the only examples of stag parties I've ever heard of are the ones in movies where they go to strip clubs.

I've also noticed we don't seem to be doing as much hands on stuff in Defense as we used to. Fleur hasn't been showing us as many examples as before. I think she's being careful, it is her first pregnancy. Being the second is nice, too.

I can't wait for Italy either. I've seen pictures and the views are wonderful. The culture is so different, it will be amazing. Though, I'm sure most of our time will be spent in the hotel.

No public anything. I would never feel comfortable doing anything where other people could see us. No one needs to know what we do in private besides us. I'd like to keep our activities to ourselves, if you please. I also don't want anyone seeing me, it would be too awkward and I just wouldn't feel right. So, no.

I've finished mine as well. I showed them to Ginny, I needed some feedback, and she loves them. She said something about sharing them with you, which caused me to be confused. Though, I'll be more than happy to at Christmas.

I miss you (and little Ron), love you, and simply cannot wait to see you and spend out first Christmas together as a couple.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. Say hello to everyone for me. Love you.

* * *

Update on the 16th.

P.S. 10,000 house poins to any one who can guess how we have come up with our chapter names. It's rather simple. : - )


	14. Outtake 1 Ginny And Harry Talk

Notes: This is an out take from Chapter 7. It is where Harry and Ginny talk about Harry almost cheating. Some of you asked so we thought we would put it in for you. I played Ginny and unique.normality played the part of Harry. Please enjoy.

* * *

Ginny and Harry walked into a private dinning room at the three broomsticks. Ginny pulled Harry into a deep kiss. "I've miss you." Ginny grinned against his lips.

Harry kissed her back half-heartedly. "I've missed you, too."

"Has Little Harry missed me?" Ginny asked sucking on his neck.

Harry groaned before pulling back. "Gin... I have to tell you something..."

"Talk later shag now." Ginny moaned. "Miss you far too much."

"Ginny please," Harry pleaded.

Ginny pulled back not looking Happy. "What Harry? I've been without you for two mouths I miss you and I can see you miss me. What can be more important than us making love right now?" Ginny asked.

The shame was very evident on his face. He was looking down as he whispered, "The other night, we all went out drinking..."

"Ok so you drank. I drink. I don't care." Ginny said frustrated.

He looked up at her very weakly. "I got really drunk, where I wasn't thinking straight... There were some girls there..." Tears were falling slowly.

"So you looked at other woman? Once again I don't care." Ginny moved her hand to his bulge. "Unless you slept with one of them can we move this story along?"

"I almost left with one of them," Harry blurted, the tears falling fast.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Ginny said sitting back in her chair.

Harry stayed standing up, looking down at the wooden floor. "I... I was really missing you... and I was plastered..."

"Mmhmm." Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you think I did it thinking straight?"

"I think you did it thinking with the wrong head." Ginny said coldly.

"I didn't actually do anything," Harry whispered.

"What stopped you? She asked for money?" Ginny asked in a too calm voice.

"Ron stopped me and sobered me up," Harry whispered, the tears still falling.

"If he hadn't would you have fucked her?" Ginny asked in an icy tone.

"I don't know," Harry choked.

"So what was her pick up line? Let's go back to my place and talk?" Ginny asked.

"I don't remember, I was drunk," Harry said weakly, his voice cracking.

"Fine I forgive you." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"What," Harry asked, confused.

"I forgive you. It must have been hard to go that long with one some comfort." Ginny said taking his hand. "I mean after getting some almost every night it had to be hard for you not to. Because really our relationship is all about sex. I mean what other reason would you have to throw it all away on a shag if it wasn't?"

Harry shook his head. "No it's not all about sex."

"It must be if you're willing to throw it away over sex." Ginny said softly.

"I'm not willing to throw it away over anything," Harry whispered.

"Well you did." Ginny whispered.

"I wasn't thinking straight. I would never, in my right mind, cheat on you or even think about it." Harry choked.

"You throw it away Harry." Ginny said tears in her eyes. Harry let out a sob, tears blurring his vision.

"Want me to tell you something." Ginny almost laughed. Harry didn't say anything, knowing she'd continue.

"The first time Michel cheated on me it hurt, and the next times I just didn't think about it. I knew Dean wasn't right for me and we both liked other people so finding him kissing Parvati didn't really hurt. But this fucking hurts." Ginny said sobbing curling up in her chair.

Harry slumped to the floor, his head in his hands as he sobbed. "You don't deserve to be cheated on. You're too wonderful to put up with that shit. I am sorry and I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. All I can do is beg for the forgiveness I don't deserve," Harry cried.

"Did you kiss her, touch her?" Ginny asked softly.

"I didn't touch her anywhere that counts," Harry choked out.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ginny snapped.

Harry looked at her weakly. "I think I just touched her waist or back..."

Ginny nodded. "Come here." Ginny asked softly.

Harry hesitated before he stood up, walking to her seat, shame still written all over his face.

Ginny pushed lightly at him until he was on his knees. "I forgive you." She whispered.

Harry took a shaky breath. Tears started falling faster as he sobbed, "Thank you."

Ginny hugged his neck and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

Harry held her tightly. "I love you, Ginevra. I am never going to drink again."

Ginny nodded. "You can if I'm with you to kick your sorry arse." Ginny whispered.

Harry chuckled dryly. "You'll never regret forgiving my, I promise."

"I hope not." Ginny whispered. "You only get one more chance not to break my heart."

"I'm never going to need that chance," Harry whispered, lightly kissing her neck. Ginny moved her head so he had more room.

Harry smiled lightly against her neck as he kissed, sucking lightly. "I love you," he whispered.

"Show me." Ginny whispered.

"Let's go to a real bed," Harry stood up, holding out his hand.

Ginny nodded still a few tears falling. She hugged Harry and kissed his heart.

Harry hugged her tightly. "You really don't deserve that, love."

"I deserve you." Ginny whispered. Ginny and Harry walked hand in hand up toward Hogwarts.


	15. Dung Bombs At Weddings

Notes: We are so glad that people like out take. We have another coming out with Dean and Parvati. This is the next chapter and we hope you all like it. Keep review it we love them.

* * *

Nov – 15th

Mione,

I'm glad you didn't get into trouble. I would have felt really bad if you had since I was the one who asked you to come to the house. It figures that once I'm out of school she gets a soft spot. But she always had one for you anyway.

You're not a morning person, say it isn't so? I know you're not and I'm not really either but with training I have been getting up at 5 every morning so I'm a bit better now. Harry hates morning shifts so I have to drag him out of bed. I dumped water on him the other morning, which was rather funny. I have never seen him move that fast without a broom. Trust me the thought of having to get up to cook our munchkins breakfast doesn't brother me at all. In fact it's kind of a nice thought and the other deck is off the kitchen so in the summer we can eat out there.

I'm having nightmares again almost every night. We're studying case histories so we're learning about underage witches being sold off and Muggleborn hate crimes and stuff like that. I wake up most night after seeing you and Ginny instead of the girls in the photos. Harry's having the same problem. So we have been playing chess at 3 in the morning. He still can't beat me even then. I just can't believe what some "men" do to woman. It truly turns my stomach that at a time it was normal to sell a 13 year old girl to a 40 year old man for a few hundred galleons so she could have his kids for the blood line.

There are moments I look back on though the years and I can't believe one of us didn't tell the other how we felt. I mean I was so close at the Yule ball and you looked so beautiful and then you walked in on Viktor's arm and you were looking up at him and you looked so happy. I thought that compared to him you would never want a poor bloke in lace covered robes. And then when you were yelling at me after and you told me I should have asked I was so close to kissing you but something stopped me.

Mum already sent over a bunch of photos I just haven't put them up. I looked at them before you got there and there are some really good ones. There is one of you, me and Fred from our 5th year I really like. Another one that was taken by the pond, you're sitting with your back against my chest and Ginny's sitting the same way against Harry. It was a month after the war and we look younger than 6 months before that. There are some other really good one's to hang up. And you should get some Muggle one's to put up too.

That night at Shell Cottage was the first time I ever broke down and cried like that with another person in the room. I was so scared you would end up like Neville's parents that I just had to hold you and tell you I loved you. I felt like I had failed you for not saving you before she could hurt you but when I had you in my arms, when I let myself look at you without thinking of you as my best friend I realize that I had always been yours.

I had wanted you for so long, I was so glad you made it out of Malfoy Manor alive; I couldn't help my reaction to you. And then I was running and it didn't go away and I was fighting and it didn't go away and then I saw you fighting and you looked so strong and beautiful and I . . . Merlin I came in my pants alright. All I was doing was fighting a war but the sight of you fighting after that kiss . . . I turned bright red and just missed some curse that was sent towards me. Little Ron just picked a bad moment to wake up.

No offence love but your dad sounds like an arse. I mean that as nicely as I can. I mean sure Mum yelled and scared at us but that was because she cared and we all knew we still could go to her because she would always protect us. I don't want out kids scared of us or afraid that if they need help they can't ask us. And I think that as much as it will kill me I should talk to any daughters we have too. I mean you can tell her important things that I can't but you can't tell her how men think. I promise I will be as calm about it as I can. I know Dad talked to Ginny and Mum talked to us boys and I have to say besides turning red for a week I did lean a few things.

I think when we talk to our kids about the war we need to be as straight forward as we can. We should talk to them before they go to school so they don't get blindsided but then again when they are older and can handle more. I think we should answer there questions thought and not hide things. Who knows what they will put in books, I don't want them to get the wrong information. I want them to know the facts. I think the four of us, you, me, Ginny and Harry, should talk to our kids together. I mean we went through it together and Ginny can talk for another point of view. And if our kids are like you I'm sure they will have a 4 foot list of questions.

I didn't mean I thought I could back out. I mean that the bond can't be reversed so we have no options but to work everything out. At some point I'm sure we're both going to be sick of the other and might want to but we have to stay and work it out. I left once I'm sure as hell not doing that again.

If we eloped Mum would hunt us down and kill me. George gets a pass because of Fred. Angelina is a great person and strong willed as hell. Have you noticed that all the men in the family pick woman that can kick their arses? I mean Fleur could take Bill, I don't know about Audrey, Angelina has beaten up George, we won't go into how badly I would lose to you and Harry would lose to Ginny easily.

I'm looking forward to you walking towards me in your dress. Harry might need to hold me up but that's alright. I'm just glad we're having it at our house so if we really need to leave we can 

go to our room to get away from everyone. We need to pick a date. I was thinking the 21th of September. That way it's close to your birthday but not the same day and we can do the fall thing. I'm looking forward to reading what you wrote. Make sure you bring all your notes and we can go over everything. I want to be a part of the planning and stuff as much as I can. Mum's going to go spare when we tell her. I'm sure your mum will be the same way. You're an only child they only get to do it once for you, Mum and Dad get to do it 3 more times. I have a feeling Ginny and Harry won't be far behind us if they even wait that long.

If we have to have parties why don't we just have a big one together? I know it's not really normal but why not? That way you can make sure I'm a good boy and reward me when I'm not. I don't want stripers and Harry knows you would kill him if he got me any. The only woman I want to see naked for the rest of my life is you. Now if you wanted to strip for me I wouldn't try to stop you.

Fine no public sex. It was just a thought. I know you don't think so but I love you body and it's beautiful. I mean we fit together perfectly; I could never fit as well with anyone else in the world. And once I thought about it I realized I would kill any man I saw looking at you so it's out.

They have Quidditch on T.V. How do you think Muggleborns know what's going on with the games? You have to get a spell for the T.V. but it's not that hard. We learned all about it. We leaned about Muggle music; the Beatles are pretty good and they're British too. Classes are going well on my end.

Yeah Bill is freaking out he is so happy. I guess they didn't know about it at first. They weren't trying or anything t just kind of happened. He really wants a little girl, funny that we have boys and all the men in my family wants girls. But he said that he thinks that the two of us would be the most ready if anything were to happen to him and Fleur to be able to raise the baby the way she should be. He's a little worried about any side effects because of his scares but the healers said the baby should be alright.

Teddy and his grandmother will be at Christmas dinner too. Mum didn't want them to have to be alone. I have to say the little guy is a lot like Tonks, he has her smile and her laugh. He's got Remus's eyes and hair though. I really wish he knew them they were such amazing people. But we can tell him stories and they died so he would be able to have a good life.

I just don't want your parents to think badly of me. I mean they can't be thrilled that out of all the blokes you could be with you ended up with me. I'm not really what they had in mind I'm sure. I'm glad you don't want me to sleep in another room. I only said that because I wanted to show you I was will to do whatever it takes so I can be your husband. But I mean it's not going to be hard for him to put two and two together and know we're having sex. It shouldn't matter but I just don't want him to be an arse to you about it and add more stress to your life. I want this to be a good time in our lives and not something we wish we didn't do. But no matter what I will 

protect you, I'm good that way. How do you think you're mum will take the news? You never talk about her, from what I saw she's a lot like you and you have her eyes and smile.

Everyone says hello and we're all good. We have to do out fitness test tomorrow. There are 6 hours of hell. After we are all going down to the Muggle village. I will be a good boy don't worry. I love you. Say hi to everyone there.

Love,

Ron.

P.S. Little Ron took a punching spell the other day. He has yet to wake up. Have no fear he will be back up soon; the healers say he will be alright though, back in action in a few days.

P.S.S. 35 days until I get to kiss you. Better be ready.

* * *

Nov – 18th

Dear Ron,

Why don't you just do the _Levicorpus_ spell on Harry? For a bit of revenge. I'm glad you're willing to cook. I'll make sure they wake you up at six in the morning wanting food.

I'm sorry you're having nightmares. I haven't been having many, lately. I wish I was there to help you. Only a couple more weeks and I will. There are a lot more crimes like that in the Muggle world, they happen all the time. Yes, I know that doesn't make it right. Instead of Death Eaters, in the Muggle world, there are murderers and rapists.

I've thought the same thing. Though, for the first half of our schooling, we weren't ready. First, second, and third year were out, we were simply too young. Fourth might have been a good time, but then, and in fifth year too, we were still learning. Now, sixth year would have been a perfect time, but...

Dennis gave me a few photos yesterday that his mother sent him. Most are of you, Harry, and me. There are a few with Ginny and the twins. I'll be sure to bring them as well. I gave a few of the sixth year ones to Ginny, though.

The first time I completely let loose all my feelings was that night, right after the battle, when I snuck into your room after having nightmares. I couldn't sleep after that, so I did the only thing I could think of: I went to you. I did not predict I would start crying, but with your arms around me I felt safe.

I recall seeing you fight. It was a good thing I wasn't battling anyone at that moment, my breath caught in my throat at the sight of you. You were so caught up, the fierce look of concentration and sadness and pain. It was right after Fred... It was then that I realized how grown up we were, how much we, just teenagers, had been through.

I know you'll do fine with our kids. I think we can work together through every challenge we come to. I mean, if we can fight Death Eaters and kill evil souls, how bad could dealing with our daughter's boyfriends be? We'll be the best we can: trusting, loving, and caring.

You're right. We just have to tell them what happened. We might leave out the gory details, but they'll need to know. I think all the Weasleys need to get together to answer the questions. I'm sure the children of our 'enemies' will be at school with ours, so things will come up. We'll have to have an open mind about some things, but we can do it.

You couldn't leave me again, I wouldn't let you. We can learn from our past mistakes and deal with the future ones in the right way.

Right again. Us women can sure as hell kick you butt at dueling. I'm glad you've realized it, I'd hate to have to show you.

You know we can't just leave our own wedding reception like that. We'll have plenty of time for things of that nature on our honeymoon. I think the 21st is nice. I love the fall, so our wedding will be spectacular. I'm anxious to see your vows as well. And don't worry, I'll be sure to bring all my notes and things with me. I expect I'll be busy talking about the wedding with your Mum, Ginny, Fleur, and Angelina... and Audrey I'm sure.

I'm not sure if Harry has mentioned this, but Ginny has been saying they've talked about marriage. Nothing final, just a few comments about it.

You want to combine our parties? Sure... why not. I think it'll be fun. Yes, I would kill him if he got any... so would Ginny. I better be the only women you want to see naked... And we'll see about that...

Well, as long as you think I'm beautiful, so that's what counts. And that's what I thought. I know you'd skin any man alive if they saw me naked. Though I guess you'd have to kill George, he accidently went into the bathroom at the burrow while I was in the shower. Nothing major though and it happened forever ago.

Oh great. You better not spend all your time watching the TV. I'm glad you're getting into the music. I haven't listened to any Muggle music in a while, but I have some bands I love that you might too.

I can imagine. They both must be thrilled. Your Mum will likely have a heart attack. It's her first grandchild, she will freak out. I'm glad Bill trusts us so much. I don't know him that well but I'm happy he thinks so highly of me. I'm sure the baby will be fine. If Teddy doesn't have many effects, neither should the baby. At the most, a liking for rare steaks will be passed to the child. Though, I noticed Teddy cries more during the full moon.

Oh! I meant to ask about that. It's good that Andromeda and Teddy are coming. It'll be hard for her, but I'm sure her and your Mum can be there for each other. I know, Teddy is a perfect blend of the two. One time while he was over, his hair turned pink. I started crying a bit. He's going to be a great kid. We'll all be sure to love him like our own, Harry especially. I think we should make a collection of memories for him. Memories of his parents. When we met them, what they taught us, and various things. When Teddy is older, he can look at those and get to know a bit more about them.

Once my parents get to know you, they'll love you. Would they rather me marry some snob who works all the time and treats me badly, or you. You're a wonderful man who treats me with love and respect. You care for me uncontrollably and you've always been there for me. I understand you would do anything for me, but sleeping in a different bed will do no good. I need you at my 

side. If my dad makes a scene about it, I'll just tell him he'll have to deal with it. I might remind him that he was a teenager once, and he probably did things with my mom before they were married. I'd have to remind him that my mom was someone's daughter too. But I'm sure everything will be fine. I trust you to protect me, like always. My Mum will be happy for me. I've told her a bit more about you in some letters and she's started to get a feel for how deeply we're in love.

Good luck with your testing and have fun after. They all tell you good luck as well. I love and miss you, always and forever.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. Little Ron better be alright! I'll be sure to put him to the test to make sure he's in tip-top shape.

* * *

Extra note: There will be some big drama coming up so be ready. We promise that it's needed and worth it. Don't kill us until you see how it ends.

P.S. 9 more reviews and we hit 100!! : - )

Update on the 19th.


	16. Over My Pile Of Ashes

Notes: Might not look like it now but here is where the drama starts. We love you all. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Nov – 23rd

Mione,

We had our fitness tests two days ago. Out of 50 points I got 47, the highest score. I missed two points because they say I'm too skinny for my height and one because I have slight color blindness in my left eye. Harry got 45, I think, and most of the points were taken off because of his eyesight.

The test was pretty simple, we had to run 10 miles in an hour, swim 5 miles in an hour, do 100 push ups in 5 minutes and some weight lifting. Then we had full physicals and they measured every part of my body I could think of.

I'm 6 foot 5 and ¼ inches tall and 225 pounds and that makes me the biggest Weasley too. They told me to eat more because they though I needed to bulk up. I thought that was kind of funny. And they checked out little Ron too and said his run in with the hex is nothing to worry about.

Classes are going really well. I have an O in everything right now and that's very cool. Muggle Studies is going really well and Harry says you will be very impressed with how much I know. It's the only class I really have until break, we have dueling too but we always have that.

We have been doing a lot of Muggle weapons training and I passed my gun test. We have to carry one on us at all times like our wands. They gave us all ankle holsters and a lock box to keep it in at home. I know you don't like them but I don't really have a say in it. When we're home I can keep it in the lock box and only my wand can open it. I passed all my flying tests too and I am certified in air dueling.

How are all your classes going? I know you told me you had some hard tests coming up. How's Fleur doing? I hope she's taking it easy, wouldn't want my niece or nephew to be too hard on her. Is Ginny driving you crazy yet about Quidditch? The first game should be soon so I expect you to go and yell extra loud for me.

6th year was painful but needed. I wasn't ready then; I needed to get that out of my system before I could really be with you. I wish we had had time together then but I think I'm a better man now because of that. And I don't recall you telling me how you felt either. You could have asked me out of done with Ginny did with Harry and just kissed me. Well you did the next year but still.

I love looking at photos. Something about being able to look at another time is something I always liked. Mum use to let me sit on her lap when I was little and she would show me photos of her brothers and tell me stories.

I think we should turn on of our spare rooms into a photo room and just have a ton of photos in it. I have a family photo every year from the last 10 years, I want to get a big frame and hang them all together. And I want to get one of just me and you to hang over the fireplace in the sitting room.

The night I held you like that the first time was both the best and worst night of my life. I had you in my arms and you wanted to be there and I needed you to be there and you needed to be there. You had on my old Quidditch t-shirt on and a pair on Ginny's shorts and you had scars on your shoulders and you were way past tired but you were so beautiful to me. Holding you, you letting me cry, being able to kiss you when I needed to was what I needed to be able to accept Fred not being there when I woke up. And it was the first time since I had gotten back that I felt I could protect you again.

I didn't mean leave it so we could go shag. I meant that if you and I need a moment to just get away from everything we have a place we can go to just be alone. I wouldn't ask you to leave just for a shag, alright I might but you wouldn't have to go if you didn't want to.

Don't forget to have me on the list of people that get to talk about the wedding. I mean I know I'm just a bloke but I would like a little say in my own wedding. I like doing this together.

I don't know if you know this or no but most of the Weasley weddings are performed by an older member of the family. Bill and Fleur had a French minister so that's why theirs was different. I was thinking maybe Dad if that would be alright with you or if you want there is a Muggle minister that's a squib that Dad knows if you want a Muggle ceremony.

Harry has a ring for Ginny, he has had it for a few months, and he's going to ask her on the day after Valentine's Day when we have the visit to Hogsmeade. He's going to pretend to leave and then walk back into the room and ask her.

He wants to ask all the brothers and Mum and Dad during break for their blessing. Kind of makes me feel bad I didn't but as long as you said it's alright I will let it go. He's a little scared that we won't let him but he's one of us. Mum and Dad will be over the moon with everything that's going on this Christmas. Just don't tell Ginny because he has a whole thing planed and he really wants her to be surprised.

Yeah George told me about that, before 4th year wasn't it? I have to say that you have filled out a bit since then. Well I have . . . umm grow up . . . since them too, in more ways than one.

Did I ever mention that I saw you once during the hunt? I didn't mean to and as soon as my brain worked again I looked away. Did you ever see me or Harry?

There was one thing I always wanted to ask you; what did it feel like being Harry? I mean it wasn't that different going from one bloke to another but it had to be different changing genders.

Teddy's a good kid. He's going to break a few hearts when he goes to school. Yeah he does cry a bit more during the full moon; maybe it reminds him of Remus. I think he really bonded with Ginny and you maybe more than anyone else. Maybe the two of you remind him of Tonks and it's just because he misses her but every time you two held him or laughed he lit up.

I like the idea of putting down our memories for him. He needs to know that his parents are real and still alive for those who knew them; same with telling the Weasley kids about Fred. As long as we remember them they are never really gone.

I really hope that your parents do like me. I mean I want them to be apart of our lives like mine are. I don't want them to think they are losing you even more. I know that no one could love you as much as I do but I hope they understand that. I want to sleep next to you every night, don't misunderstand that, I just am trying to do what's right. I just want things to go well, I don't want more stress for you. You are already part of my family I just want to be a part of yours.

Alright I need to confess something. After our tests the blokes decided to throw a party for Seamus and Lavender. It started out simple enough, a bunch of worn out Cadets trying to out drink each other but then a few of the blokes got some stripers to come to the bar. And they did their show. Harry and left early but we were there for like an hour and we really tried not to watch and we didn't touch anything on anyone. And I wanted to tell you because I didn't want you to find out some other way. And I'm sorry and I'm a prat and I will accept any hexing you want to throw at me.

I love you Hermione. You know I would never do anything to put our future in question. And I swear I didn't touch or really even look at the girls. Harry was stone sober so he wouldn't have let any of the girls try anything with me anyway. I swear to you if I knew they would have stripers I wouldn't have gone.

Love,

Ron

P.S. 30 days; I miss you.

* * *

Nov -26th

Dear Ron,

Congratulations on your test! I'm real proud of you. I knew Harry's eyesight was going to come back to haunt him one day. As you mentioned, when I was Harry, I realized how horrible it is. They told you to eat more? Have they seen you during dinner? Well I'm glad Little Ron is healthy, he'll need to be.

You'll have to tell me all you've learned in Muggle Studies. I think it's really cool that you know about Muggle stuff. I'm sure it will help you get along with my parents more. We can also use it to get more things in our house.

I did well on my tests. Got O's on all but Herbology. Neville beat me on that one, but he's always been wonderful at it.

Fleur is doing great. I've noticed her stomach a bit more. Ginny is catching on, so are many girls in the class. Though, she hasn't changed much in her curriculum. Just less dueling on her part.

I've barely seen Ginny, actually. She's been spending all her time on the pitch. It's a bit lonely but I've been getting more work done. I've watched her a few times and from what I know, she's doing quite well. You and Harry would be proud.

Well I couldn't tell you I loved you while you were dating Lavender. But I'm not going to go through that again. All that matters is that we are together now, and extremely happy.

I think that is a wonderful idea. A room of memories. We can have a wall memorial for the losses from the war. I'm sure we can get many pictures from Andromeda and your mother. We can also look in Grimmauld for old pictures. I think, for the memorial room, we need a Pensive. We need to put memories of all the diseased for anyone to look at. We need to get George to help, of course. And Dennis and Andromeda.

That night was also very memorable for me as well. That was the first time we could comfort each other as a couple. The first time we felt like we had the right to and it wasn't awkward or anything. I was more than happy laying there, letting you share your grief. I'm also glad I was able to help you accept Fred's death. You know you've always protected me.

Oh, that's fine then. I'm sure we'll get tired from all the hustle of the party. We'll need a moment to just be happy about our marriage. Though, I'm sure you mother won't let us alone for too long. And of course I'll share the wedding details with you. I meant that you were included too. I like that you want to be involved, it's nice.

I would love for your father to marry us. I'd be honored. I've always looked up to him, he has, as well as everyone else, treated me like family.

He's going to ask her?! I'm so glad! Ginny's been mentioned marriage a few times, trying to be nonchalant. I'm excited for her; I can't wait to see her face.

Of course I won't spoil the surprise for Ginny. I can keep secrets, you know that. He should know he doesn't have to be nervous, but I can see where he is. On his wedding day, he's going to be a nervous wreck. I'm certain none of your brothers will have a problem. Though, I'm sure you all will give him a hard time, just for fun.

He told you about that? Well, afterwards, it was pretty funny. His face turned bright red, while I screamed.

You saw me? When? I think I saw both of you once. I think it was Harry while he was changing, you in the shower or something. It's not like I saw much.

It was odd turning into Harry. It felt weird for my hair to grow shorter, and my eyesight was terrible. My breasts' descending felt awkward and so was... changing genders. I didn't show it, but it was very uncomfortable and I didn't like it. Also, the girls had on different underwear, but those were kind of small... It was just weird.

I can't wait for Teddy to be older, so we can get to know his personality. I can only hope he always feels loved. I'm sure he will, though. With his grandmother and all the Weasley's and Potter's at his side. I also hope he's a mix of Tonks and Remus, that'll be interesting. He did get attached to Ginny and I. Ginny especially, with her bright hair.

I'm pretty sure my parents will appreciate the effort you have put up in getting to know them. Also, your Muggle knowledge will help. Once they get to know you, they'll love you. And once they get to know your parents, they'll get a good look at your upbringing and know you're a great man.

I'm a bit disappointed that you two did not leave right away. But I trust you, both of you, enough to believe that you did not do anything. I trust that you did not want to see it.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. 30 days couldn't seem more a millennium.

* * *

Update on the 22nd.


	17. Bleeding Dragon Heart

Notes: Today is unique.normality1 year anniversary!! Mine was a month ago and hers in now. Both of us are really happy with this story so you are getting a chapter today.

And happy birthday one day late to Hermione Granger. Born 9/19/1979. She is 29 now.

This chapter really shows what the fight will be about. We kinds made it obvious. I hope you all enjoy. Do not kill us till you read chapter 22. You need all the facts.

* * *

Nov – 30th

Mione,

I think I'm turning into Dad. I'm really getting into Muggle Studies. But if I start collecting spark plugs stop me please. I made a list of things I think we should have at the house; mackrowave, tellyfone, bender, T.V. DTD player, computder. I'm sure you know more about this stuff than I do but it all sounds cool.

I'm so proud of you for your scores on your tests not that it surprises me that you did so well. I mean you are the brightest witch of our age, I'd add most beautiful too. I'm glad Neville did well too. How'd Ginny do? She hasn't written Harry a proper letter in like 2 weeks. I think being captain is starting to get to her. Have you gotten anymore predictions to how we are all going to die, a huge piece of space rock going to hit us in our sleep? Dean is about to go crazy. He did something wrong and there are fighting so he's in a pissy mood. He's about ready to ask Lavender to take the edge off.

I figured Ginny would catch on before Christmas break. I mean Fleur isn't that big to start with so if she added a bit to her frame it would show pretty early. I'm glad she's doing well. Harry and I have a bet to if it's going to be a girl or a boy. I say because Fleur's a part Veela it's going to be a girl but Harry thinks because Bill's a Weasley it's going to be a boy. We have almost 50 Galleons on it. We have bets on a few other things too but I can't tell you what they are.

I'm glad Ginny's doing well. She's the 4th captain in the family counting Harry and Angelina so she's had good models. Who did she get for keeper? I mean we didn't really have a good reserve when I was playing and he's gone now anyway. Did Ginny find a Seeker or is she playing there? I know this isn't your area of expertise but I really miss playing so please find out for me. Oh and I can't find my Keeper practice shirt anywhere, you know the one that says Keeper on the front and has my name and number on the back. Any idea where I might find it?

I'm sure we can find a small Pensive for the Memory room. Have you learned how to copy memories so we don't have to forget them? I like the idea of the wall for those who aren't with us anymore. I sure Mum and Andromeda and Dennis would help. I just think that having photos of everything over the years will be nice. I found one from first year that we took the night after the chess game, it's just me and you and you can see each of us is looking at the other when we're not looking. It's rather sweet.

I keep having the same dream lately. You and I are walking in a field and you smile and let go of my hand and start running. I run after you but I can't find you. I search and search and still can't find you. Then I turn and you're standing there in a wedding dress. I don't know what it means but it's better than the nightmares I have so I'll take it.

I was thinking the other day and I realized I never asked you to be my girlfriend. You kissed me and then we fought in the battle and then I cried on your shoulder and then you got into bed with me and we just started referring to each other as my boyfriend or girlfriend. And we have those amazing nights in my room and we went to get your parents and had some more amazing nights. I've asked you to marry me so do I have to properly ask you to be my girlfriend or does that make up for that?

I'm glad you're alright with Dad marring us. He was a little disappointed he didn't with Bill but Fleur really wanted it in French if it was in England. I'm sure he will be excited because George and Angelina didn't have a real wedding either. So that leaves us, Ginny and Harry and Percy when he does. I think Charlie is just going to spend the rest of his life going from one eastern European model to the next. Not a bad life, for him.

Yeah Harry showed me the ring, it's nice and I think Gin will love it. He's more scared of the fact that he knows one of us will ask if he and Ginny are shagging yet and I don't think he wants to get his arse hexed off. I'll protect him if only so Ginny doesn't kill me. He asked me to ask you to maybe plate some hints for her. Nothing too big but hint about Valentines Day. He's going to do it the next day so she won't expect it. Just makes sure she knows it won't be at Christmas so she would be disappointed.

I can imagine getting something extra in your shorts has to be . . . different. I mean going from me to him was strange and we have the same parts. I can't even think what it would be like to be a woman even for a few hours. I like the stuff I have. Umm since you have seen and touched mine and you know had his . . . was there you know a big . . . difference between them. You know just wondering.

I saw you in August. We were camping by that small lake and you went down for a bath. I went down about an hour later for mine and I saw you get out of the water and you didn't have anything on. I just stood there for a moment before I realized I should look away. You were so beautiful and you made me so hard I couldn't think right. I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to think I was peeving on you or anything.

I bet Teddy lives up to his parents and turns into a funny bloke that pulls pranks but gets top grades. I mean Tonks did well enough to become and Autor and Remus was wicked smart. I just 

hope he doesn't pull a Harry and blames himself for his parent's deaths. I mean Harry still thinks it's his fault for his parents.

I got a letter from Mum the other day. She was talking about how she really wants us to be sure to each spend little time alone with Teddy and George this Christmas. I think it's going to be hard for all of us not to see Fred and George together but we need to remember he wouldn't want tears he would want us to be able to laugh. I just want everything to go well. Your parents meeting the family, telling everyone about us getting married, Bill and Fleur telling them about the baby, I just want it to be low stress.

I admit it alright; I didn't want to leave at first. I mean come on Hermione I'm 18 and away from my girlfriend and drinking and I would have been razed like hell if I left right away. I just wanted to you know . . . see the show. I mean 20 girls who were either part Vella or Metamorphmagus and who were using their powers and I'm guessing some Legilimens so they knew exactly what we wanted. It was harmless. Harry and I left when one sat in my lap and started touching little Ron. I got up so fast she fell on the floor. We got our robes and left right away. And no matter how dunk I was I would never do anything with them.

I love you Hermione. I can't wait to see you again, I really miss you. I just want to be able to wrap my arms around you and hold you again.

Love,

Ron

P.S. 21 days until I get to hold you; I need you Mione.

P.S.S. I got a new tattoo. It's a play on your name. I'm Her One. It's wrapped around my left arm. Harry got Gin on his left arm too. I think I'm starting to get addicted to tattoos. I like getting them.

* * *

Dec – 3rd

Dear Ron,

Don't worry, if you do start questioning the function of bath toys, I'll be sure to lock you in the closet. You misspelled all of those appliances, but close enough. We can get some, sure. I know the stores where we can go. We could go with my parents, I'm sure they'd love to help.

Ginny did well, too. I'm sure she could have done better if she wasn't so keen on becoming the new Oliver (from what I heard from Harry).She had been going overboard with the Quidditch. She's been staying up late all week, practicing and looking over some books. I plan to put a stop to it for one night at least. She hasn't been sleeping enough either. No, no predictions. Parvati's been in a right mood as well. All she has done is mope. He better not go to Lavender. Dean has a girlfriend and Lavender is engaged! If he really cares for her, he won't.

Ginny and I have talked about Fleur too (when Ginny isn't flying). Ginny knows now, she figured it out on her own. We both think it'll be a girl. I think Bill will be wonderful with a little girl of his own. What kind of bets that you can't tell me?

From what I've heard, Ginny got some boy named Michael Hale to be the keeper and some girl Alyssa Mayer to be the Seeker. Oh, is it red with gold trim? I might have it...

We can go to Diagon Alley and look for a Pensive. I'm sure Harry can help; he's the only one of us who's used one. I looked up the spell for copying a memory, it's real simple.

Although I can usually never remember my dreams, the one I had the other night stuck in my mind. You and I were sitting on the top of a building and we both started climbing down. When we got near the bottom, we jumped and instead of hitting the crowd, you fell through a whole. Suddenly, Harry and Ginny were falling too. It was weird.

I think we've been through so much, we can skip a lot of the beginners stuff. Our relationship is definitely different than normal. So, no you don't have to ask me.

One of you _will_ ask about that. George, probably. You'll make it hard for him, I know, just don't go overboard. He deserves this. I'll be sure to talk about Valentines Day. She's been talking about Christmas, so she probably thinks it'll happen then.

You want to know whether or not you are bigger than Harry? One, why does it matter? Two, it's not like I looked at Harry's. Three, you've probably seen more of him than I have. Oh... I thought I heard something... I just guessed it was a squirrel or something...

I think Teddy is lucky to have Harry and vice versa. They both will connect with each other, they both will go through similar hardships. Harry will make sure Teddy knows why his parents died and make sure Teddy has a better childhood than he did.

I think that's nice. We all need to be there for George (and Teddy, but he doesn't understand much). I think George will appreciate our memorial room, don't you? He'll be able to contribute much more for Fred's place.

So, Ronald, you just stayed? Do you not get enough at home? Are my boobs not big enough or would you just rather have a Veela. I guess you didn't get lucky with Fleur marrying Bill. I guess you could just go sleep with those girls if you want. You and Dean could go get more strippers. If that's what you desire, who am I to stop you? If you do that, I'm guessing it would be okay for some bloke to kiss me, right? Because one already did.

Hermione

* * *

Update on the 22nd.


	18. Oh Shit

Notes: More drama. Lots of it. Be afraid, be very afraid. No this isn't just for our sick amusment. There is a point to all this.

* * *

Dec – 5th

Mione,

I don't want a Veela or any one but you. Come on Hermione you know I wouldn't do anything with any of them. It was just a way to blow off some steam and have some fun before we have to do more training. It didn't mean anything and I went back alone, well with Harry but still. I don't want to sleep with anyone but you. I love you and you mean everything to me.

I would never mean to do anything to hurt you but come on Hermione. I'm an 18 year old bloke I need some entertainment. All I did was look, I didn't touch anyone and when one touched me I left. Watching some girls strip isn't cheating. If I knew they were going to be there I wouldn't have gone. I was drunk and just wanted to watch. Please Hermione I'm sorry.

That Fleur comment was below the belt. You know she would never hurt Bill like that and I would never hurt you like that. I have never cheated on you once since we have been together and I don't plan on it. I didn't mean Dean was going to sleep with Lavender I mean he was going to duel her. She wouldn't do that to Seamus and Dean wouldn't do that to Parvati.

You kissed another man? Before or after you got my letter? I can't believe you would do that to me, to us. Hell I admit that I should have left but I didn't cheat. You did. You know my deepest fear is losing you and you held me after I saw that fucking Boggart and then you turn around and kiss some bloke? You know how that makes me feel?

I didn't know if this is going to work Hermione. Maybe you and I aren't meant to be together after all.

Ron

* * *

Dec – 7th

Dear Ron,

Please don't say that. I'm sorry I judged so quickly, but your admission just caught me off guard. I'm sorry I said that, I wasn't really thinking, I was just angry. I know you didn't do anything and would never. I am so, completely, utterly sorry, Ron.

I didn't kiss another guy, he kissed me. It was before your letter. I was planning on telling you during Christmas. I helped this sixth year with his Charms homework the day after you left. He knew I was good at school so he kept asking me for help since then. One day, he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him. Since Ginny was at Quidditch, I said okay. I seriously thought he was just being my friend. Then as we were walking back to the common room (I was meeting Ginny) he kissed me. I was really shocked so I didn't pull away. I had no idea what he was doing and then when he stopped, he just winked and walked away. I am so sorry, and you have to believe me that I did not kiss him back, I would never. I don't even find him remotely attractive; he's just nice to me. The next day I made sure to tell him I am (hopefully still) engaged. I even threatened him with your Auror status.

Please, Ron. Don't say we're over. Please... please don't. We can talk about this, I know we can get through it. Just... please.

You know I love you, right? Always have, always will.

Hermione.

* * *

Updated on the 25th.

Any parts that we haven't put in that you all want out-takes for let us know. We just might write them.


	19. Harshness To The Magnitude Of Dragons

Notes: Ok this is going up early because I won't be around tonight to put it up. I have an early morning and midnight is far to late to be up.

Don't kill us yet. One more chapter until all the facts come out. Next chapter is a meeting.

* * *

Dec – 10th

Hermione,

I messed up. I should have left as soon as I knew the strippers were there. I was wrong. But damn it Hermione they read my mind saw you and one turned into you. That's the one that sat on my lap. I know it was wrong but I just wanted to see you even if it wasn't real.

I don't know what to think about the kiss though Hermione. I believe you if you said you didn't kiss him back but the image won't leave my head. My biggest fear came to life and it's killing me. Hell I'm in the hospital wing right now because I got hurt during a duel today because I can't keep my head straight.

You hurt me Hermione, it's not so much that a bloke kissed you because I trust you when you say you didn't want it, but the fact you told me how you did because you wanted it to hurt as much as possible broke my heart. I told you what I did because I wanted you to know because I didn't want you to find out in a few months and think I was keeping something from you. I didn't mean to hurt you; you were trying to hurt me.

I love you Hermione. Always have and always will. But I don't like you right now.

Ron

* * *

Dec – 12th

Dear Ron,

I can only pray that you will forgive me.

I can only hope that we have been through enough together that this will pass.

I can only wish that we love each other enough for us to get over this cleanly.

I can only dream that we will stay together.

I can only beg you to believe how sorry I am. To know that I regret what I said with all my heart.

I need you to know that I was not thinking clearly, I overreacted to something that was not as bad as I somehow made it to be.

Please.

I love you.

Hermione

* * *

Dec 12th

Dear Harry,

I'm not sure if you know what is going on, but I will spare you the details. Please just watch out for Ron for me.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Dec – 18th

Ron,

I don't know what happened between you and Hermione but whatever it is it needs to end now. Hermione is a wreck. She hasn't eaten a full meal in 7 days, she isn't sleeping and she's missing classes. She's crying all the time and I've had to stayed with her the last few nights. Please she needs you Ron.

Love,

Ginny

* * *

Update on the 28th.


	20. You Complete Me

Notes: Ok so this is the chapter you are all waiting for. The next 3 are from Christmas Break. I tried to break them up fairly but this is a little longer than the other 2. This should help to answer a lot of questions and we hope you all like it. Reviews are always welcome.

* * *

Dec - 19th

I stood outside the entrance to Hogwarts shaking. After I got Ginny's letter yesterday I wrote the Headmistress and asked her for permission to come see Hermione tonight. She wrote back a few hours later, only one word made up the note; YES!

I know I look like hell; I have a long scar down my right arm some small one's on my back, I haven't shaved in a few days and I haven't been eating or sleeping well. I feel like shit for the fight Hermione and I had. I know we are both to blame but I still feel like I started it. I took a deep breath and walk towards the Head's quarters. I see Neville coming out of the door.

"Hey Neville." I say softly.

"I'm glad you're here. Hermione needs you Ron." Neville's voice was quite but I could tell he was worried.

"That's why I'm here mate. Have a good night and wish me luck." I said opening walking though the door and knocking on Hermione's door. I didn't get an answer so I put my hand on the door knob. I know only someone she trusts completely can open it and I'm a little relived to find it opened for me. I set my bag down and look at the bed.

The sight before me breaks my heart. Hermione's asleep but I can tell she's crying too. She's in my practice jersey and clucking my orange pillow. I can tell she's lost maybe 10 pounds in the last few days and she looks sick; her hair is limp. She looks about as good as I do.

Without waking her I walk into her bathroom and start running some water. I put some healing oils in the water and some of the pick bubble bath she likes. I dim the lights and put candles around in the air. I looked at myself in the mirror and see just how ragged I look so I shave quickly and tried to clean my clothes a little.

Once the bathwater is ready I walk into the bedroom and sit on Hermione's bed. I bend down and softly kiss her forehead. I can tell she's waking up so I kiss the tip of her nose.

"Hey." I whisper softly. Her eyes snap open and she sits up quickly.

"Ron?" Hermione asks looking at me like she hadn't seen me in years. She throws her arms around my neck and clings to me tightly. I wrap my arms around Hermione and feel just how thin she is. She whispered over and over again; "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry". I try to comfort her the best I can until she stops crying.

"I drew you a bath, I thought it might make you feel better." I whispered in her ear as I stroked her cheek.

"Will you take it with me?" She asked in a voice I could barley hear. The look in her eyes broke my heart and I nodded my head.

‑­I picked Hermione up in my arms and carried her into the bathroom. I set her down and we both just stood there for a moment. I started to slowly undress and I heard her gasp when she saw the new scars on my chest and the big one down my arm.

"What . . . what happened?" Hermione asked stepping forward and touching them lightly.

"I couldn't get a shield charm up." I whispered. Hermione knew my shield charm was one of the best spells I could do. I removed my pants and socks and stood there in just my red and white boxers.

Hermione started to remove my old jersey and I took a sharp intake of air at how visible her ribs were. She looked like she hadn't eaten in a good number of days and I had tears in my eyes. She took her knickers off as I took my boxers off.

We just stood there looking over the other's bodies feeling how much pain we had caused the other. I stepped forward after a few moments later and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. I just needed to feel her against my skin. I needed to know she was real and solid and not a dream.

"I'm so sorry Mione. I was angry I didn't mean it. I love you so much." I whispered into her hair as my hand stroked her back. She didn't say anything back just held me tighter. We got into the water a few moments later. I got in first and then Hermione got in resting her back against my chest. My arms went around her wait holding her close to me; my head went to rest against her shoulder.

We didn't talk, we didn't need to. Just being together, just holding each other like this healed more than words could right now. We stayed in the water for almost an hour just washing each other and holding each other as we both broke down. After we got out I got dressed and went down to the kitchens to get some food. I got back to Hermione's room as quickly as I could, stripped down to my boxers and got into bed with Hermione.

"I got you some soup and some bread, some for me too." I said handing Hermione a bowl some soup and the bread with butter on it. Hermione took it and ate it slowly. Her eyes were cast towards the end of the bed, mine were looking at her. She ate all the soup and ate all the bread. I banished our plates and turned on my side so I was facing her.

"I'm sorry for not leaving. I'm sorry for saying we shouldn't be together. I'm sorry for hurting you." I whispered taking Hermione's hand and kissing her knuckles.

"I'm sorry for cheating on you." Hermione whispered softly.

"You didn't cheat on me Hermione." I said looking into her eyes. "Someone kissed you, you didn't kiss him back and you made sure to tell him about me. Yes it hurt and yes you handled it badly. But you didn't cheat." I pulled Hermione into my arms and felt her shaking just a little.‑­

"I wanted to hurt you when you wrote me about the stripers. I shouldn't have told you like that. I just wanted you to hurt." Hermione said crying again. She was gripping me like she thought I would leave her at any moment.

"I know Hermione." I said softly. "But my comment about us not being together was over the line. I could never live if you weren't part of my life, the most important part, my wife, mother to my children, my best friend." I said hoping to ease some of her fears.

"You mean that?" Hermione asked looking into my eyes.

"I do." I whispered. I kissed her forehead and then her nose. I hesitated before kissing her lips but Hermione moved forward and kissed me with such passion, such conviction, such love I couldn't help but kiss her back with just as much. I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you Hermione. We have a lot to talk about tomorrow but for now we just need to sleep. You have classes tomorrow and you need your rest." I said kissing her cheek and shifting on my back. Hermione curled up against my side just as she always does. A few moments later we were both in blissful sleep.

* * *

Dec 20th

I woke up and the memories from yesterday and the last couple of weeks came flooding back. I felt Ron's chest moving up and down next to me and I could not help but cling to his side. With my knuckles white as they gripped the blanket around him, my body started raking with sobs. I did not even attempt to stop, I knew I could not.

I had really thought that we were over. Ron's words had cut through me worse than the Cruciatus Curse. Since his last letter, I had barely slept. I only went to a few classes because Ginny pointed out the teachers were worried. I only ate when Ginny forced me to. I had to have her with me at night so I would not cry so hard, which would wake Neville up.

"Don't cry, love." This comment only made me cry harder as Ron's arms wrapped around me tightly. I buried my head in his chest as I felt his tears hit my head.

"I am so sorry, Hermione. Please don't cry you know I won't leave. I promised I would never," Ron said softly. I could only nod as I continued to cry. He probably guessed I needed to get it out of my system because he just rubbed my back, holding my tightly.

About a half an hour later he said, "Class starts soon; you might want to start getting ready. I'd hate for you to miss any more." I stiffened as I stopped breathing.

"Don't go," I whispered, pulling myself closer to him.

Ron kissed my forehead, "I won't. Do you think the professors will have a problem with my coming to your classes?"

"I don't care," I shook my head. From what Ginny told me, they knew something was wrong. I suspected that as long as I came to class, they would not care who came with me.

"Alright, then," Ron said gently, "Let's get dressed and go get something to eat. I think we both need it."

"Okay," I said with a sniff as I reluctantly let go. As I sat up I noticed something.

"I like your new tattoo," I muttered, wiping my face. Ron came around to my side of the bed and took my hand.

"Thanks, love. Do you want to take a shower before we go downstairs?" I shrugged weakly but started to pull him towards the bathroom. I decided I would not let go of him at all today. There was no way he'd leave my side.

After we took a shower and got dressed, we began the trek down to the Great Hall. I was not sure what I expected once I got down there, but it was not what I got. Almost everyone was staring at us. I was not sure whether it was because of my weird behavior or because Ron was there, but either way, I did not like it. The teachers were also looking, McGonagall looking please as I sat down across from Ginny.

She did not say anything but she did smile at us, nodding to Ron. We all ate our breakfast, occasionally talking about small things. Ginny asked about Harry, to which Ron replied that he would pick her up from the Platform. We talked about anything and everything before the fight.

When everyone started going to class, Ron and I did as well. We expected a professor to say something as they walked by, but they all just nodded to us.

We made our way towards my Charms class, my hand still clutching his. The other students were still shooting us glances, but when we made eye contact they just smiled politely. Ginny had gone back to the common room, having forgotten a book.

"Hello Hermione, I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

I stopped in my tracks as a short boy to my right started talking. I normally did not like to blame others, but I would rather blame him than anyone else. I felt Ron go rigid next to me. He seemed to realize who it was.

When the sixth year did not get an answer, he said, "So were you sick? Did you have the flu or something?"

‑­A million hexes were running through my mind as he continued to talk to me, while I glared at him. I suspected Ron was doing the same.

"So... wanna help me with my Transfiguration essay," the kid said with a small smirk.

I was partially shocked. I wondered if he was blind, seeing as Ron was standing right next to me. I was angrier, though. Angry and annoyed. I scowled at him as I drew my wand.

"Do. Not. Ever. Speak. To. Me. Again." I said with venom.

The boy's eyes were wide as he stared at my wand. Though, I never threw a spell at him because I knew Ron would, which he did. I almost laughed as his face erupted into boils. But, I just started walking back to class, Ron snickering next to me.

"Little wanker. Think he can take on an Auror, huh?"

I managed a small smile as I squeezed Ron's hand before we entered the classroom. Ron and I sat down in the back, Professor Flitwick choosing to not make any comment about the non-student in the room.

* * *

After Charms Hermione had double DADA and afternoon classes were canceled so everyone could go home; I thank Merlin for small miracles. Fleur was sitting at her desk when we walked in. Hermione led us to the back table and I sat down next to her. Fleur got up and walked over to us.

"Hello Professor Weasley, lovely to see you." I said with a small chuckle. I could tell why Ginny had caught on about the baby. You could tell quite quickly but Fleur looked as beautiful as ever.

"It's nice to see you Ron." Fleur said as I stood and hugged her. I sat back down and Hermione took my hand again quickly.

"Anything new?" I asked hiding a smirk. Fleur laughed and put a hand on her middle.

"Bill told me he wrote to you. He never could keep a secret about family." Fleur laughed. We talked until class started and Fleur walked away.

The class was fairly laid back because break was starting the next day. They learned some shield charms that we had also learned in training and Fleur had me show then the right way to do it when no one could get it right; giving me an excuse for being at Hogwarts and stopped rumors from growing. She let Ginny throw hexes at me so Gin was thrilled.

3 hours later we were sitting in Hermione's Head Girl room. I was sitting on her bed and she was trying to pack.‑­

"I'm sorry I forgot all about this." Hermione said running all over the room.

"It's alright love." I said laughing just a little. Hermione finished packing and sat on the bed next to me.

"We need to talk." She almost whispered.

"At home not here." I said taking her hand as she shrunk her bag and put it in her pocket. We walked outside the Hogwarts grounds and I took us home.

I love walking into our house knowing it ours and one day we will raise our family here. I can see a bunch of boxes in the sitting room meaning Mum brought over all the stuff we ordered. I smiled but lead Hermione up to our bedroom.

I had come here before I went to Hogwarts last night and I dropped off my bag of clothes and my lock box for my gun. I put my gun back and changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt and climb into our bed. Hermione striped down to her knickers and t-shirt and crawled in next to me.

I wrapped her long arms around her and held her close to my body. It felt nice to be holding her in our bed again. Once again I love saying our bed.

"Before I say anything I need to tell you I'm sorry. I crossed a line when I said maybe we shouldn't be together. I was hurt and angry and I wanted you to be too. I didn't mean it and I'm so sorry." I said feeling my tears fall and seeing them hit Hermione's skin. "I love you so, so much and I could never not be with you." I whispered as I kissed her temple softly.

Hermione turned in my arms so we were face to face. "I'm sorry I took the striper thing so hard. I just got scared that you would see those women and not want me anymore." Hermione started crying and I pulled her tighter against my body.

"Never Hermione, I could never not want you. You are the only woman who I really want; little Ron doesn't like anyone but you." I said trying to get any reaction out of Hermione except more crying. Hermione snorted and then started laughing softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the kiss. I didn't want to do it in a letter and then I was hurt and wanted to get back at you. I knew it would hurt you and I didn't care." Hermione said after she stopped laughing.

"You forgive me and I will forgive you. And we promise not to try to hurt each other this deeply again. Because I don't know if I can do this again." I whispered as I held Hermione close to me, I starting stroking her back.

"I can't do this again. I had to go to the Hospital wing once for dehydration and Ginny almost took me there again because I wouldn't eat." Hermione whispered turning red and trying to pull away a bit.

"I stopped eating too. And I was in the Hospital wing 5 times in 9 days. I couldn't think. Harry, Dean, Seamus and Lavender had to cover for me during training. I almost rang the bell." I confessed softly. Hermione moved her head and looked into my eyes.

"Don't you dare ring that bell. You have worked too hard and come too far to give up." Hermione said sitting up and looking at me. She gave me a look when I starting smiling. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"You and I can even make up from one fight before we start another." I said laughing. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. Just as long as we stop really hurting each other and stick to just pissing each other off." I said taking a deep breath.

"Deal." Hermione said nodding and gripping my chest tightly. "So does little Ron want to come out and play? I've rather missed him." Hermione asked as innocently as she could.

"He might need some persuasion. He's mad at us for not giving him the attention he wants." I said shaking my head softly.

Hermione kissed me softly and before straddling me and making sure to make her argument very persuasive. Little Ron got over being mad very quickly. After we just laid there holding each other tightly and drawing shapes on each other's skin.

Hermione started to get out of bed. "Come on we need to set our house up." She said grinning as she put on a pair of my boxers and one of my t-shirts. I love when she does that.

We, meaning Hermione, had the bright idea of putting the photo of what we wanted where so we, meaning me, could easily put things where we wanted. It took almost 5 hours to finish and we both were starving. We took a long shower together full of washing each other's backs and fronts and middles and got dressed.

Before we Flooed to the Leaky for dinner I pulled Hermione into a hug. "I love you the future Mrs. Weasley." I said grinning as I kissed her neck.

"I love you too my future husband." Hermione said kissing me back. She ran her fingers over my belly and grinned. She whispered in my ear what she had planned for me when we got home. She knew it would nearly kill me but she always liked to get that reaction from me.

* * *

As Ron and I walked into the Leaky Cauldron for dinner, I already felt better than I had in weeks. Not because I was eating or because I got a full nights sleep, but because I had the arm of the man I loved draped across my waist. The fight was probably the worst we have had and I hope it would stay that way.

‑­The room we were seated in was less crowded than the others, upon Ron's request. We just held each other's hands while the waiter took our orders and gave us our drinks.

"So the big announcements are going to be told at Christmas dinner," I asked.

"Yeah," Ron said with a grin, "Mum's going to flip. Though, I'm sure she'll have Bill's surprise guessed the minute they get there."

"She is more obvious than she used to be. When is Harry going to ask your family about Ginny, before dinner?"

"That's what he said. Oh yeah, he asked for you to keep Ginny occupied while he's doing it. He'd hate for her to overhear or something."

"I'll be happy to help," I smiled.

"Oh I hope you didn't mind me hexing that prat earlier," Ron started, looking a bit worried.

I laughed, "The only reason I didn't was because I knew you would. When I... did come to class the last week, he kept annoying me. Ginny's been threatening him a bunch too."

"Well, that oughta teach him," he smirked.

"I hope so. I'd hate for you to use your emergency Porkey just so you could beat him up, but..." I shrugged with a smile.

Ron grinned before saying, "So did Ginny bother you too much with her 'Chaser-ing'?"

"She tried to talk to me about different strategies once," I snickered, "but I had to yell at her, jokingly mind you, and remind her who she was talking to."

"What'd she do?"

"Said 'oh' and went to talk to someone else."

Ron laughed and my grin grew. I was beyond happy that it was Christmas and we could be together for two long weeks in our own home.

"What're you thinking about, 'Mione," Ron asked after a minute.

"Just our house and how we get to spend two weeks in it... together," I smiled as he squeezed my hand.

"No wonder you have a huge smile on your face," he said, kissing my hand.

"Here are your meals, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," our waiter said, obviously remembering the name from the reservation, as he set down our plates.

‑­"Thank you, but-"

"Thanks, could I have some more butterbeer, please," I said, cutting Ron's explanation off

"No problem." The man said as he walked away.

Ron looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I just shrugged, "We might as well get used to it."

He smiled before taking a bite of his meat.

After we both finished our dinners and paid, we decided to walk around Diagon Alley before going back home.

To me, this was perfect. I was walking down the cold cobblestones of the magical world hand in hand with my fiancée during Christmastime. What made it even more magical, though, was the snow that was slowly starting to fall.

"Ron, look," I said excitingly, tugging on his hand, "it's snowing!"

I looked up when he did not respond to see him staring down at me with a goofy grin.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing," he shook his head as we continued to walk.

As we passed a few small trees covered in faerie lights, I leaned against Ron and whispered, "Thank you for coming last night."

Ron kissed the top of my head, "Your absolutely welcome, love. But I should thank you for letting me open the door." I looked up quizzically before the answer dawned on me. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"You'll always be able to open the door, Ron."

"Good," he murmured before crashing his lips onto mine again, his hands on my waist while mine tangled themselves in his fiery hair. Both of us ignored the few people who passed us and forgot about the pieces of frozen fluff as they fell around us.

* * *

Hermione and I broke our kissed and grinned at each other. "Come on let's go home love." Hermione said gripped my waist tight as I Apparated us home.

"I have an early Christmas present for you." I said walking Hermione over to the large couch by the fireplace.‑­

"Ron you didn't have . . ." I cut her off with a quick kiss.

"Yes I did." I smiled at Hermione and pulled something out of my pocket and enlarged it. It was a photo album. I had both our mum's send photos to me and I put them in a large scrap book with room for more to be added.

Hermione's eyes lit up once she knew what was in my hands. I sat on the couch next to her and each of us wrapped and arm around the other. I set the album on my lap and opened it to the first page.

Before a prat loved a bookworm was written on a blank page.

The first 3 pages were photos from Hermione's mum. I wanted her to have some of both of her lives so I put them in and wrote under than why I liked them. I put in 3 pages of photos from my childhood as well and wrote something under each.

The next page was blank except of the words; a prat met a bookworm and then everything changed. The first photo was taken the night I played the knight in the chess game. We were in the common room sitting together on a couch asleep. I think Fred told me he took it.

"Ron I've never seen this before." Hermione said grinning as she looked at the little girl she once was. Under the photo I had written; every love story has to start somewhere.

I turned the page and the second photo was of Hermione in the hospital wing and Harry and me sitting next to her bed. Colin had taken this I knew that much. Hermione didn't really remember 2nd year and I wanted a small reminder of it. Under the photo was; more than like less than love.

"We were close though weren't we?" Hermione said before resting her head against my shoulder.

"We were young and stupid." I laughed.

The 3rd and 4th photos were from 3rd year. One was Harry, Hermione, myself and Sirius before he left on Buckbeak and the other was Hermione and myself doing homework late at night by the fire. Our hands are close enough it looks like they might be touching. Under the first photo was family, under the second was getting closer.

"We should have known it then, would have saved so much trouble." Hermione said softly.

"And miss all the fun." I said before kissing the top of her head.

On the next page was a large photo of Hermione walking down the stairs to the Yule Ball. She looked amazing and beautiful and I was a fool for not asking her first. Under the photo was written; I messed up that night. I still owe you a dance.

"You owe me a dance do you? I might have to take you up on that." Hermione said with a soft laugh.

"Anything I can do to have you in my arms I will." I said meaning it fully.

The next page held a photo of the DA. We looked so full of hope and so damn young. I kept looking at Hermione in the photo and she kept looking at me but never at the same time. I wrote; I knew I loved you then.

"I loved you then too." Hermione said before turning and kissing me softly.

"I was a fool for not telling you, for not trusting you to want me." I said saying my thoughts.

"You've learned since then." Hermione said kissing me again. This one a bit deeper and it lingered longer.

The next page held a photo of Hermione and I at Dumbledore's memorial. I was holding Hermione and we were both crying. I almost kissed you that day was under it.

"You should have." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

The next few pages were of this past summer; us at the pond, us sleeping on the couch, us fighting, a few of Ginny and Hermione a few me and Harry a few Ginny and me and Harry and Hermione.

The next page read; Our Life. The one photo left was one of the house I had taken from my broom. There was 50 pages blank that I planed to fill.

"That was amazing Ron." Hermione turned and kissed me deeply. She smiled and got up placing the photo album on the coffee table. She held her hand out and I took it, we walked hand and hand to our bedroom.

"I just want to hold you tonight, it that alright?" Hermione asked biting her lip. I laughed a little.

I pulled Hermione close to my and kissed her softly. "I will always want to hold you." I said stepping away so I could change.

I put my gun back and locked the box, put my clothes in the hamper and got into bed in just my boxers. Hermione put on a pair of my boxers and one of my old t-shirts and crawled between me and the wall. I laid on my side and so did Hermione so we were facing each other.

"It feels weird doesn't it we're adults now."

"It does feel strange after so many years of everyone telling us to be kids. I mean we have a house and we're getting married and were going to be starting jobs. I feel very adult and I don't always like it." I said as Hermione and I both started laughing.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way." Hermione said stroking my cheek with her hand.

"We need to go to sleep." I said shifting on the bed so I was on my back. Hermione laid on her side cuddled on against me. I love falling to sleep with Hermione next to me; I don't think I will ever tire of it.

"I love you Hermione Granger, never forget that." I asked very softly.

"I love you too Ronald Weasley, never forget that." Hermione said in a whisper.

Dec 21st

I woke up and was slightly surprised to be overcome with the familiarity of my, our house. I rolled over to snuggle closer to Ron, but frowned when my arm only met the sheets. I sat up to look around when the door opened.

"Oh, you're awake..." Ron stood in the doorway, holding a tray of food, and looking disappointed. I gave him a incredulous look and he said, "I was hoping to wake you up with breakfast in bed..."

"You made me breakfast in bed," I asked with a huge smile.

Ron's face lit up, "Yeah, pancakes! Mum left some batter for us when she dropped the stuff off."

I beckoned him closer as I scooted over to give him room. He set the tray down in my lap and I took a good look at it. A big plate of pancakes covered in syrup sat in the middle. I kissed his cheek before taking a bite of the food.

"Is it good," he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

As a response, I gave him a kiss on the lips. When I broke away, he smiled and nodded towards the food.

"What, do you want a bite?" I questioned innocently.

"The chef's hungry, too!"

"But you made it for me, so its mine," I said cheekily.

Though I could not resist when Ron gave me a sad face and his stomach growled.

"Fine," I sighed and fed him a bite.

"Thank you, love," Ron said through his bite full of food.

"It is really good, Ron. You'll have to do this more often," I said before taking another bite.

"Will do," he said before kissing my neck. "Oh yeah, we're going to Harry and Ginny's place for lunch."

"So he told her about it? Great... wait... what time is it?"

"Nine, so we have time. Then they're coming over here for dinner."

"They are? Do we have anything to feed them?"

Ron shrugged, "I'm sure we have something downstairs. We'll look later."

We both finished the pancakes and started to get ready. I put on jeans and an old jumper while Ron did the same. Since we had time before we had to go to Harry and Ginny's, we decided to set up the house a bit more.

After unpacking the boxes Mrs. Weasley gave us, we put away the dishes she had packed and took out the photos. We decided to start putting together the Memorial Room. We put up different pictures we had been sent. Mrs. Weasley gave us many of Fred and her brothers. She also had some of the Order. She also gave us a few pictures of Tonks and Remus together. She told us that there were not many of them and that Andromeda had most of them.

"Mum said that there are only about three of these pictures," Ron said, holding up one of Tonks, Remus, and Teddy together. "This is just a copy, Andromeda has the real ones."

I smiled sadly as I looked at the photo. In it, Remus looked at least ten years younger with the smile on his face as he held his son. Tonk's hair was her trademark pink as she waved at the camera.

"They look so happy," I said, trying not to cry.

Ron wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, "They were. They died too soon... they all did."

"Remembering a man's stories makes him immortal," I whispered

"What?"

"Oh, it's a quote from a book I read once," I took a breath and put the family pictures in the middle of the wall.

We continued to cover the walls, occasionally stopping to tell stories about certain ones.

"Wow. Ron, look at this one!"

I held up a picture of Lily and James Potter. They were sitting at table and, from the people behind them, it seemed it was after an Order meeting. The look on their faces made me smile.

"It looks like Harry and Ginny," Ron murmured as he stared at it.

"I think we should make a copy for us and give this one to Harry when we got over for lunch," as I mentioned lunch, pulled Ron's wrist towards me and looked at the time. "Shoot, what time did we say we'd be there?"

"Five minutes ago," Ron said as he cast a spell on the picture and set down the copy.

I jumped up from my spot on the floor and started towards the door, Ron following.

Since we were late, we just Apparated to the other house. Harry and Ginny were waiting in the front yard.

"Sorry we're late, we were looking at picture," I said to Ginny who rolled her eyes.

"Nice house, mate," Ron said as he nodded towards the house in front of us.

I went to hug Harry and he whispered, "Are you okay?"

I nodded before pulling away and changing the subject, "We found something in a box of pictures Mrs. Weasley sent us."

Ron handed Harry the picture, "We think it looks like you two."

For a moment, we let Harry look at the picture, Ginny looking at his side. We could tell he was grateful for more pictures. I knew he would appreciate our Memorial Room when they came over later.

Harry cleared his throat and said, "Thanks, you guys. So... want a tour of the house?"

The four of us walked through the house. It was like ours but with small differences. It had their own touches. With pictures of them and us and the family. Harry had his own spot for pictures of his parents and the Marauders (most with Peter having stepped out). One thing that was different about this house was the Quidditch room. It had many things of both Ginny's and Harry's. We continued through the house before settling down in the kitchen.

"We made lunch... well I did most of it," Harry smirked.

It made me happy that Harry was relaxing now that everything was over.

"Not all of us can get the cooking gene," Ginny huffed, "I know none of my brothers can cook."

"Can, too!" Ron disagreed.

"Yeah, right. I'd pay to see that," Ginny laughed.

"He can, actually. He made me breakfast this morning," I retorted.

With a raised eyebrow, Ginny said, "Then you're making dinner tonight. You can't let Hermione help you, not even once."

"Good," Ron snickered, "she can't cook anyways."

"Hey!"

"Well you can't," Ron shrugged.

"Can we just eat," Harry complained.

After we ate lunch, we were shooed out of the house on the pretense that Ginny had a meeting with a Quidditch team. Ron and I complied only because we had to get started on dinner.

"Okay, love, what can we make for di-" I stopped as I opened the refrigerator door to find nothing except a bottle of Butterbeer.

I looked up at Ron who had snatched the bottle.

"Well, then. It seems we have to go to the store," I sighed as I went upstairs.

"Where're you going? The doors down here," Ron pointed.

"To get my Muggle money. We're going to a Muggle grocery store," I explained with a giggle at the surprised look on Ron's face.

I made my way down the aisle, pushing the metal cart. I tried to not laugh at the comments Ron was making, but it was hard.

"What's this rubbish? Why would someone want frozen waffles?! Wouldn't they want them hot?"

I just shook my head as I walked, Ron behind me. I got the ingredients to make Ron's chicken pasta.

"Pop tarts? This is bloody amazing! 'Mione, can we get some of these? You just put them in a... toasder!" Ron exclaimed, holding up a box.

"Sure, why not... Hey, Ron?"

"Hmm," he was staring at a can of spaghetti.

"We forgot to share our vows, didn't we?"

Ron stood straight and looked at me, "We did... wanna do that after dinner?"

"I'd love to," I smiled as Ron came over to kiss me.

* * *

We were almost done and heading out I saw a bunch of boxers and decided to go and see what they were. I picked it up and it said Trojan.

"Mione what are these things?" I asked as she walked over to me.

"They are condoms, muggle birth control." Hermione explained.

"How do they work?" I asked interested. I always wondered how muggles did this.

"It goes over the man's penis before sex and when he ejaculates it prevents the seaman from entering the vagina." Hermione explained trying to keep a straight face.

"Can we try them?" I asked even though I knew I was turning red.

"You wouldn't like them. From what I heard about them they stop you from feeling things the way you do now and I'm on the potion." Hermione said taking them out of my hand and walking away. I went after her and we checked out.

When we got home Hermione went to the Memorial Room to finish it as I started dinner. I had it about half done when I felt two arms wrap around my wait and a few light kissed placed on my back. I turned around and smiled at Hermione as my arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love watching you cook." Hermione said before pulling me into a deep kiss. Her hands moved and started pulling my jumper over my head before our lips connected again.

"Hermione what's gotten into you?" I asked enjoying Hermione like this but not use to her acting like this.

"We didn't die." Hermione whispered softly breaking away and sitting at the kitchen table.

I sat in the chair next to her. "No we didn't. And the best way to honor the people who did is to enjoy the freedoms they gave us." I said kissing her forehead. "Now Ginny and Harry should be here soon, can you set the table so I can finish our wonderful meal?" I asked giving Hermione a grin.

"Alright." Hermione gave me one more kissed before getting everything and setting the table.

Harry and Ginny got there soon after I set the last plate on the table. We all sat down and starting eating dinner.

"Wow Ron this is really good. I have to admit you can cook." Ginny sad shocked. I grinned as id Hermione.

"Thanks Gin means a lot." I said smiling and taking on of Hermione's hands in mine.

"How did you Quidditch thing go Ginny?" Hermione asked a few moments later.

"The Harpies asked me to try out for their team." Ginny said beaming.

"Ginny that's amazing. You'll knock them dead." I said proud of my little sister. Harry was grinning like a fool.

"You'll blow them away Ginny." Hermione added.

"So that makes that 5 bombshells at Christmas?" Harry added with a laugh.

"Mum is going to go be over the moon between everything." I said nodding.

After dinner was over we showed them the house and the Memorial Room. Harry and Ginny looked at all the faces and both had tears in their eyes.

"Teddy will never know how amazing his parents were. He's never going to know them as more than a photo." Harry whispered softly. Ginny wrapped an arm around him.

"We teach him what they really were. He won't have to go through the hell you did." Ginny said rubbing his back.

"He'll have all of us Harry. We all love him and want the best for him." I said holding Hermione tightly.

Harry and Ginny left about a half an hour later. I could tell they were going to have a long night ahead of them. Harry still held everything in and Ginny was trying to change that, little by little she was.

Hermione and I made sure everything was picked up and put away before going upstairs. We both stripped down and changed for bed, me in my boxers and Hermione in one of my old t-shirts. We both grabbed the parchment our vows were written on and got into our bed.

"You go first." Hermione said cuddling against my side.

"On my first train ride to Hogwarts I was sitting with my new best mate eating chocolate frogs when some girl I had never seen before walked into our train compartment and asked if we had seen a frog. She insulted me, I patronized her and before she left she told me I had dirt on my nose. Somehow over the next few years we became friends, had a few fights, fell in love, had a few more fights, refused to tell each other how we felt and fought some more. And somewhere in there we helped save the world played Quidditch and passed our O.W.L.'s." Hermione laughed softly but also gave me a smile that told me she liked what I had so far so I went on.

"I have made a lot of promise over the years from homework that never got done to battles that I fought in even if I didn't have to. But today I am going to make some I will try with everything I am to keep." I took a deep breath hoping Hermione liked what I was going to promise.

‑­"I promise to try to always understand the crazy brilliant things you say even when they are way above my head. I promise to tell you I love you at least 3 times a day and mean it every time I say it. I promise to never go to bed mad because bad things happen when we don't talk to each other. I promise to pick up after myself and not treat you like a house elf. I promise that I will take care of you when you're sick or feeling down or just because you need someone to. I promise to trust you and not get so jealous if I can help it." I could tell my words were affecting Hermione and she gripped me a little tighter.

"I promise to hold you when you're sad and let you pick a fight so you can vent when you really need it. I promise to use my heart when talking to you because it makes you smile and I like making you smile. I promise to never let anything come between us because we have been though too much for us to end over something stupid. I promise to protect you from all the pain I can but understand I can't lock you in a tower. I promise to never forget why I married you, how much I love you or why we became friends. I promise to always be the one person who doesn't judge you and always accepts you for you. I promise all the love I had for the rest of our lives." Hermione was crying softly next to me, I had a few stray tears in my eyes but there was only a little more to go.

"Even in 50 years when I have no hair left and you can't see anymore I know I'm going to love you as much as I do today, more even. I'm not leaving you again ever; I'm going to try my best to be the best I can for you each and every day. I want you more than food, I love you more than the Cannons, and I need you more than air. It's you and me together forever until one of us kills the other over whose turn it is to take out the garbage." I finished and wrapped both arms around Hermione and then kissing her neck softly.

"That was beautiful." Hermione said kissing me soundly. We kissed a few moments letting the other know how much we did love them.

"Your turn." I said once we broke apart.

"I never had much luck with friends. When I went to my elementary school, before I knew just how different I was, I was alone. All the kids thought I was too bossy or too much of a know-it-all. I used to ignore it, get immersed in the different worlds of magic and mischief to escape my sorrow in the real world. Then I got my letter. I found out what my problem was and I thought for sure that once I got to Hogwarts, everything would fall into place. But it didn't. I was still the bossy, know it all with bushy hair. I was still teased and laughed at. And like before I tried to ignore it, I tried to read my way through my unhappiness. But, unlike before, one person's taunts seemed to cut through the books I had my face stuck in and I was confused as to why." The thought of how mean I was to Hermione back then stung even after all these years.

"You and Harry then saved me from the troll. We became friends and eventually began to save the world together. It took me a while to realize why it had hurt when you made fun of me, why it hurt so much for us to fight. Then, one day while I was doing my Potions essay a bit before I ‑­

was petrified, it hit me. I was in love with you. And it terrified me. I couldn't understand how I could fall in love with my best friend. I eventually understood it but still feared it. I thought there was no way you could love me back. The fighting, the comments, and all your actions told me there was no way. I did not even stop to think that maybe you were just being a clueless boy." I laughed a little at how much of a clueless boy I was back then.

"Then you started comforting me; hugging me at funerals, making me feel better as we lay on the floor of a dusty drawing room, making me sleep on couch cushions. Those actions gave me hope. Then, of all places, it was at Malfoy Manor that I really realized how much you cared for me without you saying it out loud. That was what gave me hope to fight the curse, what made it possible for you to save me. Your love is what made it possible for me to be here today, getting married to you in front of all our friends and family." Hermione finished and looked up at me. I was smiling and I kissed her once she was done.

"That was beautiful Mione." I said after I broke the kiss.

"I just wrote the truth." Hermione shrugged. "I meant it Ron you saved me so many times over the years." Hermione said resting her head on my chest.

"You have saved me too Mione. I wouldn't have a reason to have lived if not for you." I said stroking her hair lightly.

Hermione handed me her vows and I set them on the nightstand and turned the lights off. We just laid there for a little while holding each other and thinking of the words the other had written. It really hit me tat I was a man now, not just in the since I had turned 17 or had sex but that I was going to have a family to protect and provide for. I was going to be a husband and one day a father.

"When did we grow up?" I asked Hermione in the dark room.

"When you were sleeping." Hermione teased me laughing slightly.

"Always happens that way doesn't it." I laughed.

"Good night Ron. I love you." Hermione kissed me softly.

"Good night Mione I love you too." I said before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

Update on the Oct 1st.


	21. Chocolate Christmas Frogs

Notes: We are so glad you all liked the last chapter. It was so hard to write it. We both were crying at times. It was bad. This chapter has some drama that will run threw the rest of the story. That was rally hard to write too.

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Dec – 23rd

"Ron," I started as I sat on his lap in our living room, looking into the fire.

"Yes, love?"

"You do remember that we're going to my parent's for dinner, right?"

"We are?" Ron asked, looking at me as I lifted my head.

"Ron, I told you this morning when we woke up!" I shook my head at him.

"Oh... right... so we should get ready, then?" He said, not even trying to backtrack.

I sighed with a small laugh, "Yeah, we should. I told them we'd be there at about seven and it's six."

"Do'ya think they'll like me," Ron shuffled his feet as we stood up.

I smiled softly and kissed his cheek, "Of course they will. I love you, so I'm sure they will too. Who wouldn't?"

He kissed my forehead before starting up the stairs. I continued after him as we went to change. I walked towards my dresser and opened the top, getting out a clean shirt and skirt. After I dropped my pants and pulled my jumper off, I felt two hands on my waist.

"Ron, what're you," I trailed off in a small moan as Ron started kissing my neck.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around him as I pulled him closer. His lips connected with mine instantly. Though, when he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, I pulled away.

"Ron," I gasped, "we can't... we have to... go to my parents." With a groan he nodded and headed towards the bathroom. With a laugh, I turned back to my clothes.

After we finished, Ron latched onto my side as I turned. We then found ourselves in front of a two-story home with the Muggle suburbs. I felt a tinge of sadness because I noticed I felt more at home at my house and at the Burrow than here.

"I guess that shows where I belong," I thought.

I started towards the house when I realized my fiancée was not next to me.

"Ron," I turned, "you're mostly the reason we're here. You can't just stand in the front yard the whole time."

"Can, too," he whispered, staring up at the house as I walked back.

"Love, it's going to be fine. Besides, it's not like you're meeting them for the first time. You've seen them before," I soothed as I pushed back some of Ron's fringe.

"But," he whined, resting his hands on my hips, "before, they had just gotten their memories back. They had no time to berate me for violating their daughter."

At this, I started laughing. I knew this would not help my case, but I could not stop.

When I calmed down I said, "Ronald, you aren't violating me. And they don't think so either. They know me, they know I'm not dating some bum off the streets. They should remember you've been one of my best friends since I was twelve. Now, I'll be with you every second we're in there and I'm sure they're wondering why we're just standing out here, come on."

I kissed his cheek before almost dragging him along to the front door.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door and I took a deep breath. Mr. Granger opened the door and smiled at Hermione.

"Hello you two, right on time." He said giving me a half smile. I could tell already he wasn't thrilled with me being with Hermione.

Hermione and I walked into the house and I helped Hermione take her robes off and I hung both of ours up. We walked hand in hand into the kitchen just as Mrs. Granger was putting the last dish on the table.

"Hello dear, Hello Ronald." Mrs. Granger said walking over and giving both of us a hug.

"Hello Mum." Hermione smiled. It really struck me how much they looked alike and I wondered if Hermione and I had a daughter if she would look so close to Hermione.

We all sat down at the table. Mrs. Granger made turkey, stuffing, gravy, potatoes, carrots and rolls. It all looked really good and I laughed a little thinking about Hermione trying to cook.

I started eating and found it was as good as it looked. "This is very good Mrs. Granger. I've never had stuffing like this before." I said taking another bite.

"Thank you Ronald. It was my Grandmother's recipe. I tried to teach Hermione to make it once." Mrs. Granger laughed as did Hermione.

"It somehow exploded. I was younger so it might have been a bit of uncontrolled magic." Hermione blushed.

"Cooking is not your strongest point. But with all you can do it's not much of a loss." I said giving Hermione a smile. She placed her hand on my leg and smiled back.

"What are you planning to do for a job Ron?" Mr. Granger asked a few moments later.

"I'm in training to be an Auror; it's like a muggle cop. It pays well and I get to do mission planning and I'm rather good at it so it's a nice life." I said turning a little red. I didn't like the look I was getting from him.

"You're not rather good at it you're amazing Ron. First in your class and getting our own team once you're out of training." Hermione corrected me. I turned even redder.

"That's wonderful Ronald." Mrs. Granger smiled. "How is school going for you Hermione?"

"Very well; first in my class as of break and all my test have been O's." Hermione said with a grin. I smiled at her and both of her parents looked proud.

"Very good Hermione." Mr. Granger smiled for the first time all night.

Once the dishes were in the sink soaking Hermione and I knew it was time to tell Hermione's parents. We sat them down at the table an took each other's hand.

"Mum, Dad Ron and I need to tell you something." Hermione started with a smile on her face.

"Ron has asked me to marry him and I said yes. We're getting married next September. And we have a house that we have finished setting up. It's perfect for us and we love it and we hope you're as happy as we are." Hermione said grinning. Her mum pulled us both into a big hug.

"Oh Hermione, Ronald that is wonderful news; I'm so happy for you." Mrs. Granger said grinning at both of us as she sat back down.

"What plans have you made so far?" She asked.

"Well our colors are red and gold. It's going to be the 21st of September at our house, outside. Ginny, Ron's sister and my best friend, is going to be my maid of honor, Harry's going to be Ron's best man. Ron's father is going to marry us. That's all we really have thought about right now." Hermione said smiling as she thought of her wedding. I was smiling too until I looked over at Mr. Granger, he didn't look that happy.

We all finished dinner and Hermione helped her mum with the dishes. Mr. Granger asked to see me in his study. I didn't have a good feeling about this but I went anyway.

* * *

I looked at Ron who looked at me with a helpless look on his face as he turned to follow my dad into his study.

"Alright, then. Go ahead and sit down," Mr. Granger instructed when Ron remained standing.

After complying Ron looked around the room uncomfortably. It was obvious he was nervous and Mr. Granger looked pleased at that.

"Now, I wanted to talk to you about my daughter," he started.

"What about her... sir?" Ron added hastingly.

"What are your intentions?" Ron would have laughed at the over-used line if he could not have cut the tension with a knife.

"W-what do you mean?" Ron asked, not sure what to say.

"Do you love her?" The older man asked, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

Ron started nodded quickly, "Yes, sir. Very much, sir."

"Well, then. That does not matter."

"Um... what?" Ron said, his voice scratchy, "I mean, I'm confused, sir."

"Listen, Weasley, I need you to leave her. Dump her. I know that would be messier but I know my daughter. She is stubborn and she would not listen to me."

"Mr. Granger!" Ron said, his voice raising, "What are you asking me?"

"I said get away! You imbecile, just leave her. Go away and never come back! I don't care how you do it, but I'm not having my little girl date redhead punk who has nothing to offer!"

By now both men were on their feet, staring each other down.

"I will do no such thing, sir," Ron spat. "How dare you even mention such an idea!"

"I'm willing to pay you. I will not watch as my daughter throws her life away. I wanted her to be a lawyer or work at my office. I wanted her to marry an heir to a business thrown, not some lowlife magic-man who put my daughter in danger!"

"How dare you," Ron yelled, forgetting his surrounding, "All the gold in the world means nothing if I'm not with her. And Hermione is not throwing her life away. She had worked so hard, to please you probably, and you don't even care. She is going to work in the ministry, changing lives. Why would she want to come back to this world? This is not where she belongs. She risked her life to save lives, yours too, I might add, and she is not just going to leave everything to clean teeth and marry some pompous brat. I love your daughter and I plan on marrying her. I. Am. Going. NOWHERE!"

SMACK

"DAD!"

I had come running when I heard yelling. I had gotten in the room right as Ron proclaimed his love for me. When I saw the back of my dad's hand hit Ron's face, I came storming in.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" I shouted as I ran towards Ron's side, his cheek burning red, like his ears.

Ignoring me, Ron said, in a fiercely low voice, "You say you care for her, but obviously you don't. What kind of father tries to pay his daughter's _fiancée _to leave? I will not leave her just because you are too blind to see who is right in this situation."

I gasped, both at Ron's words and his tone. I had heard most of the conversation and was appalled at my father.

"Dad, what are you doing," I asked with a scowl.

"Trying to get you away from this good for nothing-"

"Dad! What the hell are you trying to do? Why would you try and get me away from Ron," I started yelling, "Do you know how many times Ron has saved my life? How many times he has helped me throughout the years? Without him, I would have died long ago."

"That is one of my points, Hermione," my father countered, not paying attention to my mother in the doorway. "If you hadn't gone to that stupid school like I asked, you wouldn't have been in so much danger!"

"What, and remain a freak with the other Muggle children? Would you have wanted me to go rot away at some boring job and marry some boring man and be miserable? I am happy, Dad. I don't care about the danger I was in, I am happy where I am and I am happy with Ron. If you can't see that, then I'm not going to try and make you. We are getting married in the fall whether you like it or not, and whether you come or not is up to you. We certainly don't want you there if you're going to act like this, though! Come on, Ron," I huffed, my throat sore, and stomped towards the door.

I nodded towards my mother, smiling weakly before Apparating back home. As we landed in the middle of our bedroom, I immediately broke down in Ron's arms.

* * *

I carried Hermione over to the bed and we both got in without undressing. We were both pretty upset that what had just happened. Hermione was crying into my chest and I was so mad I had to keep myself from going back there and kicking his arse for being a prat to Hermione.

"I'm sorry I yelled love." I whispered after about a half and hour.

"You should have hit him for trying to pay you off so you wouldn't marry me. I can't believe he did that. I thought he cared. I thought he wanted me to be happy." Hermione said bitterly.

"He's scared Hermione. He thinks I'm taking you away." I said hoping it was that and he wasn't so much as a prat that he wanted Hermione to be some sort of trophy child.

"He hit you. I'm so sorry for his behavior. I'm so sorry." Hermione said moving up and kissing me softly. Then she kissed me again and it wasn't as soft. I could tell by the way she was kissing me that she just wanted to forget tonight and just get lost in me, I thought it was the best idea I had heard that day so I starting to undress us the best I could without breaking out kiss.

We both just wanted some sort of physical release so it wasn't particularly tender but we enjoyed the fire we were making. I still think the sound of my name coming off Hermione's lips when she finds that highest pleasure is the best thing ever.

After we were done we pulled the other close and just held each other. I wanted to somehow make up for that night. I felt like it was somehow my fault for not being good enough. It hurt and it wasn't fair. It hurt Hermione more and that was the worst part of it all; the person she has tried more than anyone to please is the one she might never.

* * *

Dec 25th

I woke up on Christmas morning to the feeling of Hermione shifting on the bed. Without opening my eyes I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back against my body.

"Happy Christmas Mione." I said into the skin of her neck. She ran a hand along my chest and settled it on my hip.

"Happy Christmas Ron." Hermione said kissing me lightly. I deepen the kiss and shifted so she was on top of me.

"Can this be one of my Christmas gifts?" I asked looking up at my very naked fiancée.

"We have to be at your parent's house in an hour so no for now." Hermione said moving off my lap. She walked towards the bathroom and shut the door. I groaned and laid back on the bed taking care of the problem Hermione had caused me.

After Hermione came out of the shower I went in and took my shower. We both got dressed and went downstairs to grab the presents we were taking to Mum and Dad's. We Flooed into the sitting room.

"Happy Christmas everyone." I said grinning at Percy, Charlie, Harry, Ginny, Teddy, Andromeda, Dad and someone I was guessing was Percy's girlfriend. We set our presents under the tree.

"Happy Christmas." I heard back as Hermione and I walked into the kitchen.

Mum was working on dinner when we walked in. "Happy Christmas Mum I said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas dears." Mum said smiling but with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Everything looks great Mum." I said tasting some of the gravy.

"Will you help me put these on the table dear?" Mum asked. I helped Mum put everything on the table. Hermione went out to talk to Ginny. Mum turned to me and gave me a watery smile.

"You're a good boy Ronny." Mum said before giving me a hug as she started to cry. "I miss him. I have so much and I still miss him." Mum cried into my chest.

"I miss him too Mum." I said holding her tight. "We always will but he wouldn't want us to not live, he's want laughter and joy." I whispered as Mum started to dry her tears.

"I proud of you Ron, don't forget that." Mum said giving me one more hug before she went back to cooking.

I walked into the living room and smiled at Hermione.

"Ron, Hermione I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Audrey Jackson. She works with me at the Ministry." Percy said looking rather proud. Audrey was a fairly pretty blond witch. She looked a little intimidated but she was holding her own.

"Nice to meet you Audrey. I'm Ron." I said stepping forward and shaking her hand.

"I'm Hermione. I'm Muggleborn too." Hermione said smiling. "You were Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I was a year ahead of Percy, Head Girl too." Audrey said smiling. Percy was beaming.

They talked for a bit then Hermione gave me a look and we walked into the other room.

"I need to go pick Mum up. Dad won't come but she wants too." Hermione whispered softy.

"Want me to go with you?" I asked taking her hand.

"I need to go myself. There are a few things I need to tell Dad now that I've had a day to cool down. I'll be back in about a half an hour." Hermione gave me a kiss and was gone a moment later.

I walked into the sitting room and sat down next to Ginny. She had Teddy on her lap and when he saw me he smiled and I took him from her. His hair changed from black like Harry's to red like mine.

"Hey little man; did you miss me?" I asked grinning at Teddy who laughed at me. His hand moved up and he gripped my nose.

"He's getting big." I said to Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah he is. Almost 10 months now. He might start walking soon." Harry said proudly. Ginny kept grinning at him.

Andromeda walked over to us with a bottle. "Would you like to feed him Ron?" She asked handle me his bottle. He sucked it down rather quickly and I burped him after.

We all played with him and kept him entertained until he started getting sleepy. I offered to go put him in Bill's old room for his nap. I had just gotten him to sleep when the door opened and Hermione walked in looking very upset.

We walked into the next room so we could talk without waking Teddy. "What happened?" I asked worried.

"My father told me the only way he would be in my life anymore is if I broke my wand and gave up this life including you. I told him no and he slapped him. I told him he wasn't my father anymore. Mum and I left after that." Hermione broke down in my arms and started crying. I just held her close to me tried to comfort her the best way I could.

"I'm so sorry Mione. He's being a jackass. It's his loss." I said softly. Hermione dried her eyes and gave me a weak smile.

"We need to go downstairs. George and Angelina and Bill and Fleur will be here soon." Hermione said using a spell to clean herself up. We walked downstairs just as George and Angelina got there.

"Happy Christmas George, Angelina." I said grinning and giving each a hug. "So George what love potion did you give to Angelina to get her to marry you?" I asked laughing.

"Nothing mate. She gave me one. I'm a catch you know." George smiled as he took her hand.

I turned around and saw Mrs. Granger. "Hello Mrs. Granger, Happy Christmas." I said a little hoping she wasn't mad at me for everything. She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"None of this is your fault Ronald." She whispered. "Happy Christmas Ronald." She said smiling as she pulled away.

Bill and Fleur walked in a moment later. Fleur had a thick blue robe on hiding her baby bump. When she took it off everyone got quite. Mum turned around to see why everyone went quite and saw Fleur placing her hand on her middle.

Mum walked over to Fleur with tears in her eyes. "You're pregnant?" Mum asked softly. Fleur took her hand and placed it on her slightly rounded belly.

"4 months. I'm due early May." Fleur answered with a grin. Mum pulled Fleur into a hug and started crying. She hugged Bill after and smiled at her son.

"This is wonderful news." Mum said grinning wide. Everyone hugged Fleur and congratulated Bill. A few of my brother's made comments but I just grinned and gave Fleur a hug.

Harry gave me a look and I told Hermione to take Ginny upstairs or something so Harry could talk to us. Hermione and Ginny left a moment later.

Harry asked Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and me to go into the small mudroom off the kitchen.

"I know it's a bit old fashion but I'm planning to ask Ginny to marry me in February and I wanted all of our blessings before I did." Harry said a little nervous.

Mum pulled him into a hug, Dad grinned and slap his back, Bill grinned and nodded, Charlie laughed and nodded, Percy nodded, George laughed and smirked before nodding and I smiled and gave Harry a one armed hug.

"Of course you have our blessing. You're our son Harry." Mum said hugging Harry again. I could tell she was over the moon about everything so far today.

We all left the mudroom and went back into the kitchen to get everyone for dinner.

* * *

I smiled as Ron hugged my mother. I could tell he thought it was his fault, I would need to reassure him later. When I saw him exchange a look with Harry, I quickly turned to find Ginny.

"Hey, Gin? Can you come up here for a second . . . I need to tell you something."

Ginny nodded with a curious look as she stepped away from Fleur to follow me upstairs. We ended up in her room and sat down on the bed.

I knew making up something would be too suspicious so I decided to just tell her something I had been planning on telling her.

"What's up, Hermione? Are you and Ron okay?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Oh, no! We're fine," I shook my head, "it's just that we went to see my parents a few days ago..."

"Is this why only you mum is here," she questioned.

I nodded and began, "Well we went to dinner. Everything was fine, at least it seemed so. Then we told my parents that we were getting married. I didn't pay attention to the fact that my dad was silent throughout the rest of the meal. Then he took Ron to his study to talk to him. I didn't hear the first part, but then I heard shouting. From what I did hear and from what Ron said after I got in the room, my dad was trying to get Ron to leave me."

I looked up from my lap and saw Ginny's shock.

"He did what?!"

"Evidently, he thought Ron was ruining my life or something," I sniffed, "and he was willing to pay Ron to leave. Obviously Ron said no. I heard Ron shouting this big rant about me not wasting my life and stuff. Then he said there was no way he was leaving and my dad hit him."

I stopped when Ginny gasped, "That-"

"No, it's alright. He is being an ass. When he hit Ron, I came and started yelling at him. Saying I wouldn't marry one of his business partner's son and that if he was going to act like this, I would just get your dad to walk me down the aisle."

"Oh, Hermione! Are you alright," Ginny asked as she hugged me.

"Yeah... my mum is here so it's okay. Though, when I went to get her, my dad started yelling again," I sighed, wiping away a few tears, "he said the only way he'd be in my life was for me to leave Ron and snap my wand. I said no, he slapped me, and we left."

"Give me one good reason for me not to go downstairs and get all my brothers, including me and Harry, to go over there and kick his arse," Ginny asked with a scowl.

I laughed weakly, shaking me head, "I'd rather just forget him and enjoy Christmas, please."

Ginny nodded, gave me a hug, and we started bag downstairs. I was glad to see Harry smiling so I knew his plan had gone well. I went down to sit next to my mother and Ron sat on my other side, holding my hand.

* * *

We all sat down for dinner and smiled at each other but everyone knew that there would be an extra place at the table that couldn't be filled. I was sitting next to Hermione who was sitting next to Mrs. Granger. So I knew I had to be on my best behavior. Harry, Ginny and Andromeda were across from us. Mum was at one end Dad at the other. Bill and Fleur were across from George and Angelina. Charlie was sitting across from Percy and Audrey.

We all passed the food around and filled the plates. I tried not to take a ton and Hermione smiled at my restraint.

"How's training going?" Bill asked Harry and me.

"It's worse than a year in a tent." Harry said.

"At least then we didn't have to hear Seamus snoring and take orders from someone who has never seen combat." I added. "But it's better than it could be."

"At least now we can see each other a few times a year and we can write to each other." Ginny said grinning up at Harry. "And you didn't break up with me this time." Ginny said, turning Harry's face red.

"How are the dragons?" Harry asked Charlie trying to get the topic off him.

"They're good. We got a few new ones so we're trying to get them so they don't try to kill each other. But I can't complain." Charlie shrugged.

Mum and Fleur were talking about the baby and Bill, Percy, Audrey and Dad were talking about the Ministry. Mrs. Granger and Andromeda were talking about family and kids. Charlie, George and Angelina were talking about the shop.

Ginny and Harry kept whispering things to each other and laughing. Hermione gave me a look just as everyone was finishing up dinner.

"Everyone we have something we would like to tell you." I said looking at Hermione to give the news.

* * *

Surprisingly, the whole room went silent as Ron and I stood up. Harry, Ginny, and my mother gave us knowing smiles. I thought for sure one of them would have noticed my ring and I was correct when I saw Fleur whispering something to Bill.

"What is it, Ron," George asked, "you get Hermione knocked up, too?"

My eyes went wide as my face turned red as Ron spluttered, "N-no! I didn't! I swear!"

The whole table erupted in laughter as Mrs. Weasley scolded George. Angelina, though laughing, swatted his arm. Even my mother had to hide her grin.

When they all calmed down and we both stopped blushing, Mr. Weasley said, "Go on, son. What do you want to tell us?"

"Well, before we were interrupted," Ron glared at George who snickered, "I was going to tell you that..."

I looked up and saw Ron smiling down at me. I could sense the anxiety in the table so I took over, "We're getting married!"

Ron and I were all grins as we looked around at the shocked table. It was silent for a whole minute, each of them looking at us through wide eyes. Then, like a firecracker, the family all started shouting.

"Congratulations!"

"Finally came to your senses, huh, Ron?"

"Had to follow in your brother's footsteps, yeah?"

Like I suspected, we were both bombarded with hugs and words. All of the woman wanted to see my ring while the men slapped Ron on the back and shook his hand.

After a moment, I suddenly realized I was surrounded by the Weasley brothers and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I had no idea what they were doing when Mrs. Weasley came forward to give me a big hug.

"Welcome to the family officially, Hermione!"

I tried not to, but I could not stop the few tears that fell as the Weasley clan hugged me, accepting me into the family.

I was slightly surprised when George hugged me next, whispering, "Fred and I were holding a bet as to when you two would finally get a clue. We both welcome you into this circus, Hermione."

More tears fell as I whispered my thanks.

When I was let go and let to breath, Ron as at my side, a huge grin on his face.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," I wiped my eyes, "I'm wonderful."

* * *

When Hermione and I got home; I started a large fire in our fireplace, poured us each a drink because after the last few days we needed them and each of us got the presents for the other. I gave Hermione 3 boxes and she gave me three.

We opened the first gift from each other and both broke out laughing. We had each gotten the other a few pairs of boxers.

"Great minds think alike?" I asked grinning. "I thought you might like having your own so you don't have to take mine." I said kissing Hermione softly.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione looked at the three pair of bright orange boxers. I could see she really did like them.

The next gift Hermione opened was the French perfume. Her eyes got big and she kissed me soundly. "Thank you Ron. I ran out of this and I couldn't find it anywhere." Hermione said grinning.

My second gift was a pair of Auror robes, the best kind they made, with my name embroidered on them. Only like 15 people had these. I looked at Hermione with a huge grin on my face and kissed her. "These are amazing Hermione. I mean where did you get these no one makes them anymore?" I asked grinning.

"I have my ways." Hermione said smiling at me.

The third gift I knew she was going to go crazy over. I got her a signed original copy of The Hunchback of Notre Dame by Victor Hugo. I saw here open it and her jaw visibly drop. She turned to me and had a few ears in her eyes.

"I love it, thank you so, so much." Hermione said before pulling me into a very deep kiss. I grinned as she stroked my tongue with hers. We broke the kiss and I opened my last gift. It was a signed Cannons jersey from the last winning team. I knew for a fact only 5 were left in the world.

"Hermione . . . how . . . this is bloody amazing." I said kissing her and picking her up and taking her to our room. We left everything where it was for the night as we celebrated our first Christmas together. After we were done Hermione and I laid together in our bed holing on to each other. This was both a happy and sad time for us but we knew we could get though it together.

* * *

Update on the 4th.


	22. Notes From An Unique Tree

Notes: This is not a chapter. Sorry to get your hopes up. That's tomorrow. We are just telling you all the out takes we have and asking for more ideas if you all want them.

* * *

1. Harry getting the nude photos of Ginny - - - Chapter 3

* * *

2. The first time Ron and Harry face the Boggarts - - - Chapter 4

* * *

3. Ron/Harry talk about their girlfriends without using their names - - - Chapter between 2 - 4

* * *

4. The kiss between Hermione and the 6th year boy - - - Chapter 16

* * *

5. Ginny/Harry first Christmas eve together - - - Chapter 20

* * *

6. Ginny/Hermione girl's night - - - Chapter 22 - 23

* * *

7. Mr. and Mrs. Granger's talking after Christmas - - - Chapter 21ish

* * *

8. Lavender being attacked. (Spoiler. Won't tell you. Sorry. But it's big.) - - - Chapter ??

* * *

9. A Dean and Parvati moment. (Spoiler. Won't tell you. Sorry. But it's big.) - - - Chapter ??

* * *

Any more ideas we would love. We know it's about the letters but we also know that seeing their lives during the time helps too.

We would love to thank you all for the reviews. We both love to know what you think. Ideas and things you send are always fun to read. Some of you hit the nail on the head with predictions. And knowing you all like it makes it more fun to write and take it to places better and higher than we ever thought we could.

Once again thank you to all our readers and reviewers. We love you all you rock Dumbledore's red and gold striped socks!

We also have a forum now!! /myforums/Wind-In-The-Trees/1347483/

With much love,

Wind In The Trees and unique.normality


	23. Oh, For God's Sake! He's Got An Arm Off!

Notes: There is one more chapter of vacation. Then back to the letters. Please review and enjoy.

Please check out our forum for this story. www.fanfiction. net/myforums/Wind-In-The-Trees/1347483/

take out the space between the . net

* * *

Dec- 27th

"Your house is beautiful, Hermione," my mother commented after I took her on a small tour.

"Thanks, Mum. Ron and his mother did a lot of it," I smiled as we passed a room.

"What's this?"

I turned and saw her at the door to the Memorial Room.

"Oh. That's our Memorial Room... There were many deaths during the war and many of them were our friends... so we decided to put up pictures," I explained as I followed her into the room.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already in the kitchen with Ron. They both had loved this room, Mrs. Weasley shedding a few tears. I had gone to get my mother and show her the house before going to eat lunch.

"Could you... ?" My mum asked, after a moment of looking at all the pictures.

"Um... sure. This," I pointed to a picture of Fred and George, "is Fred, George's twin. He died during the Final Battle. We were there. He always had a joke to tell. This is Remus Lupin. He was a good friend of ours. He was also friends with Harry's parents, who died also. That's them. About a year before he died, he married another one of our friends, Nymphadora Tonks. They had Teddy, who you saw at Christmas. Now Tonks, she liked to be called by her surname, was related to this man, Sirius Black. He was Harry's Godfather. This is Tonks' father, Ted. He was killed while on the run since he was a Muggleborn."

I looked at my mother who was staring at the pictures with a expression of concentration and sadness.

I went on, "This boy is Collin Creevey. He was Ginny's age. He took many of the pictures taken at school. He always had his camera. He was underage and wasn't supposed to be fighting during the Final Battle, but he snuck back in. This, this is one of the greatest wizards of all time. Albus Dumbledore. He was the one who came to tell you about me being a witch. He was killed at the end of my sixth year by this man. Severus Snape was a spy for our side. We always thought he was bad, but he turned out to be good. And-"

"Hermione? Are you coming? I'm starved," Ron came into the room and saw what we were doing.

"Yeah, we're coming. I was just introducing my mum."

Ron stepped forward and took my hand, "They were all great people. Fought for what they believed in but paid the price."

All three of us remained silent for a moment before I coughed, "I guess we better go back downstairs. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley is wondering where we are. I'll finish later."

With a nod, we went back down to the kitchen and started eating the meal Ron made. After a few minutes, Mrs. Weasley broke the silence.

"So, have you two thought about your wedding, any?"

"Yes," I sat up straighter, my mood lightening, "we've decided on a fall wedding. The theme will be completely autumn. Red and gold colors with leaves everywhere. We also decided on a Wizarding wedding. Mum, since... you'll be the only Muggle there, I thought just going with Wizard tradition would be good." When I turned to my mum, she just nodded in agreement.

"We wanted you to marry us, Dad," Ron continued.

At this, Mr. Weasley's face lit up, making him look a bit more like Ron, "I'd love to."

My face fell a bit as I said, "And I was also wondering if you'd be willing to walk me down the aisle, also, Mr. Weasley. Uh... my dad probably won't make it."

Both elder Weasley's sensed the tense subject and did not press it any further than Mr. Weasley saying he'd love to do this as well.

We all kept on talking about the wedding. Flowers and colors, food and cakes, bridesmaids and groomsmen. Once we got on the guest list, we hit a snag.

"Okay, so we could invite some of your school friends... The Order of course. Some of my family," Mrs. Weasley listed, "and other Weasleys, of course. Some Ministry friends would probably come..."

"Mum, we just wanted a small one. With my brothers and-"

"Nonsense, Ronald. We need to invite the rest of your family. Now, do you think it would be polite to invite some of Fleur's family? They are practically related to us now."

"Mrs. Weasley," I said, trying not to freak out, "Ron and I wanted a small wedding. We just wanted immediate family, no cousins or aunts and uncles or anyone we don't know. Just Ron's brothers and their wives and girlfriends. We also do not want any of Fleur's family. We don't know them, Mrs. Weasley. Both of us talked about it, and we'd like some of the Order and some of the D.A., meaning just our close friends. We're okay with Andromeda coming, of course. Though, we want to know all the people at _our_ wedding."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said, slightly surprised. "Alright, if that's what you two really want."

While Ron smirked slightly, I just said, "Thank you. Now, about the cake..."

Hermione had agreed to let me handle the food and cake was a food. "I was thinking half chocolate and have white cake. That way everyone will have something they like; 3 layers, simple and clean with red and gold leaves all over it." I said with a grin.

"Not that you've thought about it at all son." Dad said smiling. He knew my love of food.

"I called Patterson's and they said they could make it for 25 galleons so I booked them. And I called Jameson for the food." I said grinning.

"Jameson?" Mum asked raising an eyebrow. "I could make the food Ron, it really wouldn't be any trouble and it would cost much less."

"No Mum Hermione and I want everyone to be able to relax. I want you to be able to enjoy this wedding. You were stressed during Bill's and I want this one to be low stress." I said firmly. Hermione and Dad nodded in agreement.

"We're having a buffet; ribs, beef, chicken, veggies, fruit, fresh bread, the works." I said with gusto.

"Ron that will cost a fortune." Mum said.

"Doesn't matter Mum; Hermione and I are paying for everything. I have over 600,000 galleons from poker winnings and Hermione has her own money too. We don't need help paying for anything." I said turning a little red.

"What's poke her?" Dad asked.

"Muggle card game." Hermione answered. She explained the conversion rate to her Mum.

"Are you having alcohol at the reception?" Mum asked.

"Of course. How am I going to get Hermione to agree to marry me without getting her drunk first?" I asked with a straight face. Hermione hit me in the gut and I doubled over.

"Hurt?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Good." Hermione smiled.

"Fine so you have your colors and food and guest list. What about what you're wearing?" Mum asked.

"I'm wearing a muggle wedding dress and Ron's going to be in his Auror dress uniform." Hermione answered.

"What flowers are you going to have?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I was thinking red and yellow tulips." Hermione said with a smile.

"Those were what I had at my wedding." Mrs. Granger smiled.

"I know that's why I want them." Hermione said taking her mum's hand.

"Who is going to be in the wedding party?" Mum asked.

"Well Harry's my best man and Ginny's Hermione's maid of honor. We talked about Neville and Luna as well." I said running my thump over Hermione's knuckles.

"It's going to be small so we don't want a large wedding party and the 6 of us have been though so much together it makes sense." Hermione said backing me up. I knew Mum wanted me to put a few of my brothers in there but she didn't say anything.

"Ginny and I have been working with Parvati on dresses. She's really good at that stuff." Hermione said pulling out two pieces of parchment.

Hermione's wedding dress was beautiful, flowing and fitting at the top; white with gold trim. I could already see her in it. Ginny's and Luna's were very simple but beautiful and both were gold. I could tell they both would look very lovely in them.

"These are beautiful." Mum said passing them to Hermione's mum.

"You will look beautiful Hermione." Mrs. Granger said smiling at her daughter.

"Where are you planning to honeymoon?" Dada asked with a smile. This was the part I was looking more forward too.

"Well Ron came up with the amazing idea of going to Italy for a month; starting at the top and just working our way down." Hermione said beaming at me.

"Well we have time before we both start our jobs so why not right?" I said kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Sounds wonderful." Mum and Mrs. Granger said at the same time.

"Do you having wedding rings yet?" Mum asked moving on to the next thing on her list.

"I have Grandpa Weasley's wedding ring and we need to get one for Hermione." I nodded.

"I want one like Ron's but a little smaller." Hermione said looking down at the ring on her finger and smiling up at me.

"Hermione and I are getting the bond too so we're writing our own vows." I said smiling at Mum and Dad.

"Wonderful son." Dad said smiling.

"What's the bond?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"It's when one person gives over their control, body, mind, soul and magic to their partner. As long as both have the bond it makes them completely equal. But it use to me used to bind woman to their husbands." Hermione answered.

"And you're getting the double bond right?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"He better be." Mum answered for me.

"Of course we are. I don't really want the ability to telling Hermione what to do. Too much work." I said with a grin. Hermione just rolled her eyes and slapped my arm, not hard enough to hurt me but hard enough to feel.

"Oh Dennis said he would be more than happy to do the photos." I said remembering his last letter. He and I talked at least once a week. Short letters but he was a good kid and he loved playing Quidditch. He was starting to feel less pain about not having his brother around.

"Great." Hermione said smiling. "He's really come on of his shell since you and he started talking." Hermione said kissing me softly. I pulled away quickly not really wanting to kiss Hermione with her mum right there.

"Relax Ron. I won't hurt you for kissing my daughter." Mrs. Granger laughed. I let out a deep breath and Hermione rolled her eyes at me. Mum and Dad both laughed at me.

"I'm going to need your ring once you have it Hermione so I can put the right spells on it. I can take yours now Ron." I took off the ring and handed it to Dad. It felt strange not having it on after wearing it for the last few weeks. Hermione saw my light tan line.

* * *

"Is it alright if I stay here for a bit? I want to spend a bit with you two," my mother asked after we said good-bye to Ron's parents.

"That's fine, Mum. We don't have anything else to do today anyway," I smiled, looking at Ron who then nodded.

"Want to finish looking at the Memorial Room," Ron asked, "I don't think you were done when I came up."

"There aren't many left, but sure," I led my mum up the stairs, into the door.

As we walked in, I went over to the left side of the room, "This is Alaster 'Mad-Eye' Moody. He was a great Auror. He was also one of our teachers... sorta. Anyway, and this is Cedric Diggory. He was a few years ahead of us, in Hufflepuff. I told you about the Triwizard Tournament, right? Harry, Fleur, Victor, and Cedric were in it. Well, Cedric died. He was killed my Voldemort at the end of the third task. That was one of many times Harry could have died as well, but didn't."

"You all have been through so much more than I could have imagined," my mum said, "yet, you've all turned out to be wonderful people."

"Thanks, Mum," I went to hug her. When we let go, Ron pointed at the wall next to us. I nodded to him and he started to talk.

"You know about the Order of the Phoenix, right?" Ron asked and started to explain when she said only a bit.

"There were two. One for the first war, and the second one consisted of those left from the first and some others. Harry's parents were in the first one. So was Remus and Sirius and Mad-Eye and many others. Those two people are Neville's parents. They're alive but... were tortured to insanity. The woman who did that was killed by my mother," Ron said proudly, "The Order was a group of people who fought the bad guys, basically. This time around at least, they had to do it secretly. Mainly because the Ministry was corrupted." Ron looked at my mother only to see her nodding. I was glad she was keeping up. I could also tell she was very interested.

"This photo was taken in our fifth year. It was the D.A. Dumbledore's Army, we called ourselves. It was a group of students learning how to fight. That year, the school was taken over by one of the bad guys, basically. It was Hermione's idea and Harry was the leader. Unfortunately, we were caught. But that was some stupid girl's fault. It was mostly because of the D.A. that the six of us lived during the Ministry fight. That was when Sirius died, though."

"You were already fighting so young?" My mother questioned, looking sad.

"We've been fighting for the cause since our first year. That was the first time we actually fought like that, though. Harry was the one who beat Voldemort when he was eleven and twelve. Third year was just weird, though. Murderers galore, that was," Ron met my mum's confused look.

"Well, Mum, we thought Sirius Black betrayed Harry's parents and got them killed. But in reality, it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed them. So since Harry was one and until he died, Sirius was thought a murderer but he wasn't. Peter was never publicly recognized for what he was, only because he was thought to be dead, which he wasn't. Though, he is now... kind of killed himself, didn't he, Ron?"

"You were there," my mother asked.

"Mrs. Granger, we've seen many people die. Yes, Harry and I were there when that rat died," Ron snickered, "We had gotten him in a corner basically and his hand killed him.

"Looking shocked, sad, and curious at the same time, she asked, "Where were you, Hermione?"

Ron and I looked at each other for a moment before I said, "I... I was uh... being questioned by the woman who killed Sirius, Dobby, and tortured Neville's parents."

Sensing the sore subject, my mum asked, "Who's Dobby?"

"He was a house-elf. That's him over there. He saved our lives that night," I answered.

"Well, why don't we go back to the living room," Ron suggested, obviously noting the way this conversation was going.

"Good idea, Ronald. I wanted to talk to you two about something anyway," my mother said as we started walking downstairs.

After Ron made tea upon my mum's request, we sat down on the couch while my mum took the armchair across from us.

"I just wanted to apologize on my husband's behalf," my mother started, not noticing me and Ron both stiffen, "I tried talking to him about it, but he's stuck on the idea that Ron isn't good for you, Hermione." She paused to look into our frowning faces. The look on hers was one of disgrace, on my father's part probably.

The older woman continued, "You two should know, by me being here, that I disagree. Ronald, I've watched the way you treat my daughter and I can tell you really love her."

"I do, ma'am," Ron said, completely serious.

"I think part of Richard's problem is the fact that he knows he can't control Hermione's life like he could when she was five. I understand that this is where she belongs. I would hate for her to leave all this just to go to a Muggle desk job. I also do not want you to marry some business partner's son. I would much rather you be happy here with Ron than with some kid who'll end up loving his work more than you."

I got up and hugged my mother, "Thank you, Mum. I'm glad you're on our side. I do want Dad to be at our wedding, but not if he's going to be like this. I guess we're just better off without him creating problems. I hope you don't mind Mr. Weasley walking me down the aisle..."

"Not at all, dear. You know your father is stubborn so he might not come out of this. I can tell the Weasley's already consider you family. I'm more than happy for you to marry into a family this wonderful," she said. Ron stood up and hugged her as well, thanking her.

"I'm sorry. I feel like I kind of caused a lot of this," Ron said quietly.

"Nonsense. I'm overjoyed to have my daughter marry a man like you. Just forget Richard, don't let him bother you," my mother said, closing the subject, "Now, I think it's about time I get home. Feel free to call me over any time, I'd love to see you more often, both of you."

"I will. Now let me Apparate you back home before Dad comes back from work," I grabbed her hand and turned.

* * *

I was a little cold so I built a large fire in the fireplace and grabbed a blanket so Hermione and I could spend some time cuddling on the couch. I poured each of us a large glass of wine knowing after the last few days we could use it.

I sat down on the couch putting my feet up on the coffee table. I took a drink of my wine and closed me eyes, resting my head on the back of the couch. I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew Hermione was snuggling up against me drinking from her wine glass.

"Hey." I said opening my eyes and looking at Hermione.

"Hey." Hermione sad back to me.

"Do I deserve you?" I asked softly.

"No but I keep you around because the sex is pretty good." Hermione said looking into the fire and then back at me. "Of course we deserve each other Ron." Hermione said before kissing me lightly.

"Just checking." I said wrapping my arm around Hermione. "You know I like this. You and me sitting in our sitting room in our house." I grinned.

"It does feel nice doesn't it?" Hermione laughed at me. Hermione set her wine glass next to mine on the coffee table. "You know what else feels nice." She asks as she climbs on my lap straddling me.

"No what?" I asked playing along. Hermione pressed her lips to mine. Her tongue ran against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let her in. Hermione wrapped her arms around my neck and we just sat like that kissing. It had been a while since we just snogged like this and didn't start stripping the other. I kind of liked it.

"Ron we can't shag tonight." Hermione said breaking the kiss and looking into my eyes.

"I didn't hurt you or anything last time did I? I know I was a little rougher than I had been but you liked it right?" I asked a little fearfully. I always tried to make sure Hermione was happy with everything she and I did and I really hoped I hadn't hurt her in an attempted to get myself off.

"No I loved that . . . really loved that." Hermione said with a goofy grin on her face. "I have my period; with the potion it's only three days. I'm just not really comfortable with us having sex during it." Hermione said blushing a little.

"Hermione that's fine. If you don't want to I'm alright with that." I said kissing her nose.

"Thanks." Hermione said resting her head against my chest.

"How about I take you upstairs and give you a back rub and then you and I spend the rest of the night cuddling?" I asked trying to be an understanding boyfriend. I knew Hermione's back always hurt during this time and I hated when she was in any kind of pain and I was hoping she would rub mine after.

"That sounds nice. And if you do I good job I might even rub yours after." Hermione said getting up, grabbing her wine glass and going upstairs. I grabbed mine and followed her.

Hermione stripped her shirt and bra off and laid down on the bed in her jeans. I just looked at her for a moment.

"Ron you have seen my topless before." Hermione said laughing.

"I know but I love looking at you." I went into the bathroom and grabbed some body lotion and walked over to the bed. I straddled Hermione and made sure I was pressing down on her too badly.

I put some lotion on my hands and started working on her shoulders. I heard a few soft moaned as I unknotted Hermione's shoulders and then moved down to her lower back. Hermione let out a few deep moans.

"Hermione love you really need to stop moaning." I said though gritted teeth.

"Or what?" Hermione said wiggling under me. I knew she knew what she had done to me and I also knew she was enjoying every moment of it.

I stripped my jean off and laid down on top of Hermione pressing little Ron right into her lower back. Only my boxers were keeping skin off skin. I started moving against her back. She started grinding against me.

"Like this love? Knowing that all it takes is a back rub for you to drive me crazy?" I asked kissing her neck. Hermione pressed up against me and I lost it in my shorts. I collapse to the side of Hermione breathless and grinning. Hermione lifted the band of my boxers and said a cleaning charm.

"Thanks love." I said watching Hermione get up, put on a pair of my boxers over her knickers. She heard a tapping at the window and walked over and took the parchment from the bird.

"The Ministry is having a New Year's Ball to honor all the war veterans. You are I are getting The **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery, the **Order of Morgana, the Red Dragon metal, the Purple Wand and the Order of Merlin First Class." Hermione said walking over and handing me the parchment.

I read everything she just told me and laughed. "Everyone in our unit will be a higher ranking officer than our CO's." I laughed at the thought. Hermione got into bed and I pulled her close.

"So this means I need to get my formal uniform and you and Ginny need to go shopping." I said nodding.

"Sounds like it." Hermione turned out the lights and put the parchment on the table. She turned so I could spoon her from behind.

"This is our make up from the Yule Ball so I'm going to be the first to ask; Hermione will you be my date to the New Year's Ball." I asked into the skin on her shoulder.

"It would be an honor to be your date Mr. Weasley." Hermione giggled. I kissed her neck.

"Good night Mione, I love you." I whispered as I laid my head down to go to sleep.

"Night Ron; I love you too." Hermione said doing the same.

* * *

Update on the 7th.


	24. It's A New Year

Notes: This is the last chapter before the letters start again. Yes you have seen some parts of this chapter before from a different story. But it took me 2 weeks to write the speeches so I was not rewriting them. : o )

Thank you all for the reviews and keep them coming.

* * *

Dec 31st – Jan 1st

"'Mione! We're supposed to meet everyone at the Burrow in... six minutes!"

"Hold your horses, Ron! I'll be out in a minute," I yelled from the bathroom.

"I don't have any horses," Ron snickered at my sanity from the bedroom.

"It's a Muggle expression, Ronald. Okay, okay, I'm done."

I stepped out of the bathroom to see Ron turning around in his Auror uniform. I smirked when his jaw literally dropped when he saw me in my black strapless dress.

"Don't just stand there. You're the one who was making me hurry," I giggled.

I went to walk past him, towards the door when two arms pulled me up against him. Suddenly, his lips were against mine. The way they moved with mine surprised me but I quickly took back control. After a moment, Ron pulled back.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," he whispered, his arms still around me.

"Thank you, Ron," I smiled, catching my breath, "you clean up pretty nicely as well."

With the half-grin I love, Ron kissed my forehead before heading out the door. I grabbed my purse and followed him out. Once out the door, we both turned and then found ourselves in front of the Burrow.

Once we made it inside, it was full of redheads. All the woman were in black, gold, or silver dresses. The men were in their dress robes.

"Ron and Hermione are here," someone in the crowd yelled.

"What, Ron, no lace?" George called from next to his wife. I tried not to laugh but could not hide my smile as Ron blushed.

"Leave him alone," Mrs. Weasley chastised as she made her way over to us, "you both look wonderful."

"Okay, everyone is here. Now lets go, the Ball started five minutes ago," Mr. Weasley instructed.

With that, everyone Apparated to the Ministry. Fleur Flooed with Bill while Andromeda did the same with Teddy. I looked around in the room we were in and was amazed.

It was a huge ballroom, larger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It was full of different witches and wizards in fancy clothes. There were hundreds of tables littering the room, a big dance floor in the middle. On the right, there was a tall wall full of names. One list were the names of the casualties, even the innocent Muggles. Another was the members of the Order, while the third was a list of all the fighters. It seemed the ball was also, in part, in honor of the deaths. Many of the awards that were going to be given out were going to those who had fought and died

* * *

There was a group of 6 tables together; that's where we were sitting.

Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Audrey were at the first table. George, Angelina, Myself, Hermione, Ginny, Harry were at the second. Luna, Hannah, Neville, Lavender, Seamus, Anthony Goldstein, Padma, Parvati and Dean were at the third table.

The forth table had the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix; Aberforth Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, who was sitting here and not at the Hogwarts staff table because this table was by the wall and it was bigger, Augusta Longbottom , Andromeda Tonks, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones and Sturgis Podmore.

The fifth table held the older members of the Hogwarts staff; Madam Pomfrey, Sybill Trelawney, Filius Flitwick, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, Pomona Sprout. The last table held the rest of the DA members and war veterans; Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Alicia Spinnet.

"You boys look pretty good in those uniforms, rent them for the day did you." Angelina teased the younger boys. To her they would always be the younger students that she commanded in Quidditch practice.

"I bought mine, cheaper that way, Ginny likes this look." Harry grinned at winked at Ginny who rolled her eyes.

"So you're not planning on letting fireworks off or anything are you George?" I asked trying to hide a smile.

"Naw the Mrs. here told me I would be sleeping on the couch if I did. And what fun would that be?" George answered laughing. Angelina smacked George's arm but still laughed.

Once everyone was in their seats Kingsley walked to the podium and cast a spell on his voice so everyone could hear him.

"Tonight we're here to celebrate those who have helped put an end to the darkest wizard ever. We come together tonight for those we have lost and for those who will be born into this new world. Almost everyone in this room fought for freedom in the Battle of Hogwarts, and for that you have awards that show just how much the world appreciates your actions." Kingsley paused and looked out at the faces in the room; all the faces were smiling but most had a touch of sadness to them.

"When they write about this in the years to come remember: few will have the greatness to bend history itself; but each of us can work to change a small portion of events, and in the total of all those acts will be written the history of this generation. We all changed history when we stood beside Harry Potter and said no to darkness and death. We changed what our children will know; they will not grow up in a world filled with war and uncertainty." Kingsley looked at Harry who had turned a little red and both men nodded at each other.

"As much as I know he hates being called one Harry Potter is a true hero. Because a true hero is someone who wants to make a difference, who never gives up, and who gives everything he has no matter what the circumstances are. A true hero works hard and never loses sight of his dreams. And that's what Harry did for us; he never gave up or gave in or stopped. I know the road wasn't smooth or easy but he did it and I am proud to know him. He will be a great Auror and one day he will head the department mark my words." Kingsley had a note of pride in his voice. Ginny smiled over at Harry who was very red now.

"Once again thank you all for coming out tonight. It means a lot to me personally to see so many of you here. Now please enjoy your meals." At these words plates with food appeared before everyone and drinks filled their glasses.

"He's right you are a hero." Ginny said softly so only Harry would hear her.

"I might be but then again so are you. Without help I wouldn't have been able to do anything." Harry whispered back, he took Ginny's hand under the table and giving it a light squeeze.

"Harry might be a hero but without his faithful sidekicks his arse would be sitting in the ground years ago." I laughed trying to get a laugh out of Harry. Harry laughed and nodded at me and Hermione.

"Right you are mate. Without Hedwig and Buckbeak I don't know what I would have done." Harry joked.

"Hey now be nice you two." Hermione said trying to keep the peace.

As everyone was eating I looked around the room. Most everyone who had one brought their partner with them tonight. I couldn't blame them tonight was both painful and wonderful and it was a Ball after all.

Aberforth and Hagrid were talking very animatedly with each other. Both had kind of sad smiles on their faces and Harry would guess they were talking about Dumbledore. Augusta Longbottom and Andromeda Tonks were talking as well. Augusta had a very large smile on her face and she pointed to Neville a few times. At the table on the other side of the room Lee and Katie were sitting very close and smiling at each other.

I looked over and saw Lavender looked rather shy, something I'm not really use to seeing, Seamus had a hold of one of her hands. The scars on her face were still noticeable but as healed as Bill's were at that point. She had her uniform on and I could see a very deep pride in his face every time Seamus looked at her.

I finished my meat and potatoes and gravy just before all the plates vanished. Headmistress McGonagall stood and walked over to the podium and like Kingsley cast a spell on her voice so everyone could hear her.

She took a deep breath before she started. I noticed for the first time she seamed rather nervous looking but she looked almost younger than the last time he had seen her.

"When I was a child I asked my father what courage was. His answer has stayed with me all my years: courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the little voice at the end of the day that says I'll try again tomorrow. I found a group that expresses this feeling. They are among the best people I have ever known in my life but I didn't know that when they came their first year." Headmistress McGonagall smiled at the two tables that held those students.

"The first was skinny and didn't know a thing about magic but was haled as a hero." Harry blushed just a little, Ginny smiled.

"The nest had red hair, a very strong temper and felt he could never measure up to that of his family." The tips of my ears went red, Hermione laughed softly.

"The third was one of the very smartest we have ever had but wasn't sure how to fix in this new world." Hermione smiled and blushed at the comment, I smiled at her and winked.

"The forth was a little forgetful and clumsily but had the heart of a lion." Neville turned bright red but Hannah grinned up at him with a knowing smile.

"They had one of the first of many memorable years at Hogwarts. They played a game of chess I admit I thought unbeatable, they played with a three headed dog, They learned about friendship and courage and life and I'm sure did more things I don't want to know about." Headmistress McGonagall had a small smile on her aged face.

"The next year the sister of the red hair boy came as did a young lady that lost her mother a few years before and who was thought to be different from everyone, both were more powerful than anyone could have guessed." Ginny and Luna both smiled.

These are the children that turned into Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. These children saved the wizarding world. They had survived not only growing up in a time of war but survived leading the charge into that war. They are among the 6 strongest people I have ever known." Headmistress McGonagall eyes watered as did, Harry, mine, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna's, among others.

"Because of them and all the others that fought that May day Hogwarts has rebuilt and next year will be open again to everyone. We will be letting those students come back who couldn't go last year and letting those who were there get their education back. We have our teachers back, we have our classrooms back, we have education back at Hogwarts. Hogwarts has lived though many things before and will live though many things to come. Thank you to everyone who fought, thank you to everyone who learned something at Hogwarts, and thank you all for never forgetting love is what saves us all." Headmistress McGonagall smiled at the two tables again before walking back to her seat. Harry was the first to stand and start clapping, before long everyone in the hall was.

Once everyone was sitting dessert appeared on plates before everyone. Ginny kissed Harry's cheek softly knowing he needed it. Harry smiled at Ginny knowing he had to give his speech soon. Hermione bent over and whispered the spell to enhance his voice.

"Thanks I was going to ask." Harry said smiling at Hermione.

"That's what I'm here for." Hermione said smiling. I took her hand in mine and ran my thumb over her knuckles.

"You will be fine mate; I mean you gave some great speeches during the DA meetings." George said with a smile. "And I promise not to heckle you." George laughed.

"Thanks George." Harry said laughing a little. Once dessert was over Kingsley gave Harry a nod telling him it was time for his speech. Harry stood up at walked over to the podium and cast a spell on his voice so everyone could hear him.

"Until I was 11 I didn't know I was any one important. I was a kid who grew up in the muggle world, I didn't know what magic was nor did I know how to use it. And then a man came and told me I was a wizard and I would get to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry looked at Hargrid who had a grin on his face.

"I was scared, I had never been away from my home for really any length of time, but when I walked into this world something inside of me told me that this was the place I belonged. At Hogwarts I learned a lot of things. I leaned that people thought I was a hero because of actions my mother took to protect me, I learned what friendship meant, I learned what love meant, I learned what it meant to be part of something bigger than yourself." Harry voice tightened for a moment and he cleared his throat. He looked at Ginny who smiled at him and he found the ability to go on.

"Hogwarts was the place I met the people that got me though the war, without them I would not be standing here to. I learned love is what we are born with, fear is what we learn, to be consciously aware of it, to experience love in ourselves and others, is the meaning of life." He looked at his friends and saw them smiling back at him.

"The first time I met Ron Weasley I didn't realize he would turn into my best mate, my brother or the strongest of my supporters. We were two boys who found their way into a compartment and became friends over some chocolate frogs. He was funny and knew a lot about magic and tried to teach me a bit." Harry voice had a laugh in it and I knew my ears were bright red.

"Over the years he saved me in more ways and more times than I could count. He was the one who defended me when everyone thought I was crazy and never let me lose sight of why I was doing what I was doing. We both realized that growing up doesn't always have to be a straight line, but a series of advances and retreats. He was there with me for ever advance and every retreat." Harry smiled at me, his oldest friend, but we are more than that now we are family; brothers.

"The first time Ron and Hermione Granger met she told him he had dirt on his nose and that he was doing a spell wrong. She was right on both accounts and hasn't been wrong about much in all the years I have known her." Harry heard a few laughs of agreement and both Hermione and I were bright red. I bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"She is easily the smartest person I know and over the years she has saved Ron and me more times that I think any one us would like to count. She kept us from failing out of school; kept us from being expelled, kept us from killing each other all well managing perfect grades." Harry paused a moment.

"Everyone who knew my mum has told me how much she and Hermione are alike and Hermione was possibly the first mother I had. Without her I don't know what would have happen." Harry could see Hermione was fighting back tears, he was too. I moved my chair over and put my arm around her.

"Not many believe me but I'm not the bravest person in my year. Neville Longbottom is braver than I have ever been. He has never given up, never stopped trying and became one of the finest men I have ever known." Harry looked at Neville who was holding tightly to Hannah's arm, she was smiling proudly at him.

"He is a better dueler than I ever could be. He's got a fire inside of him that kept Hogwarts together during the last year. He gave the students a reason to keep together and keep fighting. He led the DA to greatest heights than I ever could have because he's a great leader but is also ready to follow if necessary." Neville looked away a moment Harry knew he was turning red.

"Luna Lovegood is one of the most unique people you could ever meet. She refuses to compromise her beliefs to make other people feel more at ease with their own. She is truly gifted in charms and with magical creatures and is a highly talented dueler and researcher. She looks at things from a perspective that no one else would think of and without her I might have gone a bit insane." Harry looked at Luna who had her dreamy smile. She was in baby blue and looked very pretty. Harry and she shared a smile.

"Her friendship has been one of the greatest gifts I have ever been given because she expects nothing from anyone but for them to be themselves. She once told me that trust is a fragile thing. Once earned, it affords us tremendous freedom. But once trust is lost, it can be impossible to recover." Harry nodded at Luna who nodded back.

"There are a lot of members of the DA from the first year we had it here tonight. The DA has stood up at every turn to make the world safer. It was started to teach defense and became something more. A place and a group whose goal was to fight again all the things that we knew were wrong. Without them the Battle of Hogwarts would have a very different ending." Harry looked at all the faces of the students that he once taught.

"George, Angelina, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Hannah, Lavender, Seamus, Anthony, Padma, Parvati, Dean, Katie, Lee, Ernie, Cho, Terry and Alicia are all members of that first DA. Fred and Colin were too. I bet Colin's taking a lot of photos up there and Fred is setting off some firework." Harry could see George's face and he was grinning and nodding.

"The Weasley family took in a small boy with crocked glasses and a strange scar and made him one of their own. They are some of the most amazing people I will ever know and they are my family. I didn't know what I meant to be loved until I met them, I didn't know what I meant to have a true family until I met them. I own them a great deal for what they have given me over the years." Harry looked down a moment to gather himself.

"Arthur and Molly have given me parents and role modals." Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes and Mr. Weasley looked as he might too.

"Bill and Fleur have given me a safe place to stay when I needed it most." Bill was holding close to Fleur who was grinning brightly.

"Charlie and Percy have given me their wands in a fight I needed them." Percy looked away as almost in pain, Charlie put his arm on his brother's shoulder.

"George and Fred gave me everything they had and Fred laid down his life." Harry once again nodded at George.

"Ron gave me his family, part of his room and his friendship." Harry and I smiled at each other.

"Ginny gave me love." Ginny mouthed the words "I love you" to Harry as he looked at her.

"Someone once said our most basic instinct is not for survival but for family. Most of us would give our own life for the survival of a family member, yet we lead our daily life too often as if we take our family for granted. I try to never make these people feel as if I take them for granted because without them I would have been nothing." Harry had to wipe away the tears in his eyes before he could go on.

"I have been very lucky in my life to have amazing woman around me helping me in my fight. My mum, Hermione, Luna and Mrs. Weasley have all impacted my life in great and important ways." Harry's voice was soft even with the charm on it.

"But without Ginny Weasley I would have not been able to finish this war. I was told that I would have a power that the Dark Lord knew not and that's how I would end this. It took me a very long time to understand that was love and no one loves me as intensely as deeply and as completely as Ginny and I love no one with all my heart and soul like I love Ginny." Ginny was crying fully down and I moved over and put my arm around my little sister hopping to give her some comfort.

"I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self-respect and her ability to out fly me. Without her I would have failed, without question, I would have failed." Harry let a few tears fall and didn't bother to wipe them away. He looked upwards before specking again.

"To my mother and father, to Remus Lupin and Tonks, to Sirius, to Fred and Colin and all the others who fell; I hope I made you proud, I hope I was worth what you gave up so I could go on, I hope you know without you we would not be free." Harry's voice held fire and passion of a man who had seen too much in too little time.

"Thank You." Harry said before taking the spell off his voice. Before he could walk to his seat the entire hall erupted into applause and everyone was on their feet. Harry stood their looking at the faces of people he greatly admired he smiled at them all before walking over to his seat. Once he was there he pulled Ginny into a tight hug. I put my arm back around Hermione needing her feel her.

* * *

After the speeches were finished, music started playing from nowhere. Many couples walked hand in hand onto the dance floor. Some people went to the Memorial Wall. I sat watching the girls in flowing dresses spin before I got a tap on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance, Miss Granger," Ron asked, his hand out while he was in a bow.

"Yes, you may," I giggled as I stood up, setting my napkin down on the table.

Upon reaching the middle of the floor, one of Ron's hands went to my waist while the other held my hand. My free one went to his shoulder. We twirled around the dance floor, passing various friends who I paid no attention to. All I was focused on was the man before me.

"I didn't know you could dance so well," I observed as we passed Seamus and Lavender.

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron winked.

I shook my head with a laugh as we continued to dance. Ron and I just stared at each other with smiles on our faces as we did. The only thing we noticed was the change in song. When a slow song started erupting from the room, we stepped closer to each other. My arms went around his neck, his around my waist. I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Are you having fun," Ron whispered, his head on mine.

"Loads," I muttered, a small smile playing on my lips.

I realized something and my smile grew.

"What're you grinning at?"

I lifted my head and said, "I was just noting how happy I am."

Without hesitation, Ron leaned down to kiss me. It was a gentle one that expressed his love. Just as I was about to deepen it, I heard someone, probably George, exclaim, "Oi! No one wants to see that!"

We pulled away laughing as the beat got faster. Though, we were interrupted again by another tap on my shoulder.

"May I cut in," George asked.

"You don't need to break up our dancing just so we won't kiss," Ron shot back, "Where's your wife anyway?"

"Off powdering her nose, or whatever you women do," George said with a wink in my direction.

"Do you mind, 'Mione?" Ron questioned.

I shrugged, "Not at all."

"Good choice, the older brothers are always better," George smirked as he took my waist.

"George, I'm going to be your sister soon," I rolled my eyes before adding, "and you have a wife."

"I just thought you'd get tired of old Ronny," George shrugged nonchalantly.

I just laughed with a shake of the head as we danced among our friends.

"So why did you really ask me to dance," I asked a minute later, curious.

George looked at me in the eyes before saying, "I just wanted to tell you I meant what I said at Christmas. All of us thought of you as another sister, Hermione. Fred really liked you. He may not of portrayed it when he was making fun of you, but that was his way of showing affection. We were watching you two, waiting for the day when either of you would get hit in the head and realize what was in front of you."

I wiped a stray tear and I hugged him, "Thank you, George. That means a lot."

"No problem," George's face became less serious, "Now, since we've had this heart to heart, I might as well spare you."

"What?"

He sighed and said dramatically, "I know this is kinda ruining the surprise, but since I don't want to be told off by you_ and_ all the other Weasley women, I guess I'll tell you what I have planned for tonight."

With a skeptical look, I slowly said, "What do you have planned?"

I saw a glint I had not seen in a long time in George's eye as he said, "Just be sure not to take a drink of Champagne when the countdown ends, yeah?"

* * *

I walked over to our table and saw Ginny and Harry sitting there.

"This wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." I said sitting.

"No I thought it would be much more depressing. It turned out to be rather nice." Harry agreed.

A good song came on and I smiled. "Ginny want to dance?" I asked my younger sister.

"I guess if I must." She said smiling. We walked to the dance floor and starting dancing.

"I know I don't tell you a lot Ginny but I'm proud of you. Not many people could have gone though what you did and came out as well as you have." I said trying to express my feelings to Ginny.

"That means a lot coming from you Ron. Thank you. You've ended out pretty good yourself." Ginny smiled up at me; though she was getting taller.

"We've all grown up. I mean Bill going to be a father, George is married, I'm getting married, you're going to play pro Quidditch. I guess we did well for ourselves." I mused with a faint smile.

"Just don't make me an aunt too soon." Ginny laughed at me when my face turned red.

"Don't worry Gin Hermione and I both want to wait a bit." I smiled. "Gin I know that sometimes I can be an overprotective grit but Harry treats you well right?" I asked turning a deeper red.

"He does." Ginny nodded. "We love each other more than I think even we really know." Ginny added.

Ginny reached up and kissed my cheek when the song ended. "I love you big brother." She whispered before walking away. I found Hermione and we walked over to our table because it was very close to midnight.

I wrapped my long arms around her and held her close. "You sure I'm the one you want to kiss at midnight?" I asked hiding a gin.

"This one and all my rest." Hermione said grinning up at me. At the stroke of midnight out lips connected. It was a deeper kiss than I had expected but it was perfect. Hermione's tongue found that spot it always did and my skin grew warm. When we broke apart we saw all the champagne glasses turned into geysers shooting different colored champagne. We had to laugh at the proud look on George's face before Mum shot him a look and he took off.

"Happy New Years love." I whispered kissing Hermione once more.

"Happy New Years Ron. Now ready to go home and ring it in with a little less on?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"That sounds wonderful." I said taking her hand and hugging everyone goodbye.

Hermione and I went home and went to our bedroom. I undressed her slowly enjoying a little seduction. I lit a bunch of candles and floated them in the air. Little by little Hermione undressed me. We made love slowly and enjoyed every drawn out moment of the night. After we held each other close and our thought both went to the fact this was our last night together. We told each out "goodnight" and "I love you" and went to sleep.

* * *

Update on the 10th.


	25. Outtake 2 Ginny's photos

Notes: This is everyone reaction to the photos Ginny sent.

* * *

Ron was laying on his bunk after training reading one of Hermione's letters when he head Harry give a deep groan. "You better not be doing what I think." Ron said not looking at him.

"No," Harry said quickly, hiding his letter.

Ron heard the excitement in his voice. He got up and quickly grabbed the letter from behind Harry's back. When he looked at it his jaw dropped. Ginny had sent him some photos of herself. Some she was in the bath, some she was on a bed naked and some she was doing things he didn't know were physically possible. He dropped the latter like it was on fire. Harry quickly scrambled off his bed and snatched the letter, blushing hard.

"What the blood Hell did you do to my sister?" Ron barked at him.

"I didn't ask her to take them," Harry exclaimed, putting the pictures behind his back.

"Throw them out." Ron ordered. Harry took a step back, not saying anything. "You are going to throw them out aren't you?" Ron asked a little flater than he was a moment ago.

"I... I... come on, mate," Harry almost pleaded.

"That's my little sister." Ron said stammering. "She shouldn't be seen like that. She's just a kid."

"She's seventeen," Harry pointed out. "Seriously, Ron. I haven't seen her in forever."

"You're not going to wank to my little sister." Ron barked at him. "That's just . . . just wrong."

"She's not my sister," Harry practically yelled. "She's my girlfriend!"

"So!" Ron yelled.

"Hermione is as good as my sister," Harry crossed his arms. "Would you throw them away if I told you to, if she sent you pictures?"

"She wouldn't send me stuff like that." Ron protested. "I haven't turned her into a scarlet woman."

Harry drew his wand. "Don't you dare call her that!"

"Oi put you wand away Potter." Seamus said as he and Lavender came walking in. "And those nice photo's are in the mess hall for all to see."

"What," Harry shouted.

"If we get photos like that the CO's put them up to make sure everyone else knows what will happen." Lavender said.

Ron and Harry ran to the mess hall. There was a magic protective shield so they couldn't take them down or put anything over them.

"Fuck."

"Nice girl Potter." One of the men yelled.

"Great tit's on that one." Another added.

"That's my sister." Ron yelled at him.

"Wanna swap Potter?" A third guy called.

"Oi! Shut up," Harry had his wand out. The CO's made everyone sit down. "Shit," Harry groaned as he went back to his bed. He started to write Ginny a letter.

* * *

Dear Ginny,

I got those pictures you sent. They were hot and I loved them but you really can't send those. Ron saw them and we got into a fight and our CO got them, too. He put them in the mess hall for everyone to see. I just about had to curse every single guy in there for looking at them. I'll write more later when I can.

Love you,

Harry.

* * *

Dear Harry,

Everyone saw them? Shit. I just wanted to give you something to help you on all those nights. I'm sorry and please don't be mad. I hope you can get some use out of them. Just know they can look at me all they want because I'm only yours.

Love you and miss you,

Ginny.

* * *


	26. Too Old, Too Poor, Too Sexy For Tonks

Notes: Ok so they are back to their lives. Thanks for all the reviews and read. We love you all.

* * *

Jan – 6th

Mione,

I miss you. I miss our house, our life, our bed. I miss cooking our breakfast and you wrapping your arms around me and kissing my back. I hate being gone, I hate not seeing you everyday. I hope you know that I hate that we're apart but I know it is the right thing and that hurts even more. I just can't wait until Valentines day when I get to see you again. But our unit is trying to be able to get out for the day to go see the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game on the 31st. But I don't know yet so I won't promise.

Everyone is back safely Lavender and Seamus got married over break so they are both really happy. The CO gave them a bunch of shit already but both just grinned and pointed to their chest with all the metals. Everyone in our unit is a higher ranking officer than all the CO's so it should be a fun few months. Dean said the trip to India went well and Parvati's family and he got alone. I think on the next trip he might be looking at rings. Harry's all sad that he doesn't get to see Ginny everyday but he'll live.

I love we got the house done. I was showing everyone photos of it. I have them up by my bed so I can look at them when I'm feeling down. I love everything we did and it looks so much better than I thought it would be. I love our Memorial Room and how amazing it looks. I love our bedroom and how much like both of us it is. I just love it's ours.

How's being back at school? I hope you got settled back in our room. I hope you found the bottle of my aftershave I put in our bag. I thought it might help a bit and I found those shirts you packed for me and I thank you. How's Fleur doing with teaching? I know she won't be able to finish the year; who is going to fill in for her? How's Neville, Luna, Ginny, Parvati and the rest doing? Tell everyone I said hi and hope that had a nice break.

I'm glad that Mum and George took Christmas so well. I was a little worried that they wouldn't be able to get though it. Mum brooked down once with me in the kitchen once but other than that I think she did well. Angelina really helped George out a lot. I saw him look at her whenever he was starting to get down and his eyes lit up. Teddy really liked being around everyone. I think it really helped Andromeda out too. She and your mum really hit it off.

I'm sorry about your dad. I know that it wasn't my fault but I still feel badly about it. I feel like I'm splitting your family up because I want to marry you. This should be a happy time for us and I can't help but to feel if I was better somehow he might not be so mad about this.

I love you,

Ron

P.S. 37 days until we're together again.

* * *

Jan – 9th

Dear Ron,

I miss everything too. I miss going to sleep next to you. I miss waking up with you by my side. I miss being able to look at you whenever I wanted. I miss talking about our future, face to face. I know its for the best, but its still hard. I just try and remember that we've made it halfway, so the next half won't be as bad. Of course you lot would try to get out of your duties to come see a Quidditch game. Just kidding, love. Though I'm sure I could find a way to distract you from the game.

I'm sure you're all happy about that. And I bet your CO isn't. Just don't go overboard, I wouldn't want him to make everything harder just because you lot are being cocky. Tell Lavender and Seamus congratulations for me, I didn't have a chance at the Ball. Her trip to India is all Parvati has been talking about. It was interesting the first two times, but now it's getting old. At least she's not talking about how Neptune is causing the world to have a series of fatal bicycle accidents or something. Ginny's been a bit down as well, but Quidditch is keeping her mind off of it for now.

After class one day, I was talking to Fleur about our house. She wants to see it. So I think next break, we can take the rest of your family over there. I was telling Luna about the house, until she told me to watch our for the Nargles that might be lurking in our back yard. I mean, I love her and all, but there is only so much of that you can take. I ended up talking to Neville and Hannah about it. I think they might be the next ones to think about tying the knot. The way they look at each other is so sweet. It's interesting watching Neville. He's so sure of himself now, much for outgoing.

Schools fine. Nothing too hard. Thank you for the aftershave. Ginny found it, though, and was making fun of me for it before I pointed out that I had scene Harry's shirts in her room. That shut her up. You're welcome for the shirts. Fleur is fine, and ever growing. Watching her is interesting as well. Especially at meals. I'm a little grossed out at what she's been eating, actually. I just hope I don't get too weird of cravings when I have a baby. I asked her about who was taking her spot, she wasn't sure yet. I guess most people still think there's a 'curse' on the job.

Your mum and George did fantastic. I really thought it was going to be very hard. I heard your mother crying once but that sort of thing is inevitable. Angelina helped loads. George really needed someone besides family, and Angelina was there for him when he needed it. They looked very happy, especially at Christmas. His mood didn't even darken that much when he talking to me about Fred while we were dancing. Teddy was adorable. He helped take everyone's mind off the sad things. I'm glad Harry is letting Andromeda raise him, though, it's not like Harry could anyway. I noticed she would get sad sometimes, like when Teddy's hair would turn pink, but then he would laugh and she would too.

Ron, don't you ever say that again. The only person to blame about my father's attitude is my father. I'm sure he'd be acting like this no matter who I brought home. He just wants to control my life and he's realizing he can't. You heard my Mum, she doesn't blame you either. She loves you. And if my dad is going to act like that, I don't want him around anyway. I'd much rather have all the people who support us and it seems like everyone has been waiting to. I love you no matter what my father says.

I love you and I better see you soon.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. I knew you were wondering, so, no. That kid hasn't even made eye contact with me since I've gotten back.


	27. Outtake 3 GinnyHarry's First Christmas

Notes: This is the out take of Ginny and Harry's first Christmas as a couple. It has a little darkness from Harry's pass actions but not too bad.

* * *

Ginny and Harry were in their new house alone Christmas eve. It had been a very long year and they were both happy the hardest part was over. They were on the couch in front of a large fire. Ginny was lying with her head in Harry's lap. "Love you." She smiled up at him.

"Love you," Harry smiled, kissing her lightly. He was running his fingers through her hair.

Ginny smiled at him. It had been a very touchy feely night for them. "Do you still have those photo's I sent?" Ginny asked taking his hand in hers.

Harry blushed lightly. "Yeah, but it's hard to make sure no one sees I have them still."

Ginny smiled lightly. "Did you even use them?" She asked softly, very shyly.

Harry rubbed her stomach with his thumb where her shirt had ridden up. He blushed even more. "Yeah..."

"I have one of you." Ginny said with a little smirk.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "From where?"

"From when you where at the Burrow and you didn't know I wasn't outside. I took it just in case I needed it." Ginny said turning bright red. "We were dating so it's not like too bad is it?"

"What was I doing," Harry asked, kissing her neck.

"You were . . ." Ginny trailed off knowing he knew the answer. She moaned softly as he lips touched her neck.

"Oh, really? Why, Ginevra, how naughty of you," Harry snickered into her skin.

"You aren't the only one who's going without." Ginny said moving her one arm around his neck. "I miss you when I don't have you next to me in bed." She whispered stroking his jaw.

Harry moved to where he was laying next to her. He started to kiss her neck again. "I miss you all the time."

"I love you Harry." Ginny said tilting her head for him. "You were my first at and you'll be my last."

"I am the only man who has been inside you," Harry grinned into her neck. "First, last, and only."

"Am I your first, last and only?" Ginny asked moving flush against him. Her hand went under his shirt to softly stroke his chest with her finger tips.

Harry groaned softly. "Of course, love. You're the only one I've ever wanted to be with." He moved his hand under her shirt to rub his thumb across the bottom of her breast, where the bra didn't cover.

Ginny moaned softly. She kissed him softly. "You're a good man and I'm a lucky woman to get to be with you for the rest of my life." Ginny said taking both their shirts off.

Harry kissed down to her collarbone. "I am the lucky one," he whispered.

"Why because I'm flexible?" Ginny laughed in a husky laugh.

"Yep," Harry chuckled, nipping at her lightly.

Ginny moved her hand to his shoulder and moved under him. She missed feeling him over her even when they weren't fooling around. "I like lying like this." Ginny said kissing him softly.

Harry kissed her back. "I missed you, missed your skin and your kisses. Your thoughts and your voice. Your eyes and your hair."

"I missed your everything." Ginny said kissing where his jaw and neck met.

Harry nuzzled her neck. "I missed everything to do with you. Those pictures helped but they're nothing compared to the real thing, the real you."

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. "Want the real thing tonight?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Do I ever," Harry kissed her passionately.

Ginny laughed at him. "Think I feel how much to want it." Ginny said kissing near his ear. She moved her hand down and popped the button On Harry's jeans. Harry groaned. He moved his hand under her to undo her bra. Ginny moved back to stop it.

Harry sighed. "Why, love?"

"Because." Ginny shrugged. "I just don't like having it off with no shirt on." Ginny said stroking his neck.

"I've seen you naked before, baby. I'd love to make love skin to skin," Harry whispered. "You're absolutely stunning and I want to see that."

"I just don't feel comfortable." Ginny blushed.

"It's just me, love," Harry looked into her eyes. "Give me a good reason and I'll drop it."

"Because it's my knickers or my bra you pick what stays on." Ginny said challenging him.

"Come on, Gin, I wanna know."

"I don't like my chest." Ginny said looking down.

"Well, I do," Harry kissed the top of her breast. "Every single centimeter of you is pure gorgeousness."

"Please Harry. Even if I liked myself I don't like bouncing all over the place." Ginny said shifting her hips trying to woo him.

"You're being ridiculous, baby," Harry muttered but gave her what she wanted anyway. Ginny moved her hand down and unbutton and zipped her jeans and unzipped his. Harry pulled her jeans down before pulling his and his underwear off.

Ginny traced him and felt him pulse. She smiled softly at him before shimming out of her knickers. She gave in and took her bra off and let him look at her whole body. The real reason she didn't want to take her bra off was seen. A small tattoo of a golden snitch. "It was for you for Christmas." Harry grinned up at her. He kissed the tattoo slowly.

Ginny put her hands on his back slowly bring him down against her but no inside her. "Tell me how much you missed me." Ginny said teasing him like she loved.

"So much," he groaned, rubbing against her. "So much that I had to run twenty laps because I was too busy to pay attention, too busy thinking of you... like this."

Ginny moved her legs to keep him out of her. "How many nights have you came in your shorts at night thinking of me?"

Harry groaned and moved his head to suck on her neck. "Every night."

"Is that why you almost cheated on me?" Ginny asked softly.

Harry stopped and lifted his head to look at her. "I almost cheated on you because I missed you so much and I was drunk. It was the biggest mistake of my life."

Ginny cupped his cheek in her hand. She kissed him deeply. "Promise me you'll never put yourself in that position again and I'll never talk about it again."

"Never," Harry said very firmly.

Ginny shifted so he could move inside her if he was ready.

"I love you, Ginny. You and only you. I would never do anything to jeopardize the best thing in my life ever again," Harry whispered into her ear.

Ginny kissed him softly. "Then claim your prize for being a good man and telling me." Ginny said softly.

"I love you," Harry groaned as he slowly slipped into her.

Ginny gasp arching up against him. Harry started to pump in and out of her, going slow as he rubbed her nub each time. "Feel good, Ginevra? Like this?"

"So good." She said rocking her hips. Her head was back against the armrest of the couch and her eyes were closed. "Love doing this." She ran her nails down his back.

Harry growled into her skin. "Love doing you." He started to suck on the skin his snitch was tattooed on.

Ginny groaned rocking her hips harder as she got closer. She tangled her hands in his hair keeping his mouth on her. Harry licked her skin before moving to suck on her breast. He started to go a bit faster, rubbing her nub harder.

"Close." Ginny moaned as they moved against each other faster. She moved her hand to his abs and used her nails to traced his newly formed 6 pack. Harry growled her name as he almost came but gritted his teeth to wait for her.

"Come baby." Ginny said doing it again knowing it affected him. "I want you to do that thing you do that I love." She panted out. Harry bit her neck as he came deep inside her. He then moved out of her and moved her to wear she was sitting up. He moved to the floor and stuck his fingers inside her immediately and started to suck on her nub hard.

Ginny moaned deeply bucking her hips. This was the most amazing thing for her and he knew how much she liked it. She rocked her hips lightly. Harry smiled against her. He scissored his fingers and licked her nub, letting his teeth graze her. Ginny came hard against his face. She moaned as his tongue licked her clean. She laid back on the couch and pulled him on top of her. She needed him on her right now.

Harry nuzzled her neck. "I love you, baby. Always."

"Love you too." Ginny said kissing his cheek. She saw it was after midnight. "Happy Christmas."

"I love my gift," he chuckled lightly. "Happy Christmas, love. Our first."


	28. I Drink Your Milkshake

Notes: Here is the next offering.

* * *

Jan – 12th

Mione,

You're right we are halfway done with this hell. I know it's selfish but I was really close to just putting every spell on our room as I could and begging you to stay. The hardest part is knowing you might have said yes and stayed with me. I just can't shake this feeling of wanting to ride off into the sunset with you damn everything else.

We wouldn't be getting out of anything, Quidditch games are on Saturdays, we don't have training then. We just need to get permission to leave the base so they know where we are. But it depends on the unit's performance so we all have to buckle down and get our stuff done. And how my I ask would you be detracting me Miss Granger?

Us cocky? Never. It doesn't really change things other than he can't say most of the comments he had been because we could pull rank on him. It's helped Lavender out the most because she would if he crosses the line. He has a habit of getting very personal with all of us. But that's stopped mostly so that is one good thing. Classes are going really well; Were doing muggle studies, advanced weapons training and I'm taking a 3 classes that are more specific to what I'll be doing. There are hard but I kind of like the challenge.

I didn't want to bring that kid up but since you did I'm glad he's not bothering you anymore. I know you said you won't but if you need me, really need me, use the port-key. You should have last time but that's in the past. I promise I will always answer if you call me. It almost killed me to see you like I did when I first got there. I know I didn't look much better and I'm sure that wasn't easy for you either. I never want to fight like that again. Too much is on the line for that.

I was thinking, yes I do that every once in a while, that after you're done with school and I'm done with training we should have a big party at the house so everyone can see it. Do a big dinner and get everyone together and have some fun after this very long year. I think it would be a fun time. I think we need a name for our house; nothing grand but something other than the house. I'm sure you can come up with something.

I know Luna is best in small doses but she means well and no one has proven the things she talks about aren't really have they? Maybe they are out there, who knows? I watched Neville and Hannah at the Ball and I have never seen him that happy. She is really good for him and I think he's good for her too. And Dean is talking just as much as Parvati. I mean I'm glad that things went well but I can only hear it some many times before I want to hex him.

Ginny's worse than you are she just likes to play it off. I know for a fact Harry gave her some of his aftershave too. I bet if you told her you know she would go bright red. Yeah I have heard of pretty strange combinations of food that pregnant woman eat. And I'm sure when you are you will be eating strange stuff too but it's part of the deal and I will try not to be sick when you put fish on ice cream or whatever it is you want.

I really am glad that Angelina and George got together. I think she brings something different out in him; he is a lot calmer and it thinks before he specks more. And she's a Quidditch player and you can't have too many of those in the family. I think Mum is reminded way too much of her brothers with Fred passing. From what I know about them they were a lot like Fred and George. It sometimes amazes me that she has been though so much and still can be as strong and as amazing a woman as she is.

I think Andromeda raising Teddy is the best thing for him. Harry's going to be away on missions sometimes and if Ginny plays pro Quidditch she won't always be home. Andromeda gives him a nice stable place and Harry and Ginny and the rest of us can see him when we want. It's a good deal for everyone.

I know it's not my fault but I can't help that I kind of agree with your father. You deserve more than what I can give you. But I also know that if you want something you will get it no matter what and you want e so I will accept that. I love you more than anything and I just hope that's enough. I hope before the wedding he accepts your decision and is able to walk you down the aisle. But if he doesn't Dad will be more than happy too. He thinks of you like a second daughter, Mum too.

Well love I have to end here. I need to be up really early tomorrow so I need my beauty sleep. I hope you sleep well and I can't wait for your next letter. Sometimes it's the only way I get though the day. I love you forever and always.

Love,

Ron

P.S. 32 days until I get to see you again!

* * *

Jan – 15th

Dear Ron,

You're right. I would say yes if you asked me. But we both know this is for the best. Like I said, though, we're almost done. When June rolls around, we'll be able to spend every minute with each other. We won't have to leave each other's side unless we want to.

Well then you need to do your work. I'd rather see you at the end of the month instead of waiting till February. I'm sure you can use your imagination and think of some ways. If you did get off, would it be for the whole day?

Well that's good. From what I've heard, your CO is a jerk. I'm glad it's stopped him from making those comments. What kind of stuff does he do that's so personal? I'm also glad you're taking classes more seriously than you did in school. Mine are going well and so are Ginny's.

The only time I've seen him in the hall, he actually ran the other way. Ginny and I found it hilarious. I'm not going to use your Portkey for something other than an emergency. But I promise I will if I really need it.

It did hurt to see you so beat up. Especially those scars you got from not concentrating; though I didn't care as much when I had your arms around me. I think that was the worst fight we've ever had, and I'd like to keep it that way. I never want to do that again. It hurt worse than being tortured. But as long as it never happens again, I'd just rather forgive and forget.

That's a wonderful idea. I'm sure everyone would love that. Especially your mum because she won't be doing everything. A name? I'll have to think about that.

Hm... I guess. I bet Luna is going to make a life out of looking for those animals. She'll probably marry some other animal enthusiast. Neville and Hannah have been sitting at each other's tables at meals. That doesn't happen often but no one seems to care. Hannah has been coming to our dorms frequently too... not that I'm gossiping or anything. I sort of snapped at Parvati yesterday. I know she means well and is just excited but... She understood and went to mail Lavender or something.

I was in Ginny's room this morning, and I found a few more things of Harry's. I confronted her about it and yes, she did turn bright red. It's not often then happens but when it does, you can tell she's a Weasley. I think she'll be shutting up about my pillow for a while.

Oh great, thanks. I know it's natural but it's still gross. The other day, I saw her eating some of the treacle tart with cabbage. The other teachers around her were looking a bit sick as well. And we have to deal with seeing it many more times since we're Weasleys (well you are) so that means babies.

Angelina has helped him. I've noticed he's a bit calmer as well. But also, his joking side is coming out more. For a while there, he rarely cracked a smile. It's a good thing he has her. He could of easily gotten dependent on other things.

Your mother is wonderful. I really look up to her. Both of your parents. They have been through two wars, many kids, and deaths and are still standing tall and strong.

Andromeda is doing really well also, considering. I saw your mum and her talking, I think they need that. Both need someone to sympathize with and they both lost a child. Andromeda lost a lot and I'm glad she's letting us all help her. I'm sure Andromeda and Teddy will become part of the family (though they already are). I think he'll be a great kid and I'll be proud to have him as the older child our children look up to.

Ron, listen to me. You go way too hard on yourself. You've given me everything I deserve, everything I've always wanted. You deserve a lot, too, and I hope I've given it to you. What my father says does not matter. He could take someone that was an absolute saint and make them out to be the worst person in the world. You're right, if I want something, I stick with it until I do and I want you. I've always wanted you. You love is more than enough to last a lifetime. I don't care what you have to offer. I don't care about money or jobs or anything. As long as you love me, I'll be happy.

My father is stubborn (that's probably where I get it) so I'm not sure if he'll come around. Our wedding is pretty far from now, so I hope my mother can talk some sense into him. Though, I'm in no hurry. I don't mind in the least whether it's your father or mine who walks me down the aisle.

I love you with all my heart and I hope you're working hard so I can see you soon.

Love,

Hermione


	29. Bloody Pop Mary

Notes: Sorry for the late update. My computer died and I almost lost everything. We know this most likely isn't possible for the boys to be able to play but they look so good in the gear we decided to .

Jan – 18th

Mione,

If we do get to leave it would be midnight to midnight. So I could spend part of one night and part of another. If you wanted me too that is. We have passed all the tests we have had so far so as of right now we would be able to leave. Harry is on edge because he knows how much Ginny wants him there.

There is one thing I haven't told you I think you might like; there is an old rule from like 300 years ago that says if students how have not N.E.W.T. tested out of Hogwarts are under 19 they can still be on their house Quidditch team. That means if Ginny needs Harry and me she can put us in. She wrote Harry that a few days ago about it because her Keeper and Seeker and one other Chaser are on the list of students that can't play and if their grades don't go up they will be benched. She asked the team and none of them had a problem with us playing. Ginny's the backup Seeker and she really doesn't want to play there and their Beater is the backup Keeper and he rather not play Keeper if he can help it. So I might be playing for another cup.

I got my tests back from last week and everything was O's. Some of it was on Muggle food stores so I think our little trip there helped. Yeah I am taking these classes a lot more seriously than I did at Hogwarts. Someone could die if I mess something up here, not that our time at Hogwarts was all fun, and I really don't want anymore death around me. I want to be the best at my job I can be so I make the missions as safe as I can. Everyone I'm going to be commanding is my friend and I don't want them to misplace their trust.

Our CO just picks on our weaknesses; like he picks on Lavender for being a woman and Dean for being black and Seamus for being Irish and Harry for being the Boy Who Lived and me for being the sidekick. He just says things to piss us off because he can. He don't respect our abilities even though we have 100 times more experience that he does in combat. He use to grab Lavender all the time but he doesn't dare to know that we can stop him without getting kicked out. Lavender is the only woman left and some of the other guys are starting to look at her in a way I think might make Seamus go nuts. Some of the guys don't get to go down to the village to let off steam as much as they like so they have tried to get Lavender to release it and she keeps telling them no but it hasn't sunk in to most of them. I'm starting to get a little worried about what they are planning.

Yeah thanks for sending Parvati to write Lavender about it. Now we get to hear it from Dean and Lavender. I swear if I hear one more thing about how amazing her family is I'm going to hex something. I swear everyone is getting married or having a baby right now. I know we are too but at least we don't push it in everyone's face. Harry's starting to get really scared about asking Ginny. He thinks that if he plays in the Quidditch game and we win he's going to ask her right after the game. Just to surprise her that much more.

That's what I was thinking. Mum wouldn't have to cook and stuff and everyone could see the house and celebrate getting out of school or leaving training. Nothing really huge just our friends and family; ok so it would be pretty big but it's not my fault my family likes to have kids.

Luna is going to make a name for herself somehow. She's smarter than people think and loves what she does and is a great dueler I'll give her that. I think she's going to marry some nature bloke and have kids that grow up to find Nargels. No you won't stoop so low as to gossip. I mean you, Hermione Granger soon to be Weasley, never. I'm sure they're not doing anything more than what you and I do. And as a side note if Hannah is half as good as you Neville is a very lucky bloke.

What does my dear little sister have of Mr. Potter's? I know about the shirts but what else? You can tell me I promise not to taunt Harry with it too badly. I need so amo on him, he's a saint you know (in his dreams maybe). And yes Ginny gets as red as the rest of s she just tries to hide it because she likes to appear unflappable. Ask her about Fluffy the cat and see her turn purple.

Yes I admit us Weasley men would be nothing without out loving wives and girlfriends. We are but humble servants to do your bidding. I mean Dad would have nothing without Mum there to make sure he didn't blow everything on spark plugs. Bill would have never gotten though being bitten without Fleur. Charlie must have a pretty dragon up there he hasn't told us about. Audrey seams to bring out the nicer side of Percy. Angelina keeps George grounded and happy. He always needed someone with him. You are my everything and I could do nothing without you. And Harry would have been lost without my dear little sister.

By the way what did George say to you when you were dancing? I saw you hug him after and he looked like he had tears in his eyes for a moment. He better not be trying to take you away from me. I would have to put my training to good use if he was and Angelina might have a few words to say too.

I think Teddy's going to end up having a lot of little brother's and sister's when all is said and done. I mean our kids and Harry and Ginny's kids might as well be his siblings. And with our houses so close to each other's the kids will be at both places a lot of the time anyway. I grew u with always having someone around and I want my kids to have that too. I know you like order and quite and stuff but I think once we have kids you might learn to like a little craziness.

I know that you think I'm good enough. I just wish I didn't feel like I would hold you back. I mean I don't want everyone to think you settled on me. I know it's stupid and unfounded but sometimes I wonder if may you want me because you don't know what else is out there. Yes I know that I'm an idiot you don't have to say it. But I just want you to be happy; I guess I need to accept that I'm what makes you happy and just try to live up to that. I want to give you everything you dream of Hermione and no one will ever love you more than I do, that I can promise you. I guess this thing first with the locket and then the Boggart and then your father has really made me question everything. I'm sorry I'm dumping it on you. That's unfair; I'm sorry.

I love you,

Ron

P.S. 13 days or 27 days depending. I can't wait either way.

Jan – 21st

Dear Ron,

I would love for you to spend the night, even if it is only half of one. I just hope we don't sleep in like last time. I'm really glad! I've been hoping you would come. Ginny has been anxious as well. Because she's captain and wants the team to go well, but also because you lot will be there. She was saying something about some of her players not being able to play. She's been real nervous. I can't wait to see you play! You didn't get to that much in our sixth year and I'm sure you'll do great this time (not that you didn't before, but you just let your nerves get to you). I'm sure the rest of the school will go wild to have you guys back, especially now as Aurors.

I'm really happy that you're doing so well. I'm proud at how hard you're working at this. I always told you that you could be brilliant if you only just concentrated. I think- no I know you'll do a wonderful job on your missions. Everyone will be trusting the right person.

Well your CO. is a jackass. Yes, I swore. You've all been through more than he could ever dream about. You've faced death and darkness and all he's done is gone through some stupid training from the Ministry. The worst he's probably had to do is some obstacle course while you all fought Death Eaters and torture. All of you are more of a man than he'll ever be, even Lavender. You think they might try something? Obviously they've been under the influence of your CO. I trust you are watching out for her. I'd hate for something to happen.

Oh... I didn't think about Lavender talking about it. Sorry, love. But this is the best time to do all the things everyone has been dreaming of. The war is over so its a wonderful opportunity to get married and have children.

Ginny had been hinting about when Harry was going to ask. I keep mentioned how he might want to wait for a special moment. I've been trying not to give too much away. Though, I think if we win, asking her then would be a great surprise. Tell him that she's been asking. Tell him that means she is waiting which means she's waiting to say yes.

I love how big your... our family is. It makes every gathering so much fun. With all the excitement and chaos. Going to the Burrow just makes every other stressful thing disappear because you're around family and friends. Oh yeah, about a name for our house, I was thinking maybe Ardross.

Luna did do very well during the fights and I'm sure that's the reason she's in Ravenclaw. I do hope she finds someone who can handle her weirdness. I always thought she was going to be with Neville but I guess there's a first time for everything and this is the time for me to be wrong. Okay and ew. I'd rather not think about Neville like that, thank you.

Why does Ginny having Harry's things matter? You know they're both adults and can do what they want. I'm sure you have plenty of things to make fun of Harry with, you're his best friend. Anyway, we've already dealt with Fluffy the dog, and now there's a cat named Fluffy? And, you know that if I did mention Fluffy, she'd know you told me and probably hex you (after the game, of course).

I'm glad you all know that we control you men. It's about time you figured it out. I know we wouldn't be the same without our Weasley (and Potter) men. You all keep us down to earth. I'd be a wreck all the time without you. I'd be working non-stop, never having any fun.

I was wondering when you were going to ask. He was saying how he and Fred thought of me as a sister and were waiting for us to get together. I teared up a bit. It was real nice to know that all of the Weasleys, even those not present, accept me into the family. Even though he played tricks on everyone, Fred was really a good guy. All of your brothers are wonderful, I'm honored to know them.

I didn't grow up with someone to talk to. I was always alone. Our children will have many friends to play with and many people to talk to. We'll always have someone to watch them without having to put them in the hands of a stranger. We'll just be one large family. It'll be great to have family gatherings. I can't wait!

Ron, you've been my friend for years. You know I don't settle. You know I would never choose something if I thought there was something better out there. I've loved you since I was thirteen, I've waited for you since I was twelve. I've dated other guys (well two) and I know what I want. I want you and only you and you're all I'll ever want. You just need to remember that. Just remember that I'm going nowhere and neither are you. You are what makes me happy, never doubt that. All I dream about it having a life with you, and that's what we're doing.

I need you to not question my love or yours. I'm in this for life, longer than that even.

I love you.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. Fleur told us that for part of our DADA final, we'll be tested against various things from all of our years. She specifically told us that one of the things will be a Boggart.


	30. You Are The Drag Queen Of The World!

Notes: Ok so next chapter is the Quidditch game and Merlin knows Harry and Ron are hot Quidditch players and we need more of them in our lives. There is a little drama but nothing too bad just sibling stuff.

* * *

Jan – 24th

Mione,

We got official permission to go to the game today. Now I was hoping my wonderful Head Girl girlfriends could double check with the Headmistress to make sure we can stay there for the parts of the two nights. She's a huge Quidditch fan so I don't think she will say no to us if we're going to be playing. And I can't sleep in or my arse will be hexed to the point you and I won't be doing anything fun for a very long time.

Harry and I have been training a bit for the game the last few days. I had him, Lavender and Dean throw at me and I've done well so far. I'm looking forward to being able to have you watch me and congratulate me accordingly afterwards.

It's amazing how fun school can be if you like the subject. I wasn't really into most of the stuff at Hogwarts and I didn't really care about it but this stuff is mostly really cool. Right now my unit has 5 of the top 9 students in the program so that's the reason we get to leave for the game. Harry's doing really well to but without you to check his essays his spellings killing him.

I get out of training a week before your tests are. I will stay at Hogwarts if I get permission and you and I can work though your Boggart together before your test. I will be right there and if you can't hex it I will. I know how hard they can be and I will be with you if you want me too. I think it will help to have me there because knowing us it's going to be something about me.

It is a very good time for good things to happen. Almost everyone here has a baby or just got married. And you and I are getting married soon, not soon enough for me. I can't wait to be your husband. I keep having a dream about our wedding day. Everything feels so real and then I wake up here and it's a little disappointing. But I guess it will happen soon enough.

Lavender got attacked yesterday. She was walking back to our dorms alone and five of the biggest jackass in the program came up to her. She told them to get lost but they pulled their wands and pulled her wand out of it's holster. She took a few hits. They had her held down with a silencing charm on her vocal cords. They raped her at least 3 times when Harry, Seamus and I found them.

I really thought Seamus was going to kill them. I mean if it were you there I think I might have. We stunned them and reported them to the head to the program. He kicked them out. He's daughter is our age and was tortured by Death Eaters so I think it hit him a little closer to home that he liked. Lavender's a mess but she's almost all healed. She's taking it better than we are to tell you the truth.

Harry is about ready to burst he is so excited about the game. He wants everything to be perfect so he can ask Ginny. He keeps trying to add things to it. I just told him that he needs to keep it simple, talk from the heat, and don't be surprised when she knocked him to the ground when she kisses him. I think he now understands she is going to say yes. He just is worried like I was and you pretty much told me in your letters I was getting a yes.

It is nice to have a big family at parties and stuff like that. I love all my brothers and Ginny too. Being the youngest boy was a pain in the arse some times but I got over it. Yeah something bout going to the Burrow just makes things not as bad as you thought they were. I love that place and

I think for Mum and Dad 50th wedding anniversary all of us are going to get someone to come and fix the charms on it so it's in a little better shape. Not change it but make it so it doesn't feel like it's going to fall over during a storm. Maybe add a few rooms for the ever growing family. Just give them back a little of what they have giving us over the years.

Sorry about the Neville comment love. I'm around a bunch of blokes all day so I don't always think about stuff like that. I know it's not right but blokes talk about stuff like that; ranking systems and all that good stuff. Don't worry I don't say very much about you; just enough to keep them off my back so they don't think I'm making you up.

Ginny having Harry's stuff matters because as her older brother it is my job to pick on her as much as I can. And as Harry's best mate I hold the same job there. Come on Mione it's not like I want info on their sex life (in my world they don't have one). I just want to know if she took his body wash or pillow or boxers. No wait that was you with my stuff.

Fluffy the cat was Charlie's cat from when he was in school. The first magic Ginny did was when she was 3. She set his tail in fire. It's one of the few things that still makes her blush so bad she looks purple. And she won't hex me because Charlie doesn't know it was her. I took the blame for it and got in major trouble with Mum for it.

I didn't say control. I just mean that life wouldn't be the same without you. I mean it's not like we are unintelligent or anything but it is nice to have someone to share your life with. I think it's cute when you yell at me, it's a rather big turn on really. I just wish you wouldn't act like I was 5 at times that's all. I'm twice your size, you know I don't have any trouble pinning you. In fact I think you rather like when I take control.

Wow George has a soft side who knew? No he and Fred were softies they just didn't want anyone to know about it. You have been a part of my family for the last 7 years Hermione. You and I getting married only changes your last name it doesn't change people's feelings towards you. Mum, Dad and everyone else already count you as a member of the family. There is no way out just accept it.

Yeah I don't really like the idea of having someone we don't know around your kids. I mean I know some people don't have another way but we are lucky enough to have enough babysitters to have a boat load of kids. I like kids and they seam to like me even though I'm giving Hagrid a run for his money in the height department. I'm almost 6 foot 6 now. Well you'll never have to worry about wearing heels.

I know you don't settle. Call it a moment's weakness. I love you more than anything and I know you love me too. You are everything good in my life and I plan to keep you as happy as I can for as long as I can. I love you Hermione, forever and always.

Love,

Ron

P.S. 6 days until I get to hold you again. I love you so much and can't wait.

* * *

Jan – 27th

Dear Ron,

I asked McGonagall as soon as I got your letter. She said she was more than glad to let you, Harry, and Dean stay for part of the night. I could also tell she was excited about you two coming to play. I know she's not supposed to pick sides, but she is still a Gryffindor at heart. I'm looking forward to the game as well. Though I don't play it, watching it is fun. So is rooting for my team.

I'm so proud of you all. You'll do wonderful as an Auror, I know it. I remember Harry's spelling, it was horrid. Tell him to slow down and watch his writing.

Good. I was going to ask when you got out. I know I'm going to need you there. Ginny will need Harry as well. She told me what her Boggart was when they did it in her third year. I know Harry is the only one that can help her. I know my Boggart is going to be you and the only way I won't totally break down is to have you there to hold me afterwards. Fleur is letting the students that were in the war practice on their Boggart before the test, she knows it will be harder for us.

I can't wait to have you as my husband. I keep thinking about it. About the wedding, our future. I always get this huge smile on my face.

She got attacked?! Is she okay? That's horrible! I'm glad those jerks got kicked out. I bet Harry didn't like it, considering what his Boggart was. I'm glad Lavender has Seamus to go to. If that happened to me and you were away, I couldn't handle it.

I bet she's really torn up about it. Especially since she's the only girl, she wouldn't want to show her feelings like that. It's a good thing that all the guys on her team are her friends. At least she has people to look after her.

Tell him to keep it simple. Ginny is not the type to have an extravagant proposal or wedding. Doing it in public after the game is like the maximum thing. Ginny is so nervous and excited about the game. It's all she talks about. That and Harry coming. I guess he has a right to be nervous. All guys are probably nervous about asking their girlfriends to marry them.

I think that's a wonderful present for your parents. It's already busting at the seams with all of us. When we all have kids, there's not way it'll hold us all. You parents will really appreciate it. They've given so much for us, it's good to give something back.

I thought guys just talked about Quidditch? I bet all that 'bloke talk' annoys Lavender. They think you made me up?

Ha ha, very funny. You already make fun of both of them enough. I think she just has some shirts and boxers or something. I haven't seen everything. I don't spend all my time up there. In Ron's world, you sister is a virgin? You know that dream will go down the drain when they have kids. Just to warn you.

You took the blame? That's so sweet, Ron! Though you were only four then so you hadn't had time to be reduced to a teaspoon. Just kidding, of course. I know you don't like to admit it, but you're a loving big brother. I'd hate for Ginny to be marrying some random guy, you'd all go nuts. At least you know and trust Harry, it saves him some beating.

I would hate to have a life without you. It would be very boring and I wouldn't have you to hug. I knew you liked me taking control and yelling at you. I admit, that you taking control is kind of sexy as well. I know you're not five. Trust me, I know you're not.

Don't worry, I don't want a way out. I love your family, they're great. Being accepted is something I've always wanted. And gradually (from you and Harry to your family) I have been. Yeah, George was being nice, but then he started warning me not to drink the champagne, so it didn't last for long.

I'm glad we have people we trust to watch our non-exsistant kids. Once, when I was younger and my parents went out, I had this horrible baby-sitter. She came and was watching me when someone came to the door. It was one of her guy friends and she sent me up to my room. For a while I had to stay up there. I was getting annoyed and I finally called her name. She came up all worried, asking if I was angry. I told my parents and they never hired her again.

I know you'll keep my happy, how can you not? I love you more than anything and I can't wait to see you! I'll be waiting up for you so just come straight to my room.

I love you, Ron.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Update on the 22nd.


	31. Outtake 4 Lavender Gets Attacked

Notes: This chapter has some very graphic moments. It is about the attack of Lavender. We thought that it was important to show this because as worrying as it is this does happen. This is an outtake and if you do not wish to read it, it will not affect your understanding of the rest of the story.

Uni wrote as Lavender and I wrote as Seamus and her attackers.

I am posting this tonight and tomorrow night will be the next chapter of the story. I didn't want to put two chapters up in one night.

* * *

Lavender was walking from the mess hall and to the dorms. Seamus had told her to wait but she was tired and wanted to go to bed. She walked along the wall of the building, not thinking of the darkness. John Coleman, Bill Williams and Tank Germen cornered her against the outer wall of the shower house.

"Hey baby want real man tonight?" Lavender snorted and kept walking. Bill grabbed her arm and pinned her. "We want to play with the wolf tonight."

Lavender glared at him. "Back off, asshole."

John pressed fully against her. He used a charm to stick her arms and legs on the wall so she couldn't get away. They ripped at her cloths and put a charm so she could yell and no one would hear her. Lavender tried to move but couldn't. She screamed at the top of her lungs, thrashing her head. One of them punched her a few times getting some blood on his hands. Tears were streaming down her face, her body limp. Bill pulled her pants down and thrust 3 fingers inside her.

She screamed in pain and disgust. "STOP," Lavender yelled

No one could hear her as Bill stretched her beyond what she should have been. John was biting and sucking on her neck drawing blood. The third was pulling down his own pants. He stood before her as they moved her to her knees.

Lavender was in horrible pain as they forced her onto her knees. She shoved her head away from them, keeping her mouth shut with all they had. One put their wand to her head. "Open your mouth or I'll cut your tits off." He barked. Lavender turned her head, opening her mouth, her eyes full of pain. The man forced himself into her mouth. He moved back and forth keeping her head still and almost chocking her. After a moment, Lavender bit down hard.

He pulled out and slapped her hard. They pinned her to the ground so she couldn't move. "You will pay bitch." He grabbed a stick and thrust it into her. Lavender shrieked in immense pain. She felt herself tear and her tears flowed as she sobbed.

The first man raped her hard and the second harder. The third one used another branch because he was so hurt after she bit him. Just as they were about to go again. Seamus, Ron, Harry and Dean walked over not knowing what was going on. Lavender had passed out cold about twenty minutes ago from the pain. Her body was covered in blood and bruises.

Seamus fell to his knees in shock. Ron, Harry and Dean studded and kicked all the men hard on the bits before taking them away. Seamus ran over to Lavender. "Love wake up. Don't be dead. Please don't be dead." Lavender's breathing was shallow as she lay on the ground in an unnatural position.

Seamus carefully picked her up and rushed her to the hospital tent. The healers took her from him. "What's going on?" He demanded. The Healers didn't answer them as the huddled around her. One of them sighed, shaking his head in disgust.

"I'm her husband damn it!" He yelled. "What are you doing to her?"

Another turned to him. "They beat her and raped her from what we can tell. We found evidence of them using a branch on her which tore her greatly," she said softly. "We are healing her as best we can."

Seamus passed out cold on the floor. He woke up a few hours later in a bed next to Lavender. Lavender was staring at the ceiling, her breathing still a bit shallow but she was awake. "Baby?" Seamus whispered looking over at her. Lavender didn't respond. Seamus slowly got up. He moved to stand next to her bed. He leaned on it being a bit dizzy. Lavender just laid there.

He took her hand slowly. "Baby. Are you in pain do you need me to get someone?" He asked weakly not knowing what to do. Lavender jumped at the contact, glancing at him silently.

"I'm sorry." He said but didn't let go of her hand.

"Sorry," she mumbled almost inaudibly.

"It's alright baby." He said. "May I sit?" He asked. Lavender didn't say anything but turned into her side and curled up.

"I'm going to hold you is that alright?" He asked needing her in his arms. A flicker of fear flashed through her eyes.

"I swear I won't hurt you." He said holding up his left hand were she saw the gold of wedding band. She nodded once. Seamus slowly got into the bed and softly wrapped his arms around her. He didn't pull her against him for fear of hurting or scaring her. He stroked her back like he did when she got her scars after the final battle.

"My fault," she whispered.

"Never." He said softly but firmly. "It was theirs and they will be in prison." Lavender hid her face in his chest, her tears falling fast.

"I got you baby. I swear I'll protect you. I should have." He said letting a few tears fall as he held his wife. Lavender started to sob into his chest, her body shaking.

"I'm here baby." He said stroking her back and intertwining their fingers.

"It hurt," she choked out.

"I know baby I'm so sorry I didn't protect you. I swore I always would." He said trying to hide his tears.

"Not your fault," she gasped, her hands clenching his shirt.

"I love you beautiful." He whispered nuzzling her neck very softly.

"Love you," Lavender cried.

Seamus held her until she stopped crying. A healer came in. "Hello Auror Brown and Finnegan." Lavender kept her face in his shirt.

"You are very luck they didn't render it impossible for you to have children. They just missed a major vein." Lavender choked out a sob.

"Will she be alright?" Seamus asked softly.

"Well we healed her broken bones and did as much healing from the rape as we could. It will be at least 6 weeks before she can have intercourse again. She will need some help moving for a few days and will have a week off from training. She severed the penis of one of the men. They couldn't fix it so they castrated him."

Lavender let out a noise between a sob and a laugh.

Seamus stroked her back. "You are off for as long as she is. You can go back to your barracks tonight or tomorrow." He nodded and left. Lavender kept a tight hold on him.

"What do you want to do?" Seamus asked her softly.

"Don't leave me," she begged.

"Would never." Seamus said softly. "Would you like to sleep here or our bed?"

"Our bed."

Seamus helped her put on some muggle scrubs that they used. He carried her back and into their room. Ron and Harry were asleep. Dean just nodded to them and closed the curtain on his bed so they could be alone. Lavender curled up on their bed, holding him to her.

"I need to change for bed. You can leave the thing open so you can see me ok?" He whispered still in his full uniform. Lavender nodded weakly.

Seamus changed and got back into bed. He held her tightly as they drifted off to sleep holding each other for dead life.


	32. Three Broomsticks

Notes: Their 12 hours at Hogwarts will be over 2 chapters. Thank you everyone for your reviews.

* * *

Jan – 31st

Harry, Dean and I Apparented to right outside the Hogwarts grounds. We walked up to the school together but then each went a different way, I walked towards the Head's rooms, Harry walked towards the guest quarters and Dean walked towards Gryffindor tower. I said the password to the portrait (spice cake) and walked into the Head's common room.

Neville and Hannah were both fast asleep on the couch by the fire so I used my ward to put a blanket over them. Neville had his arm protectively around Hannah and they looked rather sweet together. Neville looked, even in sleep, happier than I had ever seen him.

I turned and put my hand on Hermione's doorknob and smiled when it opened. I walked inside and saw Hermione reading in bed. She put a bookmark in her book, got out of bed and jumped into my arms all in a moment's time. I felt her lips on mine and we kissed deeply and passionately. My hands moved down and cupped her bum so I wouldn't drop her as I walked back towards the bed.

"Hey love." I said once her lips and mine broke apart. We both were grinning like crazy.

"Hey yourself." Hermione said kissing my cheek. "You're not going to sleep in all that are you?" She asked winking at me. She was in a pair of my boxers and one of my old t-shirts.

I stood up and stripped down until I stood in just my boxers. I crawled into bed next to Hermione and pulled her close to me. Even though it had only been lass than a month it felt like years since she had been in my arms. We were lying on our sides facing each other and I brought my hand up to cup her cheek.

"I missed you love." I whispered before planting a very light kiss on her lips.

"I missed you too Ron. I hate not seeing you every day." Hermione said moving a little close to me. She was pressed flush with my body. Little Ron was now starting at attention and Hermione knew it.

I dipped my head down and kissed her deeply letting out a deep grown when she twisted her hips against mine. We slowly stripped each other and made slow, burning love to each other. Hermione used her nails on my back marking me but not drawing blood. She had a habit of doing that and I think it's her possessiveness coming out. After our second go around and a few cleaning charms we snuggled against the other.

"I miss being able to do that whenever I want." Hermione said with a small laugh. I ran my hand up and down her back knowing she liked when I did.

"I miss it too. I love making love to you. You're so wild and natural, you let down your walls and just let go. It's amazing to watch and knowing I'm the one who makes you fall apart is brilliant." I said not able to hind the grin on my face.

"What do you think about?" Hermione asked catching me off guard.

"I plan missions and try to list all of the diversions tactics, write a paper in my head, stuff like that." I said close my eyes. I felt a hand hit my chest and I opened my eyes. "What?" I asked.

"You think of missions when we make love?" Hermione asked in a voice I had heard many times before and none of them were good.

"If I think about what I'm doing I wouldn't last long enough to get in all the way, much less get you off. There are 75 diversions tactics it takes about an hour to name then all and how they are used. That means I will last at least that long. When I'm don't I try to plot a mission in my head. Unless you want me to go off like a firework I suggest you accept it." I said moving close and nipping at her neck softly until I got a moan.

"Sorry." I heard her mumble. I grinned against her neck and kept biting it lightly. I decided for her little outburst she deserved a little love bite. After I made a good size one I pulled Hermione close to me and laid back on the bed.

"Good night Mione, I love you." I whispered softly as Hermione settled her head against my chest.

"Goodnight Ron, I love you too." Hermione whispered before we both feel to sleep.

The next morning we work up at 9:30. I love waking up with Hermione in my arms. It's better than anything else in the world. I smiled when I saw her open her eyes and grin at me.

"Morning love." I whispered before kissing her.

"Morning." She replied. "Would you like your back washed this morning?" She asked with an impish grin.

"Who am I to turn down such a wonderful offer from such a beautiful woman?" I asked. Before standing and stretching.

"Have any good dreams last night?" Hermione asked gesturing to my middle.

I turned red but grinned. "Better than dreams, I have memories." I said before picking her up and heading for the bathroom.

After a nice hot shower full of washing each other's parts we got dressed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hand in hand we walked though the halls. I smiled at old friends and threw two very nasty looks at the boys that had been pissing off Hermione; little wankers.

We sat down with Harry and Ginny at the end of the table.

"Morning Captain." I said grinning at my little sister.

"Not today. I turned the team over to Harry for the game. The Harpies scouts are coming today and the only thing I want to worry about is playing the game of my life." Ginny said a little whiter than normal. I could tell she was a little scared.

"I'm getting everyone together at 11 so make sure you're untangled from each other by then." Harry said with a grin.

"I'm sure we can control ourselves for a few hours." I said rolling my eyes. "Besides after last night I'm a bit worn out." I felt Hermione's hand connect with my gut and I doubled over at the table.

Once I could breath I blushed. "Sorry love, it's a habit from being around a bunch of blokes." I said trying to keep her from yelling. Harry and Ginny both laughed. "Don't get on your high hoarse just yet Potter. Should I tell Gin some of your comments?" I asked watching him go white.

"After the game you can tell me all you want but can we all get along this morning. Please?" Ginny almost begged.

"Sorry Ginny." Harry and I both said at the same time knowing she was under a lot of pressure today. We finished our breakfast and I kissed Hermione goodbye as Ginny, Harry and I walked down to get ready for the game.

* * *

Update on the 25th.


	33. Knight In Shining Quidditch Gear

Notes: Here is part 2 of the weekend. We put a little niceness between Lavender and Hermione.

* * *

I walked into the stands with Neville and Hannah. Dean, Parvati, Seamus, and Lavender were behind me. We were all sporting our red and gold colors. Our seats were directly across our silver and green rivals. The game was about to start and the crowd was buzzing with excitement. It had obviously gotten out that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were playing because various people had signs supporting them. Most of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's were supporting Gryffindor. I was close to hexing a few girls behind me who were talking about Ron (the famous, sexy war hero) when I was nudged by Lavender.

"Forget them, it's not like Ron would even give them a second glance," she advised.

I shook my head, feeling a bit foolish, "You're right. I guess we can both get a little jealous."

"A little? You should have heard him go on and on about some prat who was bothering you. I knew he would used his Portkey if I didn't remind him that you had it under control," Lavender laughed a bit.

With a smile I said, "Last time he was here, you should of seen the hexing one of those prat's got from him."

"What did the kid do," she asked, interested.

"Practically flirted with me while Ron was standing right there. Good thing I know that kid was thick or I would've thought he hit his head."

Lavender laughed. I understood what Ron meant. She had grown up and she was actually a nice person.

"Hey, Hermione," she started, "I never really apologized for our sixth year. I-"

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it. Everything is fine now. We've both forgiven and forgotten."

With a bigger grin she said, "Good, I'm glad. You two belong together."

Before we could say anything more, the stands erupted in cheers and claps and various noises. I stood with everyone else and saw the two teams flying out. Ron flew by our section and winked at me while I cheered.

"Was he looking at that Granger girl," one of the snobs behind me asked.

I couldn't help by turn around and snap, "Yes because I'm his fiancee. Surely two gossipers like yourselves would have heard that by now."

When I turned back, my friends were staring at me but I just ignored them and watched as Harry and the Slytherin captain shook hands.

As the game commenced, I started screaming as loud as I could. I couldn't keep up with the game but I did know we were winning. Ron, who I was watching most of the time, was doing spectacular. Ginny was a well. I saw the Harpies scouts up near the teachers. Harry was flying around above, scouting for his own thing.

Everything around me was chaos. People cheering, people yelling. Everyone screaming and singing, the other side booing. At one point during the game, the Gryffindor version of Weasley Is Our King started.

After about an hour, our team was still in the lead and Harry started diving. At this, the whole stadium went dead silent. Harry and the other Seeker were neck to neck as they dove. Both lifted up at the same time when the glint of gold flew up as well. For a minute, every pair of eyes was following the two men around the pitch.

Then with bated breath, we watched as each of them stuck out their hand. Suddenly, Harry stopped at the other Seeker kept flying. When he stopped, confused, Harry held up his hand with a satisfied smirk.

This time, the crowd went crazy. The whistle was blown though it could hardly be heard. All of the Gryffindor team landed on the ground and the students started pouring out onto the field.

I saw Harry lift Ginny in a kiss, swinging her around, ignoring his fangirls. The look on their faces was one of pure happiness. I wondered if he had proposed when he held out a small black box. Like Ron predicted, she tackled him on the ground, ignoring the stares.

I ran through the crowd, looking for Ron when two large arms wrapped around me. I spun around, a huge grin on my face. I looked up into Ron's and his grin was even bigger than mine. Without saying anything, he pulled me against him and kissed me hard.

I totally forgot about the hundreds of people around us. The noise become nothing but a slight ringing that I could have just associated with this kiss. I ran my tongue across his lips when someone pumped into me. We broke apart, taking in our surroundings. We started to laugh, my head against his chest in embarressment.

"Wanna go up to celebrate," Ron whispered loudly in my ear.

"What about the after party?"

"We'll have one of our own."

With a evil smirk, I practically ran through the crowd, Ron's hand in mine.

We barely made it to my room when Ron had me up against the door. My hands were buried in his hair, one of his in mine, the other pulling off my jumper. I tried to take off some of his clothes but couldn't.

"Ron," I gasped as he started attacking my neck, "your uniform."

"What... about it?"

"Take it off," I nearly growled.

Obeying my command, Ron tore it off like it was on fire.

Once he was down to his boxers, I turned us around, forcing him against the wall. While I made my way from his jaw to his neck, he was quickly pulling my shirt over my head. When I bit down on the same spot I did the night before, he paused briefly, letting out a moan.

I smiled against his collarbone before gasping when I realized Ron's hand was running up my thigh. He quickly unbuttoned my jeans, letting his hands linger a minute longer than necessary.

When I became impatient, I stepped out of my pants, kicking them to the middle of the room. Ron chuckled before sucking in a breath when I started pulling down his underwear from the front, in a teasing way.

After he was void of any other barriers, he pushed me, in a gentle but rough way, onto the bed. For a moment he stood above me, his eyes grazing over me. He then started pulling down my knickers like I did his, from the front, letting his hand graze me. When I let out a small whimper, he threw my knickers to the wall and settled over me on the bed.

* * *

Hermione was driving me crazy, more than she had ever before. Once I was inside her a took up a slow pace I knew would tease her to the same point. She didn't speak but I could tell by the way her hips were meeting mine she wanted me to move faster.

"I want this to last love." I whispered into her ear. Hermione seamed to understand and slowed to match my pace. It was almost an hour later when I felt her let go. When I heard my name come off her lips I could do nothing but go too.

I collapsed off to her side so I wouldn't hurt her and pulled her close. I reach for my wand and said two cleaning charms when I found it.

"That was beautiful." Hermione whispered with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong love?" I asked wiping them away.

"You're going to leave me again soon." Hermione said holding me tight against her body. "I want you to stay." I barely mad out.

"You know I would if you really wanted me too." I whispered.

"That's why this is so hard. I can't ask you to stay because I can't take your dream away and that would be selfish." Hermione chocked out.

"Hey look at me." I whispered; Hermione looked up slowly. "My dream is to be with you for the rest of my life, you make a family with you and make you as happy as I can as long as I can. If you ask me too I would find a way to give you air for you." I said looking into her soft brown eyes. "If I quit the program you would have to quit Hogwarts too because it's too late in the year for me to start this year, we still wouldn't see each other anymore often." I said trying to make her understand.

Hermione clung to me again. "I know, I just miss you so damn much when you're away." Hermione whispered.

"I miss you too Mione. So much that it hurts but just a few more months and it's over. Then you will be begging me to leave on a mission after a few weeks." I said chuckling.

"Never." Hermione said but laughed a little too.

Both out bellies gave a rumble and Hermione used the button by her bed to call a House Elf to bring us dinner. She only did this because the Elf would take a sock for it's work. We ask dinner without talking just holding each other's hand. We both knew the hours were going to fast.

At 11:30 I got out of bed and started to get dressed. Hermione watched me without talking. The look in her eyes made my heart hurt but we both knew I had to leave. We would see each other in 2 weeks time. Once my Auror uniform was on I turned around and looked at Hermione who was still lying on the bed.

* * *

I sat on my bed, the blanket covering me as I drew my knees up, resting my head on them. I wiped away a tear before wrapping my arms around my legs, just looking at Ron who stood at the foot of my bed. For a moment we just stared at each other, not making a move. We kept eye contact even when my clock beeped: signaling Ron's inevitable departure.

"I'll stay," Ron said.

I shook my head, letting my gaze fall to the floor, as the tears started falling faster.

Ron walked over to my side and quickly pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head, before stepped back slowly, unwrapping my arms from around him. He cupped my cheek in his hand and gave me a searing kiss.

"I really have to go, love. Harry'll come looking for me in a minute," Ron whispered.

"Be sure to tell him congratulations," I murmured, not wanting to dwell on the main subject.

"Tell Gin I'm proud of her. I love you, Hermione." I looked up, his face sad and worried.

"I love you, Ron. I'll see you on Valentines Day," I said, my voice soft.

"Another first," he commented.

I nodded as he kissed my cheek before walking towards the door backwards. We kept our eyes connected the whole way. I saw Ron's blue eyes leak a few tears as he closed the door. When I heard the portrait hole swing shut a minute later, I broke down.

* * *

Update on the 28th.


	34. Attack Of The 50 Foot Tall Elf

Feb – 3rd

Mione,

I hate having to come back here after being with you for just a day. I miss you so badly when we aren't together. I know you miss me too and it makes it that much harder to deal with. But we only have to go 2 weeks until I get to spend two nights in your bed wrapped in your arms.

I had so much fun playing in the Quidditch game. Knowing you were there cheering me on gave me a big confidence boost. I love knowing that no matter how good or bad I do you always support me. It felt really good to be back at school and have my old uniform on and knowing that Harry and I helped Ginny do something that means so much to her.

I get out the 20th of June so if I can I will stay with you the whole week so I can help you study on your tests and make sure you get a good nights sleep so you are ready to get all the O's you can. And when it's time to face your Boggart I will be right there to protect you and make sure you know that whatever it says isn't true. That's the hardest part I think, it feels so real that you forget it's not.

Lavender is doing well. Seamus is being overprotective still but I can't blame him. But at least he trusts Dean, Harry and I to go with her so if she is ready to kill him we can give them some space. If he feels half as bad about this as I did when we were at Malfoy Manner than he's hanging on by a thread. It's the worst feeling knowing someone you love is hurting and having no way to fix it.

I bet Ginny is over the moon right now. The look on her face when Harry asked her was the happiest I have even seen her. I was right, she knocked him over. So how much of the wedding was planed before he asked? Harry is the happiest I have seen him in a long time. I think he feels like he's making up for all his time away from her by making her this happy. I told him he has to wait for us to get married before they can and he just smiled. So we might have one to go to before ours.

I talked to Ginny and Harry quickly about working on the house and both of them liked the idea too. I sent a letter to Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George and Angelina and they all said they were in. Their 50th is in July so I was thinking we can send then somewhere for a weekend or week or whatever and get the work done and then have a party to show off the house. I talked to a magic contractor and it's not that bad of a price if we all go in on it.

No the other blokes don't think I made you up. It's more the fact they give me a lot of shit because I don't talk about what we do together. I tend to not share as much as the other's and they try to get me to get a lot cruder than I know you would want me too. I mean some of the blokes bring photos in that make the one's Ginny sent look like something from a Christmas card. Harry, Dean, Seamus and I talk the least out of all the blokes here so we always get picked on and told that we're wiped and stuff like that. And trust me sex trumps talk about Quidditch anytime.

I have taken the blame for Ginny more than she would admit. She was my little sister so I had to protect her. I have a scar on my left knee from the time Percy kicked me when I told him I was the one who took something from his room when Ginny did it. I know we fight a lot but we watch each other's back.

I started my advanced training. The classes are really hard but they are very interesting. A lot of it's old Muggle crimes to learn how to profile. It's hard to hear about some of the details of some of the crimes but it's still pretty intrusting. Harry's working on his field training and is out performing everyone in his group, not that I'm really surprised by that.

How's everyone at school? I'm sure you're classes are crazy right now. I hope you're doing well; I know you must be. How is Fleur doing? Make sure to tell her I said hi and that I hope she feels well. Tell Parvati that she needs to write her boyfriend before he thinks she's dump him. He's driving everyone nuts.

I took up muggle smoking too. Most of the blokes do it and after being around it at all the poker games I started it. I'm a lot more awake during the day so it can't be all bad.

Well love it is lights out so I have to end here. I will be waiting for your next letter. I love getting them. Sleep well and I will see you soon. I love you, forever and always.

Love,

Ron

P.S. 10 days until we're together again. Can't wait.

* * *

Feb – 6th

Dear Ron,

I hate it as well. I hate coming down from the internal high I get from seeing you. I get thrown into classes and it's like jumping in a frozen lake after being in a hot tub. I also hate how our relationship seems right now. To me, it's like you come, we have sex, and then you leave. I know it's not like that but I just really wish we had more time to just be with one another and talk.

I had loads of fun watching you play. You did so well and I'm so proud of you. Ginny was ecstatic about the game and about her engagement. I haven't seen her look this happy in months. She also got a letter from those Harpies scouts this morning. She ran to her room so I don't know what it says yet. Something good, most likely.

I can't be happier that you're going to help me with my Boggart. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you weren't there. I know it's going to be something terrible concerning you so I'm counting on you to make sure I know it's not real. I know what you mean. It hurt so much that I couldn't be with you when you faced your Boggart. I was on the other side of the country while you were suffering. And it hurt even more that I had to wait so long to be able to hold you in my arms.

I talked to Lavender for a minute before the game. You're right, she has grown up a lot. I'm glad she's okay and I'm glad you guys are watching out for her. I hope no one else tries anything.

Ginny is practically emitting rainbows she's so happy. I catch her staring at her ring all the time. We've started talking about the wedding, though she won't ever tell me the date, though I'm not sure if they've discussed it. When Ginny said yes, the look on Harry's face was indescribable. The last time I had seen him that happy was... when they first started going out in sixth year, probably.

I know your parents will love it. I was thinking about it, maybe we could send them to France or something. I'm sure they'd love that. I doubt they could've gone on many vacations like that with you kids in tow.

Well I am glad you don't go sharing facts about our sex life. It's ours, not theirs. They can think all they want, but you know. I bet they're the ones without real girlfriends. They probably make them up. Not telling those guys all about me or the things we do shows that you respect me.

I can tell you really love your sister. Your family is really close; it's hard not to care for each other. She won't admit it to your face, but Ginny loves you as well. And I must love you too because I've taken the blame for you and Harry loads of times.

Those Muggle crimes are what Muggles see everyday on the news. It's not pretty, but it's the truth. Harry's really in his element out there, fighting bad guys. Yours is strategy and you're excellent at it.

Everyone here is fine. The school is still talking about your and Harry's playing at the game. Neville and Hannah say hi, so does Fleur. She says you sound like Bill. Evidently, he's been mailing her non-stop, asking if she needs anything. I told her and she said something about waiting for him to mail her first. I just told her to write him a letter so he doesn't get hexed. She did.

You're smoking?! Ron, that's a horrible habit. It makes all your clothes and your hair smell. It also stains your teeth and you could get cancer. It's just gross. I hate to seem like I'm bossing you around, but would you mind too terribly to quit? I'm sorry, but I've always hated smokers. And second-hand smoke can kill people as well.

Getting your letters always brightens my day, as well. Ginny told me she can always tell when I've gotten one. Ten more days, just a week and two days. I'll be counting.

I love you, Ron.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Update on Halloween.


	35. Dances With the Giant Squid

Notes: Yes smoking bad and evil. We were just showing Ron doesn't know as much about the muggle world as he thinks. Relax he quite.

Next chapter you get to see his very, very romantic side for his Valentines gift to Hermione.

* * *

Feb - 9th

Mione,

First off a hot tub is like a bathtub that heats up so Muggles can relax like a pool with hot water right? Hermione I hope you know that I don't go to see you just so we can have sex. You have no idea how much it hurts me that that's even a question that you need to spend anytime thinking about. I admit that when I see you after not seeing you for weeks on end I might get a little overexcited and it's my first reaction to want to make love to you. But I hope you trust me enough to know you can always tell me no or stop if it's not what you want. I will always stop if you ask me too, no matter how far we are into thing, even after we're married. I hope you know that I would want to see you just as badly if we didn't shag. I'm so unbelievable sorry that I made you feel like that.

I guess that leads me to the next thing I wanted to talk to you about. I have a surprise for you for this weekend. I'm still going to be there Friday night but we are leaving until Monday night. Don't worry I already talked to the Headmistress, your Professors and everything is set already. Knowing you you're 3 weeks ahead anyway. I won't tell you where we're going but I put a lot of thought into it and I think you're going to love it. The only thing I need you to do is pack a bag with 3 days worth of clothes and a few outfits to go out in. Don't worry I have the extra day off because my professor is at some school is the States for a lecture.

Ginny wrote Harry and told him that the Harpies have offered her a contract to play starting Chaser from them next year. I bet she is off the walls about it. Harry is so proud of her and I am too. She played an amazing game when they came to see her and she's going to make a wonderful Quidditch player for them. I'm sure she has talked none stop about it but I would too if I was their youngest player in 50 years.

Yeah Lavender is a lot different that she used to be. I think being married and doing training and the war brought out the true Lavender and not the girl that she thought she thought people wanted. Seamus got her a My Sweetheart necklace as a joke and she turned so red it was pretty funny. I have to say she gives great backrubs and knows all the hair cutting spells and stuff the 4 of us blokes don't know. It does make it a bit easier here having a girl round to keep us from turning into to total pigs.

Specking of wedding plans how are ours coming? You haven't updated me in a while and I'm starting to feel left out. When you're ready to put deposits down let me know and I will send you the gold. Mum sent me some of the things that she thought we might like. A lot of it's a bit over the top but some of it's kind of nice. I'll show it to you this weekend if you want.

I really think next time we can go to London we should open a join account and put all our money together. Well I mean if you want a join account that is. I always thought that we would do that but it's really up to you, I'm smart enough to know that you should be the one to handle the money. I'd blow it all on Quidditch stuff most likely.

When have you even taken the blame for me? I can only think of 200 or 300 times at the most. I know that you have saved my arse more times that we can count but you have to admit it's a cute arse to save. We are a close family and we doo look out for each other. I know for a fact that you and Harry are part of that too so be ready not to just have me playing the overprotective card but all my brother's, Mum, Dad and Ginny too. I'm a package deal.

Since I know for a fact that Fleur is nuts about Bill I will take that as a complement. What can I say I watch out for my family. She's caring the first of the new Weasley's she's lucky Mum hasn't moved to Hogwarts to watch over her. Bill might as well just move there and stay with her. I'm sure he'll come over the weekend and stay with her at least.

First off what's cancer? I'm assuming it's a Muggle illness that Purebloods don't get. We are immune to a lot of them you know. To get most Muggle illnesses you have to have a Muggleborn parents or grandparent. Next is when have you even had a problem telling me what to do? You live for it love. Thirdly if it bothers you that much I will stop smoking. From what I heard I thought most Muggles did it so I didn't think it would be a big deal. But because I love you so much I will quite to make you happy.

I had a dream the other night I think you might what to hear about. You and I were at our house and we were lying on the couch together in front of the fire just wrapped up in a blanket. We looked older, maybe 26 or so. I was watching it like in a pensive. And you took my hand and moved it to your belly and asked me if I felt anything different. When I said no you told me we were having a baby. We looked so happy and we both were crying and laughing. I think it was a vision and not a dream. I really think that's what's going to happen. I just wanted to share that with you. I thought you might like it.

I love you love and I can't wait to see you and hold you and just be near you again. I should be there about 11 on Friday night.

Love,

Ron

P.S. 4 days and I can't wait!

* * *

Feb - 12th

Dear Ron,

Yes, that's a hot tub. Want one?

Ron, I know we don't just see each other to have sex. I know that our relationship is more evolved than that. I was just voicing a thought. I was just saying how I hate we can't spend more time together. I know we can always stop. I'm sorry if it hurt you, I didn't mean it like that at all. I trust you completely, Ron. I agree, after not seeing you for so long, I need to feel your touch, I need to touch you. Believe me; I know our relationship isn't like that. I'm sorry, just forget I mentioned it.

We're going somewhere?! That's great! I'm so excited! Though I hate surprises, yours are always good so I'll try and be patient. I'll start packing right away!

Ginny is almost literally off the walls. What with the engagement and being on the Harpies, she's all smiles, all the time. I know for a fact that she has probably told the whole school about her being on the team. She's also made sure everyone knows she's the youngest in 50 years. Taking after Harry, I guess. I'm proud of her too, she'll do great. I can't really see her doing anything else that would make her this happy. I just hope she doesn't get hurt, but you all might so I'll just worry about one more person.

Even though I didn't talk to her long, Lavender was really nice. She even started to apologize for sixth year. I just told her all was forgiven and forgotten and since we're together everything is okay. She said that we belong together. I saw her and Seamus look at each other for a moment, they belong together as well. He gave her that necklace? Wow. Yeah, I'm glad she's there to keep you guys in check also.

We got a lot of the wedding stuff planned at Christmas. All we need to do is put our various orders in, really. I'm sure we can do that next time we see your mother, she'll know who to call. I want my wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses to be Muggle. We can do that during the summer. I was thinking the bridesmaid dresses should be simple. Nothing too extravagant, wouldn't want them to outshine me, of course, but also nothing ugly. I was also thinking red.

I would love to make a joint account! That's truly one more step to us getting married and I love it. I would have to handle the money, but you'll have plenty of input. Though, I'm sure Ginny could get you the Quidditch things you wanted for free, right?

Only 200? I think more. If it wasn't for me, you and Harry would be long gone. And yes, I guess it is a cute arse to save. I love your family and I'm grateful to being joining it. I know all your brothers will be protective. I remember in my second year when Malfoy called me a Mudblood, Fred and George got pissed.

I'm surprised your mother isn't here, too. I've seen your family owl here many times, so I know she's checking up on her. If anyone knows the secrets to pregnancy, it's your mum. I saw Bill here yesterday, checking up on her. Many of the boys who used to look at her just about pissed themselves. He came and said hi to Ginny and me. He was a bit surprised to see her ring but was happy all the same.

Oh, you're immune to them? Still, I'm not and second-hand smoking kills too. I guess I don't have a problem telling you what to do, but I was trying to be nice. Thank you for quitting, love. I've just never liked it.

So you're turning into a Seer, yeah? No but seriously, that's a lovely dream. I had a huge smile on my face while I was reading it. I do really hope it happens. I can't wait to carry your children.

I love you and will be waiting up again.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

Update on the 3rd.


	36. Blind Dragons !

Notes: Ok so I will warn you all now. Ron is a total Romeo in this. Yes we know that he would most likely never do this but it was fun to write and we love Ron.

There are 2 more chapter for this visit.

Oh and I don't care what party you are in, who you are voting for. Everyone please get on and vote on Tuesday. It's a right that so many people died to give us.

* * *

Feb - 13th

I decided that for Valentines day I would do my best to make sure Hermione knew just how much I loved and cared for her. I wanted to push all questions out of her mind as to if I was with her for only sex. I know she didn't mean it like that but it really did hurt when I read those words.

I have the whole weekend planed. I know most blokes book fancy hotels or a cabin in the woods and I admit I thought about doing just that. But I thought that the one place that Hermione and I could relax and just be together was our own home. I wrote Mum and she went shopping and got all of Hermione and my favorite foods and I ordered the Elvin wine she loves. The only bed I really wanted to sleep in was our bed and I had an idea Hermione did too.

I got out an hour early so I went to the house and made sure everything was perfect. The house was clean and the bed had fresh, clean sheets on it. I placed 12 long stem red roses on the bed and a stuffed dog that I thought looked like Sirius. I made sure there was bubble bath and edible body paint just incase the mood struck.

I did one more pass though the whole house and checked outside too to make sure everything was perfect. Once I was satisfied that everything was ready I smiled as I Apprated to just outside the Hogwarts grounds.

I sat on my bed, anxiously staring at the door, waiting for it to open. Once I saw the knob turn, I jumped off of my queen-sized and wrapped my arms around Ron's neck before he could even get the door open all the way.

"I missed you," I whispered into his chest.

"It's only been two weeks," he responded, his arms spun around my waist.

"I know, but that's still too long."

He kissed my neck, "I agree, love, I missed you too." I sighed happily as we stood there, in the middle of my doorway, clutching each other.

"Happy night before Valentines day, 'Mione," Ron said as he stepped into the room, pushing me along with him.

"Our first," I looked up a smile on my face.

"And definitely not our last," he said as he bent down to kiss me. We continued to kiss for a minute, savoring the moment. Though, when Ron tried to deepen it, I pulled back.

"I want my surprise," I demanded jokingly with a smirk.

"Bossy, aren't we? Fine, you'll get it but only because I want to see your face when we go. Got your stuff?"

"Yep," I said cheerily as I reluctantly stepped around my bed and handed him my beaded bag.

"Still using this thing?" He held it up.

"It's useful! And it's saved your cute arse too many times to count," I argued as I took his other hand.

With a nod he said, "Got a point there, my arse is cute. Alright, lets go out and we'll Apparate."

Ignoring his first statement, we started to head towards the Entrance Hall. Since it was late, we did not pass anyone but a few couples who scurried in the opposite direction. Usually, I would have hunted them down, given them a detention, but I was in too good of a mood to do so. Ron had that kind of effect on me, one that made me abandon my dutifully followed rules.

With my side pressed against his, we went through the tall doors and crossed the lawn at a leisurely pace. Once we got off the grounds, Ron turned to me, holding out his hand.

"Ready?" He asked with a slightly nervous look.

"Always," I responded, leaning up to kiss him.

In the middle of the kiss, he turned, taking us to the unknown destination. When we landed, I broke away and looked around.

"I'm confused," I stated.

We were in the middle of the front yard of our house. The stars were starting to come out and all the lights were off except for some flickering candles I could see in our bedroom.

"Well," Ron explained, "I thought that, instead of going somewhere else, we could stay here. I thought it would be nice to stay in our house together... do you not like it?"

I then turned to him, a huge grin on my face, "I think it is wonderful idea, Ron!"

My hand went to his neck, pulling him closer and I gave him the kiss he had been hoping for earlier.

* * *

I took Hermione's hand and led her inside. I walked over to the ice box and took out a bottle of wine and two glasses. I used my wand to start a fire in the fireplace. We curled up together on the couch, her feet in my lap.

"Ron this was really a perfect idea." Hermione said taking a long drink of her wine.

"Well I do have other things plan but when it came down to it the only place I really wanted to sleep was here. I thought that you might feel the same way." I said rubbing one of her feet lightly. She let out a giggle, I knew she was ticklish and I loved to play off it.

"How are your classes going?" Hermione asked. She rested her head back against the end of the couch; I smiled at how beautiful she looked.

"They are hard but over all good. Still wish you were there to help me but it's kind of nice to know I can do it without you too." I said drinking from my glass.

"You always could do it without me." Hermione said softly. "You're very smart Ron, in a lot of ways more so than I am."

"I wouldn't go that far but thank you." I grinned at her. "How are your classes going?"

"Very well; oh Fleur asked Ginny and me to take over her DADA classes once she can't do them anymore. Most of it will be review but still it's pretty cool." Hermione said beaming.

"You'll do great love. And if you need a strapping Auror to come and do demonstrations all the better." I said smiling at her as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll make sure to ask Harry." Hermione said finishing her wine.

"You hurt me so you know that?" I said with a fake frown on my face.

"I love you Ron and you know it." Hermione said taking my hand.

I finished off my wine and turned so I was facing Hermione. "I know you didn't mean it like I took it but I'm sorry if I made you feel like I just come to see you for sex." I said taking one of her hands in mine.

"I know you don't Ron. I just wish we had more time to be together. I want all of that as much as you do and it's always an amazing feeling and a great connection it just sometimes feels . . ." Hermione trailed off.

"Like we're doing it because we know we can't for a long time?" I said finishing her statement.

"Precisely; you feel like that too?" Hermione asked biting her lip.

"Sometimes. I mean last summer we got to go slow and learn each other and what the other liked and didn't. And then we starting making love and it was new and exciting and amazing. Then I had to leave and now the only thought when I see you is I want to make love to you because we go so long not being able to and then I leave you again and I feel hollow. I wish we have more time to talk and laugh and fight without being on a time table." I said pulling Hermione up so she was sitting on my lap with my arms tightly around her.

"I know you love me; I know I can say no, I know why you leave when you do. I just wish that we have as much time as we did over the summer. I reread what I wrote and I should have worded it differently. I'm sorry for hurting you." Hermione said kissing me lightly, just brushing her lips against mine.

"Can I just hold you tonight? That's not too girly of a request right?" I asked almost laughing.

"No Ron it's very manly. And yes I would like that very much." Hermione replied chuckling.

"I have something for you, I don't know if you will like it or if you will think it's silly but it's just me trying to show you I love you." I said looking down into Hermione's chocolaty brown eyes. She smiled back up at me.

"If it came from your heart I'm sure I'll love it." Hermione said before kissing my cheek. We walked hand in hand up to our room. I shut the door and Hermione and I walked over and laid down on the bed. She smiled at the flowers and transfigured a quill into a vase and put them by the bed. She put the dog on the headboard.

"When I wrote my wedding vows I left a lot out because my goal was to tell the story of how we got to this point and the promises I was making to you." I said softly rubbing Hermione's back slowly. "But now I want to tell you want you mean to me as best I can, ok?" I asked before planting a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead.

Hermione looked up at me and smiled. "Please do." She whispered.

"I love you because you make me want to be a better man. You don't ask anything of me that you don't know I can do. You make me work and think but let me rest with you if I need it." I said with my famous half grin.

"Your smile is the ultimate reward I could ask for after I do anything. It's the reason I go on when I just want to give up. It's the reason I try. I love the way your eyes show me everything about you; I love how rich and warm they are. I hope our daughter has your eyes." I said tracing her lips with my finger.

"Your love is the reason I can still laugh and smile after all the pain and suffering I have seen and been though. It's the reason that I fought in the war; I couldn't think of what would happen if we lost because if we did I wouldn't be able to be yours and that's really the only thing that matters to me." I moved my hand over her heart as she did the same with me.

"I love that you can read a 500 page book in 3 hours, I love that you can bring the best out of those around you, I love that you still want me to protect you even thought you could beat me in a fight, I love that you get cold when it's 70 outside, I love that you are so fiery and smart and funny and witty and complex and yet at times I can read you like an open book. I love that you picked me." I said smiling though a few tears.

"I love touching you, I love kissing you, I love making love to you because during those times you become unguarded and wild and it's the best feeling knowing I can affect you like that. But sometimes, after a hard day, just laying in your arms is the best feeling I could ask for. Just laying in our bed holding each other and knowing that if we fall the other is there to pick us up again." I saw a few tears form in Hermione's eyes and prayed they were happy ones.

"I love that you love me because you have seen me at my best, my worst, my strongest, my weakest, my happiest and my saddest and after all of that you can still can look me in the eye and tell me you love me. I know that's true love and that is the greatest gift I will ever get." I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and looked into Hermione's deep brown eyes.

"You are a beautiful, caring, loving, sweet man and I'm so lucky that I'm the one that gets to spend the rest of my life with you." Hermione said resting her head against my chest and hugging me tight. "I love you so much Ron. You have no idea what a wonderful gift you are to me." Hermione said rising up on her elbows so her face was the same level as mine. She planted a few small kisses along my jaw before kissing my lips lightly.

I wrapped my arms around Hermione tightly and just held her for a moment. My hand moved to her back and I started rubbing it softly. Hermione's hands were rubbing my arms, tracing my scars, as I rubbed her back.

"I love you." I said in a low voice. "I don't know what I would do without you." Hermione moved her head up so I she could look in my eyes.

"You would still be in 3rd year." Hermione said with a grin. I laughed knowing it might be true.

"There is one more thing I wanted to do for you. You once told me that your all-time favorite song was Love me Tender by Elvis. Well Harry helped me learn it and I wanted to umm sing it for you." I said turning a little red. But the smile on Hermione's face was worth it.

"I love when you do stuff like this." Hermione said very softly before kissing me. She moved off my chest and I rolled onto my side.

"Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete, and I love you so." I sang in my deep voice. Hermione took my hand in hers and kissed the back of it.

"Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darling I love you, and I always will." I looked into Hermione's eyes trying to convey I meant these words.

"Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart. For it's there that I belong, and we'll never part." Hermione moved a little closer and rested her head against my chest.

"Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine. I'll be yours through all the years, till the end of time." When Hermione looked up at me with those chocolaty eyes I knew I did well on this one.

"When at last my dreams come true darling this I know. Happiness will follow you everywhere you go." I finished the song and kissed her softly.

"You are a beautiful man Ron. I love you." Hermione said kissing me firmer than before. She smiled against my lips and pulled back. "I did something for you." Hermione pulled off her shirt and turned her back to me. On her left shoulder blade were 4 words; Weasley Is My King. They were in simple black script and stood out against her skin quite well. I moved my finger up and traced the letters.

"Like it?" Hermione asked turning her head and looking over her shoulder.

"I'm really your king?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Always and forever." Hermione said turning around and kissing me softly.

We changed for bed, me in my red boxers and Hermione in one of my old t-shirts and knickers. We didn't make love that night, we just held each other as thoughts of how truly lucky we were filled our heads.

* * *

Update on the 6th.


	37. Save A Broom, Ride A Quidditch Player

Notes: I'm pretty sure I messed up and missed a day. I'm sorry with everything at school my mind is fried. There is one more chapter of their mini vacation. Then back to letters.

I got the translations off the internet. If they are not perfect I'm sorry.

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I groaned and turned over, burying my head in the feather pillow next to me. I tried to go back to sleep when a hand started tracing my left shoulder blade, my tattoo. It had surprised both me and Ginny when I announced I was going to get one. The idea just popped into my head and I spontaneously snuck to Hogsmeade with Ginny and got it done. She had laughed when she saw what it said, but she assured my Ron would love it.

"Baby, come on, I know you're up," Ron whispered, his hand tracing the 'king' before starting down my back.

"No, I'm not," I said into the pillow. I heard him chuckle as his hand moved from my back to my sides, barely touching my skin as they went up and down. Ron then started kissing my shoulder, making his way up my neck and to my jaw. He continued up, almost reaching my mouth but stopping. Wanting more, I turned and kissed him softly.

"See, I knew you were awake," Ron grinned when we broke apart.

"Only because you're a tease," I accused.

"Me? A tease? You're the one with that tattoo!"

"What about my tattoo? Don't you like it?" I asked, turning my head to look at it.

"It's too damn sexy for your own good," Ron exclaimed.

I started laughing as I sat up, stretching.

"Don't do that," Ron ordered.

With a raised eyebrow, I asked, "Do what?"

"Stretch like that."

"Why?" I was confused.

"Our breakfast will get cold if you keep teasing me like that, especially without a shirt on," Ron nodded towards the foot of the bed where a tray of food and flowers rested.

"I'm not a tease, I'm your fiancée. Now pass me one of your shirts, I'm hungry," I said, adding a innocent grin as he kissed my cheek.

"Yes, ma'am. Anyway, I made waffles," Ron said proudly.

"Got any whipped cream?" I asked as I slid the tray towards us, smelling the flowers.

"Of course, love, how could I forget," he answered pushing the vase aside, revealing a bowl of white fluff.

"You take wonderful care of me. I love you," I kissed his cheek thankfully before grabbing a fork.

"Wanna know what we're doing today," he asked before taking a bite of food I held out for him.

"Sure," I answered after swallowing the last of my waffle.

"Stiamo andando verso l'Italia!"

* * *

"We're going to Italy?!" Hermione said as her eyes grew wide and her grin grew to match.

"One of the blokes in training is from there. He is the one helping me plan the honeymoon and giving me tips and stuff so we know the best places to go and stuff like that. He told me about this great place to eat; right on the water, great food and I thought we could do some shopping and then eat dinner there. I have a port-key that leaves at noon and brings us back 9 hours later." I smiled at Hermione. Hermione moved the tray to the floor before she tackled me. Hermione planted kisses all over my face and neck. I could tell she liked my idea.

"This is wonderful." Hermione said grinning and kissing me fully on the mouth.

"Come on we need to get shower and get dressed we only have like an hour." I said getting out of bed and helping Hermione up.

After our shower we both got dressed. Me in a pair of jeans and a polo shirt and Hermione in jeans and a cream colored sweater. She put her hair up in a bun, I love when she does that.

I took an old shoe lace out of my bag and both Hermione and I grabbed it. A moment later we landed on a beach. I helped Hermione out and we looked around.

"It's beautiful." Hermione said looking around.

"Yeah it is." I said looking at Hermione.

We walked off the beach and onto the boardwalk. There were many shops so we starting at one end and worked our way down. In the 8th shop, four hours later, we went into we found something we had been looking for.

"Ron that's it." Hermione said holding up a beautiful ring. It was a gold band with a heart at the top a sapphire and a ruby made up each half of the heart. "This is my wedding band." Hermione said slipping it in her finger. It was a perfect fit.

We walked over to the counter. "How much for this ring?" I asked grinning brightly.

"That one is 75,000 galleons." The man said in a heavily accented voice.

"Ron that's far too much. I'm sure we can find something less expensive." Hermione said softly. I knew she wanted the ring and with my poker winnings I could give it to her. I had played a few more hands a few weeks ago and won another 100,000 off 1,000.

"We'll take it." I said firmly flashing a smile at Hermione. Hermione's eyes lit up and her hand slipped into my back pocket of my jeans.

I paid the man and Hermione and I walked out side again. We stop at a little café for lunch and then walk around shopping for another few hours. I take Hermione into a small hotel and pull a room key out of my pocket. Hermione gave me a strange look.

"We have to change." I said with a grin. I already had a beautiful red dress sent here for Hermione and I have a pair of dress robes here for me as well. And hour later Hermione was looking stunning in her dress and I have to say I was quite dashing in my robes.

We walked a few blokes to the White Owl. The building was old but well taken care of. They had some seating out by the beach as well as inside. I offered Hermione her arm and we walked inside.

"Tabella per Weasley sulla piattaforma per favore." I said to the man at the desk. He smile and lead us outside.

"I didn't know you knew Italian Ron." Hermione said once we had our seats. There was a light breeze and the water was beautiful behind us.

"I've been taking training; we each have to know at least one so I picked Italian." I said as the tips of my ears went red.

The waiter came over and I ordered for Hermione and me in Italian. I looked at her after hoping she was alright with me ordering for her but she just gave me a smile.

"This had been a wonderful day Ron." Hermione said.

"It has been wonderful just spending time together." I said taking her hand.

Our meal came sooner after. We ate without too much talking. We kept steeling looks at each other like we use to and it was fun to just act a little silly. Once we were done and outside I pulled Hermione close.

"Ti amo Hermione." I whispered into her ear.

""Ti amo ugualmente Ron." Hermione said back to me. I pulled out the old shoe lace and a moment later we were back in our bedroom.

* * *

Once we landed in our bedroom, I immediately pulled Ron into a kiss.

"Have fun," he asked after we broke apart to catch our breath.

"Ron that was a wonderful surprise. Thank you so much," I said with a grin, my arms still around his neck.

"I'm glad you liked it, love," Ron bent down to kiss me again.

"And thank you for the ring, it's beautiful," I said, looking at the ring I had been wearing since I got it.

"Anything for you, 'Mione," Ron stroked my cheek.

"How did I get so lucky," I asked with a loving smile.

"I don't know, have you been drinking any Felix Felicis lately," he joked.

"Probably," I pulled him towards the bed and sat, "I just hope it doesn't wear off."

"Not unless you want it to," Ron said seriously.

"Never."

I leaned forward to kiss him again. This time, we both gave in and deepened it. I ran my tongue across his mouth and was granted access half a second later. We sat there, his hands running down to my waist, one of mine in his hair while the other held onto his shoulder for balance. Ron pulled me closer, our bodies against each other.

"Hermione," Ron gasped.

"What?"

"Are you sure...." He trailed off, wanting to know if I knew where this was headed.

"Of course," I whispered in his ear as I trailed kisses down his neck.

When I hit a sensitive spot, he gently pushed me down onto the bed. He held himself over me, just looking down at me for a moment.

"What?" I asked, not wanting to stop.

"With every fiber of my being, I love you, Hermione Granger," Ron said with such conviction, I almost teared up.

"I love you, Ron Weasley. Always and forever," I said, staring into his eyes.

With that, he bent down, giving me a searing kiss that I would be thinking about for weeks to come.

* * *

Update on the 9th.


	38. Elves Get Horny, Too

Notes: This is the last of their little love in. Back to letters next chapter. Big surprise in the coming chapters. : - )

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Hermione in my arms. Her back was firmly against my chest. I kissed the tattoo of her shoulder and then the back of her neck. I ran my finger tips lightly against the smooth plain of her belly and smiled against her neck when she arched back against me.

"I like waking up like that." Hermione said turning in my arms to face me. Neither of us had redressed after our love making last night and I loved the feeling of her skin against mine.

"If I could I would wake you up like that every morning." I said kissing her forehead softly. "I never have nightmares when I'm with you." I whispered, almost regretting saying it when Hermione gave me that look.

"You haven't said anything about them in your letters, you're still having them?" Hermione asked in a tone that let me know she was a little concerned.

"Hermione I have had one every night I haven't been in your arms. I might only have one but I always have at least that." I said looking into her eyes and seeing a little pain mixed in with the love that was there.

"I'm sorry. Hermione said hugging me tightly. "Do you want to tell want to tell me what they are about?" She whispered into my chest.

"Same thing every night since it happened; you at Malfoy Manor; but in my dreams I can't save you. I watch you die, I watch you look at me with fear in your eyes and I hold you as you take your last breath. I fail you." I whispered shaking slightly.

The last two nights and every night we had spent together my dreams had been filled with purely happy and hopeful thoughts. Hermione took her hand and pressed it against her ribcage. I could feel a cut that had been put there by the most evil woman I had even known.

"You saved me." Hermione said looking into my eyes. "I heard you call my name, I heard the love and concern in your voice and it took some of my pain away. If you hadn't been there I would have let go and died. I am here because of you Ronald Weasley. You are my hero." Hermione shifted so she was lying on top of me and kissed me with such depth and passion I forgot every nightmare I had ever had and just got lost in her for a moment.

When she pulled back she laid her forehead against mine. We just laid there for a moment, just were for a moment. I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her in place and her arms went around my neck.

"I love you." I whispered after a few moments. My voice was raw as if I had been yelling for hours, like it was that night.

"I love you too." Hermione whispered softly. She shifted off of me and I turned on my side facing her.

The sheet had moved off of both of us when Hermione had moved so we laid completely exposed to the other. It was strange the first time I was naked in front of Hermione. I grew up with a bunch of brothers so I had been naked with people around before but that was different. But I kind of liked it now, I liked knowing she liked my body and I loved hers. She was a little shy sometimes still but she hadn't tried to cover herself yet so I knew she was alright with how we were.

"You're truly beautiful, scars and all." I whispered tracing the scar that was between her breasts. I looked in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione brought her hand up and traced some of the scars on my arms and a few of the ones on my shoulders. "So are you." Hermione said giving me a small smile. We just laid there looking at each other and tracing the scars on the other's upper body.

"Do you think that if there hadn't been a war we would have still gotten together?" Hermione asked looking up at me.

"I think that you and I were meant to be together and we would have found each other no matter what." I had thought about this before. I truly felt that no matter what Hermione and I were destined to be together. Hermione gave me a smile and then a kiss.

I heard a tapping at the window and I got up and went to get it. I opened the letter and read it.

"We need to get dressed, Harry's in St. Mungo's." I said looking at Hermione.

* * *

"He's where?" I shouted as I jumped out of bed.

"He's as St. Mungo's apparently. The letter doesn't say why," Ron said, obviously annoyed and concerned.

We both rushed around, trying to find clothes. We hurried in the bathroom, almost not remembering to turn the water off. Once we got our wands and our cloaks, we ran out of the whouse and Apparated. When we got to the front of the Muggle store, we checked our surroundings. After making sure the coast was clear, we stated our purpose and walked through the glass.

Ron and I asked the nurse at the desk where Harry's room was and after her taking forever to find it, since she had to pause to smack her gum every second, we scurried along the corridors.

We both knew when we had reached our desired destination when a flock of red-heads came into view once we turned a corner. None of them looked too concerned, they looked amused even, so our worry lessoned.

"Ron, Hermione! I see you got my letter, sorry it was so brief," Mr. Weasley said when they stepped into the small crowd.

"Yeah, what's going on," Ron asked, looking around the mass of people, "did Harry get attacked or something?"

"Oh, no! It's just a small accident," Mrs. Weasley said, bustling around everyone, "he's right in there, Ginny said he's been waiting for you two."

Following her pointed finger into the room next to us, we stepped in after knocking. The room was small, only occupied by two other patients other than Harry. I walked to the back of the room, Ron following behind, where we could see the part of Ginny that was not blocked by the curtain. We passed a man covered in feathers and a woman with six arms before getting to Harry.

We stepped over to the end of the bed and looked at our friend. Immediately, Ron started laughing. I elbowed him even though I could barely hide my giggles.

"It's not funny," Harry huffed.

"Yeah, it is," Ron said, pausing before starting to laugh again.

"Is not."

"Sorry, love," Ginny his her smile, "it kinda is."

"I've gotten enough laughing from the rest of them as it is. George took pictures, saying he was gonna use this for an idea for a product," Harry said, crossing his arms.

"I'd buy it," Ron smirked.

"He also wanted to know if he could borrow one to replace the one he lost."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I watched the scene before me. Harry sat in a hospital bed, his elbow up on the side, resting his head on his hand. He did not look happy though he did look perfectly fine except for his face. Like one would see freckles, dotted across Harry's face were small ears. Most of them were deformed but there had to be at least twenty larger ones and even more tiny ones scattered along his face.

"What happened?" I asked, still holding in my laughter.

Harry sighed, "I was getting dressed this morning and... when I was putting my pants on, I tripped. I also forgot my wand was in my pockets and when I fell, I was hit with a spell."

"You're an Auror! You're supposed to be constantly vigilant for Merlin's sake," Ron exclaimed before starting to chuckle again.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Did you try and get them off yourself?" I asked with a grin.

"Of course, I'm not stupid. We both tried," Harry said, indicating Ginny who was covering her smile while pretending to scratch her nose, "neither of us could get it. We went to the Burrow and Molly couldn't either."

"We started getting a few of my brothers to try and help, after practically tying Harry to a chair, but no one could think of a counter curse to get them off," Ginny explained.

"So you came here. I bet the press is having a field day," Ron crossed his arms amusingly.

"Thank Merlin no one recognized me on our way over here," Harry grunted, not finding any humor in the situation.

* * *

"Of all the things you could have done. Ears? I mean you could have hexed your privates off and us brother's wouldn't have had to worry about what Ginny's up to anymore." I said smirking. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"If he had done that you can take my word I would have found a way to reverse it. I like those parts far too much not for him to have them." Ginny said with an innocent smile.

"What was that Ginevra?" Mum asked as she came in.

"Nothing Mum." Ginny said sinking down in her seat just a little.

A healer came in after Mum and put a smelly potion on Harry's face. A few moments later the ears were all gone leaving Harry's face the same as before he got up this morning. I laughed and everyone looked at me strangely. I walked over to Harry and pointed out the very large love bit that was now visible now that the ears were gone.

"Wow I guess the bee really did sting you." Ginny said trying to cover. She shifted in her chair and pulled her sweater up a little higher.

"Ginevra?" Mum asked giving her the look.

"What?" Ginny said trying to not look as guilty as we al knew she was. "Ok so I sucked on the neck of the man I love, I'm on age get off my back people." Ginny said trying not to turn red; Harry on the other hand was fully red.

"Ginny why don't we get some coffee." Hermione said trying to defuse the fight that might break out. They left quickly. Mum left a few moments later. I took out my wand and fixed Harry's neck.

"Thanks mate." Harry said letting out a deep breath.

"No problem. Well mate now that I know you're not dying I think I'll go find Mione and head out. We don't have much time before we have to get back." I said a little darkly. Harry nodded knowing he would have to say goodbye to Ginny soon too.

I found Hermione having coffee with Ginny and a few moments later we left.

"Why don't we open our joint account since we're in London already?" I asked taking her hand.

Hermione gave me a smile and nodded. We walked to the wizarding bank and walked inside. We walked to the counter and saw a small goblin.

"What can I do for you?" He asked in a deep, scratchy voice.

"We would like to close two accounts and have everything put into a join account." Hermione said with a small smile. We gave him our keys and he put them in a box to be destroyed. He minted two knew keys and handed them to use as well as a card for each of us. From what I know about Muggle banking these worked like Muggle ADM cards. They showed the balance and shop keepers could use their wands to move our money into their accounts when we wanted to buy something.

An hour later we walked out. I really couldn't think of anything but the paperwork for Hermione to change her name that we had left to do to joint our lives. We went back to our house and I made us some turkey sandwiches for lunch.

I shifted in my chair wrong and aggravated my back again. I had hurt it a few weeks ago in training. Hermione saw my reaction.

"You alright?" Hermione said concerned.

"My back hurts, messed it up in training." I said shrugging.

"Want me to rub it after we finish dinner?" Hermione said with a smile. That sounded great at the moment.

"If you want I would love it." I said taking her hand in mine. We finished out food and cleaned up. We walked up to our room and I pulled my shirt off and laid on the bed.

Hermione grabbed some of the healing potion out of the bathroom and climbed on the bed and straddled my back. She slowly rubbing my shoulders and moved down. I could feel the knots work themselves lose under her skilled fingers.

"This feels wonderful love." I said after a few moments.

"I'm glad it's helping you." Hermione said as she kept working my back. Her hands moved over the scars I had there from the Brains. "Do these hurt anymore?" She asked.

"I can't feel them, no." I said. "When I first got them I saw strange things but now nothing." I moaned when Hermione's hand moved over a new scar I had gotten about a week ago.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she worked some potion into it to speed up healing.

"Lavender's got great aim and I'm a prat." I said laughing softly.

"Did you deserve it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I said something stupid and she reminded me how much so." I said turning as Hermione moved off me.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked; I knew she would.

"I was talking to Dean and Seamus and I said you put the head in Head Girl." I closed my eyes and waited for the bird to start pecking. When they didn't I opened my eyes.

"Are you mad?" I asked softly.

"Not really. If that's the worst thing you say to them I can deal with it. Just don't go overboard please." Hermione said, running a hand though my hair.

"The only person I really talk about us with is Harry and that's only because I need something to say stupid things too and you know brag about stuff to and ask advice. Everyone else might get one stupid comment but that's it." I said turning a bit red.

"It's the same with Ginny and me. I don't mind you talking to Harry. I know he will tell you the truth and he knows me as well as you do; except I haven't had sex with him." Hermione said with a little grin.

"Better only have done that with me." I said grabbing her and pinning her under my body. "I better be the only man who has ever seen that look in your eyes, tasted the salt off your skin, touched every inch of you, heard you call their name as you let of or smelled the scent of sex when they woke up next to you." I said looking into her eyes and seeing they were the dark color they got when she was turned on.

"Only you, I only ever wanted you." Hermione said wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down for a long, slow, deep, affectionate kiss. I pulled back waiting to play a game and I saw that same look in Hermione's eyes.

"Who do you dream of at night?" I asked pinning her arms over her head. I knew from pass times that Hermione liked when I used my body to control hers. It was one of the few times she was almost submissive.

"You; only you." Hermione said pressing her body against mine more fully. I could feel myself growing close without any more action than that.

"Who is the one that makes you moan and scream and cry out in pleasure?" I asked moving my hips against hers.

"You." Hermione moved her hips against mine and it was over for both of us. We had never gotten to that point before without really trying too. We locked eyes with each other before breaking out laughing. I rolled off Hermione as we both reached for our wands and cast cleaning spells.

We changed and got ready for bed. This was our last night in each other's arms and neither of us wanted to admit it so we just held each other close.

* * *

After we got up and dressed. Ron slowly started kissing his way up my neck as he backed us up to the wall. He put both his hands on either side of my head and stared straight into my eyes.

"Hermione, I love you so much," Ron said before kissing me passionately.

"I love you, Ron," I gasped before kissing him again.

For many minutes, Ron pressed against me while we continued to lean against the wall. My hands tangled themselves in his hair while his arm wrapped around my waist, the other holding himself up on the wall. Though, when his free hand started to push up my sweater, our clock beeped.

We pulled apart and looked at the time, sadness washing over my prior euphoria.

"Is that really the time," I asked quietly.

Ron just nodded before resting his forehead against mine. I toyed with his hair briefly before leaning forward and giving him a soft kiss.

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered.

"I won't stop thinking about you," Ron said in an equally small voice, "I'll be back soon, I promise. I'm going to ask for my birthday off if I get a good grade on an upcoming test, okay?"

I nod twice, my body feeling numb. Just minutes before, I felt like I was on top of the world with my true love. Now he was leaving and I felt like I was stuck in a hole.

"Stay strong, alright, love? We won't be apart for long."

"Stay alive and don't do anything to make Lavender hex you, I'd hate for you to be missing anything when I wish you a happy birthday," I said, giving him a lingering kiss.

Finally, we get off the wall and start packing up our clothes. Once I closed my stuffed rucksack and Hermione handed me her beaded bag, it was time to go. We both Apparated into Hogsmeade and started our trek to the towering castle before us.

Ron and I held hands as we walked silently across the grounds. We entered the Entrance Hall and ignored the merry chatter that was emitting from the Great Hall. Ron walked me to my Head dorm and stopped outside the portrait.

Ron stood in front of me, holding both of my hands in his. For a moment, we did not make eye contact. Then Ron lifted my chin with one of his hands he just freed.

Without saying a word, Ron gave me a long kiss that made me go weak at the knees. Instead of saying the actual words, this kiss was his way of saying "See you later" instead of "Good-bye" because that was not what it was. It was far from "good".

* * *

I hated walking away from Hermione. It was painful and horrible but it was something it had to be done. But if everything went to plan I would have some time together. I walked into Fleur's office after saying goodbye to Hermione. She was in her teaching robes sitting at her desk grading papers.

"Hello Fleur." I said as I walked in. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Hello Ron. What can I do for you today?" She asked putting her quill down.

"Hermione told me you're having them do Boggarts. Harry and I would like permission to come when you start the unit on them and stay until you're done with it." I said not quite able to smile.

"It will be a week of it Ron." Fleur said leaning forward a little.

"We can take it off." I said nodding.

"Ginny and Hermione are a lot stronger than you give them credit for. I know it won't be easy but they will be alright." Fleur said not able to smile either.

"We're not asking for them, we're asking for us." I said closing my eyes for a moment. "We had to do Boggarts too. Both of us almost quit over what ours were. I need to be here, I need her to know I'm alright, I need to know she still needs me." I said as a tear made its way down my cheek I wiped it away quickly.

"I'll arrange everything. It's the week of your birthday. I will let you and Harry in my classroom but you both must do the work I assign as well. I don't know about the other teachers but I'm sure if you do their work as well they wouldn't have a problem." Fleur said letting a smile come to her face.

"Thank you Fleur. This means a lot to me." I stood and went around and gave her a hug. A few moments later I was back in the hell that was training camp.

* * *

Update on the 12th.


	39. That's Phil And Lil, They Like Bugs

Notes: Alright we are back to the letters. I know that we made Ron a little sappy over their little love in but under that beautiful body is a heart that he doesn't mind wearing on his sleeve.

* * *

I will give you a few hints that will happen around chapter 45ish. It's something that i don't think we planed on but something that went where we needed to go.

1. It affects Ron and Hermione.

2. 5 People are in the room for it.

3. All 5 were in Gryffindor.

4. It happens because of a push from outside their relationship.

5. It's something major for their life together.

On that note we are offering a prize. If anything guesses before chapter 43 I and or Uni and I will write you any story you want with a word limit depending on the plot.

* * *

Feb – 18th

Mione,

I miss you already love. It murder to have to sleep at night, or in my case try, without you in my arms. It amazes me how just having you next to me changes so much in my life. I sleep better, think better, and am stronger all just because I am close to you. I truly can't wait until I get to hold you every night without having the think of going away again. I'm tempted to hold you hostage there for a few months.

I'm really happy you liked the weekend I planed out for you. I had been thinking about doing something and I had a wonderful time. I'm so glad we found your ring. It's perfect and knowing you already like wearing it is an amazing feeling. I can't wait for Dad to give me mine back. I liked wearing it. I love we have one bank account now and it's one less thing that we don't share. I like that we have so many things that are ours; our money, our house, our life together.

I still find Harry's little hex funny. I mean of all the things he could have done. And Ginny's face when Mum looked at her after she saw the love bite on Harry's neck was priceless. Ginny almost never goes red like that and I knew that she was a little scared of what Mum would do. She's really the only one Ginny's even been a bit scared of and Mum knows it. And yes in my world Ginny is as pure as the driven snow and if she has kids it will be by Immaculate Conception.

I cleared my time off already so I hope you don't mind sharing your room for a bit the weekend of my birthday. Dean and Harry are coming too. We are all looking forward to getting to see you. Having the power and doing well enough with our school so we can see you is really the only motivation we have right now. Classes are going well and everyone says hello.

Dean says something to us the other day; Parvati is a month pregnant. I'm not sure if she knows he told us but he's really scared right now. Her family is really strict and he's worried they won't let them be together because of it. I'm not sure if she's told anyone and her best friend is here. I know Padma is there for her but Lavender told me to tell you to please look out for her and if you can be there for her. I'm sure she's really scared and Dean's not there for her but he really wants to be. He's going crazy and he's counting the moment until he gets to see her. But from what he's been saying they are both really happy too.

And from that I have been thinking about what if it had been you. I know I don't have to say I but you know I would be there for you 1000 percent right? I mean we have talked about waiting but if it happened, when it happens, the only thing I care about is that you are both healthy and I will do whatever you need me to do to help you. I know you're thinking I know this why is he saying it but I know how many kids my family has and most of us start really young so I just wanted to say it again for me as much as you. I mean we have a house and money and if you really wanted to work after I would stay home and be a stay at home dad. I could always go back when the baby was older. I know I don't have to say it but I would be there for you every step of the way. I will always be there for you.

I know this is a short letter but it is lights out now. I will be waiting for your letter. I love you Hermione always and forever. You are my best friend above all else. Sleep well love.

Love,

Ron

P.S. 11 days until I'm in your arms again.

* * *

Feb – 21st

Dear Ron,

I started missing you even before you left. I have been having trouble sleeping without you as well. I've gotten a few nightmares also. I'm beginning to see a pattern. Whenever we part from being together, I keep having the nightmares where you left us during the hunt but never coming back. It's a terrible feeling. While I'm dreaming, horrible thoughts go through my head. Things like you not wanting me and the like. I know how you feel. I would be much happier if I could just fall asleep and wake up in your arms every single night. And without worrying about a time limit. You know I wouldn't object to you kidnapping me.

I loved our weekend. I'll always remember it. It was beautiful and romantic and it made me love you even more (though I doubt that's really possible). I adore my ring. I've actually gotten many compliments on both my rings. I love sharing things with you. It makes me really happy to have one more thing to express our relationship.

I tried not to laugh but I think Harry saw. George's comments were funny as well. I could tell Harry wasn't amused but everyone else was. The thing with Ginny is hilarious. I've teased her a few times and she just blushes and sticks her tongue out at me. Your Mum's face was priceless. As was Harry's. He went Weasley-red also. So you think you sister is Asexual? I guess I won't burst your bubble then.

You're coming to stay with me the whole week? That's wonderful! Fleur told us today that the Boggart lesson would be during your birthday so that's very convenient. I'm really glad all of you guys will be there for us. We'll need it.

My classes are going very well. I'm passing all of them so far. Ginny is doing well also. Everyone on this end says hello and is glad you'll be visiting.

I guessed. Parvati has been acting weird. I've seen her looking very nervous as well. She also has barely talked to anything but Padma since I got back. She's been throwing up in the morning and both Ginny and I were making our own speculations. I'm sure she'll mention it to us, we've gotten kind of close. I also saw her talking to Fleur this morning, privately. I saw them together the last time he was here, I'm pretty sure they can handle it. They really care for each other. I told Ginny and tell Lavender we'll look out for her as best we can.

Thank you, Ron. That means a lot. I'd rather not get pregnant so young but its comforting to know that I'd have you by my side no matter what. I love you very much and I love how you also protect me and take care of me. I don't know what I'd do without you.

Write back soon, I'll be looking for your letter. I love you and I want you to know you've been on my mind since you left.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. 11 days seems like 11 years.

* * *

Update on the 15th.


	40. Notes from UniTree

Note: We just wanted to let you all know as to the contest we are having that a lot of people have guessed what Ron and Hermione are going to do but we need;

* * *

Who: We already told you it was Ron and Hermione

Who's in the room for it:

What did they do:

When do they do it:

Why do they do it:

* * *

Sorry about the confusion. Just PM me or Uni at www. /u/1379354/ with your guess.


	41. Expanded Cars

Notes: Ok so next chapter starts the week that Dean, Ron and Harry will be spending at Hogwarts. It's a very intrusting week with a lot going on.

* * *

Ok so no one has yet to guess everything about the surprise. I will give you one more part of it.

Who: We already told you it was Ron and Hermione

Who's in the room for it: ???

What did they do: ???

When do they do it: Ron's birthday.

Why do they do it: ???

Happy hunting.

* * *

Feb – 24th

Mione,

I get the dreams about being in the next room and hearing you being hurt and not being able to get to you. It's like that night all over again. I guess that's the worst fear I have, not being able to protect you. I know that you have told me that you feel safe with me but sometimes I worry that when you really need me I won't be able to protect you. I think that's why the Boggarts bother me so badly. They make me feel weak, powerless, they make me feel as if I can't protect you. As for kidnapping you I'm sure we can arrange something once we have a few days.

Ok let me explain something very clearly. I love the fact that Ginny and Harry love each other and are getting married. I can deal with the fact Ginny's not 9 anymore. And as Harry's best mate I'm happy he's getting . . . taken care of. I just really don't want to think of my sister like that. It's bad enough Harry and I have to use code names when we talk but some of the stuff she does . . . well never mind. Just can we please not talk about my sister's sex life?

Next yes I'm coming for a week but I was planning to surprise you. I was going to tell you Sunday but I guess that plans shot to hell. Harry, Dean and I saved one of the CO's sons from getting his head taken off and saved his arm so he told us we could each have a week off. And when you told me about the Boggart I thought that it would be the right thing to do for me to take that week. Fleur arranged me, Harry and Dean to be in classes again so we have to do homework and everything again. I'm kind of looking forward to it. It will be nice to show you that I'm not the prat that I use to be with school work.

Dean's about ready to go crazy. He doesn't sleep anymore and he's not eating well. But I think once he see's Parvati he will be better. He just hates that she has to go through everything without him there. It's hard for him not to be there for her but he's really glad she had Padma there. Lavender's not much better. She and Seamus are coming for the weekend.

Classes are good and I'm still top in the class. I had a slight accident and buggered up my shoulder. It's nothing too bad but it still hurts some. I have to put stuff on it every night. Right now Lavender's doing it for me but when I get there you'll have to do it. I'll give you a backrub too if you want.

Harry and I both got another tattoo. I can't tell you what it is I want to see the look on your face when you see it. I will tell you that you can't see it when I'm dressed. It's a bit racy but I think you will laugh when you see it.

I know we don't want it right now but things happen. I just wanted to say that. Anything you and I make can't be a bad thing right? I just hope when the time comes the baby has your eyes and my hair color.

I hope everything's well there and tell everyone I said hi. I will be there before breakfast Saturday so we can sleep a bit before we go down. I love you Mione and I can't wait to see your beautiful face.

Love,

Ron

P.S. Have I told you how beautiful, smart, funny, wonderful, talented, loving, caring, witty and perfect you are lately? You are all those things and more. 4 days love.

* * *

Feb – 27th

Dear Ron,

I know you've heard it, but I can't say it enough. As long as I am with you, I feel like nothing can stop me. I feel like I am on top of the world, like I could do anything. I feel like nothing can hurt me, like nothing could ever harm me as long as we are touching. You will always be able to protect me, forever and always. Even at Malfoy Manor you helped me. Me hearing your voice caused me to fight harder. Remember my vows? And I definitely would not mind be held against (not really) my will by you. It sounds fun.

Yes, we can stop talking about it. I'm glad you're okay with it though. They both care for each other very much. I'm sure you and your brothers agree that you'd rather it be Harry than some random bloke.

Oh, well I'm sorry I ruined your surprise. Fleur just mentioned it briefly. If it makes you feel any better, you can still surprise me, I'll be ecstatic either way. What happened to the CO's son? I think that's a wonderful idea. Having you guys back in class will be just like old times. I can't wait! I'll have to see you do your own schoolwork in person though. Dean mailed Parvati about it, she's a bit happier now.

She told Ginny and I about the baby. We told her we would help her in any way we can. She is very grateful. Especially since her sister is in a different house, she needs someone to be with her when family can't. It would be better if Dean was here, but we all just have to live with what we can get for now. Parvati is also glad that Lavender is coming. She's missed her almost as much as she has missed Dean. She confided in us her fears about her parents. They're the type who would try and get her to stop seeing Dean and she's terrified about that.

What did you do? Is your shoulder alright? What's going on it? You saw the Healer right?

You got another one? Don't go overboard on them, okay? I can't wait to see it. What's Harry's?

Everything we do is wonderful. I'd just rather wait a bit, though it something does happen, I won't ever regret it as long as you're by my side. Of course our children will have red hair. What kind of Weasley would they be without it?

I'm counting the slow moving days until I can be held by you again.

I love you.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. I'll be waiting for you to tell me all of that in person.

* * *

Update on the 19th.


	42. Bowling for Unicorns

Notes: Ok so this is the start of the week that Ron, Harry and Dean will be at Hogwarts. Seamus and Lavender are there for the weekend too. We hope everyone enjoys this.

Tell us what you think of Ron's latest tattoo. : - )

* * *

Feb – 28th

_I was on my knees. I was outside our tent. The rain was soaking me to the bone. I could not see ten feet in front of me. I could tell I was crying though they mixed with the rain very well. My throat hurt from shouting and screaming. I stared off into the distance. I knew I was searching for something that I would never find. All of the sudden, I started sobbing hysterically._

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up! It's just a dream!"

I felt something shaking my shoulder and touching my wet cheek. My eyes shot open as the voice registered in my brain. As soon as I laid my eyes on the man in front of me, I sat up quickly, flinging my arms around him.

"Ron," I sobbed."It's alright, 'Mione. I'm here," Ron had his arms wrapped around my tightly. His head was rested on my shoulder as he held my head close to him. He was rocking me back and forth as I cried and he rubbed my back.

"Y-you weren't... coming back," I continued to cry in his arms.

"I'll always come back, I promise you that, Hermione. Always and forever, remember?"

I nodded before he gently laid me down making sure I was attached to his side. Ron kept on comforting me as I cried into his chest. He also kissed my forehead repeatedly, doing everything he could to make sure I knew where he was, where his heart was.

A few hours later, after I had calmed down and fallen asleep, I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Ron's blue ones looking back at me.

"Hi."

"Hey, are you feeling any better," he asked, pushing some hair away from my face.

I nodded, "I am now."

"Good. I'm glad I was here, I'd hate for you to have to do that alone," he whispered.

"That's why you're here this week," I said, resting my head and hand on his broad chest.

Ron kissed the top of my head, "I know. Are you hungry? We could get some... lunch if you want."

I shrugged.

"Um... okay. Let's get dressed, I bet some food'll make you feel a bit better," Ron said, trying to figure out what to do.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered with a weak smile.

* * *

After we took a quick shower and both of us put on clean clothes we walked hand in hand down to the Great Hall. Ginny and Harry were sitting towards the end of the table so we sat down next to them.

"Morning little sister, Harry." I said taking some eggs.

"I'm glad you are both here." Ginny said giving me a shy smile. "I'm really not looking forward to this week." Ginny didn't normal admit when she was scared but after what Harry's was I couldn't blame her.

"You'll be fine Ginny. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Harry said pulling her a little closer.

"Yeah Ginny I mean it's not the funniest thing ever but it only lasts a moment. Then it's over." I said trying to reassure her. Hermione's arm wrapped around my waist and she sat a little closer to me.

"Morning everyone." Lavender said as she and Seamus sat down and starting taking some food.

"Morning." I said back with a smile.

"This place is so much better than camp." Seamus said taking more food than even I did.

"Got that right." Harry said winking at Ginny.

"What are you all doing today?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure yet. Dean and Parvati haven't come down yet and I don't think they will any time soon." Lavender said biting into a very rare piece of meat.

"Merlin Lav why don't you just go bite a cow save the trouble." I said with a laugh.

"I can't put a cow in the Great Hall or I just might. You know how much I like biting Cowboy. And you're my favorite chew toy." Lavender laughed back at me smirking.

"Feeling the love Lav." I said shaking my head. "And I've seen the marks on Seamus back." I said making Seamus grin widely.

"You know how rough she can be when you get her going Ron. A real animal she is." Seamus grinned at me. I laughed and nodded at him with a smile across my face. "Not any worse then what Potter's got though." Seamus pointed out. Ginny and Harry both turned a bit red.

"Glad to see marriage hasn't changed you Seamus." Harry said throwing a roll at him.

"Alright you two cut it out." Hermione said stepping it. "I need to go grab something from my room, want to come with me?" She asked.

"Of course." I said finishing my food. We said goodbye to everyone and walked towards Hermione's room together hand in hand.

We walked into the room and I noticed the look on Hermione's face. She sat on her bed tucking one leg under her body.

"Is there something going on with you and Lavender?" Hermione asked very softly.

"What?" I asked as if all the air had been sucked out of my lungs. Hermione didn't look at me she was looking down at the floor. "No Hermione. She's married and I'm as good as. How could you think that?" I asked confused.

"She trains with you and lives with you and laughs with you and showers with you. You have to have some reaction to seeing her naked." Hermione said wrapping her arms around her body.

"What do you want me to say Hermione? You want me to tell you that yes sometimes I get hard in the shower, that it damn near kills me because I feel dirty for it, that I feel my heart breaking because it should be you next to me, that sometimes I have to go back quickly so I can finish myself of before breakfast. Is that what you want to hear?" I all but yelled at her. "But when I do it's you I think of, your name on my lips never hers. You are who I want, who I need and the only one I will ever be with." I said kneeling in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said laying down on the bed facing away from me. I got next to her and pulled her back against me spooning her.

"What brought this on?" I whispered in her ear.

"Last night I had a dream that you left me for her. It felt so real that when I saw you and her this morning I thought maybe something really was going on." Hermione said so softly I could barely hear her.

"I only want you Mione. Please baby you know that you're my heart's keeper. I could never hurt you like that." I said into her neck. I wrapped my arms more tightly around her and just held her for a bit.

* * *

I laid against his chest for a moment, regretting my reaction to my dream. I twisted in his embrace and turned to face him, my hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions," I whispered, "I just... I guess the Boggart thing is getting to me...." Ron pulled my closer and kissed me gently.

"It's fine, Hermione. I sometimes get scared about things like that too. But we both know that we belong together, no one could ever tear us apart, right?" I looked into his deep blue eyes. Such love I saw. I knew he was right.

"I love you," I murmured as I dropped my head to his chest and closed my eyes.

"I love _you_," Ron started stroking my hair.

I laid there, concentrating on my breathing and Ron's heartbeats. I had almost lulled myself to sleep what I remembered something.

Sitting up, I saw Ron open his closed eyes, slightly concerned.

With a raised eyebrow I said, "So I heard you got another tattoo...."

I watched Ron's face relax into a satisfied smirk as he nodded, "That I did."

"Can I see it," I asked impishly, my mood rising.

Ron continued to smirk as he got off the bed and stood. I raised both my eyebrows when he started to unbutton his pants. I sat up on my knees and watched pull down his pants about half way before doing the same with his boxers.

There on his pelvis was the word "Hermione's" written in swirly writing with an arrow pointing down. At first I just looked at it before I started laughing. I laughed so hard, I fell sideways on the bed, tears streaming out of my eyes. I couldn't tell what Ron was doing but I guessed he still had his smirk stamped on his face.

When I calmed down, I sat back up, wiping my face. I was right, Ron had a huge grin on his face as he continued to stand there.

I beckoned him closer and I ran my thumb across the ink, causing him to hiss.

I quirked an eyebrow to let him know I wasn't mad as I asked, "Has Lavender seen this?"

"Lavender who?" He groaned as I continued to the arrow, his eyes closed.

* * *

Hermione traced my latest tattoo very slowly with her finger. She could, no question, tell what she was doing to me and I could tell she enjoyed it quite a bit.

"Do you like it?" I asked when Hermione's finger stopped moving. She looked up at me and laughed.

"I guess my question's answered isn't it?" Hermione said still laughing.

"Never was a question for me." I said pulling Hermione under me quickly rubbing myself against her thigh. "I need you." I whispered in a husky voice.

"You have me." Hermione whispered. She looked into my eyes and I let go of everything. We made love slowly and took our time so the other hit the highest high. We kissed and touched and laughed and had moments I thought the heat would kill us both. It took us almost three hours before we were done but it was some of the best three hours our either of our lives.

I used my ward to cast some cleaning charms before I pulled Hermione into my chest so she was looking right into my eyes.

"I love you Hermione. This isn't going to be a fun week but I will be here for you every step of the way. Just know that alright." I said tucking a stand of hair behind her left ear.

"I'll be here for you too." Hermione said giving me a weak smile.

"It's always been like that hasn't it? I mean since first year you and I were always there to catch the other when they needed it. I wouldn't trade anything for our time together." I said running my fingers over Hermione's naked back.

"Me either. The best moments of my life happened with you, except learning I was a witch, everything important in my life you were there for. And I'm glad you were." Hermione said kissing the tip of my nose.

"I was thinking the other day about what if I was a muggle. And I just don't know if I would ever really have been happy. I know I almost died a few times but I became the person I am because of what I've done. I became me because there was you." Hermione gave me a kiss and then a watery smile.

"I would have found you. Somehow I would have found you." I whispered holding her a little tighter against my body.

"Yeah but we would have missed so much in each other's lives. It would have been stories not shared memories. I can tell you the moment you became a man, how you got all the scars on your body and was there for all but 3 since you were 11, I can tell you what you look like when you faced your father maybe dying, your sister kissing your best mate for the first time. I wouldn't have known Fred or been able to hold your hand when you had to say goodbye to him. I wouldn't have seen you grow into the man I love." Hermione said with a little fire in her voice. Hermione put her head against my chest, for a moment we just laid like that.

"Do you remember the first time you let me do more than kiss you?" I asked feeling my mouth go a bit dry.

"It was about a month after the War ended right?" Hermione asked.

"We were laying on my bed and I was kissing your neck and you sat up and took your shirt off. Then you looked me in the eyes and said I trust you to not hurt me, I trust you to make me feel good. I knew the look in your eyes. You had the same look when we were at Grimmauld and you told me you felt safe with me." I said touching the side of her face and then kissing her lightly.

"You make me feel safe." Hermione smiled. "And I remember how sweet you were and how soft your touches were."

"I had never really done something like that before. I had touched Lavender but that was rushed. When we were together it was . . . magic." I said knowing no other word that could be used.

"I felt it too." Hermione smiled at me. I looked over at Hermione's bedside clock.

"Harry, Seamus, Neville and I were going to talk to Dean tonight. I think the girls were planning the same thing." I said getting up and getting dressed again.

"Yeah we were." Hermione said getting dressed.

"I should be back before Midnight. I love you." I said kissing Hermione and heading off to the guest quarters.

* * *

Update on the 22.


	43. Outtake 5 Dean comes to Hogwarts

This is the night Dean came to Horwarts at the start of the week.

* * *

Dean walked into the guest room at Hogwarts and saw Parvati sitting on the bed. "Hi." He said in a raspy voice.

Parvati looked up from her hands. She looked tired. "Hi."

Dean put his bag on a chair. He walked over to her. She stood and his hands moved to her hips. "Anything new?" He asked softly smiling softly. Parvati moved his hand to her stomach.

"You're sure?" He asked moving his hand under her shift and rubbing the skin softly. Parvati just nodded weakly.

"You'll be a great mum." Dean whispered moving a little closer. "She will be loved."

Parvati looked down. "Only by us," she said bitterly.

"And her aunts and uncles and my mum. She wrote me and told me how happy she was I found someone how I loved as much as she loves Dad." Dean said wiping a tear from her cheek. "She will be loved. You will be loved." Dean said wrapping his arms around her. Parvati broke down against his chest."I got you baby." He said crying softly. "I will protect you. They can not take our child away." Dean said rubbing her back.

"They're trying," Parvati cried.

"I won't let them. I will not let my child and my wife be taken from me." Dean said softly. Parvati just continued to sob into his shirt, holding onto him tightly.

"They can't take you. I'm never going to let them." Dean said holding her tightly. Parvati slumped in Dean's arms for at least a half an hour before she calmed down.

"It's not good for the baby for you to do that too much." Dean said softly. He kissed her softly. Parvati remained silent as she went to lie on the bed, looking frail.

Dean took his boats off and put his gun in his lock box. He got in next to her. "I've miss you love." Dean said cupping her cheek. They were on their sides facing each other.

"Missed you, too," Parvati whispered.

"Are you staying in here this week?" Dean asked kissing her hand. He loved her coffee skin.

Parvati nodded. "I can't be away from you right now."

"Good because I was going to beg if you said no." Dean laughed softly. "Have you thought of names?" Dean asked moving his hand to her belly.

Parvati looked down at his hand on her small pump. "Padma came up with one."

"What?" Dean asked softly rubbing the bump that was his child.

"Amani," Parvati whispered. "It means 'one who shows the path'."

"I like it. I know we can't tell yet but I really do think it's a girl." Dean said smiling softly.

"You know there's a spell where we can find out," Parvati suggested slowly.

"Would you like too?" Dean asked tracing the bump.

Parvati thought for a moment, "Sure. I want to know, Padma too, but I wanted to wait for you."

Dean kissed her softly. He handed her his wand. She got two pink sparks. "Twins." Dean said softly getting a huge grin. Parvati's face remained blank.

"This is wonderful. My twin is having twins." He looked at her face. "What's wrong?"

"How are we going to do this," Parvati muttered frailly.

"We are going to love them, love each other. Mum gave us the house she rents for free to live in. I make good money once I'm out. You can work if you want or stay with the girls. We will get by baby." Dean said moving down and kissing her bump.

A tear fell onto his pillow as she looked at him sadly. "I'm scared," she choked out, her voice hoarse.

"I am too." Dean admitted. "But I will protect my family. I'm not my father I'm not walking away." Dean said with fire in his voice.

Parvati lightly caressed his cheek. "You're not."

"He left my mum. I will not leave you, them." Den said weakly. "I love you too much to let you go."

Parvati snuggled to his chest. "I know."

Dean laid down with her against his chest. "I love you Mrs. Thomas." Dean whispered.

"I love you, Dean," Parvati whispered into his chest.

Dean kissed her softly and cupped her cheek. "You look good you know. I don't want to hear this I'm fat crap." Dean laughed softly. Parvati rolled her eyes weakly.

"I could show you if you don't believe me." Dean laughed rubbing her back.

"Not now," Parvati murmured.

"We don't have too during this week." Dean whispered holding her tightly. "That's not why I'm here."

"I just want you to be with me," Parvati muttered, pulling herself closer to him.

"I just want to be with you." Dean said holding her. "Let's not tell anyone we're having twins just yet. We have enough going on. It can be our secret." Dean asked softly.

Parvati nodded. A few moments later she whispered, "Lorena."

"My girls." Dean whispered kissing her then her belly twice. "I am a truly blessed man." Parvati smiled lightly, her hand on his neck.

"You three are my world." Dean said resting his forehead on her belly. "I never wanted kids until I knew I was going to have them. Now I can't not see you holding one and me holding the other. We really did win the war."

Parvati let the tips of her fingers trail up and down his neck. "I wanted kids... but I thought my family would be happier. At least I have Padma."

"She's a bloody rock." Dean said resting his head over his family. "We have each other. Is that enough for you?" Dean asked shyly.

Parvati kissed his head. "Of course," she whispered.

"Getting tired?" Dean asked looking up at her.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Parvati whispered. "Or the night before," she grimaced.

"I haven't in a month." Dean whispered moving up next to her. Parvati cuddled to his chest as she closed her eyes.

"Still sleeping naked?" Dean asked smiling into her neck.

"Only with you," she murmured sleepily.

Both of them stripped and got under the covers. Dean spooned her and held her tight against him. "Good night my beautiful angel."

"Night, love," Parvati fell to sleep slowly against him.


	44. Snitch

Notes: This is a kinda sad chapter. It has a lot Parvati and Dean in it but it gives Ron something to think about. The next chapter is where the big bordering on OMG OMG OMG you did what?! surprise is.

* * *

I knocked on Harry's door and he yelled for me to go in. Harry had a large bottle to Fire whiskey out and Neville, Dean, Seamus and Harry all had glasses and they handed me one.

"Alright Dean so what the hell's going on?" I said sitting down on the floor next to Harry and pouring some Fire whiskey into my glass.

"Parvati's parents sent me a letter telling me I made their daughter a whore and I needed to leave her so she could get rid of the baby. They told me and her if I didn't they would disinherit her." Dean said drinking a large gulp of his whiskey.

"That's tough mate, how's she taking that?" Harry asked.

"She doesn't know what to do. She told me that she loves me and wants to have our child and a life together but I know she's never gone against her parents before and she doesn't want to lose her family. We really don't know what we're going to do." Dean said looking like he was a beaten man.

"Do you want the baby?" Neville asked softly. Dean laughed softly into his drink before turning a looking at Neville.

"I never wanted kids; even after Parvati and I got together I never thought we would have them. Then she put my hand on her stomach last night and even thought I couldn't feel anything different I know my baby, our baby, was in there growing and her body was creating a new life. And I have never wanted something more than that baby." Dean said with a heartbreaking tone in his voice. He might have to give up everything he had even held dear to let the woman he loved have her family.

"What does Parvati want?" I asked a few moments later.

"For her parents to get their heads out of their arse and accept we love each other and are going to be parents. She is so torn right now I don't know what she is going to do. I just have to love and support her the best I can." Dean said drinking the last of his Fire Whiskey and pouring more.

"What would you do if it was your girls?" He asked all four of us.

"Mione and I are already getting married it might make us move the wedding us but nothing would keep me from making her my wife." I said not even able to consider than not happing. "Her father already tried to get her not to marry me I really don't think a baby would change anyone's minds." I shrugged.

"After I got out of St. Mungo's I'd do whatever Ginny needed me to do. But I can't really see her parents telling her not to marry me for it." Harry said and I nodded my head agreeing.

"Hannah's parents are gone and mine are . . . It wouldn't matter for us." Neville said taking a long drink.

"I'm already married. Lavender would kill me because she'd have to leave training but I think her parents would have been alright with it even if we weren't married." Seamus said talking for the first time.

"I love Parvati more than I have loved anything in my life, she is everything to me and her parents want to ripe it away from me; I just the three of us to be happy and healthy." Dean said before braking down. The four of us helped him thought it the best we could.

* * *

I left my Head Girl dorm and walked to the Gryffindor Tower. I had talked to Ginny earlier and she had said we would meet there, in the 7th year dorms. I knew what we would talk about but I was still slightly nervous as to what I would hear. I felt bad for both Dean and Parvati. From what I've seen, they love each other very much and I know this must be hard for them.

After saying the password to the Fat Lady, I made my way up the stairs and knocked lightly before entering the dorm. Lavender, Ginny, Parvati, and Padma were all sitting in a tight circle in the center of the room. Luna was also sitting with the others, which surprised me a little.

I smiled and said my hellos as they made room for me to sit.

"I know most of you know what's going on already, I'm sure you've heard it from some of the guys," Parvati said, looking at Ginny, Lavender, and me. "I just wanted to tell you the whole story, I wanted my closest friends to hear it from me and not second hand."

We all nodded and I saw Lavender take Parvati's hand, the one not being held by her Padma.

"Well," the nervous girl took a breath, "you all know that I'm pregnant. I actually went with Dean to Madame Pomfrey this morning, who was surprisingly understanding. She told us it was a bit too early to tell the sex but that it would probably be born some time around August."

"That's plenty of time to finish school," Padma commented.

"I know. And it would also be enough time for Dean and I to get settle... if not for our main problem," Parvati, I could tell, was holding back a few tears.

After a minute, Padma said, "Our parents."

"Yeah," Parvati choke, wiping a rogue tear, "Dean showed me a letter they sent him the other day. It basically said that he made me a slut and that we needed to break up. They also sent me a letter saying the same thing. Also, they want me to get rid of the baby."

At she told us this, she started crying harder. While she sobbed, we tried to comfort her as best we could. After many tissues, she calmed down a bit.

"They also said that if we don't do what they want, they'll disown me."

"Like Andromeda," Ginny said to me. When Parvati looked at her curiously, she elaborated.

"Andromeda Tonks, you met her after the war, right?" Ginny asked and went on when everyone nodded, "I'm not sure if you know that she used to be Andromeda Black."

A few of the girls looked surprised and many looked confused.

"She was Bellatrix and Narcissa's sister," Ginny said, practically spitting their names, "and Sirius' cousin." The girls, having heard the story of the war, knew he was innocent.

"Well, Andromeda started dating Ted Tonks when she was in school. Obviously that was not good, since he was a Muggleborn. I'm guessing her parents found out and probably told her to end it. But she didn't. She ran off with him and got married. Their daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, paid the price for being their child and for marrying Remus Lupin," Ginny explained.

"Now, we all know it's not that extreme, since you're not a Black," I continued at their shocked faces, "but that's one example of what happened in a situation like yours. She chose love over family. Granted, they were murderous Death Eaters, so it's a bit different."

Parvati nodded and thought for a moment. She had wrapped her arms around her drawn up knees. Finally she spoke.

"I don't know what to do. I love my family," she looked over at her sister, "but I love Dean. I don't want to leave him and I want the baby. He does too. I know he'll support whatever I choose, as heartbroken as he'll be if it's not him...."

"You know I support you," Padma said, placing her hand on her sister's, "our parents are crazy. They should know that love is the greatest gift and shouldn't just be thrown away like that."

"Yeah," I nodded slowly, "they should."

I looked over at Ginny before turning back to the group's main focus, "Parvati, Ron and I went to my parent's during Christmas break and... it didn't go so well. My father doesn't think Ron is good enough for me. He wants me to be in the family business and marry one of his boring business partner's sons or something. He and Ron got in a huge fight. Now he won't talk to me unless I snap my wand and leave Ron and the magical world forever. I told him no, of course, so now Mr. Weasley is going to walk me down the aisle."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Lavender said, looking sad.

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. My mother is on my side, so it's alright. I was just telling what happened when I had to choose between my father and the love of my life. Love is what I chose." Parvati nodded again, looking down at the ground.

"Do you want the baby," Ginny asked quietly.

Parvati nodded, her face serious, "Very much. I know we're a bit young but I want to keep it. Dean didn't want kids before this, but he does now. We both just want to stay together but my parents just don't understand. They don't get it, not at all. I don't think they see how things could go like this. They like to think everything is like it was fifty years ago, where you wait to have sex after you're married."

"I think my parents would wish it was still like that," Ginny stated, "but they know it's not. They trust us though. They know we're being safe and they know we don't just do it with anybody. My Mum trusts her son's and Harry; both her and Dad know that if anything happens, they'll be there for us girls. They know what we all have is serious."

"My parents trust me to know what's right," Lavender spoke up, "and I know that Seamus is what's right for me."

"Are you happy?"

All of us turned to Luna, who had remained quiet until now. The look on her face was the most serious I had seen it since the war.

"With what?"

"When you're with Dean and you're not worrying about your parents or anything else, are you happy," Luna asked in her light voice.

"Yes, I'm very happy with Dean," Parvati said with no question in her words or tone.

"Would you be happy with your parents? Without Dean and without the baby? Would you eventually be happy or would you stay miserable?"

Parvati stared at the red carpet for a few minutes, thinking, her brow furrowed. Lavender, Padma, Ginny, Luna, and I looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"No. I would stay miserable," Parvati grabbed her sister's hand as she looked at Luna straight in the eyes.

* * *

I got back before Hermione. I let myself into her room and sat down on her bed shaking just a little. I felt so bad for Dean and Parvati. They loved each other and just wanted to be together. It wasn't much different than Hermione and I, Harry and Ginny, or Seamus and Lavender.

"Maybe Seamus and Lavender did it right. Maybe waiting and planning some big wedding takes to much time." I said to myself. "What would I do if this was Hermione and I?"

The thought had crossed my mine a lot in the last week. And the same thought kept coming to my mind. I would protect her or try as hard as I could to. I knew her father would be very similar to Parvati's and he would try to guilt her into leaving me and getting ride of the baby. I could never forgive myself if I put her in a situation where she would have to make tat call, I had done it once and I would not do it again.

I heard the door open and Hermione walked in. I could tell she had been crying and I knew most likely every one of the girls had. All of us blokes had at one point tonight. I walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug; she returned it.

"We need to talk." I said walking us over to the bed and sitting down.

* * *

Update on the 25th.


	45. And Then They Were One

Notes: Ok so this is the big chapter. It has a lot in it so be ready.

: - )

* * *

"I love you Hermione Granger. You are my world, my reason for trying and the only woman I love." I started. I smiled when she smiled at me. "I've been thinking a lot lately. This Dean and Parvati has really made me think. I know that we are taking all the precautions we can but I know that Weasleys have been know to defy the odds. I never want you to have to decide between your family and me again." I saw a look pass before her eyes like she thought I was going to break up with her.

"Ron I will always pick you." Hermione said in a confused voice.

"I know that but I want to make it a bit easier. I want us to get married; tonight. McGonagall can do it. She can't do the bond, only a minister or family member can, but we would be married." I pulled our rings out and placed hers in her hand.

She looked in my eyes and I saw hers were full of tears. "I still want our wedding in September." She said smiling brightly.

"I promise. I still want the bond. I want to be yours in every way I can, I want you to be mine and only mine." I said showing a bit of my trademark possessiveness. I bent down and kissed her lightly.

"We need two witnesses; Harry and Ginny." I said knowing they were the only ones that we could ask. Hermione nodded.

"Go get them and I will go ask McGonagall. She likes me better." Hermione said with a little smirk. I kissed her quickly again and left.

I knew that Ginny was staying with Harry in the guest quarters so I went back there. I knocked on his door hoping they weren't in the middle of anything. Tonight was one night I wouldn't blame them. Harry opened the door and I could see Ginny sitting on his bed behind him.

"I need to talk to both of you." I said with a small smile on my face. Harry opened the door wider and let me walk into the room.

"What would you like Ron?" Ginny asked standing.

"Hermione and I are getting married tonight. We are still going to have the wedding in September so we can be bonded but we don't want to wait to be married. We are having McGonagall perform the ceremony and want the two of you there." I said looking at both of them.

"Does this have anything to do with . . ." Harry trailed off.

"I want Hermione as my wife; I never want her have to decide something no one has a right to ask. That's all." I said knowing Harry and Ginny would understand.

"Alright let's get you married." Ginny said hugging me and kissing my check.

The three of us walked to McGonagall's private quarters. I hoped I was doing the right thing. I knew marrying Hermione was the right thing I just hoped doing it like this was right. I knew if she didn't want too she wouldn't have agreed.

I knocked on the door and McGonagall opened it. "Come with me, Hermione's waiting." McGonagall said with a light smile on her face. She had her teaching robes on and her hair was in her trademark bun.

She shut the door and we all walked without talking lead us up to the 7th floor. I had no idea where we were going until it dawned on me. The Room of Requirements, the place Hermione and I kissed for the first time. I smiled at Hermione's idea.

When we walked though the door I smiled again; it was my bedroom for the Burrow. Harry and Ginny both laughed behind me but I just grinned when I saw Hermione sitting on my bed.

"I asked for a place that we both loved." Hermione said standing up. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's perfect Mione." I said kissing her nose making her laugh.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley if you're ready." McGonagall said standing near my door. Hermione and I stood before her with Ginny next to Hermione and Harry next to me.

McGonagall used her wand and cast the first part of the marriage spell. "You may say our vows now." McGonagall said smiling kindly at us. Without thinking about it we decided to use the vows we had shared at Christmas.

"On my first train ride to Hogwarts I was sitting with my new best mate eating chocolate frogs when some girl I had never seen before walked into our train compartment and asked if we had seen a frog. She insulted me, I patronized her and before she left she told me I had dirt on my nose. Somehow over the next few years we became friends, had a few fights, fell in love, had a few more fights, refused to tell each other how we felt and fought some more. And somewhere in there we helped save the world played Quidditch and passed our O.W.L.'s." I heard everyone laughing at the last part.

"I have made a lot of promise over the years from homework that never got done to battles that I fought in even if I didn't have to. But today I am going to make some I will try with everything I am to keep." I took a deep breath before going on.

"I promise to try to always understand the crazy brilliant things you say even when they are way above my head. I promise to tell you I love you at least 3 times a day and mean it every time I say it. I promise to never go to bed mad because bad things happen when we don't talk to each other. I promise to pick up after myself and not treat you like a house elf. I promise that I will take care of you when you're sick or feeling down or just because you need someone to. I promise to trust you and not get so jealous if I can help it." Hermione reached out and took my hands in hers.

"I promise to hold you when you're sad and let you pick a fight so you can vent when you really need it. I promise to use my heart when talking to you because it makes you smile and I like making you smile. I promise to never let anything come between us because we have been though too much for us to end over something stupid. I promise to protect you from all the pain I can but understand I can't lock you in a tower. I promise to never forget why I married you, how much I love you or why we became friends. I promise to always be the one person who doesn't judge you and always accepts you for you. I promise all the love I had for the rest of our lives." I got a few stray tears in my eyes as did Hermione.

"Even in 50 years when I have no hair left and you can't see anymore I know I'm going to love you as much as I do today, more even. I'm not leaving you again ever; I'm going to try my best to be the best I can for you each and every day. I want you more than food, I love you more than the Cannons, and I need you more than air. It's you and me together forever until one of us kills the other over whose turn it is to take out the garbage." I finished with a smile as a squezzed Hermione's hands softly.

"Miss Granger." McGonagall said softly. I could tell my words had effected her too.

"I never had much luck with friends. When I went to my elementary school, before I knew just how different I was, I was alone. All the kids thought I was too bossy or too much of a know-it-all. I used to ignore it, get immersed in the different worlds of magic and mischief to escape my sorrow in the real world. Then I got my letter. I found out what my problem was and I thought for sure that once I got to Hogwarts, everything would fall into place. But it didn't. I was still the bossy, know it all with bushy hair. I was still teased and laughed at. And like before I tried to ignore it, I tried to read my way through my unhappiness. But, unlike before, one person's taunts seemed to cut through the books I had my face stuck in and I was confused as to why." I hate myself for how I treated her then. But she just smiled at me.

"You and Harry then saved me from the troll. We became friends and eventually began to save the world together. It took me a while to realize why it had hurt when you made fun of me, why it hurt so much for us to fight. Then, one day while I was doing my Potions essay a bit before I was petrified, it hit me. I was in love with you. And it terrified me. I couldn't understand how I could fall in love with my best friend. I eventually understood it but still feared it. I thought there was no way you could love me back. The fighting, the comments, and all your actions told me there was no way. I did not even stop to think that maybe you were just being a clueless boy." I laughed a little at how much of a clueless boy I was back then.

"Then you started comforting me; hugging me at funerals, making me feel better as we lay on the floor of a dusty drawing room, making me sleep on couch cushions. Those actions gave me hope. Then, of all places, it was at Malfoy Manor that I really realized how much you cared for me without you saying it out loud. That was what gave me hope to fight the curse, what made it possible for you to save me. Your love is what made it possible for me to be here today." Hermione finished and looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

McGonagall cast the second part of the Marriage spell and Hermione and I put our rings on each other. "If no one objects I now pronounce you man and wife. While I forget she's a student you may kiss the bride." McGonagall said laughing softly. I kissed Hermione softly, it was shorted than either of us wanted but we did it out of respect.

"I take it you will still go by Miss Granger until the end of the school year?" McGonagall asked Hermione.

"Yes please." Hermione said biting her lip.

"Good night." McGonagall said leaving quickly.

"Well I guess we are really are sisters now." Ginny said hugging Hermione and then me. "You did good Ron."

"Thank you Ginny." I said hugging her back.

Harry hugged Hermione and then me grinning. "Well mate, Hermione, it's your wedding night so Ginny and I are going to leave you to . . . talk." Harry said taking Ginny's hand and leading her out.

Hermione looked at her watch and saw it was 2 in the morning. "We got married on your birthday." Hermione said grinning.

"We did." I said bending down and kissing her softly. Hermione pulled away.

"Take me to bed Mr. Weasley." Hermione said before walking out the door.

* * *

Once Ron and I made it to my room, we turned to look at each other, identical smiles on our faces. I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his long arms around my waist as we pulled each other close.

We had been silent since we left the Room of Requirements, as we leaned forward to kiss, Ron whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Weasley."

At his words, I pulled back my smile gone as I processed his words. Hearing what he called me was one of the best things I had heard from him in a long time. It erased all my insecurities and doubts, all the fights and anger in my life. It made me happy. When I looked back at Ron's confused face, my smile came back in full force as I lunged at him.

I forgot the slow kiss I had been planning on giving him and, instead, kissed him like there was no tomorrow. I put all my love and passion into this one kiss and I could tell he felt it as he stumbled back towards my bed.

Without letting go of the strong hold we had on each other, we fell onto the bed, his body pressing into mine. Slowly but surely, I pulled off Ron's shirt. I let my hand lightly touch his chest, which made him gasp, as I made my way towards his belt buckle. I was stopped, though, when one of his hands made it to the hem of my shirt. Ron's freckled hand lifted up my shirt, making sure to graze me breast as he went, and I held my arms up before he pulled it off, flinging it at the wall.

Ron held my hands above me, keeping them there, as he kissed me again. Harder, but still loving, than before, he kissed my lips before moving to my neck and down. When he kissed below my belly button, I squirmed and he let my arms go free as he smirked. My hands immediately went to his belt buckle as I unlatched it quickly, making it jingle.

Once his pants were off, my hands went to the elastic in his boxers before he whispered in my ear, "We're married now, love, we're equals. So that means you have to take something off before I do."

I tried to catch my breath as he trailed his hands up my side. I sat up a little to let him take my bra off. When that was on the ground with the rest of our clothes, I started to take his underwear off again but was distracted by Ron's hands. His hand had gone down to my pants and was touching me threw my jeans.

"Cheater," I gasped

Ron just smirked as he unbuttoned mine in one fast motion, pulling them off and throwing them to the ground. With a bit of venom, I pushed Ron over and straddled him. I kissed him forcefully and started to go to his neck. He moaned when I bit it slightly. Then, I dragged my nails down his chest before I yanked off his boxers

In full retaliation, Ron flipped us over, keeping our bodies in full contact. He quickly put a finger in the elastic of my knickers and started pulling them down ever so slowly. His hand was touching me but only barely and I could hardly stand it. I arched into him and once he had completely pulled them off, I pulled his face down in a fierce kiss.

As Ron sucked on my neck after we kissed, he entered me at such a slow pace, I thought I would burst. I could tell it was hard for him but Ron was also enjoying me begging.

"Please," I moaned.

"Please what?" He asked in a smug way.

"Fuck me, hard" I whispered loudly into his ear.

* * *

It was the hardest we had ever gone at it. We both had bite marks and scratches and I was bleeding a little from where her nails had run down my back. It was also the best sex we had ever had.

"That was unbelievable." Hermione said still panting a few moments later.

"If I had known our wedding night would be like this I would have married you at 14." I said laughing and pulling Hermione close to me.

"You couldn't have handled me at 14." Hermione said with a smirk. I kissed her a little roughly.

"You're right." I said nuzzling her neck. "I love you Hermione Weasley." I whispered into her skin.

"I love you Ronald Weasley." Hermione said kissing me. "Now go to sleep. I might want you up early tomorrow." She kissed me again and rested her head on my naked chest.

I woke up to the feeling of Hermione kissing my neck. She knew that I loved when she did that and it was one of the quickest ways to get me to wake up.

"Morning my husband." Hermione said grinning at me.

"Can you wake me up like that every morning?" I asked grabbing her waist and pulling her on top of me.

"We need to take a shower. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are playing today. Wouldn't want to miss your sister playing would you?" Hermione asked standing up.

We walked into the bathroom; her started the shower ad turned to face me. "Do you think you can hold me up?" Hermione asked knowing full well I could. I nodding know what she had planned.

We stepped into the shower and Hermione wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped. I caught her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I entered her and unlike last night we slowly make love to each other.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled once we got into the Great Hall. "My Keeper and Seeker got into a fight with two Ravenclaw 6th years; I need you to play, please?" Ginny looked as if she was about ready to explode.

"Yeah Ginny of course I will." I said sitting now. I just hopped my shoulder held up. I hadn't put anything on it last night but it should be alright.

"Why didn't I hear about this?" Hermione asked.

"Neville was like 10 feet from them when it happened. He broke it up quickly but they still got tossed for the game." Ginny said calming down a bit.

"It will be alright Ginny. Ron and I will play in their places and you're perfect season will be saved." Harry said from next to Ginny. I knew he loved being back on the pitch; if he didn't become and Auror he would have played Quidditch.

"So umm who won the beat about last night?" Harry asked trying to keep a straight face. Hermione was clearly shocked by his question.

"I won the bet mate; I expect payment once we get back." I said hoping I wouldn't be hexed by Hermione. In fact it wasn't really like it sounded. We bet on Hermione's reaction to being called Mrs. Weasley for the first time. I knew the moment would hit her and she would get serious; Harry thought she would laugh.

"Well we need to go. I want you two to practice before the game." Ginny said leaving her breakfast half eaten.

"Ginny relax." Harry said. I could tell that was the wrong thing to say.

"Harry if you ever want me to do that thing I did last night you will go change and get your skinny arse on your broom and get on the pitch." Ginny said in a voice that took all the color off Harry's face. He almost ran away.

"I'm finishing my breakfast Ginny. I don't want you to do that thing you did to Harry again." I said taking a bite of my eggs.

"If you're not down there in the time it takes me to go to my room to grab my broom I will hex off a part of your body Hermione will greatly miss. Today is not a day to piss me of." With that Ginny left heading back to her room.

I ate quickly, kissed Hermione and almost ran down to change. I put my gear on and felt like a different person. I felt strong and ready to take on anything. Once I was dressed I went over to where Ginny was getting everyone together.

"Alright this is a really good team. Neither of us has lost. We need to beat them by a hundred points. Harry don't get the snitch until I call for you to. I'm sure the other's teams Seeker will be looking more at you then the snitch anyway. Ron you know what do you." Ginny said taking a deep breath. "Let's go win a Quidditch game." Ginny put her hand out and we all piled our over hers.

We walked out to the waiting area and flew out when we were called. I flew around the pitch and saw Hermione and smiled and winked. I flew to my spot and took a deep breath as the balls were released.

I blocked the first 10 shots in a row before letting two just make it in. I could see our Chasers putting in 9 before missing one. Their keeper had just gotten out of the Hospital Wing a week ago after breaking her am. I knew how that felt and I felt bad for her.

Once we were up but 140 points Ginny flew out of position and up to where Harry was. "Now I could barely make out her yelled. Harry had known were the snitch was and made a quick dive for it. The Hufflepuff Seeker had been looking at Harry in a way I knew pissed Ginny off so she was behind Harry in her dive. Harry grabbed the snitch and held it over his head. We all flew to the ground and a few moments later I was kissing my wife and grinning.

"That was amazing Ron." Hermione said once we broke out of the kiss.

"PARTY IN GRYFFINDOR TOWER!" Someone called out. Hermione and I smiled at each other.

"I need to go take a shower. Go on I will meet you up there." I said kissing her and heading to the locker room.

* * *

I walked into the Gryffindor common room and looked around at all the commotion. All of the Gryffindors were there, even a few people from Ravenclaw as well. Most of the little first years were scurrying off to their dorms, escaping the mini fireworks. All around, people were yelling and drinking, WWW products being throw at each other. I looked in the corner and saw a kid being turned into a chicken while his friend sprouted many, many ears.

All of a sudden, two arms wrapped around my waist from behind. Ron's wet head rested on my shoulder.

"How'd I do in the game?" He asked.

I turned in his arms and whispered, "I think you did better last night, but that's just my biased opinion."I grinned while Ron laughed before kissing my lightly.

"I think I'm going to have to agree."

"Ron, what bet did you make with Harry," I asked, curious as to what he would say.

"Oh," Ron shrugged, "It was just a bet on how you'd react when I called you Mrs. Weasley." I grinned as I leaned up to kiss with lovingly once more.

"Oi, Weasley!" Seamus yelled over the crowd, "Stop snogging your girlfriend and come have a drink!"

After pulling away in surprise, Ron and I looked at each other and started laughing. Then I looked over at the table and saw the nicked firewhiskey. I bit my lip, contemplating what I should do.

"What's wrong, love?"

"They're... they have firewhiskey...."

"And?"

"_And_ it's against the rules! As Head Girl, I-"

I was cut off with a kiss.

"Relax, 'Mione. It's a party and it's not like anyone is gonna do anything illegal," Ron reasoned, "We're just having a bit of fun. Tell you what, if you catch someone doing something terribly wrong, you can bust 'em, okay?"

I slumped in defeat, "Fine."

I took his hand and pulled him over to the drink table. While I watched him get a glass of the golden liquid, I just got a butterbeer. Ron and I made our way over to the empty side of a couch and sat. We watched the party get louder and rowdier, constantly laughing at the drunk antics of a few people. I saw Harry and Ginny in a corner somewhere while Dean and Parvati both drank water, Dean's hand splayed across her stomach.

After a few more firewhiskies and butterbeers, Ron and I ended up snogging. With me in his lap, we completely forgot about the party around us as my hands went in his hair and his went to my waist. We continued this for a long time until we were interrupted with laughter.

I pulled away with a surprised gasp as I looked up and saw Harry, Ginny, and Lavender standing there, laughing.

"Is it just me or did anyone else just have deja vu, here?" Lavender giggled.

While I blushed and Ron snorted, Harry and Ginny nodded through their laughter.

"Oh, sod off," Ron grumbled.

"Wait, we wanted to know if you two wanted to play truth or dare with us," Ginny asked with a sparkle in her eye.

Ron looked over at me and shrugged. I looked at our friends and did the same, "Sure, I guess."

"Great," Lavender said as she started to lead the way towards the far end of the room.

* * *

Update on Turkey day.


	46. Truth, Dare, Double Dare

Notes: Happy Thanksgiving to everyone today!!!

* * *

I saw Ron run his hands through his hair and let out a breath. I laughed lightly at his expression and wrapped my fingers around his was we settled down in a corner. Most of our friends were already seated in a circle. Some looking more annoyed than others, while a few looked elated.

"So... who's going to start," Harry asked, looking slightly nervous.

"I will since it was my idea," Lavender stated and her eyes started to rake over her victims.

I looked over at Ron and his face was set in a regretful emotion. I realized, a second later, he had a reason to as Lavender picked him.

"Okay, Ron," she started with a sinister smile, "truth or dare?"

Ron's eyes flitted to me before he said with a sigh, "This is probably a bad choice but.... truth."

Lavender's grin grew as she asked, "What was our first fight about, back when we were dating?"

I looked at Ron with a curious expression as he thought for a moment. As realization dawned he looked at me again before turning back to Lavender, "I think it was because I kept looking over at Hermione while we were snogging...."

The circle of teenagers started laughing as Ron looked back down at me. I was not laughing as hard as the others but I was giggling as I blushed a bit. Ron shrugged with a half smile before he kissed my cheek.

"Okay," Ron clapped his hands together after everyone calmed down, "... Harry, truth or dare?"

With a small shake of his head, Harry paused before saying, "Tr- no, yeah truth."

Ron smirked, "When was the first time you were insanely jealous?"

I watched Harry turn red as he looked at Ginny and then Dean before answering, "When I saw Ginny and Dean snogging in sixth year. I wanted to hex your head off, mate."

Harry and Dean laughed while the others did the same. Ginny leaned up to give Harry a small kiss while Dean put his arm around Parvati.

* * *

"Alright Hermione truth or dare?" Harry asked smiling.

I felt Hermione straighten a little in my arms. "Truth." She said a little softer than I had expected her too.

"What things of Ron's did you burrow when we left from training?" Harry asked laughing a little. I started laughing and Hermione's arm hit my in the gut.

"Some of his cloths, his soap, aftershave, pillow, and one of his Cannons stuff brooms." Hermione said turning a little red but laughing a little as well. I kissed her cheek and laughed.

Hermione took a drink of her butter beer and smiled. "Seamus truth or dare?"

"I'll do the first dare of the night." Seamus said grinning.

"Exchange an article of clothing with the player on your right." Hermione said laughing. Parvati was sitting next to him in a low cut shirt and skirt.

"Be right back." Seamus said standing and walking up to the boy's dorms with Parvati. A few moments later he came down in her skirt and she in his jeans.

"Nice legs Seamus." Ginny giggled.

"Nothing like a good skirt." Seamus said sitting down next to Lavender.

"You know mate we might have to take a photo and show this to the CO's." I said laughing.

"That my husband." Lavender said rolling her eyes and laughing. Seamus kissed her deeply.

"Alright Dean truth or dare?" Seamus said grinning widely.

"Dare." Dean said as his hand rubbed Parvati's back. I smiled as I pulled Hermione a little closer to me and put my head on her shoulder.

"Kiss Harry." Seamus said simply.

Ginny and I starting laughing; Hermione, Lavender and Parvati's jaws all dropped and Harry went white. Dean shrugged and moved over, put a hand on either side of Harry's cheeks and kissed him as if it was Parvati. Harry pulled back a second later.

"No offence mate but I think I'll stick with Parvati." Dean said laughing at the shock on Harry's face.

"Yeah I'll stick with Ginny too." Harry said shaking his head and then laughing.

"Alright Parvati truth or dare?" Dean said grinning.

"Truth." Parvati said cocking an eyebrow.

Dean whispered a question into her ear. No one said anything about this twist in the game. We all knew the question he was asking her.

"Yes." Parvati said grinning at him after. Dean kissed her and we all grinned.

"Alright Ginny truth or dare?" Parvati said after kissing Dean.

"I think I'll stick to truth." Ginny said laughing.

"What was the best kiss you ever had?" Parvati asked cocking her head.

"The kiss I gave Harry on his birthday before he left." Ginny said without having to think "That is before Ron walked in." I rolled my eyes and laughing.

"You had done quite enough when I walked in Ginny." I smirked.

"Alright Ron truth or dare?" Ginny said smirking back at me. I knew I might regret this but I had to.

"Dare." I said firmly.

"I dare you to show us all your tattoos." Ginny grinned brightly.

Before I could chicken out I stood up and striped down to my boxers and showed off each other of them. I got a bunch of laughs for the Hermione's one but I just winked at Hermione. I put my jeans on after and sat back down.

"Well games over." Lavender said a little disappointed. We all broke up and went our separate ways. Hermione and I walked back over to the couch and curled up on it.

"You're my wife." I whispered into Hermione's ear so no one but her could hear me.

"You're my husband." Hermione whispered back before kissing me softly.

"What do you think your Boggart will be?" I asked after sitting there for a bit.

"Something to do with you; I'm really glad you're here. I would never be able to make it though without you here." Hermione said looking into my eyes.

"You know that no matter what happens I will always be here for you right?" I asked pulling her onto my lap.

"I'll always be here for you too." Hermione said tucking her head under my chin.

"Hey Hermione, Ron it's dinner time you coming?" Ginny asked walking over with Harry.

* * *

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I made our way down to the Great Hall, most of the other party-goers trailing behind or in front of us. Most of the people who had had too much to drink were sprawled out on the ground and couches. We were making a lot of noise, since there were many of us, but since most of the school was downstairs anyway, we did not care. I chatted aimlessly with Ginny while Ron held my hand as we entered the Great Hall. I saw that we got a few stares since we were all coming in at once, but we just made our way to our table, ignoring it.

"Oi, Hermione," Seamus said a few people away while we were in the middle of eating, "we saw Weasley's tattoos, do you have any?"

I blushed as Ron and Ginny started laughing. Harry and Parvati were doing the same, both having either heard about it or seen it.

I tried to keep my composure as I said, "Truth or dare is over, Seamus."

"Aw, come on! Since you have one, might as well show it. None of us ever thought you'd get one," he egged on.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I turned in my seat. I reached back and pulled the collar of my shirt down in the back, revealing my shoulder blade. I held it down for a moment before turning back with a less than amused expression. I looked at everyone's faces and was met with blank stares. Just as I was about to question them, half the table erupted in loud laughter.

My blush grew as a few slapped Ron's back and smiled at me. I tried not to show the grin that was threatening to show, instead keeping an annoyed look. Though, I did not think I could hide my amusement any longer when the students started singing the 'Weasley Is My King' song. Biting my lip, I grabbed Ron's hand and started pulling towards the exit.

Once we got out of the room, I stuffed my face in Ron's chest.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked, concerned.

I pulled back a bit to show him I was laughing, "I never thought I'd have to show other people that."

Ron chuckled, "Let's them know that you're mine, though."

"Well we don't need to prove it," I stated as we started walking, "We made it official last night."

I glanced at Ron and saw a huge grin on his face, "We sure did."

After saying the password, we entered my Head dorm and went to my room. I realized I was tired after the long day and night, Ron agreed. He stripped to his underwear while I changed into one of his shirts. We got into bed and his arms went around me, pulling me close.

"I love you, Hermione Weasley."

I smiled at Ron as I gave him a slow kiss, "I love you, Ron Weasley. I'm_ very_ happy to be your wife."

"I'm extremely happy to be your husband," Ron whispered.

* * *

Update on the 27th.


	47. Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself

Notes: This is the chapter of their first day. It does have the Boggarts at the end and I will warn you they are not pretty. Uni and I really tried to think of what would hurt them and what they would be scared of the most.

Thank you too all our readers and reviewers! 7 reviews more and we have 300. You all rock. : - )

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Hermione's alarm. I heard her grumble and felt her roll over. I open my eyes slowly and looked at Hermione. She looked beautiful to me even after sleeping. I loved the way her skin was a little flushed and her hair was a mess. She looked kind of like that after doing other things too.

"We need to get up." Hermione said sitting up and running a hand threw her tangled hair.

"Can we at least shower together?" I asked sitting up and swigging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Yeah but we don't have time to do much. Breakfast starts soon and we have Charms right after." Hermione said standing and stretching.

I heard the water in the bathroom shut off. "I'm done Hermione." Neville called from inside the bathroom.

"Thanks Neville." Hermione called back to him. We both got out a uniform and went into the bathroom. We took a hot shower, but that was because of the water not what we were doing. Hermione wrapped a towel around her and started on her hair as I put a towel around my waist and started shaving.

"You're sure you wouldn't like me with a beard?" I asked, grinning just a little.

"If you ever want to sleep with me again you'll keep shaving." Hermione said dropping her towel and starting to get dressed. I forgot just how many parts there are to my uniform. But a half and hour after Hermione's alarm went off we were walking down to breakfast.

"Morning." Harry said sitting down with us once he and Ginny came down.

"Harry are we stupid, we picked getting out at 5 and not seeing these two over this life?" I asked eating my second helping of everything.

"Yeah mate I'm not really sure why we did pick training." Harry said laughing a little.

"It's good for both of you. I mean all of us get to start out jobs in September." Hermione pointed out.

"I get paid to fly, top that Potter." Ginny grinned at Harry. Harry whispered something to Ginny and they both started laughing, I'm pretty sure I'm glad I couldn't hear them.

After we all finished eating we walked to Charms. Ginny sat with Harry and I sat with Hermione. Parvati, Dean, Neville, Hannah, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Luna, Terry Boot, Padma and her boyfriend Anthony Goldstein were also in the class. In fact that was the make up of all these classes since they were the only 7th years.

Professor Flitwick stood on his books next to his desk. "Today we are going to work more on Shield charms. Would everyone please move the desks apart and pick a partner.

We moved all the desks apart and make a space like a dueling chamber. Most everyone was in a relationship so picking partners was rather easy.

"Now one will use Protego and the other will try to use Expelliarmus to disarm them. It is very important to remember to keep your minds clear. Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley you may go first please." Professor Flitwick said smiling a little.

"You try the shield first Ginny." Harry said and Ginny nodded.

"Expelliarmus." Harry yelled.

"Protego." Ginny yelled at the same time. Harry's spell bounced off Ginny's shield and she grinned at him. Harry turned a little red and they nodded at each other.

"Protego." Harry yelled.

"Expelliarmus." Ginny yelled. Ginny's spell hit Harry a moment before his shield fully formed and his wand went flying.

"Nice try Potter; maybe next time." Ginny grinned as Hermione and I took out spots.

"Expelliarmus." Hermione yelled.

"Protego." I yelled quickly. Hermione's spell bounced off my shield and I smiled.

"Nice try." I said trying not to smile. Hermione knew this was the best spell I did so she winked at me.

"Protego." Hermione yelled a moment later.

"Expelliarmus." I yelled. My charm just bounced off her shield and we walked over to the side.

Parvati and Dean were up next. Dean's shield held up as did Parviti's. Neville managed to get his shield up and disarm Hannah. She kissed his after and he went red. Susan beat Ernie getting a shield up and disarmed him leaving him red until she kissed him after. Luna disarmed Terry faster than I thought she could move then put up a perfect shield. She just tiled her head and told him pudding would make him feel better. Padma and Anthony split.

"Now for next class I would like 7 inches on why it is important to know this charm. Next class we will also try to lean this as a non verbal charm. I know those are very hard but I believe all of you have the power to do it." Professor Flitwick smiled at us. "Now if anyone thinks they would like to try to disarm me I will give their house 200 points." Professor Flitwick almost beamed. Everyone looked at Dean, Harry and me. We shook our heads knowing we would never.

"I'll give it a go sir." Ginny said looking unsure but still stepping forward.

Professor Flitwick and Ginny stood at opposite sides of the room. They nodded to each other. Everyoone looked at them. I knew Ginny was a very powerful witch but I also knew in all my years here no one have ever beaten Professor Flitwick when he offered extra points for a duel.

"Protego." Professor Flitwick said in his squeaky voice.

"Expelliarmus." Ginny yelled forcefully. Ginny's spell hit Professor Flitwick shield and broke threw it with the power she put behind it. We heard the wand drop to the ground and Ginny's face lit up as did Professor Flitwick's.

"Very well done Miss Weasley." Professor Flitwick said picking his wand up. "I will tell you the last person to beat me was your mother when she was on my dueling team. It's nice to see she passed that talent on to her daughter; as promised 200 points to Gryffindor." We all left to go to Potions grinning.

* * *

After leaving Charms, the small group of 7th years walked up down to the dungeons of Hogwarts to go to Potions. We were greeted with Slughorn's jolly smile as he saw the Aurors entering his classroom. I could tell, because he had been doing it all year with Ginny, Neville, and I, that he wanted Ron and Harry in his group of wizarding high-rollers.

After he wiped his crystallized hands off on his robes, he greeted the class, "Welcome, everyone. Please take your seats, I have a treat for you all today. We will be continuing our review but since we have visitors, we'll be making something special."

Slughorn, obviously proud of himself, then pointed his want at the board which made letters appear. A small smile appeared on my face as I read that we would be making Amortentia.

Ron and I looked at each other and grinned before I headed to the supply cabinet to get the ingredients. As I headed back to the table, I saw most of the couples had partnered up and were looking positively happier than they had when they first walked in. As each person chopping various ingredients and measured different supplies, every simple touch and gesture was greeted with a small smile.

When Ron and I started, I realized that we were doing the same thing.

"Can you pass me the purple root over there," I asked.

As Ron handed the fungus to me, our hands touched seconds longer than necessary. We continued this, throwing furtive looks and smiles at each other while we worked. Most of the students finished around the same time but did not bring this to the professor's attention.

Like everyone else, Ron and I sat for a moment, breathing in the scent of the love potion that was made. I smelled fresh cut grass, books, and my favorite, Ron. Just Ron. Not his aftershave or his soap, but just everything that made his scent him.

I turned to Ron, who had the same goofy grin on his face, and asked, "What do you smell?"

Ron scooted closer, one hand in mine, the other going in my hair.

"I smell the freshly polished handle of a broomstick, my mum's treacle tart, and roses," Ron stated as his face got closer to mine.

I pulled back, slightly surprised and, oddly, hurt, "What?"

With a confused look he repeated, "A broom, treacle tart, and roses."

I frowned, "Nothing else?"

"No?"

I sat up straighter and turned forward, trying not to notice the other couples and how close they were as they smelled their successfully brewed potion before them.

"Hermione, what's wrong? I thought...." Ron trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Still facing the front of the room, I spat, "I just thought that maybe, just maybe, you'd smell your _wife_." I continued to huff, my arms across my chest. I tried to resist but couldn't as I glanced at Ron out of the corner of my eye and saw him looking hurt.

After a moment of him staring at me, pain in his eyes, I asked, "What?"

"How can you think I don't smell you in the love potion," Ron asked slowly, "I love you, you're my wife, of course I do."

"I... but... you never... just... you said brooms, treacle tart, and roses," I spluttered, confusion overpowering anger.

Ron chuckled dryly, "Roses, Hermione. I've always associated you with roses. Ever since I was twelve, when I see or smell roses, it's you that comes to mind. You've always smelled like roses, whether it be your shampoo or perfume, you're a rose."

My eyes softened and started to tear up as I turned in my chair to look at him.

"Oh...."

Ron shook his head with a small smile and took my hands, "What do you smell?"

"Grass, books, and you," I said in a tiny voice.

"Good," Ron muttered as he came in to kiss me but was interrupted.

"Alright, you lot. I see that everyone is finished. Bring me a vial of your potion and I except a full report on Amortentia's antidote by tomorrow," Slughorn bellowed.

Ron let out a deep sigh as he let me go and bottled up our potion. Before he went up to give it to the professor, I pulled him down to give him a light kiss.

He grinned down at me before turning to walk up to the large desk. When he came back, his face fell.

"What," I asked concerned.

"We have Defense next, don't we?

* * *

"After lunch." Hermione nodded. I took her hand and we walked up to the Great Hall for lunch. We sat down next to Harry and Ginny.

"Well that was a good morning." Harry said eating his turkey sandwich.

"I can't believe I won." Ginny said not able to keep from grinning. I laughed a little.

"You always were the most like Mum. Now we know why Harry's scared to leave you." I said ducking the roll Ginny threw at me. Hermione and Harry both laughed.

"We have Defense next don't we?" Harry said towards the end of lunch.

"Yeah mate." I nodded wrapping my arm around Hermione and pulling her a little closer.

"I'm sure if she didn't think we all could handle this Fleur wouldn't have us do it. Both of you were able to do it without us there. The 4 of us can get through this together." Hermione said trying to smile.

"Hermione's right as always." Ginny nodded. Once we were all done we walked to the Defense room. Fleur was sitting at her desk reading something and didn't stop until everyone was in their seats.

"Now today we will be dealing with Boggarts. I knew third year you did a brief chapter on them but as we grow so do our fears. Today's class will be very short. You will go into the next room where I have a Boggart, I will open the chest it will come out. I know that it will be difficult but I need you all to look at it and know what it is before you use the counter curse on it. After you know what it is you may leave. Then I would like a foot paper on what you think it would be during your fourth year, fifth year and sixth year and why it is what it is now. You may take someone with you if you wish. Any questions?" Fleur asked softly. No one raised their hands. Luna was the first to go. She and Fleur walked into the next room.

"No matter what it is it's not real. I love you and want you, end of story." I whispered into Hermione's ear.

"I love you too Ron. Yours isn't real either. You're brave and smart and the only man's child I will carry is yours." Hermione kissed me softly and then rested her head on my shoulder. Ginny and Harry moved their chairs over to our table.

"Fleur is going to let Ron and I open the boxes for you and Ginny. I told her what mine was and she agreed not to be in the room for it." Harry said looking a little white.

"Are we going in the four of us?" I asked.

"I think it's a good idea. That way we have people there if we freeze." Harry said dropping his head. I thought that was the best idea Harry had had all day.

"Harry he didn't hurt me like that. He just showed me images of it." Ginny said very softly to Harry.

"I know but I still can't control it." Harry said back to her. Ginny just put her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder.

We were the last ones to go. Fleur nodded to Harry and I and left the room shutting the door behind her.

"I'll go first." Hermione said swallowing hard.

Harry and Ginny walked about 10 feet behind Hermione and I. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. I hoped holding her like this would help. Harry used his wand to open the chest.

A hooded figure has Ginny, Harry and I bound and gagged at his feet, his wand is pointed at a second Hermione.

"Answer a question and they live." The figure cackled. "Pick one."

"I don't know." Hermione whispered. "Take me instead." She begged almost falling to her knees and weeping.

"You can't answer the question they all die." The figure used the wand to kill the three of us. Once our blood started pooling Hermione raised her wand and the Boggart was back in the chest.

Hermione almost fell but my arms kept her up. "I'm here. I'm alive." I whispered over and over in Hermione's ear. I sunk to the ground with her and just held her for what seamed like forever. She looked at me and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered and kissed me softly. She doesn't need to say more.

"Always and forever remember?" I said helping her up. We looked at Ginny and Harry and nodded.

"I'll go next." Ginny said in a weak voice.

Harry held Ginny just the same way I held Hermione. He kissed the side of her neck and I put an arm around Hermione's waist as we got ready. When Harry nodded I opened the chest.

Harry appeared before us, he had a Malfoy smug smile on his face.

"You're a slut who got on your back at 15 after 3 weeks. What man would want to be with a slut like that?" Harry yelled at Ginny. "I could have stayed with you but I didn't want to. I could have come back before I did. I was fucking Cho all year. You're just a dumb slut who should have jumped in front of a killing . . ." Harry's voice abruptly ended when Ginny threw the curse at it. She was shaking but Harry held her tight.

I could only make out some of what he was saying. ". . . Love you . . . I had to leave . . . never could think of you as a slut . . ." Harry whispered rocking Ginny back and forth. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away.

"Fleur is a Satanist for this." Ginny said walking back over to where Hermione and I were standing.

"I'm next." Harry said walking over; Ginny wrapped an arm around his waist. I flicked the chest open and Ginny came out.

It was the same one he had during training. I closed my eyes as did Hermione. We just held each other and Ginny talked to Harry. He was holding tight to him as she cast the charm he couldn't.

"I love you." I heard him whispered weakly.

"I love you too." Ginny said kissing his cheek as they walked back over.

"I'm last." I said taking Hermione's hand in mine and walking back closer to the chest. Harry flicked it open.

Hermione was standing before me holding a child in her arms. She set him down on a cot and looked at me.

"You ruined me life. You married me and got me pregnant so I had no choice but to stay with you. You ruined me life, you took my freedom, you all but raped me so you could have a son. I hate you." Hermione said coldly. I started shaking, I felt my blood run cold, I sake to my knees pulling Hermione down with me. I couldn't hex the Boggart and I heard Hermione do it for me.

"You could never ruin my life. I love you so much." Hermione said to me crying as hard as I was. I stood up and nodded but didn't say anything.

"We'll see you both tomorrow." I heard Hermione say as she helped me back to her room. We walked back to here room without talking. As soon as we got into her room I started crying again.

"Have I ever made you do anything?" I asked sitting on her bed shaking and crying.

"No." Hermione said firmly kneeling before me. "I have done everything with you because I wanted to and because I loved you." Hermione said wiping my tears away.

"If you got pregnant would you blame me, think I took your freedom away?" I swallowed hard and rested my forehead against her shoulder holding her tight.

"Never." Hermione said crying again softly. "I could never think having your child or being your wife as a prison. I agreed to be your wife willing and I will have your children and nothing could make me happier." Hermione kissed me softly and dried both our tears. We stripped each other and crawled into bed together just holding each other.

"I love you Ronald Weasley." Hermione whispered as I spooned her.

"I love you too Hermione Weasley." I whispered back holding her tight.

* * *

Update on the 3rd.


	48. Hold My Hand And Touch My Heart

Notes: Here is the next chapter. We hope you all like it.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, not wanting to get up. I looked at the clock to see that I had gotten up a few minutes before I had to. I quickly shut off the alarm that would be going off soon, and turned around in the arms that encased me.

Ron was still asleep, his face peaceful as he breath in and out. I touched his cheek and let my hand fall lightly to his neck, where I kept it. A small smile played on my face as I watched him pull me closer unconsciously.

After staring at him for a few more minutes, I decided it was time to get up to get ready for class. I pushed some of Ron's hair out of his face before I started kissing him. I began at his cheek, working my way down his jaw. As I kissed the corner of his mouth, he turned his face. We kissed lightly for a moment before I pulled away with a smirk.

"Good morning," I said brightly.

"It will be if you kiss me some more," Ron mumbled, his eyes still shut.

I giggled as I leaned forward, giving him a longer kissed before saying, "Come on, we need to get ready. We have Hagrid first and you haven't really seen him in a while."

Ron sighed as he opened his eyes. He gave me a smile and another kiss before getting off the bed and stretching.

I took a second to admire his toned body before I headed towards the bathroom, knocking before I walked in. After I got into the shower, Ron slid in after me, wrapping his around me.

"How did you sleep last night," Ron asked in my ear as he gently pushed us under the water.

I thought for a moment, having forgotten about the day before and it's events. I did not remember having any nightmares and I did not remember Ron having any either.

"I think I did alright," I shrugged, "you being there definitely helped, though."

Ron kissed my wet forehead, "Me too. Having to go through it alone is torture. Having you with me and having you there to tell me it wasn't real..... If you weren't there . . ."

I felt what I thought was a tear slide down my face as I pulled Ron closer to me. We stood under the steaming shower together, just comforting each other as best we could with the short time we had. All too soon, we had to start washing and get out.

We both dressed in silence. As we stepped out in the common room, Ron took my hand, holding it firmly. I stood on my tip-toes and gave him a deep kiss. He returned it whole-heartedly. We continued until the small clock chimed, signaling that breakfast was half over.

Once we made it to our spot at the table, I noticed most of the 7th years were a bit quieter than usual. I did not know what the other's Boggarts were but I could guess what Parvati and Dean's were by the fact that both had their hands on her stomach. They were both reading a letter and looking solemn.

"You think it's from her parents," Ron asked from beside me, having followed my gaze.

"She'll probably tell us tonight if it is," Ginny said, also in on the conversation topic.

I nodded in agreement as I put some more food on my plate. We all continued to eat, occasionally talking with each other or our fellow 7th years. Soon, it was time to go to Care of Magical Creatures.

The small group walked across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. I was huddled closer to Ron because of the slight chill in the air.

"Alrigh', you lot," Hagrid's loud voice boomed, "Today we're going to be doin' something a bi' more fun than usual. Pair up, thas right."

Ron and I looked at each other and laughed a bit as he wrapped his arm around my waist. We waited for the others to get partners, which did not last long, and for Hagrid to continue.

"Okay, so today," Hadrid took two strides to get something from the side of his house and pulled out three large crates, "you're goin' to be feedin' baby Gryffins!"

A few people gasped, flashbacks of third year, no doubt, going through their minds. Some stepped forward as Hagrid opened the boxes. Ron tried to hold back but I pulled him forward. Inside one crate were four baby animals. They were small, but larger than you would think. Half was cat-like while the other was closer to a large bird. I actually smiled as they sighed, all of them asleep against each other, their feathers ruffled.

"I have enough bottled of formula over here," Hagrid instructed, "Now gather 'round."

* * *

We had Herbology next so we all walked over towards the green houses with Harry and Ginny.

"McGonagall asked me if you, me and Dean would do like a question and answer for the kids that are thinking of becoming Aurors tonight. I know we will end up talking about the war but it's only for 5th, 6th and 7th years so I told her yes." Harry informed us as we walked.

"Let them ask about the war. I mean most of them either lose someone or fought themselves, they deserve to know what really happened. Maybe it will end some rumors." I said shrugging.

"I mean what's the worst they can ask, what's your pigmy puff tattoo?" Ginny asked.

"Left ankle." Hermione answered for me.

"Ron's right it might clear up what really happened if they do start asking and if not we might get a few recruits." Harry nodded as we entered the greenhouse.

"Alright class today we are going to be working with the Fanged Geranium so please put on your gloves. Each group will have one plant and must work with it." Professor Sprout said merrily. We all split up in pairs and took our plant to a table in the back so we could talk.

"I missed this." I said as Hermione and I worked together.

"What Herbology class?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Working with you, talking to you everyday, not having to be part of the trio just Ron." I said with a shrug. Hermione slipped an arm around my waist and reached up to kiss my cheek.

"You were never just Ron to me." Hermione said smiling a little wider.

"You say that right now, just wait till I piss you off then you will calling me a prat again." I laughed as we finished half the pruning.

"Fighting for us is like flirting for normal people." Hermione said in a low voice. "I saw you once when we were fighting 6th year and you have an . . . I know you like fighting with me." Hermione said turning a little red.

I bent down and whispered into her ear. "I remember that I also remember you going to bed really early that night. Why was that?" I asked softly so she would be the only person to hear.

"You know exactly what I was doing. I bet you did the same that night." Hermione said trying to keep her cool.

"I did twice." I said as the tips of my ears turned red. "Do you do that while I'm away? Think of me well you . . ." I trailed off not wanting to think of it and get too excited.

"Yes alright I do." Hermione said turning a red I thought only Weasley's could.

I bent down and said in my lowest, huskiest voice whispered to her. "Good." Hermione looked into my eyes before we both started laughing.

It only took a half and hour more to finish our plant. Professor Sprout let us all go once we were all done. Ginny, Harry, Dean , Parvati, Padma, Hermione and I walked to lunch together.

"I got a letter from my parents this morning; I'm cut off and they told me they would pray that in my next life I would come back a nun." Parvati said holding Dean's arm tightly but she has a small smile on her face.

"It's for the best, Mum and Dad are being all out jerks. I told them if they aren't talking to you they aren't talking to me either." Padma said holding her sister's other hand.

"Yeah I mean at least you and the baby are healthy." Ginny nodded.

"And Dean and I are getting married this weekend, we want you all there." Parvati said looking up at Dean and smiling.

"Three pm on Friday in the Great Hall." Dean said smiling as brightly as I had ever seen him.

"Love to mate." I said smiling.

"Harry, when are you and Ginny having your wedding?" Parvati asked.

"We don't know; summer maybe." Ginny shrugged.

We entered the Great Hall and Padma went to the Ravenclaw table as we all sat together. Harry told Dean about the meeting tonight and Dean agreed.

"We really should work out tomorrow." I said eating some of my food. "It's been a few days and my backs starting to hurt from not."

"We can run the pitch and doing some training drills." Harry nodded. "Want to learn what a real workout is?" Harry asked Ginny grinning.

"Bring it on Potter." Ginny laughed.

"Want to come?" I asked Hermione.

"Not really my thing love but I will watch you. I can get some of my Head stuff done." Hermione nodded before whispering in my ear. "Then after I can give you a real work out." I shivered and Hermione giggled a little.

Once we were all done eating we walked to Muggle Studies. I was looking forward to this class to show off to Hermione a little.

* * *

"What're you smiling at," I asked Ron.

With his grin he answered, "I get to show off what I learned in my Muggle Studies class."

I laughed as I pulled myself closer to his side as we walked down the halls. Only Parvati and Luna took this class, the others having chosen different classes. Ginny, I knew, had picked Divination. She told me that she got a kick out of the various predictions she got out of the professor. I usually watched her do her homework, laughing when she could write down things like "The moon will cause my brothers to give birth to dragons."

Ron, Parvati, Dean, Luna and I walked into the classroom. We all sat down at the lone table in the middle of the room, Professor Burbage knowing the small number of students.

We chatted for a minute before a door near the board opened up and the professor came out, clapping his hands together.

"Hello, everyone," he said with vigor, "today we're just going to do a review. I'll be asking various questions, some easy while some are more difficult, and you'll be answering them. I see we have visitors. From looking at my records, neither of you have taken this class before, correct?"

"Well, sir," Ron sat up straighter as he spoke, "it's mandatory for Aurors to take a Muggle Studies class during training."

"Oh," the older man said, surprised, "well that's excellent. You two will be able to participate. Now, we'll start with something simple."

Burbage flicked his wand towards the board and five pictures appeared. They ranged from toasters to CDs.

"Who can name each one of these items and tell me what they do?"

All of the people at the table raised their hands but I was slightly surprised to see Ron's go up first. Apparently, so was the teacher as he picked Ron to go first.

"The first one is a toaster," Ron pointed and said with enthusiasm, "which heats up bread to make toast. The next is a light bulb, which is like a candle, right? It makes light. Then there's a con- computer which is a machine that you can find information on. You can also send mail faster using that. Um... that's a.. CD! It's a mini-record that plays music. The last one is a can-opener. It cuts the lid off of cans using a razor."

I looked at Ron, shocked. I noticed the others looking at him in amazement as well. He looked very proud of himself as he turned to me. I grinned up at him before leaning over to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Very good, Mr. Weasley," Burbage smiled, "now, here is a new set of pictures. Who else can tell me what they are? Miss Patil?"

After a few more rounds of the pictures, the professor told us that he will be asking us each a few questions.

"Miss Lovegood," he started, "what does a doctor do?"

"A doctor is like a healer," Luna said before continuing when she got a nod, "though they use this special thing called a 'wrangler' for when you don't cooperate. It makes your brain go all crazy and it makes you turn into-"

"Uh, that's enough," Barbage interrupted before turning to me hurriedly, "Miss Granger, please name at least two Muggle sports and give a small description on how they are played."

I paused, trying to think furiously. I quickly slapped Ron's arm when he started laughing.

"Um, there's baseball," I began, "and the key objective is to hit the ball that is thrown at you out into the field so you can run around the bases. The other team tries to touch you with the ball so you can't get on the base. Once you run around all the bases, you score a point. Then there's... football. You kick a ball around a field, trying to get it into the opposite team's net to get points. Each team is trying to get the ball away from the other team and from their net."

I tried to keep my voice as confident as I could as I recited what I had read in my books. I shot a snicker Ron and glare which shut him up. After I got a few praises from the teacher, he turned to Dean next.

"Mr. Thomas?"

"Er, yes?"

"Can you tell me at least two Muggle stories that are told that are true in our world?"

Dean looking around the room, searching for an answer. He paused for a few moments before answering in an unsure tone, "They say that witches ride brooms, right? Which is true.... Um... also there's... Merlin. Muggles tell stories about him, don't they? Oh! Elves, they talk about elves. Though, I think their versions are a bit different than ours...."

"Very good," Barbage nodded as he turned to me.

"Now," Burbage looked around the table, choosing wiseley," Mr. Weasley. Please find a song in this iPod."

With a swish of his wand, the professor made an iPod appear in front of Ron.

He looked at it with a slightly wary expression as he picked it up and pushed the center button.

"Find, the song 'Vow' by Garbage, please."

I watched Ron nod as he started circling his thumb across the pad. His face became confused as he clicked the center button a few times and pushed down on the up and right button a few more. Finally, after a few minutes, as he started to reach for his wand, Ron's face turned into a smile as he stopped. He plugged in the headphones that Burbage handed him and a woman's voice started spewing from the small buds.

"Nice job, Mr. Weasley," Professor Burbage commended before making the music disappear.

Ron looking towards me and I smiled before kissing his lips while the teacher was not looking."

When class was over, we all walked out, ready to eat dinner.

"Geez," Dean huffed, "that was a bit harder than I thought. He just kept firing those questions at us."

Parvati shrugged, "He does that all year round, you get used to it."

I nodded as we continued to the Great Hall where we met up with the others.

* * *

After we all had dinner together and finished our homework Parvati, Dean, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and I walked to an old class room for our little question and answer thing. There were about 20 people in the room; I didn't know most of them. Hermione, Ginny and Parvati all sat over on one side. Harry, Dean and I walked to the front of the room.

"My name's Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas. We are in Auror training and we were asked to take questions. You can ask questions about the war, Auror training, whatever." Harry said looking out over the room. He pointed to a girl about 2 seats back.

"Do you really have a Pigmy Puff tattoo Mr. Weasley?" The girl asked. She was a Ravenclaw 6th year.

"On my right ankle, I got it a few months ago during training." I said grinning. Ginny was laughing as were Hermione and Parvati.

"Yes you." Harry pointed to a Hufflepuff 5th year.

"Did you really take on 100 Death Eaters at once?" The boy asked scared.

Harry laughed so did Dean and me. "No mate sorry. Most I have taken on at once was, what 9 5th year?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Sounds about right." Hermione said nodding. Harry pointed to a girl in the back.

"I heard that you two broke up with your girlfriend before you left. Did you miss her? What did you do when you started to?" The girl asked.

"I missed her every moment I was gone. And no I'm not saying that because she's in the room." Harry said as everyone laughed, Ginny just rolled her eyes. "I wrote her about 20 letters when I was gone told her everything I would have if she was there. I gave them too her when I got back. It wasn't ideal but it helped." Harry smiled at Ginny who smiled back.

"Mr. Thomas sir you were kidnapped right, did they hurt you?" A boy in the back asked.

"Not badly. They questioned me because of who I was but nothing bad." Dean said nodding.

"Is it true that you took down Zenial Pawnees?" A boy on the right asked.

"Yes I did." Dean said softly.

"He killed my dad, thank you." The boy stood up shook Dean's hand and left quickly.

"Can I ask you a question Miss Granger?" One of the girls asked. Hermione nodded and gave her a little smile. "Was it ever... you know... weird to live with only boys for so long? Did it ever get awkward?"Hermione laughed a little.

"We have been friends since 1st year so that made it a little easier but yeah there were times when I wished a had another girl around to talk to. And a few times when we had to take a bath in the lakes and needed someone with us it got a little strange but I could think of worse people to be with." Hermione answered.

"Was there ever a trio shagfest?" Someone asked we all looked around but we couldn't tell who said it. Everyone started laughing.

"No there was no shagging going on at all." I said very sadly.

"But the paper said that you were both dating her." One of the Hufflepuff's said. I could see Hermione's face go bright red and Gin was dying in laugher.

"What about the love child she had?" Another asked.

"For the record Hermione and I are together; Harry is with my sister. There was never a trio in the bedroom alright just on the battlefield. There is no child of any kind." I said knowing I was bright red.

"Was it worth it?" A boy who must have been a 6th year asked. Harry, Dean and I looked at each other.

"Yeah it was." Harry answered looking at Ginny.

"Of course." Dean smiled up at Parvati.

"Knowing how it ended makes everything worth it." I winked at Hermione.

We answered a few more questions and then let everyone go back so they wouldn't get in trouble. We all sat together fore a moment before going our own ways. Hermione and I went back to her room and changed for bed. We slipped between the cool sheets and Hermione curled up against my side just the way we liked.

"You know we haven't made love in like two days." Hermione said tracing shapes on my belly.

"I wanted to give you some nights of just being held. I didn't want you to think that's all I married you for." I said rubbing her back.

Hermione straddled me. "Don't you want me anymore?" She asked grinning against me. Little Ron didn't need more than that to rise and shine.

"I want you Hermione." I said nuzzling her neck. "Let me make you moan?" I whispered.

"Always and forever." Hermione smirked before I kissed her hard.

I flipped us so I was pinning her. I tore all our clothes off and before she could respond sunk deep inside her, she let out a gasp and I started thrusting hard. I used my hand to push her bundle of nerves and the whole thing was over in less than a half and hour. We came together screaming the other's name. I flipped us again so Hermione said lying on top of me and I grinned.

"I love when you do that." Hermione said laughing.

"What take charge and make you lose your mind?" I asked rubbing her back again. Hermione nodded, grabbed her wand and cast a cleaning charm. We tangled ourselves in each other and feel asleep quickly.

* * *

Update on the 6th aka my 20th birthday.


	49. Flying Ford Angeles

Notes: Ok so in DADA they duel not face Boggarts again because Fleur is trying to give them a little break and having a bunch of Aurors there dueling is something fun for them.

Today, December 6th, is my birthday! Go me.

Uni and I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

I walked with Ron into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. We made our way into our seats, choosing ones near the middle. The rest of the group gathering around, sitting in their desks, talking a bit before Fleur walked, or waddled, into the room.

"Okay, we will be practicing our dueling today," Professor Weasley instructed as she sat down behind her desk, "stand up, pair up, and begin when I tell you to."

We stood and with a swish of her wand, Fleur vanished the seats to make room. Most of us were already with who we wanted to be paired with, but I saw Dean looking a bit anxious as he stood beside Parvati.

With a slight nod, Fleur said, "Dean, you will be working with Luna today. Parvati, watch carefully and take plenty of notes. The rest of you, I know this is simple but do try and take it seriously. Fighting and dueling are very different and you will not be tested on how well you can take down a Death Eater."

Looking relieved, Dean watched his fiancée go sit in a chair next to Fleur's desk before he went to where Luna was standing.

"Alright, you may begin after you have put enough space between you and the group next to you. Remember to bow and walk the necessary steps," Fleur nodded before she started talking to Parvati.

"Okay, Weasley," I smirked, "you're going down."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Ron quirked an eyebrow.

I leaned forward with speed, giving him a kiss before I turned around. I heard Ron snicker as we took our steps I whipped around.

"Levicorpus," I shouted, vaguely hearing various spells being shot around me cutting off Ron's half-worded hex.

I grinned as Ron yelped while being hoisted up into the air by his ankle. I could tell, even upside down, he was trying to act disgruntled but was having a hard time overcoming his amusement.

I squatted down a bit too where his head was hanging, "You were saying?"

"I was saying how much I love you?" Ron questioned with an innocent caught-with-hand-in-cookie-jar look. I rolled my eyes with a laugh as I flicked my wand, making him land on his head.

"Oof," he grunted as he stood up, "there's no need for violence."

"We're dueling, Ronald," I sighed.

Turning away from his grin, I looked around at the others. I saw Parvati laughing as Dean picked himself off the ground, Luna looking pleased as she put her wand behind her ear. Neville had an apologetic look on his face as he handed Hannah's wand back to him. Ginny's expression was smug as Harry felt his face franticly.

"What'd you do?" He asked, not finding it himself.

"Oh, nothing really. I guess you'll have to figure it out for yourself," Ginny replied airily.

Ron and I started laughing as Harry continued to pat himself all over. I could tell Ginny was threatening to burst with laughter but kept her smirk on. We just started laughing harder as Harry started looking down his shirt.

"Seriously, Gin!"

"I'm being serious, Harry," Ginny accidentally let out a laugh, "serious as Sirius Black."

"Which totally does not put me at ease," Harry whined as he felt his ears.

After Ginny refused to tell him what she did, her and Harry continued fighting. Though, I could tell the problem still plagued him. The rest of us did the same, dueling a few more times. Each side of each group won at about an equal rate. I beat Ron twice more while he won twice as well. Just as I was about to throw a body-binding hex Ron's way, Fleur called for silence.

"I think that's enough for today," she stood up slowly, "next class we will do a review on werewolves and do one more thing with Boggarts, so be prepared."

Fleur nodded as a dismissal and we all filed out of the classroom.

"I think you all did very well," Parvati smiled as she slipped her hand into Dean's.

"Thanks," Ginny and Luna said while the rest nodded.

We walked down the hall before breaking off, a few of us going one way, the rest another.

* * *

Hermione and I walked hand in hand down the halls to Charms class. The longer I was here the more I wish I was stay but for know I put that thought out of my head. Knowing we had a few moments I pulled Hermione into an empty class room, shut the door, pushed her up against it and kissed her.

"Ron . . . we have . . . class." Hermione said between kisses.

"I know love but we have 20 minutes to walk 5 minutes. I just wanted a few moments to kiss my wife." I said before unbuttoning a few buttons and latching onto Hermione's neck sucking softly on her skin. Hermione's hand tangled in my hair and I grinned as I bit softly there knowing I would make a mark.

I heard the bell saying it was 10 minutes to class. I pulled away reluctantly; Hermione smiled at me and started buttoning up here shirt. Her hand stopped when she felt the love bite I left on her neck.

"Ron tell me you didn't?" Hermione said setting her jaw a little; that was never a good thing.

"Love you?" I said giving her the lopsided grin I knew she loved. Hermione rolled her eyes and took out her wand remove the mark I had worked so hard to put there. She saw my face drop a little.

"Ron we're married, I'm Head Girl, and I'm not walking around with a love bite on my neck all day." Hermione said walking forward and wrapping her arms around my waist. "But tonight if you want to put one lower I might keep it." Hermione grinned before taking my hand and leading me to class.

Professor Flitwick walked to the front of the class room. "Now class today I would like to work with shield charms against but today we will work on endurance." Professor Flitwick smiled at Dean, Harry and I. "Now when putting up shield you need to focus all your energy to your wand. You have to create a full shield coving your whole body, these are the most difficult to maintain. Now please get in groups of four; one person casts a shield charm and the other three cast disarming charms please." Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and I moved out desks so we have space to work. We had learned these in training so I went first. I closed my eyes and focused myself. I cast the charm and then felt the charms all bounce off of it.

"Very nice work Ron." Hermione said giving me a smile.

"Yeah Ron nice to know training let you defense yourself from these two." Harry laughed.

"Hey mate these two could beat almost everyone we train with." I said meaning it. Hermione and Ginny would beat all but maybe the CO's in a duel.

Hermione went next. She got through mine and Harry's charms before losing the shield. I could tell she wasn't happy. I whispered something to Harry.

"Come here a moment." I walked behind Hermione and put my hand over her wand hand and my other hand on her hip. "Put the charm up." I whispered to Hermione. She did quickly. "Think of me and you at the house. Think of our bedroom and our big bed, think of the couch by the fire, think of our deck." I whispered as Ginny and Harry threw hex after hex at Hermione. "Think of the first time we made love, think of how good it felt to be together. Think of holding each other and laughing at silly jokes." I head more people throwing hexes until Harry had the whole class doing it. Hermione blocked them all. I nodded and they all stopped.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked tilting her head to the side.

"Our magic is tied to our emotions; happiness, love, passion all bring out our most powerful magic. I was telling you to think of things that gave you those emotions to give you a magical boost." I smiled at the wonder struck look on Hermione's face.

"That was quite a wonderful display you put on Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." Professor Flitwick said walking over. "Knowing how powerful you are if Mr. Weasley had tapped in far enough and got you to focus enough almost no one would have been able to get though." He smiled and dismissed us to lunch.

We grabbed our things and went to Hermione's room. As soon as we got in the room Hermione pushed me against the door.

"I could feel myself getting really turned on when you spoke to me." Hermione said kissing along my jaw.

"It's old coupling magic. I used our physical response to enhance your magical power. The more powerful the witch or wizard the more turned on they become. When we get bonded it will make us both more powerful and we will feed off the other's magic." I said walking over to the bed after stripping.

"Then I'm the second coming of Merlin because I've never felt like this before." Hermione said stripping and walking over to the bed and lying down next to me. "I want you, now" Hermione said pulling me on top of her.

I felt like my whole body was on fire. My skin was very sensitive and I felt as everything was magnified. I knew Hermione felt it even more so. We made love twice inside an hour both times I outlasted her twice, something she knew I would grin about for the rest of the day. I cast a cleaning charm and pulled her too me knowing that we had a few moments before we had to get redressed.

"Love you." Hermione said into the skin of my chest as she curled up against me, we were both on our sides facing each other. I laughed a little at how small she looked against my massive body.

"You know I love you Mione. You're my best friend, my wife, the most loving and wonderful person I know, how could I not be madly in love with you?" I asked snuggling against her neck a little.

"We've done it twice you're not getting anymore, I'm not even sure I can walk after that." Hermione said blushing from my words and trying to hide it.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked taking her hand in mine and bring it to my lips to kiss.

"No, I mean I'm a bit sore but you're kind of a big bloke Ron, I'm always going to be a little bit; nothing I can't deal with, don't worry." Hermione kissed me softly before standing and starting to get redressed.

"Hear that mate we're a big bloke." I said looking down at my lap. Hermione started laughing at me and rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Why does it matter? I mean if you were half your size and we still had a mind blowing time together would it matter?" She asked putting her shirt back on.

"It's a bloke thing Mione. We just want to know we don't have goblins in the family tree." I said grinning as I buttoned my shirt.

"More like giants." Hermione muttered finishing getting redressed.

"And girls are the same way. You were worried I would think your breasts were too small and I was worried you would think little Ron was too little. But we worked that out didn't we." I said putting my robes back on grinning. I took Hermione's hand in mine as we walked to Transfigurations.

* * *

Update on the 9th.


	50. Play It Again Sam

Notes: This is a rather short chapter but it has some good stuff in it. We hope you like it.

* * *

Over the next few days, everything was pretty normal. Fleur was getting bigger and so was Parvati. Bill came to visit a few times while Dean, Harry, and Ron spent time with their girlfriends and wives. They acted like they had never left. They helped in classes and had started to fend off first year admirers.

"You look like you just ran a mile," Ginny had commented about three days later.

"I... probably... did," Harry gasped, bent over. "Just... ran... away... from a group... of girls with... love potions."

Harry hadn't looked too happy as Ginny and the rest of us started to laugh.

The night before the Aurors had to go back, the atmosphere was sullen. Dean and Parvati were in her room, silently holding each other. I knew what Harry and Ginny were doing but decided to keep that information to myself.

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered into Ron's chest. We were laying on the bed, holding each other tightly.

"It's almost over," Ron said into my hair. "The school year and my training is almost over. Then we can be together for so long, you'll get tired of me and kick me out."

I snorted, "Not possible."

* * *

The morning of Dean and Parvati wedding all of us met in the Great Hall after breakfast was over. Seamus, Lavender had both come back for this and Harry, Dean and I were all in our dress uniforms, Neville and Hannah were there, Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones were there together as were Anthony Goldstein and Padma, Terry Boot was there as Luna's date.

Dean, Seamus, and Tony were standing next to McGonagall who was again marrying two of her students. On the other side Lavender was standing.

Everyone else was seated a few feet away. Hermione had a few tears in her eyes as we sat there. I know she is thinking about our wedding and her father. I put my arm around her and stroke her side lightly.

"Love you Mrs. Weasley." I whispered softly to her. She smiled at me then kissed my cheek.

"I love you too Ronald." She whispered. I handed her my handkerchief and let her wipe her tears away. I pulled her a little closer to me and just made sure she knew I was there, for her, forever.

Ginny and Harry were sitting on her left. I saw Ginny rest her head on Harry's shoulder, his arm was around her. He whispered something to her that I couldn't hear but it put a smile on her face.

A moment later we all stood as Padma walked her sister down and aisle. Both girls were both crying and smiling. Parvati was wearing her traditional robes in a light pink color, Padma was in light purple. Padma kissed Parvati's cheek then stood next to Lavender.

McGonagall did the first part of their bond, same as for Mione and I. Then she nodded for Dean to say his vows.

"Parvati I love you. You are my best friend and the only girl I ever loved. You are the reason I fight, the reason I want, the reason I try. I know we didn't do this the normal way but we did it our way. I love you and the family you are carrying." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Miss Patil." McGonagall said softly.

"Dean you are my hero. I love you, I respect you and I need you. You are the one that makes me feel safe when I feel anything but, the one that makes me laugh when all I want to cry, you make me feel happy in a time I never thought I would again. We did this our way and no matter what anyone says I'm happy with you, because of you."

McGonagall cast the second part of the marriage spell and they put our rings on each other. "If no one objects I now pronounce you man and wife." McGonagall said smiling softly. Dean stepped forward and kissed her softly. All the couples shared a kiss as well. I cupped Hermione's cheek and kissed her softly.

"Love you bookworm." I teased her softly.

"I love you prat." She laughed softly.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with Hermione cuddled to my chest. We had made love 3 times last night, each time better than the last, each time more aggressive and passionate than the last. I didn't want to leave her again not after everything we've done this week. She was my wife now and that fact alone was enough to make me feel as if my heart was being ripped out.

"Morning." Hermione said tracing my chest with her finger. She looked so beautiful in the morning with her hair all messy and her face rosy and warm.

"Morning Mione." I said in a low voice as I nuzzled her neck lightly. I kissed the underside of her jaw. I hadn't shaved in a day or two so my cheek was a little rough against her cheek and I got a soft moan from her.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Hermione said running her hand though my hair. I laid my head against her breast and hugged her close to me.

"I love you." I said softly into her skin. I traced her side lightly with my finger not wanting to get up or leave. I had to leave soon and I wanted to take her with me.

"I love you too baby." She whispered, her hand stroked my back lightly with her nails knowing how much I liked that. "Few weeks and then you have a Hogwarts weekend and we get to see each other again." She pulled me up for a kiss. "Go take a shower so you're not late." She said pushing me toward to the bathroom.

I took a hot shower and walked back into her room with a towel around my waist. I dropped the towel and heard a small moan and grinned as I got dressed. I had to put my uniform pants and shirt on with all my metals and everything. We had to do training in our dress uniforms for the dinner that we had at the end of the year. Merlin knows that practicing walking in and out of a room for 8 hours will be great.

I turned to Hermione and saw tears in her eyes and knew I had a few in mine. "I have to go." I whispered kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Keep safe and I love you." She whispered as her tears fell.

"I love you too." I said kissing her deeply. A few moments later I was gone.

* * *

Update on the 12th.


	51. All I Want For Christmas Is A Towel Seat

March 11th

Mione,

I miss you more than ever. I guess I tricked myself into forgetting that it wouldn't be hard. But after the last week, after getting married, after just being normal for a week it's harder than dealing with the Boggarts. It's the hardest at night. I go all day running training missions and working. I eat meals with my friends and can keep my mind off missing you. But at night when I'm in my little bunk and I don't have your head against my chest it's like I have a knife twisting my heart.

I don't remember if I told you or not but at the end of training we have a large state dinner when we get our ranks. I hope that my wife would be my lovely date. It's black tie so I know shopping for another dress will be hell for you but I'm sure you and Ginny will have fun with it. It's here in the Generals dinning room, it's like the Great Hall. And if you can get permission you can stay the night here.

After the war they took an idea from the muggles and put a rank system in. That way its not just how long you've been there but how good you are at your job and we can be promoted if we do well. Kingsley is the only General because he is the Minister of Magic. The Head of the Auror Department is the only Colonel. The Assistant Head of the Auror Department is a Lt. Colonel. Divisions' leaders, the people who control all the Strategist or Weapons Specialist or Field Aurors are Majors. The Captains control units, each unit has 10 Strategist, 10 Weapons Specialist, 30 Field or 10 teams. Lieutenants are the team leaders. Sergeants are anyone who works as Strategists or Weapons Specialist. Corporals are the Field Aurors. And Privates are the Auror Police; those are the people who do the security around the Ministry and stuff like that. I know I said I was going to be the Team Leader but now that we have the new system we won't know you rank until after training it done. They don't want to give it to the wrong person.

Classes are going well. It is kind of nice to be back doing the classes I really like. I love planning missions and I seam to be pretty good at it. There are 5 of in the program right now and we all had to come up with a plan for a mission they gave us. One was approved and all the teams had to run it. It was mine, not that I'm bragging or anything. But it was pretty cool to have the whole place running a mission I planed. Our team won the challenge and we got a better dinner.

How are classes going for you? I hope things are gong well and I know you are doing amazing. How is Fleur doing? When are you and Ginny talking over classes for her? I know you two will do a great job and if anyone knows Defense it's the two of you. Just relax and trust yourself and don't kill them with homework. Tell everyone I said hi and I'm doing well. Dean and Parvati have send and got at least 5 letters already. It's got to be hard to be away right now.

I talked to Mum the other day and she said that she is going to clean the house for us once a week because we won't be there for a bit. Nothing major just dusting and stuff like that. She just wants something to do so I said alright. Dad just got a raise and he is taking Mum to Spain for a week. They never got a honeymoon with the war and having kinds so this is going to be that for them. We are having the house fixed while they are gone so they will have it as a surprise when they get back.

Your Mum sent me a letter the other day. She told me that you wrote her about me being there and hinted that she knew we got married. She told me that she always wanted a good man for her daughter and I am a good man. I kind of had a few tears in my eyes for a moment as I read it just after everything. She also said that she is starting to see that your father might not hate me quite so much. I wrote her back and told her that yes we did get married and we are still having our wedding. I told her that having two mums' that are amazing is a blessing.

Well love I have to go to bed, we have training early in the morning. I love you so much and I can't wait to see you.

Love,

Ron

P.S. I took my shirt back and a pair of my boxers. Merlin woman must you take all my stuff?

* * *

March 14th

Dear Ron,

When we were together, I purposefully did not think of when we'd be apart again. Now that it's here, it's horrible. I try to distract myself but it's hard. Ginny's been trying but she's missing Harry as well. I agree, it's worse at night. When I don't have your arms around me, I feel too cold.

I would love to be your date, love. I'm glad you're asking me first. Though... I'm pretty sure you've known I was a girl for a while. I asked McGonagal and she said yes to me and also to Ginny, and Parvati (if she is able). I'm actually excited about it and so is Ginny. We're planning on going to Hogsmeade soon.

I'm sure you'll get a high ranking, all of you. Are the ranks going to be given at the dinner? If so, I'm glad I'll be there to hear it.

You can brag if you want, love. I'm real happy for you. I kind of bragged about it to Ginny... she hit me. I'm really happy that you've found something you're excited about.

Classes are really good. We've started really talking about NEWTs. A few people have started to freak out. I think one girl went to the hospital wing. Fleur said she'll be leaving in a week or so. Bill has started packing her stuff. I think he's gotten a few admirers. Ginny got a real kick out of that. We've started thinking up a few lessons for when she's gone. We got Luna and Neville to help with a few.

Parvati is taking it harder. We're here for her but as she grows, her mood swings get worse. She's taken to crying a lot. I feel real bad for her. I'd hate to be pregnant and away from you.

Ginny told me about your parent's trip. I think it's wonderful that they've been married so long and are still so in love. I really hope that we're like that. Bill mentioned the house a few times, asking us for some ideas.

It makes me really happy that at least my mum loves you. But she's right. You're a wonderful man and I'd be totally lost without you. She said that about Dad? I guess we'll have to just wait and see.

I'm waiting anxiously to see you again and I love you more than everything.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. Yes, I must. If I can't have you in person, I need something. Besides, we're married, we have to share.

* * *

Update on the 15th.


	52. I Draw Hearts With Colored Pencils

Notes: I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Uni and I are having a blast writing it.

I might be a little slow putting the next few chapters up. My internet is being really spotty and I have to go back to dial up. So hang tight.

* * *

March 18th

Mione,

I have to keep telling myself it's worth it. If I think of everything I'm giving up and everything I could have with you right now I would quite in a moment. I have to think about what this will mean after this year is over. I have to think what it will mean for our life together and our children's lives. I'm not really doing this for me, yes this is the job I want but, I'm doing this to give you and any kids we have a better life.

Yes love I have known you were a girl for a long time now. I think you are a beautiful girl and I would want no one else there with me that night to help me ring in this new part of my life. I gave you the card for our account so get whatever you need or want for the party.

So this is how the dinner works. All the cadets and their dates meet outside the General's dinning room at 7pm. We walk in one by one with our dates and seat them. Then we all walk over and are stripped of our cadet raking. We walk back over to the tables and everyone eats dinner. Then before dessert all of the old cadets go back to the little room and come back in again and go to the same place our cadet ranks were taken off. They call out name and we step forward and are given our new rank. After dessert each of us stands up and we take our oath to serve and protect. Then we just enjoy the rest of the night.

We ran another 2 of my mission plans today. One of the cadets though it would be funny to try something new and is in the hospital ward because he fell off the side of the mountain. I told him that would happen and not to but he wanted to win the timed part. Grade ranks came out today and I am first in the class and right now I'm on trace to beat the old record of missions approved.

I know you 4 will do a great job with the classes. You are all great at this stuff and the kids will learn a lot of all of you. Just don't over load them with homework and make it fun. People learn better when things are fun. How are your other classes going? I hope you are doing well and not over working. How is Quidditch going for Ginny? Tell her to relax and take her broom away if she gets too bad.

Harry misses Ginny a lot so he's been working out a lot. He's running like crazy and been doing weights and stuff to burn off his frustration. I swear he could press me at the moment. He and Lavender duel then he goes and fights hand to hand with Dean and this other kid Kyle. I swear he is trying to keep going 24 hours a day so he doesn't have to think about her.

Dean on the other hand does only what he has to then he goes to his bunk and writes pages and pages to Parvati. I can see that he's close to ringing the bell and the 4 of us are really trying to keep him going. It's not like he could go back to school at this point of the year anyway. He's really worried about her being depressed and having questions and giving in to her parents.

Tell Fleur that I hope the last few weeks go well. I know all us Weasley men are over protective gits but we do what we do because we love our women. I mean I would do the same for you and Dad did the same with Mum and so on and so on. We just want to make sure that everything goes well and I'm sure that sometimes that that might be annoying. I mean I know a few times over the years I have been a little too over protective but it was out of love.

Dad wrote me and told me how much fun they are having. Dad got Mum to go muggle SCUBA diving with him and they are going to a lot of the muggle places. Mum is getting a lot of spices and things that she wants to try to cook with. They went and got some muggle clothing and Dad is getting each of us something. George wrote me and said the house is coming along well and that it's almost done. They made the rooms a little bigger and put new wards up and cleaned everything and added about 5 rooms. That way next Christmas each couple will have their own room. And they can now add rooms faster so when we have kids their will be enough rooms.

I wrote you father a letter. I thought maybe if I told him about the life we are trying to build and how much I love you that he might change his mind. He hasn't written back yet but I hope that he will. I want you to have him walk to down the aisle like you wanted. I want you to have him back. I put it in very plan talk that we are not breaking up and no matter how much money he off would give me I'm not going to leave you. I also told him that him acting like a prat just hurts you and as a father is that really what he wants to do. I am trying for you love.

I haven't been sleeping well lately again. I keep having bad dreams and waking up without you in my arms doesn't help. I keep replaying all the times that I could have asked you out and you always say no. I see all the times you got hurt and you died each time. I swear it's like they are putting something in the food because no one is sleeping well lately. I mean at 4 am everyone is awake because of bad dreams. The whole place is on edge and three blokes are in the hospital wing because of getting hexed without doing anything.

I don't know if I ever told you think but when I was about 7 I wrote a list of all the things I wanted to have when I grew you. Mum sent me it; a big house, a beautiful wife, lots of money, be an Auror, have lots of friends. I read it and started laughing because at 19 I have all thoughts things. I have everything I wanted and it was because you made me work for it.

I love you but I have to go to bed now. I love you and can't wait to see you.

Love,

Ron

P.S. I sent you a few of my shirts, a pair of boxers, aftershave, a pillow and a bunch of photos. See I can share too.

* * *

March 21st

Dear Ron,

It's completely worth it, love. I know it's hard, trust me, I know. Every day I wish things were different but I know it will be worth it in the end. Once we're laying in our big bed at our house, we'll look back and we'll be glad we went through all this. Especially when your hand feels our baby kick. You better be doing this for yourself, too, Ronald. You better be doing this to give yourself a better life along with me.

You better not want anyone else to go with you, love. Ginny and I was going to go shopping this weekend. We'll be sure to not get too much. I'm really excited for the dinner. I can't wait to walk in, at your side, and see you get your new rank. I"ll be sure to give you a reward for doing such an amazing job, baby.

I am so very proud of you, Ron. You're going to go so far with your planning. Well, that was obviously the cadet's fault. He should have known better. Everyone is really pleased that you're doing so great, love. I love it that you're thriving and liking it, too.

I'm really nervous about the classes. We're having to start it a bit earlier than planned because Bill took Fleur home yesterday. She got a little sick and he came immediately and took her. She was a little miffed but I doubt she minded anyway. We're all starting to step up our plans. I'm most nervous about teaching the first years. I'm afraid I'll go over their heads or something. Ginny said they'll be all in a frenzy once they see they're being taught by war heroes. I hope that doesn't distract them from their studies. My studies, though, are going fine. I've had some other things to worry about instead of school so I think I'm not overworking. I've had to get Neville and Luna to help me pull Ginny from her broom... almost literally.

I think Ginny is doing the same. She's been studying more and just flying solo around the pitch. I've kind of just let her do that because I know how much she misses him. I constantly see her playing with her ring. I think she is being reminded of the hunt sometimes and I just have to keep her grounded and tell her he's coming back.

We're really worried about Parvati. She's been trying to go to her room alone a lot and we've had to practically lock her out. I know she's annoyed with us but we have to. Padma has been spending all her time in our common room with her, which is good. She's gotten a few letters from her parents but Padma kept them from her and she knows it.

I love how protective you are. It might be overdone and annoying at times but it makes me feel loved and safe. I've always loved that about your family. Once you're part of the family, you're always looked after and protected.

I'm really glad your parents are having fun. They really deserve it after all they've done for all of us. I owe them so much and they should do this type of thing a lot more. I can't wait to see the house and for them to see it.

You wrote my father a letter? I'm not sure what to think, love. I really love it that you're trying so hard to get my father back in our life. I love that you're standing up to him and telling him what's going to happen and that he's not going to be able to change it. Although, I'm not sure how quickly I'll be able to forgive my father but his blessing will help. Thank you, baby.

I am so sorry I can't be there for you. I wish I was there to comfort you when you wake up. Just remember that it doesn't matter. There could have been times you could have asked me out but you didn't. We're together now and extremely happy and the 'ifs' don't matter, love. And keep reminding yourself that I didn't die. I'm alive and wearing your ring. I hate that you're not sleeping, that none of you are sleeping. Just please be careful and we'll be back together soon enough.

I'm glad you have what you've wanted since you were little. When I was younger, and I read tons of books instead of being teased, I always wanted the princes to come save me like in the stories. I guess I can settle for a knight.

I love you so much Ron and I'm counting the days.

Love,

Hermione.

P.S. I sent you something, too. Hope you like it.

* * *

Update on the 17th. I think.


	53. Go Meat!

Notes: I'm so sorry for the late update. My internet has been out and it just got it back. Thanks for all our readers and reviewers.

March 25th

Mione,

Thank you Hermione so much. I know it silly but I love when you send my shirts back and they still smell like you. I loved the sweets you send too, I work out so much they won't do much bad to me. And the best thing of everything was that photo you sent me of you. I can't believe you finally took a hint and took one of yourself working, you always look so beautiful then love and I haven't gotten to see it so thank you.

It's not that I'm not doing this for myself, I am. But I know I couldn't do it without your love and support so I wouldn't have tried without you. None of the men without support from a girlfriend or wife is left. It's too much stress and pain not to have that one person you can go to and have see you fall. I hope you know how much I love you and how much I owe to you for helping me do something I've wanted to do since I was a little boy. I hope I am helping you in the same way love. I would support you no matter what.

I think you should get something in dark red or dark blue. I always thought you looked the best in those two colors, but that's just me. I do ask you to wear your hair up so I can take it down later, something I miss more and more every day.

And what kind of reward? Because I can think of a few things you and I can do during the three months I'm kidnapping you and keeping you at the house. Really love just being there with me and kissing my cheek after I sit down will be enough for me. You are keeping your Head Girl uniform right because the more I think about it the more I think you really need too.

I'm doing really well in classes here. Harry and the rest are too. Dueling is the hardest part of our days now. We have to take on 3 people at once every 3 days for 3 hours to keep up on your spells and energy. It takes a lot out of you having to keep dueling for that long that close together but it helps with stamina. Not that I need help with that mine you.

You will be fine love. I know you all know what you are doing and you all know you know what you're doing. You just need to relax and tell them what they need to know. You won't go over the first years head if you just remember they are like Harry and I back then. Just go slow and put it in the simplest terms you can find. They will be in awe of your anyway, I mean you are the wife of an Auror, a handsome one too. What other things are you worried about besides school? Not me I hope. I'm fine love for now at least.

Tell Ginny to calm down before I get mum there to yell at her. I know she and Harry miss each other but if they don't get over it they are going to work out till the point they both disappear. Harry is calming down a little after Lavender beat him up a little. He's fine, hurt his pride more than anything. At least now he eats and stuff again.

Dean and Lavender talk a lot at night now. They both are worried about Parvati. Dean writers her long letters and takes long walks when he has the time. We have a lot of work right now so he's alright, better than if she didn't. I'm glad Parvati has Padma there. She knows her better than anyone else and I'm sure it helps.

I got a letter from your father. I think he is starting to see that to have you in his life he is going to get me. He told me he was sorry for Christmas and how much it hurt him to see you that hurt. I told him that if you forgave him then I would. I am standing up to him because he hurt you, I don't care about what he said to me. I have heard worse, much worse. But I let no one say the things he did about you and get away with it.

I'm still not sleeping well but at least I have your photo to watch at night. Harry lets me have the map at night and I do what he did during out little camping trip. I'm watching over you love. I watch you move in your room and walk the halls at night. I worry when you are alone and men are coming toward you and then once they walk pass I can breathe again. I know it's silly but I always worry about you, if you are alright, if you are hurting, if you need me.

Today we had to each write letters home in case we are ever killed during a mission. It was one of the hardest things I have ever done, saying good bye to everyone like that. We only have about an hour to write them so they aren't very long but I really meant mine. If you want I can send you a copy of the part I wrote to you.

I am a king love. It said so right on your shoulder, remember? And you have always been my queen. That's the most deadly piece in chess and it fits you to a tee love.

Well as much as I would love to write another 4 pages I really need to try to get to sleep. I love you and if I can't sleep I will watch you later, tossing and turning on your bed. Do you really sleep that bad without me love?

Love your husband and King,

Ron

P.S. I will always love you. Don't forget.

Dear Ron,

I'm glad you liked my gift. I wanted to return the favor. Your stuff always comforts me, even though it doesn't even compare to the real thing, when I have a bad dream. Ginny, Parvati, and I went to Hogsmeade to get our dresses and we went to Zonko's (which reopened a few weeks ago, by the way). I wasn't sure about the picture but I'm really glad you liked it. Once I get the job I'm hoping to get, you'll be able to see me working a lot.

The fact that you're rooting for me and proud of me and wanting me to do well keeps me going. It's hard to be without you but your love and support. I know what you're doing is much harder than just going to school and you know I'll always be by your side.

I would tell you what my dress looks like but I'd rather it be a surprise. Although, I will tell you I'll wear my hair up for you, my love. I'll also mention that my dress is easy to take off.

It's not considered kidnapping if I go willingly, you know. I don't care whether you just want a kiss, you're getting more whether you like it or not. Although, I'm sure you won't put up much of a fight, love. Yes, of course I'll keep my uniform for you. I started to think of a few things that could be done with it.

You should have an advantage over some of the others, Harry too, because you've done that. With all the battles we've been in, we've had to keep fighting to hours.

We had our first class today. I think it went well. No one feel asleep at least. They all looked pretty interested. As we taught them, we kind of told them some stories. Especially when he taught them a spell we had used, we told them when we had. One of them asked if we had really ridden a dragon and that really got the first years excited.

I am worried about you, love. You know how I am. Until I'm in your arms, I won't stop being anxious.

Ginny has calmed down a little, also. We talked and I told her that it's alright to miss Harry and that she needs to relax. She got a letter from him and got a real kick out of Lavender beating him up.

We're still spending a lot of time with Parvati. Padma is sleeping in the tower now, keeping her company while we look after her. She's getting bigger and is a little moody but that's better than her being depressed all the time. Her mood brightened a little when we went dress shopping.

Good, I'm glad he's finally understanding. I don't get why he didn't see that in the first place, that you're with me forever. I care about what he said to you because it wasn't true. It was horrible and I'm still mad at him for saying that.

I knew it. I could somehow feel you watching me. I'm glad you're looking after me but you should just know I'm safe. No one's going to hurt me. I always need you, love, but I can take care of myself.

I'm not sure if I want to read that letter. I'm tired of thinking about you dying. But send it. Send it and I'll see if I want to read it or not. Although, I have a few ideas of what you wrote and I'm sure you asked me to do something I would never dream of doing: moving on.

You are my king. Only mine. And I'll always be your queen.

I love you so much, Ron, and I can't wait until I get to see you again. I can't wait to sleep in your arms. That's the only way I can sleep peacefully.

I love you.

Hermione


	54. Notes From Unitree Part 2

I'm sorry for not updating. But Uni and I are on a two week break. Sorry all.


	55. FUCK Fat Unicorn Can't Kick

Notes: I'm really sorry everyone for the bad updating but my computer is been shot to hell. I'm trying to get everything bad in the right places and it's taken longer than I thought it would.

Next update will be a week from today unless my computer decided to start working normally again.

* * *

April 14th

Mione,

I did love when you send to me. I enjoy getting packages from you, makes me feel like you are thinking of me. I know you are but seeing a package gives me the warm and fuzzies. I think you know this, I can't see how you don't but, I used to watch you study. I watched the way you bite your lip when you read something you haven't known before or didn't understand, I watched the way your foot bounces up and down when you're sitting at a table, or the way it twitches when you're laying down, I watched the way you twirl your hair, always the same piece, absentmindedly as you work. I would study you and forget when was in front of me, I would get lost in thoughts about you, and seeing a photo of it beings back those feelings again.

I have always wanted you to do well, to live up to the name brightest witch of our age. You amaze me with how smart you are Hermione. I mean there were times in school when I had no idea what you were saying but I trusted it because you were the one saying it. I hope you are able to do everything you want. I also hope you are smart enough to know when to step back and let things stay because messing with them will do more harm than good. I know it's hard to believe but some things I might know a bit more about when it comes to the Pureblood traditions, shocking I know.

I can't believe you won't tell me what your dress looks like. How am I to pick out jewelry to give to you to wear with it if I don't know what it looks like? I mean come on love, how silly of you. I want to know what it looks like but if you don't want to tell me I guess I can live with that. I will be in my dress uniform. There is one thing I didn't tell you before and because I know you won't be happy about it. I have to get my head shaved. I know, I know. I don't want to do it but it's a thing that all the bloaks do the night before the ranks are given. I promise to let it grow out and if you want I can use a spell or hair grow potion but for that night I can't.

I know it's not kidnapping if you go willingly but it sounds sexier if I say I'm going to kidnap you and spend three months ravaging you, only letting you get out of bed for food and the bathroom. And that is pretty much what I plan to do, by the way. I am going to stock the house with month's worth of food and everything we will need and we are going to make up for lost time. I have a lot of things plans for us love. And what just have you been planning to do with that uniform, because I would love to know?

Just because I have dueled before doesn't mean I'm good at doing it at often for that long. I mean yeah I can do it but it's still really hard and I'm not a fan of it. I mean when we were in battles I had a goal, don't die and don't let you die. It was simple, now I have to worry things I didn't before, what spells I can and can't use and all that. This is why I need you here love, so you can make me a nice, clear, neat list.

I'm happy to hear your class went well. I know you are scared, and you hate that feeling. But fear is good, tells us we have something to lose. Telling stories and keeping them interested is the best way love. Just make then see there is something more to it because homework and they will enjoy it. Tell them about you turning into a cat; that will make them laugh and show them not to pick hair off of people. Sorry love but it's one of the funniest things I've ever seen you do.

I worry about you too. I worry that our time apart is hurting you more than you let on. I'm worried that you are scared of what I'm doing when I'm away. I'm worried that no matter how many times I make love to you, you still wonder why. I worry about our house, my job, your job, our families, what we are going to be doing in a week, a year, 10 years. The more time I have to think the more scared I become.

I'm glad Ginny enjoyed knowing Lavender kicked Harry's arse. We all did to. Dean is getting a little better. There is a weekend coming up in a few weeks so he knows he gets to see his wife and he is starting to be able to breathe again. I a glad Padma is staying with her, I'd want Gin with you right now if it were you. I'm sure seeing Dean soon with help her moods. I know sometimes women during their 2nd trimester want some things Dean can really give her right now and that might play a part into it.

I think that knowing he was losing you for good made him react badly. I mean you're a witch and he can't really be in this life with you. But to marry a man who is a wizard and is going to bring you even more into our world and away from him even more so. I don't care what he said to me Hermione. I care what he said about his own daughter. He had a duty to you to know you better than that.

I know you can take care of yourself. I mean you're better with a wand than I am. But it is a man thing to want to be there, want to take care of it, want to be the one to save you. I hate knowing you have to walk alone at night. Knowing Neville is with you sometimes helps a little. I am glad to know you don't think it's strange that I'm watching you. I did last night, and what were you doing down in the kitchens for an hour after three in the library young lady? Just because you are Head Girl doesn't mean you can make the poor house elves get out of their cardboard and make you things at all hours of the night.

Here is the letter I wrote you. I know it's short but I didn't have much time and we have a very small amount or paper to use.

I don't know how to tell you all the things I need to tell you in this short letter. I don't know how to tell you just how much I love you. I don't know how to comfort you or make you believe it will be alright. I don't know how to do any of that in a letter but I will try.

The first time I saw you I thought you were the most annoying person I had ever met. You were bossy and a know it all and had bushy hair. But the first time I knew you were crying because of my words it hurt in a way few things ever have. When we became friends I saw something in you that brought me to you like a moth to a flame. We have fought and laughed and talked and snogged and made love more times than I can count and I would not trade a millisecond of that for anything. You are my best friend, my lover, my wife and the person I love most in this world.

I am not going to ask you not to cry or be mad at me. I know you will do both, at the same time to save time no less. You should be mad at me for leaving you, albeit against my will. I know I messed up our plans by leaving, I know we finally had things worked out and I messed them out and I wish I hadn't love but I couldn't help it. I died trying to help protect something we fought a war for. I am proud of what I died for but I wish I didn't have to.

I'm not going to tell you to move on, to find someone else. I know you too well to know that will just piss you off more. But one day you will find someone that will make you smile again, someone that will make you feel safe, and I want you to let him have a chance. I want you to let yourself have a chance at a life like the one we might have had.

I promise I will be watching love. I promise you that I will be waiting for you on the other side. I promise you I will always love you.

I mean that Mione. I will always love you. It was almost peaceful to write it, letting myself tell you the things I wanted you to know more than anything. I mean everyone of then Hermione Jean Granger Weasley. You are everything to me and I will be here every moment I can be for you.

Sleep well my love, for I will be watching over you. I love you wife.

Love,

Ronald Bilius Weasley, your husband, and the giver of the best shag you will ever have

P.S. I send you a little something. Hope you enjoy it and it makes you smile.

* * *

April 18th

Dear Ron,

I am always thinking about you, love. Almost everything I do reminds me of you. I always want to tell you something that just happened but you're never there when I turn. I knew it. I could always feel eyes on me but I'd never look up. Ginny always told me that you liked me and it was obvious because you started at me but I never believed her.

I used to watch you, also. Especially in sixth year after you got back from Quidditch practice. When you just slumped on the biggest chair in the common room, your head resting on the back of it, I wanted so badly to rub your back when it was sore. I almost did once. I was about to just walk up behind you when Lavender did. But now you're mine and I can whenever I want.

Thank you, baby. I love how caring you are and I'm lucky to have you. And I will do everything I want with you by my side. I know, I know, you know a bit more but I've read on a lot of them.

Well I think you're just going to have to get me whatever you think will look good and I'll wear it. Don't worry. I'm not going to tell you, love. I want you to be surprised. Just imagine me walking down the stairs to you. Yes, take a potion. I love your hair and love running my hands through it and putting my fingers in it when we're... you know.

I love the sound of that, love. You can kidnap me if you like. Ropes, also, if you wish. Although, I'm going to have to object to never leaving the bed for three months. Don't you want to break in the rest of the house? As for my uniform, I'm sure you'll find out my plans soon enough.

Even if it's hard, I know you can do it, baby. You do have a goal now. It may not be as serious as life and death but you have a goal to get back to me in one piece. I can make you a list if you like, you know I'd love to. I want to help you in any way I can. I hate it that I'm not there to help but I'm at home supporting you.

We've been telling a lot of stories lately. We never realized how our lives relate to a lot of the lessons. The other day, a fifth year asked if Ginny and Harry were going to break up anytime soon because she wanted to go out with Harry. Ginny almost hexed her. Ginny, instead, made some comment about hell freezing over and a bat-bogey hex. It was hilarious but Ginny didn't think so. Yesterday, one kid asked about Polyjuice Potions for some reason and I told her not to because she mind end up as a cat. She was confused, especially because Ginny was laughing really hard. You shouldn't be laughing, though. You didn't look that great as Crabbe.

I do....

I've always been worried. About everything. Since I can't worry about whether we'll live, whether Harry will live, or whether Voldemort will take over, I have to worry about you, about us. I know you won't like to hear it but I'm always afraid I'll wake up and we'll be in the tent. Or that I'll wake up and be ten years old and alone without magic or anything. That the best things in my life, you and your family and Harry, will all be some figment of my imagination. Or that you'll leave. I don't know which is worse, you leaving or me never getting you at all.

I was there when Parvati got the letter saying Dean will come visit next weekend. McGonagal said yes immediately, without hesitation at all. She knows how bad it is with her. Yes, she is getting a little antsy and isn't hiding it very well. I know she won't ask him to, but could you see if he could get a little extra time off on that weekend. She really needs as much time with him as she can get.

He's not losing me by me marrying you. He's losing me by pushing me away like that. He knows he's still my father and that I'll always be his daughter and always in his life. The only thing that will change is him having you as a son-in-law now and grandkids in the future.

You are going to be a wonderful father, Ron, I know it. You know how a father should act and I hope you'll be reasonable with out little girl.

I want you to be there to take care of me and save me, even if there's nothing for me to be saved from. I was in the kitchens because I woke up from a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep. I had to go to the kitchens in all of your clothes I have and get one of your favorite foods to eat.

I had to stop halfway through the letter to calm down because I was crying and I couldn't see the words.

Just so you know, if you did.... No one can ever make me feel the way you have always made me feel. Whether its pain or pleasure, sadness or happiness, anxiety or comfort, you can always make my feels go far beyond anyone else can. And that will never change. You will always be mine, you will always be my king and nothing, no one, can change that.

By the way, I can't believe you sent me that.

I love you with all my heart and just so you know, you can never leave me. I'll be with you always. Even in death.

Love,

Hermione Weasley, yours.

* * *

Update on the 13th.


	56. The Giant Squid Is Getting Married

Notes: My computer and inter hate each other right now. We are sorry for the long updating times. We swear we are trying to fix it.

* * *

April 18th

Mione,

I watched you so many times love. So many nights I wanted to go over and rub your back or feet when you were tired from stooping over a library table all day. I hated not being able to help you more than I did. I couldn't give too much away because at the time I didn't know that you liked me back. Now it seems silly that with all the times we looked at each other, all the times we were so close to each other, we couldn't just tell the other.

I remember how you use to look at me after Quidditch. It was a little high every time I watched you look at me, saw that look in your eyes; saw your face blush as thoughts crossed your mind. I wanted so badly for you to walk over to me, sit down in my lap and snog my brains out. I dreamed of it. I knew she made you jealous of Lavender. I knew you liked me at that point and I used her to hurt you. And I hate myself for it.

Reading is alright for a lot but there are some things that you have to grow up with you understand. I mean I know that a lot of people with House Elves treat them poorly but it's been that way for 100's of years. I know you want to help them love but not everyone is ready to go from how it is to how you think it should be so fast. You have to ease people in before you make them just think you're a nutter. Just don't go overboard love; the world needs you, just in moderation.

I got you something to wear for the ball love. I will tell you it should go with whatever you have picked. I will also tell you that as soon as I saw it I had to get it for you. Harry agreed that it was perfect and he got Ginny a little something. It is a diamond pendent, teardrop shaped. It's very pretty and I knew Gin will love it. I really hope you like what I got you. And yes I already made the potion for my hair. I know you like pulling my hair when we have sex, Merlin knows how I still have hair left.

I have procured a catalog from a mate of mine. It is full of both magical and muggle products that I find might enhance our three months and all the time after. I already ordered a few things and I have a few more things that I plan to use and have used on me. I already found about 20 charms that we can both use. I'll send you a list of them so you can learn them too, trust me magical ropes are on the list. And I kind of bought a few different things for me to were, I hear girls like when guys dress up like muggle cops and firemen and stuff. And you are right I do wanna break in all the other rooms of the house. Well not the memory room because I don't know if I could with Fred and George yelling things or Mum and Dad there and everyone else. That would just be creepy.

Classes are going well. I got another mission approved and the CO told me it was one of the best he has seen in a long time. I had a grin on my face for a while after that because he is a hard person to get a complement from. There is something really cool going on. In about a week we get plan a real team for a week and have to plan, getting them approved before hand of course, their missions. I'm really looking forward to that. It will be nice to get a feel for what it really is like to do my job. I will send you that list so you can make me some kind of chart. Thanks love I really appreciate it.

We started a new part of our training today. We have to learn how to break through the two unforgivables that wouldn't kill us. We are doing the Imperius Curse first. So until we can all break it we have to spend two hours a day under them. They make us do really embarrassing things to try to get us mad to break them faster. I know what you are thinking and do it's not fair we have to do this but if we can break them than if we get one cast during a mission we can break it and it will help us do our job. When we go though the Cruciatus Curse we will deal with it in increments. We start with it lasting 5 seconds 10 times in a 4 hour session and go up to at the end of training being able to deal with it on for an half an hour straight. I know it will hurt and suck and it going to make me think of you but they say once you learn how to block the pain it's not that bad. I was kind of hoping you might give me some hints because you know what it's like. You don't have to though if it's too hard to think of that.

I am really glad to hear that the classes are going well. I know you are good at teaching people once you remember that not everyone reads a book a day, for fun. I think it's funny that someone would ask Ginny that, bloody stupid too. I hope the rest of your classes are going well too. I know you love school and I hope when you are done you won't miss it too much.

Our lives were like living DADA classes weren't they? I mean I paid attention in that class just because I knew that the next week or day I might need the information to say alive, to keep you alive. I wish we have Remus teaching us every year, just think off all the things we could have learned. He really was the best teacher we had for DADA. It's a shame that just because he got bitten and people found out he had to leave. I mean he was the only one who could do the job right.

I am always worried about you love. I worry because I love you and want to protect you. I feel the same too, that this is a dream and we will wake up and it will be gone. I'll be that 11 year old boy who hates being poor and thinks he has nothing. But at the same time I'd like to go back to that age knowing what I know now. I'd kiss you, third year. Then we would have had so much less fighting and more snogging time during school.

I didn't tell you about us coming next weekend because I can't. I will be with my Auror team and I can't leave them. I am sorry love and if I could come I would but I can't. I hope you're not mad at me for not being able to come when Dean and Harry are but I need to take this change to work on my skills. And planning real missions will be good for me. I promise you if it were up to me I would be with you.

Mum and Dad are back from vacation. They had a great time and are thinking of going on one big vacation a year now that they have the time and money. They loved the house and now Mum wants everyone to be there for Christmas for at least the day before and after. There is room for each couple to have their own room and their own bathroom too. Dad thanked us for all the muggle stuff we send for his shed. Thanks for helping me pick the stuff out. I know some but you know a lot more about it. They sent me some photos and I am sending them to you.

I was thinking maybe when we see Mum and Dad at the hospital when Fleur has the baby that we should tell them about us marrying. I feel bad telling them in a letter. I don't know, what ever you think.

I think when we are done with school and training you and your father need to sit down and have a talk. He and I have worked out most of our problems. I forgave him for what he said to me, not so much for what he said to you yet, and we have an understanding. He loves you Hermione and that is why this is so hard on him.

What food did you get? And you have no idea how cute I think that is that you did that. I'm sorry I wasn't there to hold you after your nightmare. What was it about love? I hate that you still have them, hate I do too. You are safe and nothing is going to get you, no one is going to hurt you. And if they do all you have to do is turn the stone in your promise ring and I will be there. Remember it's like a muggle pager, Harry told me you would know what that is. I promise I want to hold you love and once this is over I will every night.

I was thinking the other day about our 7 years together. I was trying to think of one memory from each year that was something about just me and you, without Harry or anyone else. I think I found 7 moments and I wanted to share them with and see what you think. And I want you to give me your seven too. Yes I'm giving you homework.

First year – The night after we saved you from the troll, I was up late working on homework, I remember you couldn't sleep and came down stairs to the common room. I gave you my hot chocolate that I snuck down to the kitchens to get because you were homesick and said it reminded you of home. We talked till it was late and I still remember you hugging me goodnight.

Second year – I know you won't remember this. I use to sit up with you in the hospital wing and read to you. You had left an old muggle story book out so I read you a chapter each night, hoping you could hear me and that you might wake up. I knew then I had feelings for you that weren't the same as for my other friends, anyone else. I just was too young and scared to know what it was.

Third year – It has to be the night we spent talking till 4 in the morning in the common room. I don't know if you remember that or not but I do. Neither of us could sleep because we thought Sirius Black was trying to kill Harry so we sat up and talked. I remember you telling me about your Grandfather dying and how hard it had been and tell him goodbye. I told you about how I hated to be from suck a large family and felt like I was an afterthought. It was the first time I held your hand, I didn't know I had until you got up and I had to let go. You had short shorts on and a tank top, I remember you told me I was your best friend then you kissed my cheek and went to bed. It was the first night I had to, you know, before I went to sleep.

Forth year – I know what you think I will pick and it's not that. It was the morning I found you in the library and told you I was sorry. Seeing you smile again was worth swallowing my pride and getting over the fact other boys might like you.

Fifth year – Our practices we use to do before the DA meetings. I loved having that hour before anyone else was there to duel with you and practice so I didn't look like a fool. You really helped me learn the stuff without making me feel stupid for not getting it as fast as you did. I loved seeing you concentrate and work and that I was the one you asked to pair up with you was a good feeling.

Sixth year – Holding you at Dumbledore's memorial, no question. That was the best feeling, even though losing him hurt badly. Just holding you and whispering to you, telling you I had you and I would always be there for you, after all the bad of that year was what we both needed. I am grateful that I was the one you wanted to hold you then, that you felt safe with me. I hated to see you cry but I am glad I got you to smile a few times.

What would have been Seventh Year – Holding you at night at Shell Cottage. Sharing a bed with you, sharing that space with you was what I needed. I know I could have bunked with Harry and Dean but I am glad you asked me to stay. It would have been too hard not to be close to you after you were hurt. We had so many good talks late at night. I think I feel in love with you more every night as we told each other things no one else knew.

I just thought of something. You never gave me a birthday present. What is up with that? I mean I know we got married on my birthday and all but still. Did you forget about me? I feel rejected.

Ginny wrote Harry and told him she wanted us to play in the last game of the year since we have played in two out of three so far. Both of us agreed and can't wait. We need to beat Ravenclaw and Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup. That would be great for Ginny right before she starts with the Harpies. I love that she gets to live her dream, she deserves it.

From what I have been able to pull from Harry they are having the wedding on the 11th of June because that was his parents wedding date and Ginny wanted to do that for him. I'm going to be his best man. I know you'll be Ginny's maid of honor, or dishonor after what I do to you, so we have a lot to plan together. I think we can work nicely together.

Are we still going to have a big party at our house this summer. I know we were batting the idea around and I think it will be a fun time. Get a few kegs of butter bear and fire whisky, a tone of good food, a sound system and have it in the field next to the house. We could do it on Harry's birthday and just make it a birthday party/getting out of school and training/house warming party. It might be fun to just go a little wild.

Oh I got my fifth tattoo. I know that I am going a little crazy but this one was for a good reason. I can't wear my wedding band during training because I might hit it on something or whatever. So I got your initials and mine wrapped around were my wedding right would be and it's a magical one so it looks like it's a metal ring. So that way I don't have the ring on but I don't feel bad for not wearing something like a wedding ring.

I know that I will never find another you if you ever left me. And that you will never find another me if I left you. But if I ever did . . . I want you to find someone. I know you say you wouldn't but promise me you would at least try. I need to know you wouldn't be alone, without a partner, for my piece of mind.

I sent you that because I thought it might help you relax. Have you used it yet?

I will always be in your heart Hermione Jean Granger–Weasley. You are mine just as I am yours.

Love,

Ron, your devoted, loving, caring, handsome, sexy, protective husband

P.S. I love you. Never forget that. Never question that.

P.S.S. Send more chocolate. Please.

P.S.S. How are our two children? You haven't written about them lately. You didn't lock them in a broom closet again did you?

* * *

April 20th

Dear Ron,

I know what you mean, love. Even though it looks so silly now, then, keeping our feelings secret was so important. I couldn't let you know how I felt. It was almost as important as the war for you to not know how much I loved you. I couldn't let you find out because I was so sure that you didn't love me back and I couldn't take that.

I hated that I was so obvious when I looked at you but I couldn't help it. Ginny would always laugh at me. I wanted to walk over to you, straddle your lap, and kiss you. Of course I did, but of course I couldn't. I hated you for using Lavender as well, you know that, especially after I practically told you how I felt and then you just rejected me. But that's over now, anyway.

I am not a nutter, Ronald. And I know what laws I want to pass and how to pass them. It'll take convincing and very good wording, and I can do that. Everything is changing and it's my job to help that change move along, love. That's what we fought for and that's what I'm going to continue to do.

I can't wait to see it, baby. You didn't have to get me something, you know, but I know I can't stop you. I know I'll love and I know Ginny will love hers. My dress is fairly simple but elegant so it won't be too tricky to find something to go with it. And you know you like it, Ronald. Like me pulling your hair. You know it.

Now you've got me interested, love. I never thought I'd use those type of things but I'm sure you'll make it fun. I've found a few things in some muggle books that I've been a little too embarrassed to mention.... Although I know I'll have some fun doing things to you.... I'm not sure about cops or firemen but I know your Quidditch robes will come in handy, love. We're definitely not using the memory room, but the kitchen would be fun and I'm sure that catalog has some things for the kitchen.

You have no idea how proud I am of you, love. I find it so amazing for you to be so excited about something that you like. That's great, Ron! I know you'll do amazing with the planning and you'll love what you're going to do. You know how I love planning things and organizing them. If Harry or anyone else wants me to make them a chart, I'd love to. Just send them to me and I'll send them back. I'm the one who organizes out lesson plans for our class.

I hate that you have to go through those curses but I see how it will understand, love. I'm sure Harry can help you with the Imperius curse since he has been under it before and he's cast it. From what I've read, you just have to focus really hard. Doing embarrassing things will help as well to make you focus outside the curse. I really hate that you have to go through the Cruciatus Curse. I know it will be very hard for you to go through it after you had to deal with me being tortured. Just try not to think of Malfoy Manor but do think of me. What helped me the most was your voice. I just had to focus on you and not on the pain. What it's like? Well... it makes you just want to give up.... It makes it so easy to just give up and beg for death. At first, the only option that comes to mind is death so the pain will end but you have to focus on something else. Think of me or your family or anything but the pain. Just anything to not beg for death.

Once school is over, I will miss it but being away from it last year helped. This year just isn't the same for many reasons, one being it's not my main priority anymore. Last year kind of pulled me away from childhood completely and school is part of childhood. After this year, I'll get a job and be with you, my husband.

I completely agree. Remus was one of our best, Harry being another. Both of them had actual experience and that helped so much with the teaching. I hope that's the same for us when we teach our classes. We actually took a few of Remus' ideas for the younger kids and the same with some of the things Harry taught us. You can tell him that, he'll get all embarrassed.

I would hate to even go back in time a year and still be on the hunt and not be married to you. My worst fear is for you to leave me but to never have you in the first place would be horrid. But you will never leave me, you are mine, and none of us can go back in time. We are stuck here and that's where I want to be.

Oh... it's alright, love. I understand you need to do your work and I'm sure there will be plenty of times in the future where either of us has to work. I'll just see you at the ball.

I'm glad your parents had fun. They deserve it and deserved the remodeling that was done. I bet it's really odd for them to have no kids in the house but everyone will be over there all the time and soon, grandkids will be running around all the time.

I agree, love. We can't tell them in a letter, especially after we got married without telling them. But I think your mum won't be too mad since we're still having the actual ceremony.

Maybe. Maybe I'll talk to him but if he says one thing about you or us or your- our family, I'm leaving.

I got some treacle tart, your favorite. It was about you, like always. I'm not afraid about something or someone getting me, I'm worried about you being hurt, love. But I just have to remind myself that you're okay and you're coming back to me like you say you will.

First Year.

I remember sitting in the library with you, looking up information on the stone and Nicholas Flamel. Harry was either in detention or at practice so it was just the two of us. The library was dark and silent and we were just sitting together, both concentrating very hard. It was a real difference from it being you, Harry, and me and us laughing or talking. I remember looking over at you and you had looked up as well and our eyes met for a split second. We both blushed hard and quickly looked back to our books.

Second Year.

It was the first moment we were alone since I was back from the hospital wing. I think we were in the common room, waiting for Harry. You seemed a little anxious and I didn't know why. I wanted to ask but stayed silent. You then glanced at me and mumbled something about being glad that I was back. I knew you had hoped that I hadn't heard it, that I hadn't been able to make out the words so I faked it. I pretended that I didn't hear you but I did. Once you turned away, I smiled.

Third Year.

I know this year wasn't one of our best and it didn't lead up to a great one either, but one thing I remembered was something at the end of the year, like the last one. I was telling you what happened when Harry and I had freed Sirius. You looked a little mad and made a comment about Harry and I getting hurt but I caught you slip. I heard you just say my name but quickly added Harry's name when you were complaining about us being in danger.

Fourth Year.

We were in the stands during the Third Task, anxiously waiting for Harry to finish. I know it didn't end well but I remember us sitting together and I was holding onto your jacket sleeve, very nervous. You tried to calm me down a little and even though it didn't help much, it still made me feel a bit better that you cared.

Fifth Year.

It wasn't during the year but the summer after. You asked me to help you put on your potion for your scars. It might have been the most intimate thing I had done at the time. I loved that you trusted me to help you with that and I really liked that fact. I was very scared after the whole ordeal and I needed to just touch you to know that you were there and alive.

Sixth Year.

This was a hard year to go through and you know that. One of the first things I thought of was at Dumbledore's funeral. It was a very sad moment but I was in your arms, I was where I had wanted to be all year long. I know you used that one as well but that's what I instantly thought of, your memories not in my mind at the time.

The Hunt.

I felt so many different things on that hunt and I know you did as well. I want to tell you about so many moments but I'll tell you about something that I don't think I've told you before. I told you how much you holding me after Malfoy Manor meant but when you came back to us after you left, that was surreal. Yes, I was very angry at you for leaving but I was relieved, happy, glad, and a million other feelings when you were standing there. I had been so worried that you had left us, left me for good or that you had died and I couldn't at least be with you for your last moments. I was incredibly furious with you but glad that you had come back to us, to me.

Are you serious, love? I got you a present but forgot about it since we... well... you know... got married. I was going to give it to you the next time something special came up, like the night of the ball.

Ginny has been working harder on her game plans. She kept saying she wished she had you to strategize everything. She needs you two to play to keep her sane. But she's doing wonderfully on her own and she's going to do great when she plays professionally.

Ginny told me she wanted to honor his parents like that and I know he's very happy with it. He's really going to love having a family and take care of Teddy so he can be the father and godfather James and Sirius couldn't be.

I think having the party would be a great idea. Getting all our friends and family together will be a lot of fun. We can't go wild with your parents there, mind you, but they won't stay long, I'm sure. And we can have our own party once everyone goes home, love.

You are getting a little tattoo-crazy, love, but I like this one. I like that you want to wear a ring even though you aren't allowed to. It's nice to know you feel like that. When I take my rings off, which is only when I put lotion on my hands or something, it already feels very weird to not have them on. It already seems so normal to be married but at the same time it's very surreal. I guess that's what being with you will feel like all the time, love.

I'm not going to promise you something that I most likely will not do. Besides, you're not going to leave me ever so promising that would be pointless, love.

I might have used it... but it still is nothing like the real thing, baby.

You are in my heart, mind, and soul every moment, my love.

Love,

Hermione. Yours.

P.S. I sent you a care-package and I'm waiting for mine.

P.S.S. Ha! Well... yeah, I did. I couldn't help it though! One was eating his way through the kitchens! The other was too obsessed with the Canons.

Love you.


	57. Dying And Other Things To Do On A Monday

Notes: Please don't kill us. I know we posted other stories but Letters go put on my flash drive and then I lost it. I'm really sorry please don't kill us. Put these are really long so I hope that makes us for it a little.

* * *

April 22nd

Mione,

If was silly but the fear of the other finding out shaped a lot of our childhood and without it we might not have become the people we are today. I hate that we both were hurt, I hate I never got you sit on the couch after a hard practice and hold you in front of the fire; I hate you never got to kiss me to release the stress of studying for tests. But I don't hate that it lead to the second best kiss of my life, in the middle of a war that we both fought in.

I never said you were a nutter Hermione. I know you have a path you want to take and as your husband I will do anything in my power to help you go as far as you want to go. But I don't want you to get down or fell powerless because there are things you cannot fully understand. I know I'm not from a typical Pureblood family, but I still have a bit more practical knowledge on the topic. I'm not saying you can't learn it, I'm saying it's not like the world you grew up in. It wasn't a critical remark or a putdown love. It was a caution.

We're all really looking forward to the ball. All the higher ups are starting to come and inspect everything. And the menu and wine list is getting more thought than the last 4 attacks we had in south England. It's going to be a good night though and everyone is looking forward to getting our ranks and having a little fun. Alright I'll admit it; I like you pulling my hair during sex.

I am sending you the charms list I found and a copy of the description of everything I have gotten so far. I think there are 30 charms and I've gotten like 15 things for our enjoyment. Don't be embarrassed about sharing anything from the muggle world love. Trust me it can only make what we do together more fun and exciting. I still had my Quidditch robes and uniform, don't worry. I know how much you like me in them and I would never toss them out. The kitchen will be fun, living room, bathroom, deck and little beach house I plan to build next to our lake sound good too.

Speaking of building projects. I want to build a two room little house next to the lake. Nothing too big or over the top just have a bathroom and them an open area we can have a fireplace, bed, and ice box. That way on warm nights or days we want to have a little vacation without going anywhere we have a little place. Harry said he would help me build it, Bill and Charlie too. It shouldn't take more than a week or two and we'll have a little love shack.

School has been going well. I enjoy it a lot but can't wait to start planning real missions. I am going on a good team for my training and I just hope they don't think I'm some punk kid that doesn't know what he's doing. I am looking forward to a real mission but am a little scared too. My other classes are going well and I'm enjoying the nicer weather. Makes running in the mornings easier. I'm a bit thinner right now. I had a bug for about a week and lost a lot of weight.

The training with the Imperius curse is in full swing. I was under it for almost three hours yesterday. It's bloody hard to get out of but I found a trick. Remember when I came to see you for that week and we went in charms and I tapped into your emotions? Well I do the same thing to myself. I stopped fighting the charm and let it fully take me over, then I start thinking about nothing but you. I think about you as an 11 year old and think about different moments over the years. After I tap into that I can break the charm without a problem. I took Harry about it and he did it using Ginny and he found it worked as well. So thank you for helping me.

We are starting the Cruciatus Curse tomorrow and to be truthful I'm scared. The pain is going to suck and I know that. But knowing about Neville's parents and knowing what you went through is going to be really hard. I am going to try to do the same thing. Let the charm take me over and then think of you: maybe us making love because that brings out a few emotions. I remember that night so clearly. I remember the sound of your screams and the sound of her laughing. I remember how scared I was. How when you stopped screaming I whispered things instead of screaming. I told you I loved you 100 times that night. And I have whispered it every night since before going to sleep. I know you hate that I have to deal with this, I hate you had to, but it's part of my training and if it keeps me alive then I will take it.

It's amazing to think that just two years ago we were really still kids. We have grown up so much since we started Hogwarts all those years ago. I mean more than what a normal person would. I hate that we grew up in a time of fear and pain and hurt but I do not hate we grew up side by side. I would want no one but you next to be in the middle of battle. You are my partner on every level and the one I respect most in this world. I know you don't think so but you are one of the most skilled fighters during that whole war. When you forget about books and the right answer and let yourself go and fight using your instincts you were unstoppable.

It's intrusting the next of teachers we had over the ears. McGonagall, Remus, Flitwick were the best I think. Thought Snape showed us just as much even if he thought we were dunderheads. Umbrage was by far the worst and did the most harm; though the fake Moody did his fare share. Harry was the best not staff member though most students learned more from your help over the years with your study groups and stuff. I do think if you don't go into Law you make a good teacher. You know the things you like better than most.

I am glad all the time turners were destroyed. I couldn't go back and redo us. I am sure I'd stuff something up and end up with Pansy or something and kill myself on our wedding night so I wouldn't have to sleep with her. You're right I wouldn't even want to go back to when we were dating before we were married. I enjoy being Mr. Hermione Granger too much. It's not something I'd want to do again, our past, but I'm glad we did it the first time.

You have no idea how sorry I am that I can't come and see you for the weekend. I will be thinking of you every moment and with the barrack to myself I'm sure I'll be thinking of you after lights out too. It's hard not seeing you when I need to, when the world is just too damn hard to be in alone. But I think of you often and I look at your photos all the time. I love looking at them, look seeing you even if it's just a photo.

Fleur is due soon and Mum is all excited about her first Grandchild. Fleur wanted to go back t France to have the baby but the Healers don't like how high her blood pressure is so they are keeping her in England. Her parents got here the other day from what Mum said and Bill is going up the wall having them staying at the cottage. Fleur I guess can't control her powers so Bill is . . . let's say stimulated . . . all day and with her parents there underfoot can't do anything about it. Fleur is the same and she almost blew the house up the other day. Please when we start having kids can we not have one of our mothers stay with us? I don't think I could take wanting you like that and not having you.

2 weeks and it's the one year anniversary of the Final Battle. McGonagall sent us letters thanks us for our help and she wrote something personal for each of us. I know they will be a lot of parties and things. Mum wants to do something for Fred; I'm really trying to get just an hour or two off so I can be there. But if I can't be I've told Charlie he's your stand in husband and to holding you when you start crying. It's hard to believe it's been a year since that night. It feels like yesterday and a 1,000 years at the same time. We lost so many people that night, lost so many friends. I just hope Fred, James and Sirius don't make life too hard for Lily, Remus and Tonks. I know my uncles are up there too and I hope they helped Fred when he crossed over.

I keep thinking what it's like. To be dead. I guess I think I know what I hope it's like. I thought it all up. I hope, once we die, we get to leave out the rest of time with the ones we love. Like we each get a little flat on the other side and anyone whose passed we want to see we can just go to their flat and see. And there would be like Muggle T.V. there and we could watch the lives of the ones we left behind, to make sure they were all right. And we'd all be young and fit and happy. I keep thinking about how I'd want to go. I know there are a lot of ways to go. But I think I want to pass when I'm an old man. I'd want to be holding you in bed, maybe after making love one more time. I'd want to be able to feel your hand stroking my cheek as I slipped away, be able to look into your eyes until I took my last breath. Then I'd want you to pass after me. To be truthful I want you to die right after me. I don't want to be in a place to happiness without you with me. I couldn't bear to be so happy without you with me. It wouldn't be heaven without you.

I do know that when Fleur goes into labor they have to let me out till she gives birth. So maybe we can tell Mum and Dad then. That way the family would be together and everyone will be happy. I don't think they will be mad. I mean you're their daughter in every way but blood. And it will just make it a happier time. It's going to be amazing to hold her and watch you hold her. A preview of things you come I think.

As much as he acted like a child he is still your father. I know that what he said was hurtful and wrong but I don't know if I'd act differently. I mean you're his little girl and the magical world all but took you out of your bed one night and hasn't stopped putting you in danger since. I know he didn't handle it right but he's just scared. I'm going to be scared when our daughter brings home a boy and I know about both the magical and Muggle worlds. Just talk love, that's all I ask.

I hate you have nightmares and I can't hold you for them. I hate you don't get the sleep you need. I do love treacle tart very much and I'm glad having some makes you feel better. I promise you I will come back to you when this is all over. I got my full dress uniform all pressed and ready to put on to dance with my wife at the ball. I promise you at least 50 years of marriage love, knowing us you'll be sick of me by then.

I remember that night in the library. I remember blushing and getting this funny feeling in my chest and not knowing why. I remember how much I wanted to tuck some hair behind your ear but I didn't.

I didn't want you to hear me but I had to say it to you anyway. I was a little scared that you would think I was a prat or something for not acting like I cared but I was a bit scared what you would do if you knew how much I cared.

Caught me did you? I hate to sound sexist but I never worried about Harry like I did about you. I always went with you if we split up, not because I didn't think you were good enough, but because I foolishly thought if I was with you I could keep you safe. I believed that till Malfoy Manor. It was the first time you got really hurt when I was with you.

If memory holds I think I held your hand that day. I remember giving you my heavier jacket too because you got cold because of the wind. When you gave it back it smelled like you and I still like that when you give me my stuff back it smells like you.

I think that might be one of the most intimate moments the two of use has had in your relationship. I know making love and sharing a bed is intimate but that night was different. It felt so good to have you touch my chest, back and arms like that but the potion hurt so bloody much. That was the first time I cried in front of you. You held me and rocked me back and forth and never once did I feel like I was weak for breaking down in your arms. I don't think I ever thanked you for that. Thank you.

It's alright love. I think that was the best moment of the year as far and you and I go. I remember nuzzling your neck softly and closing my eyes, ready to be slapped. If I had a better idea of what the summer and next year would bring I might have kissed you, asked you to be mine, then. But I couldn't start us before we were done with the war.

Coming back was hard. It was hard to look you in the eye after what I did to you. It was hard not to know how to talk to you, how to act around you. But I think I needed to leave before I could ever see how much you really needed me.

I was just teasing about my present love. I know you didn't forget about me but I love giving you a hard time. I didn't even remember till Harry asked me what I got when we were talking. You can give it to me at the ball if you want.

Ginny's been writing Harry to find out when we think of her game plans. She might not be as good as me but she is pretty good. I have to say I enjoy playing. I am not good enough for the pros but it's nice to play at Hogwarts. It will be nice to see you again too.

Harry was surprised but happy about the date. So next June 15th I will be holding his skinny arse up as my little sister walks to him. From what I know his father passed out when he saw Lily and Sirius had to slap him to wake him out.

I wasn't suggesting you table dance with my parents there love. Mum can drink most men under the table when she gets going and Dad tells pretty good jokes when he's pissed. It will just be a hey we are alive and adult; oh shit we have to grow up for real now, party. I'm sure they will be some funny make outs and maybe a prank or too but all in good fun.

I only got this one because I hate not having a ring one. It didn't feel right to be your husband and not have some marking to show it. I am far to use to being your husband and we've only been married a short time. I can't wait for our honeymoon and wedding and being with you every day. I miss you more than anything. Miss shagging you too.

Alright if you want a care package you get a care package. So now let me tell you why I sent you what I sent you. First a few of my shirts and a couple pairs of clean boxers made to smell like me and to keep you warm. This should be an easy one love. I know how cold you get at night and how much you enjoy my shirts and boxers to sleep in.

Next the photo of me running. Well it's about as close to porn of me as I can send you. I thought you might like to think of me at night to warm up. I am hot you know. By the 50 fan letters I get a day, some with photos that you would kill me for getting, I'm famous.

The Ron Weasley action figure is a proto type a toy company wants to make. I thought you might like to see what girls all over the world will be asking their parents to get them for Christmas. They want to make one of you, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna too. And a few Death Eaters for the bad guys. I still find it funny as hell.

And lastly the box I sent is filled with treats and junk food I know you like. I know you probably think your fat of some shit like that but you are not and I wouldn't be sending them if you were.

Maybe? Is that girl talk for: every night, twice some nights if I look at the photo of you running? Come on love give me the details and I'll give you a present. Trust me you want this one. I promise you. And it's never even dirty.

You are in my head and heart every moment of everyday. I love you. End of story.

Love you husband,

Ron.

P.S. I forgot to ask you how school is. How's school?

P.S.S. That's not very nice love. If Rose is obsessed with the Cannons than give her a muggle tape she can play over and over again. And if Hugo is eating everything then make him run around the pitch 10 times between meals. Those are the names we picked right. I can't find the letter we agreed on them.

Love you more.

* * *

April 24th

Dear Ron,

Everything that happened in our lives led up to who we are today and to where we are today. I would never trade this for anything. Because we went through all the pain that we did, we have the future. We have the rest of our lives for you to hold me in front of a fire, the rest of our lives to kiss me because either of us are stressed, the rest of our lives to be together.

I'm excited to see you and to see all the people you have been training with for so long. It'll be nice to go to a Ball with you as well, especially as your wife. I can't wait for you to introduce me as your wife, I won't be able to keep myself from beaming. Oh, I forgot to mention that I'll have to put a spell on my tattoo to hide it. I can't have it showing when I wear that dress. I'd rather not have everyone know that you're my king.

Ginny almost got the list of charms you sent me. I would have been mortified. I still have a reputation I need to maintain and people cannot know what we do in our bedroom, love. I went to my room to read it and I highlighted my favorite things. I'll show it to you next time that I see you. I especially liked the fifth one, by the way.

I think that's a great idea, baby. It would be really fun to have our own little place. Especially after a long week at work or something. We could decorate it any way we want, even like the dorms at school.

I know how you feel. I love school but I'm itching to get to work on some real laws even though I know I'll have to go to school for that, too. But it'll be learning new things, new and different things that will get me closer to my dream. Even though I don't always like to be famous, it'll help you. They won't think you're just some punk kid after all that we've done, after all that you've done. I understand how you can be nervous and scared but just know that you can do it, I'm rooting for you, love. You were sick? Was it anything bad? You're okay now, right?

I'm very glad that I can help you, love. I've never been under the Imperius curse, of course, but I see how that might help. It really helped when we were working on the Charms spell. Just thinking about you helped me to focus enough to get the spell right which I didn't think would happen. Usually thinking about you does the opposite from helping me focus. You'll have to tell me more about how the Imperius curse feels like because that one is the most interesting.

I'm sorry, Ron. I know this will help in the long run, that it is part of your training but it's still hard. It's hard to think of you going through what I went through. I just have to remind myself that it's not their aim to kill you but to help you. Us making love helped me get through it also. The thought of us never being able to if I gave in hurt and made me fight. I hope the memory of us actually making love is even more affective. I had a nightmare last night. It was slightly worse than some of the other ones I've had. It was basically that night but in reverse. She had kept you like you had asked and I was in the basement with Harry. I heard you scream....

It's incredible how much we've all changed since we were eleven years old, only nine years ago. We've all been through so much together. We've all seen too much and have experienced way too much. But we did it so we could be together peacefully. We did it so our children can live peacefully.

I would want no one but you next to me while we experience pain, war, death and the million other hardships and feelings we've been through. I could never have gotten through even half of the stuff I did without you. Even if I had Harry, I would always need you. That's where the locket was wrong.

All of us were skilled when put to the test. When we are programmed to fight. When we were fighting for our lives, for our loved one's lives, we worked out hardest. That's how it was throughout the war, going with your gut to survive.

We did have a handful of amazing teachers who helped make us the witches and wizards we are today. Most of ours were wonderful, minus the few who's task wasn't to teach us in the first place. Even though the fake Moody was fake, he was better than Umbridge. Although that's not saying much. But... you have to give him credit for giving is "Malfoy The Amazing Bouncing Ferret". I might have to write a children's book about that, actually.

I agree. Going back would change everything, that's why those time-turners were so dangerous. Even though it was painful and there were a lot of hurtful things we went through, it was all worth it. I enjoy being Mrs. Weasley and that was completely worth being tortured, actually.

I know that it's something you have to do, love, and I understand. You know I want to see you but I'll just have to remember that it won't be long until I do see you again. It's hard being alone, I know, but we have our friends and the future to focus on.

I'm sure everyone is excited. This is the beginning of the next generation (besides Teddy) and it's just going to get much, much bigger. I agree, I don't think it would be best for her to travel since she is so pregnant. Just remember not to make any comments when you see her, about anything really. She won't take any not so tactful comments well at all. I feel so bad for them. I know how woman are when they're pregnant and that must be terrible. I'm sure they'll find a way to get her parents out of the house somehow. They are very motivated so they will find a way. You have nothing to worry about, love. There is no way any part of our family will stay with us when I'm pregnant. I'm sure I will actually blow up the house if something keeps me from you.

McGonagall gave Ginny and I, and everyone else, our letters personally. She looked like she was tearing up. I started crying a little as well as I read mine. It was really sweet. She wrote that she had always thought of us as her children and that we grew up way too fast. Your mum sent us a letter, telling us the details about the memorial service she wants. It'll be in the garden at the Burrow, by a tree that him and George almost blew up once, evidently. I really want you to be there. I need you there, love, please try really hard. I was thinking about that last night. I just can't wrap my mind around that. That we lost so many people and it's almost been a year since we've seen them all. It seems just like yesterday we heard your brother on Potterwatch and we saw Remus beaming because of the birth of his son. This year as gone by so fast yet so slow because so many things have happened. Love, you know Fred, James, and Sirius are making it hell for them. Though I'm sure Lily and Tonks have hexed them by now. At least they are all up there together.

I thought about it, too. After you describe it I thought about it. It'll be perfect. We won't have to worry about anything happening to anyone that is up there. All we worry about is the people back down here. We can be with the people we missed so much and meet people we never had the chance to, like Harry's parents. We can talk with people we haven't seen in so long and see them in a totally different way. It'll be nice to see everyone young and happy. It will be sad to leave our children and the rest of our family but all we have to do, then, is know that we will see them again. As for actually dying, I want to die before you. I don't want to have to live even a moment without you in my life, without you smiling at me, without you looking into my eyes. As you said, you would have to die right after me or maybe even at the same time. We would live together, die together, and live on together. I couldn't be happy up there without you. I couldn't look down on you and see you sad over me.

I really hope your family is alright with us being married so young and quickly. I know I'm happy and you're happy so they should be. I'm excited for Fleur to go into labor. Not that labor is very fun but I've never been around babies much so I'm excited to hold my niece. I know that I'll tear up when I see you hold her. It will be one of the scariest and best moments of the year, at least. To see the future.

I see what my father was going through, what he was thinking but that still doesn't give him the right to be like that. And you better not be like that either. I'll personally hex you if you say anything like that to our daughter and her boyfriend. And you can hold me to that. I'll talk to him, I told you that. But I'll just be on edge.

I've gotten a bit used to not having you there when I wake up from a nightmare and I don't like that. I know that I'll get used to you being there the first night we're back together but still. I will always need you. I better get more than fifty years of marriage, Ronald. I want at least one hundred. I might be sick of you by then but I won't be sick of the sex, for sure.

I never got to write my reactions for your memories. Here.

That was the first night I was truly happy at Hogwarts. I was lonely in the Muggle world and then, to my dismay, I was lonely at Hogwarts too. I thought I would find friends immediately but I was just the freak again. Then you and Harry saved me and I was finally accepted and had friends. It was the start of my whole life.

I had really hoped that you had cared that I was Petrified, that I got hurt. I knew you were at some level, like Harry, but I could only hope that it was slightly different.

I loved that night. It gave me a little hope. It was real nice to just sit together and talk, really talk and not be too awkward around each other. It was also nice to just let go, let my feelings out that I had bottled up. To let all my worries out and into the open.

I was so happy that you finally apologized. I had been hoping you would for so long. I was so afraid that we wouldn't make up and this would ruin anything.

Working with you before the meetings was always so... different. I loved being alone with you like that and working on something so important. Dueling you made me concentrate but it also made me so very nervous which just made me work harder.

I could only be held by you at that funeral. I could only cry into your shoulder with your arms around me. Only you.

After being so close to dying, to not having a chance with you, I just needed to be close. I needed to know that you cared, to know that you and I were both alive still. I could only think about all the things that we could do now that I was alive, even though we didn't know for how long.

I've seen her play at practice and, from what I know about Quidditch, she is very good. I can see her working harder because of the game and because of her job offer. Everyone likes having to war heroes and Aurors playing at our games... except the other team of course.

Oh, wow. That'll be interesting. No one will ever let him live it down if he passes out. Not even Ginny. She'd be stuck between being amused and being annoyed.

Your mum drinking? That'll be a sight. I've never really seen any of your family drunk besides the twins so that'll be very interesting. I've never really been drunk myself, not that I plan to be many times after this, but I'll try to just relax. I don't know what I'll do but just stop me from doing anything stupid, please.

I love that you want to wear a ring. It's very loyal and I really like it. I'm used to calling myself a wife but at the same time it's odd. We are going to have so much fun on our honeymoon. I miss you so much, missing making love to you and just being in your arms. Would... would you be opposed to not having sex for a little bit before the wedding? To make our wedding night a bit more special?

I love the clothes, love. Thank you so much. They really help on the cooler nights and the smell of them help me sleep better. I love the photo, too. It does help a little to see your chest glistening with sweat and to see your muscles and....

What letters? You get fan letters?! You better not be keeping any of them or those photos, Ronald!

I laughed for a good ten minutes when I saw the doll. Then I laughed for another ten minutes when I showed it to Ginny and saw the look on her face. I can't believe they want to make toys of us! That's just... weird.

Thanks for the treats, love. Ginny and I had a small girls night last night and got into it.

School is good, by the way. Our classes are going well, nothing too exciting except a kid accidentally hexed his friend in class. She was covered in fur with a tail. Do not say anything.

Fine. I do use it. I can't help it. I need it.

I love you more than anything and my thoughts are always on you. I'm waiting anxiously to feel your body against mine.

Love,

Hermione Weasley.

P.S. They're your children, love. You obviously raised them. Merlin help me when I'm breast feeding the one with your appetite.


	58. Two Talking Frogs And A Dragon In A Tree

Notes: We are so sorry. But we have chapters now. My computer ate the files so we have to rewrite. Sorry all. Updates every Tuesday.

* * *

April 27th

Mione,

I am fine love. It was just a bit of food poisoning. I was only there for two days. I am fine now; I just won't eat anymore warm clams.

Today we did a full run though of the ball, full dress uniforms and everything. We had stand ins for everyone that wasn't there and it went perfectly. It was strange to think it 5 weeks we will be done with training and one real teams. I will be a Lieutenant or a Sergeant. I think Lieutenant Ronald B. Weasley has a ring to it. But if I don't get team leader I will be alright with one of my team members getting it. The 5 of us work really well together and have broken a lot of the records. I think it helps having gone to school together and fighting a war together. Right now we have 20 people still in training; there will be the other training school there so there will be 50 of us graduating so about 150 people in all for the ball. I know the formal invitations were sent today so you will be getting it tonight or in the morning. And yes it says to the wife of Ronald B. Weasley on it, I checked it myself.

So you have to cover your tattoo? Well that means that your shoulders will be bare. So it has a corset top I'm guessing. I hope it's red but I'm sure you will look beautiful in whatever you will be wearing. I am sending you the jewelry I bought you because I want you to have it on when you get here. If you want to open it when you get it it's fine love. I really hope you like it and can wear it more than just this once. I know Harry is sending Ginny's hers now too so I'm sure you both will be all excited that you're getting shiny stuff. Oi why don't you want people to know I'm your king? What's bloody wrong with that? Just kidding love. If you want it covered it's alright.

When we had our uniforms fitted I didn't think there were a lot of parts because I was use to the 6 or so parts of my training and Hogwarts uniform. With my metals and ribbons I have to wear there are 30 parts. Let me say that again, 30! I feel like I've already been in the Auror corps for 30 years with all the metals and ribbons on my chest. My uniform for when I start workings is black dress parts, white shirt, rank on the sleeve, and black robes with rank on the collar and my two holsters, one for my wand and one for my gun. That's it. But no my bloody dress uniform has to have 30 parts. Let me take your though it love.

I will start at the bottom and work my way up. First I have black dragon hide dress shoes: that we have to hand polish because the magic polishing doesn't do it light enough. Then black cotton socks with charms to keep them from falling down, that's nice because mine always do. Then black boxers with 7 hidden pockets, so we can put some equipment in. I have a black dragon hide ankle holster for my 6 shot muggle gun, I still have to wear it at all times and I'm use to it now. I know you hate it but I'm sorry. I then put on black dress pants with a solid gold button and zipper, they also have a gold strip up the side. Then a dragon hide belt that's black and a wand holster that's guess what, black. My white long sleeve dress shirt has 5 gold buttons and red inverted chevron on left side to denote my ranks as a Cadet, that will change to the collar if I become a Lieutenant. My vest and jacket are both back. On my jacket's left side are my war metals and the right have my training and after I am done my Auror metals will be there too. Then black dress robes with my rank on the collar. Yes I know it's going to be amazing to try to stand in that get up without keeling over. But I do get to take the robes off so that's one good thing.

Everyone found out what awards they won today, we had a little thing after lunch. All the people that fought in the war got the metals we need for out uniforms. Now that things are really going well at the Ministry we got a few more because they had time to look over everything and give them properly. From the war I have a total of 10. The ones I already had were Order of Merlin, First Class, Purple Wand, ******Gryffindor Medal of Bravery, **Order of Morgana, Red Dragon. I was awarded 5 new ones. The Distinguished Service Cross for extreme gallantry and risk of life in actual combat with an armed enemy force, the Distinguished Service Medal while serving in any capacity has distinguished himself or herself by exceptionally meritorious service to the Government in a duty of great responsibility the Ministry, the Distinguished Service Cross for extraordinary heroism in action against an enemy of the Ministry, the Distinguished Flying Cross for heroism or extraordinary achievement while participating in aerial flight and the Prisoner of War Medal for being taken prisoner during an armed conflict.

Now we got our Cadet awards today as well and I found out I got more than any other person here. I had to give a little speech and my face was bright red the whole time. I got the Superior Cadet Decoration Award it's given to the most outstanding cadet in each year. So I thought Harry was going to get it. I was awarded the Proficiency Award it's given to cadets who have demonstrated an exceptionally high degree of leadership, academic achievement, and performance of duty. It's a very high honor to get it. Harry, Lavender, Seamus, Dean and 2 other's got it out of 50 cadets. Next I got the Superior Performance Ribbongiven for a single or sustained performance of a superior nature. As you can see I'm copying the descriptions out of the book. I got the Physical Proficiency Award because I was in the top 10 percentile of points on the record physical fitness test. Harry, Lavender, Seamus Dean, Jack Palmer and Tray Miller all got it too. The CO's liked having so many get it. Harry and I both got the Flyers team awards with Jack, Tray and Brad Jackson. The 5 of us put on a show after and had a lot of fun with it. I got both the One-Shot-One-Kill Wand Award and the One Shot One Kill Gun Award meaning I shoot 40 out of 40 at 100 years with a wand and with a gun. Harry got both too and Lavender got the wand one and Dean got the gun one. Seamus shot 39 and both and wasn't happy at all but I have a feeling Lavender teasing him when he was shooting didn't help him at all. You will be proud of me for the next one. I got the Dean's List Award for having an O average for the whole training. I was shocked when I saw that. Jack, Bill Connors, Smith Williams and Berry Jones got it too. I got the Planning Award for planning the most approved missions. Harry, Seamus, Lavender, Dean and I got the Mission Award for the most missions completed. And the 5 of us took the Leadership training so we all got Leader's Training Course Graduate award too. So my school is pretty much over. Now we're going out and seeing how teams really work and doing things like missions and the unforgiveables. Just waiting for the next 5 weeks to be over.

When you are under the Imperius curse it feels like you are a doll. You can see and remember everything you do but you have no control of anything. It is one of the oddest feelings you will ever have. With my training I know can break it every time in under 15 seconds now. That is one of the best, Harry can do it in 10 seconds, he's the only one faster than me. I just let it take over and then think of you being in danger and I break it.

I was under the Cruciatus Curse of 10 minutes yesterday. It is the worst pain ever but I don't have to tell you that. I think of you. Only of you. I think of making love to you as a way of getting my mind on something else. It's the only way I can get through it. I would be dead right now if not for those memories to cling to. I know that this is part of my training and it does get a little easier each time. I am just glad they decided not to go over 15 minutes and not go to 30. I only have to do this for two more days and I will be done with this training. I know this is hard on you Hermione and I hate that you are having nightmares about me at Malfoy manor, but I promise you that I will come back to you in once piece once my training is over.

I'm glad school is going well for you. I know you love it but are ready for it to be over. I am glad you got to teach a bit and have that experience. I could see you teaching there after you were done at the Ministry. Maybe something to do with history or muggles. Make it a bit more fun and intrusting than it was in our time. I am just glad that you aren't too sad about leaving. I know it will be hard but it's just another closed chapter of our life.

I think McGonagall helped us more than we thought at that age or maybe ever more than we think now. She was always there as a grandmother to help us or to yell at us when we needed it. Ok so you never got yelled at but still. She stood up for use when we needed someone to believe three crazy kids. She stood up to Umbridge when no one else really would. She helped Harry find Quidditch and learn something that he loves. I think that she is a softy at heart and she has had to watch us grow up faster than she likes. But she never let us go too far without being there to help and guide us.

Malfoy The Amazing Bouncing Ferret would be the best children's book. Now that I know you have the idea I do not plan to let you rest until you write that book. That would be such payback after all the stupid and mean things he's said over the years. I love that brain of yours when it comes up with things like this.

You better keep my baby sister away from our list of sex charms. I don't want to give her any ideas. Merlin knows she has too many of her own. Well the first 10 are the ones I think we would use the most often. The fifth one is one I knew you would like. Leave it to you to pick one that would put you in control. But I think as long as we are enjoying them and nether goes overboard we will be alright. I like teasing and playing and having fun with you love. It's one of the best parts of our relationship and I wouldn't trade it for all the Veelas in the world.

I'm sending you the plans I drew for the little house. It would be two rooms. The main room would be one large room with a little kitchen, a living room type area, a small table, and a large bed. Then it would have a bathroom with a tub that could fit us both and a shower head, a loo and a sink. I was hoping we could do it in a similar style to the dorms so knowing you had the same idea is great, reds and oranges and some gold. I just think it would be a great place to go maybe on the weekends when we don't want to do anything but want to get away. We could put in a muggle grill pit and have small parties and cook outs. Harry knows how to do all that stuff and he said he would teach me and we live so close it would be nice to have them over on like Saturday nights during the summer.

I got a letter from Mum yesterday and she sent me all the bills for the wedding and I read over them and signed and paid them. The cake, flowers, tents, food, your dress, bridesmaids dresses, groomsmen robes and suits, tables, chairs, the hotel room for our wedding night, the spa you plan to take the bridal party, the rooms for the stag and hen parties and our honeymoon are all paid for in full. 15,000 ($75,000 us dollars) galleons for everything. I can't believe a weeding is this much but it will be worth it. I can't wait for September 21st when I get to be bonded to you. I know we are married but in the Weasley family getting the bond is ever bigger of a deal.

You really want to stop having sex before the honeymoon? I mean not being able to sleep with you the night before the wedding will be annoying enough. But I will agree to a week before the wedding, if you push me 2 weeks. But no more than 14 days before the wedding. I have gone months during training and it is hell on earth. I am doing this for you Mione. Merlin knows I wouldn't have thought of it.

I got the portkey slip approving us for our honeymoon. We will be there for 14 days. I got 12 portkeys to places all over Italy so we can go on day trips and see both Muggle and wizarding sites all over. I know that you will enjoy that and I think I might too. Oh a bit of bad news. My friend who was letting us use his house told me that the last huge storm there totaled the house. It's uninhabitable, even magic is taking forever to get it back together. So I rented a house for us on the beaches of Lake Como. I got permission and went their yesterday for a little bit of time. It's really nice. It's got a loft up top where the bedroom in and a kitchen under the loft and the dining room looks out over the lake and a big bathroom. I know you will love it. And if we really like it the guy said we could put an offer in to buy it.

Bill wrote me a letter and just made sure that you and I would be the baby's Godparents. I am excited about it and told him we were. Fleur is doing well now that Bill makes everyone leave for two hours a day so he can umm tend to his wife. She is on bedrest but she will be able to go to Fred's memorial. Everyone is looking forward to holding her I think. As of this moment they have William Arthur Weasley Jr, for a boy and Victorie ******Gabrielle**Weasley. Bill still thinks it will be a girl and Fleur still thinks it will be a boy. Merlin help them if she has twins.

Alright love so here is the deal. I am permitted to go to Fred's memorial and then go to Hogwarts for the thing they are doing for the war. They thought letting a war hero out was a good idea because me in my Auror Cadent dress uniform will look good in the papers. So yes your husband will be there to hold you when we both cry. Trust me when I said if I had to hope on my broom and fly there I would have, I was not going to let you be in pain and cry without me there to comfort you.

I couldn't leave after you love. I think we have to go together. Die at the same time so we don't have to leave the other behind. But I do agree that we need to be a together and old. Like 200 years old or so. I hate to sound selfish but I want us to be alone. I need to be able to let out my emotions and I can only do it with you. Maybe we could die in the middle of a kiss. I don't think Muggle and wizarding traditions are much different except the religion and stuff. I'd like to be buried under the oak tree near our lake. Next to you.

I haven't asked in a while. How is Parvati doing? Dean seems to be better lately but he isn't talking about things much. I really hope they make it and do well. He got the same tattoo as me so he can have his wedding band on. He reads baby books a lot and writes really long letter still. He does seem to be pretty happy about things and smiles every once and a while. I think as long as he remembers that the only people that matter is what he and Parvati think he will be alright.

I do keep some on the letters and photos that get sent to me. Some are from people thanking me for fighting. Some are from people who I fought with someone they loved during the war. Some are from kids of people that died. And yes some are from girls that want my body. And yes I get photos of naked woman who are trying to get me away from you. I don't toss those. I give them to the single guys here to look at. I keep the ones from families and babies that are named after me. Yes there are babies named Bilius because of me. Oh the shame.

I did something three days ago I have never done before. I killed someone. It was an accident and I've been cleared of any wrong doing by the Ministry. I haven't talked about it since it happened last night. Harry, Dean, Seamus and Lavender all offered but the only person I know can make me feel better is you. I am going to tell you what happened, I never want to keep something from you and I need you to tell me what you think. Because Harry keeps telling me I didn't do anything wrong and I know he thinks that but I need you to tell me the truth.

My team was in the woods doing a training exercise, it's like the muggle game take the flag. We had information to find and bring back a flag. Another team had the same and we were trying to beat them. We were giving orders to stun anyone we saw from the other team and bring them back as captives. My team spilt up hoping to find the flag and meet up at a spot near the front of the forest and get out quickly. Everything was going well and Harry just sent me a message that he found the flag and to head back. I turned and saw one of the other team members taking a piss on top of a cliff like area so I was going to stun him and bring him back like my orders told me too. When I hit him with the stunning charm he fell forward and snapped his neck. I ran to him but he was already dead. I looked into his eyes and saw them glassed over like all the ones we moved after the Final Battle. I picked him up and carried him back to the base. They took my wand and my memory and I was cleared and it was ruled an accident.

I cried the way back. I couldn't stop seeing Fred when I looked down at him. I never thought I would ever take a life of someone that was on the good side. I know I might have to hurt or kill a dark witch or wizard and I have accepted that. But taking one from someone who wanted to do the same things I did, wanted to protect those he loved is something I never wanted to do. I feel bad and I almost rang the bell when I got back. Harry stunned me and took be back to the barracks before I could. I need you to talk me out of leaving Hermione. Only you can make sense of this for me. Keep me from giving it all up. I know that it's not fair just to tell you to fix this for me but you are the only one that can.

I love you.

Ron

* * *

April 29th

Dear Ron,

It is not your fault, love. You did nothing wrong. You did what you were meant to and something happened. Accidents happen, we all know that very well by now. You can't be too hard on yourself, love. No one blames you. I don't. And before you say it, this doesn't make you a bad person. There are so many things that make you different from the bad people in this world. One difference is that they mean to cause harm, you didn't. It was a mistake and everyone makes those.

You can keep going, love, you shouldn't let this stop you. You've worked too hard to throw it all away like that. If that doesn't work, then stay in it for me.

I love you, Ron. Please keep going.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

April 30th

Dear Ron,

I hope the letter I sent earlier helped. I'd hate for you to give up on your dream like that. Although, if you did choose to leave, I would support you and you know that.

We are all started to get very excited about the ball. I can't wait to see you get your new rank and just go to a ball with you. It will be so much fun to dance and just have fun and get away from everything. Would I be Mrs. Lieutenant? I think that sounds very nice as well. I know you'll get team leader. They'd be daft not to make you the leader. I see how you all work together well. Being together for so long, going through so much together, really strengthened all of our friendships. And that, in turn, helps with working together. It's the same for us and teaching our classes. I'm also excited to show off my handsome husband to everyone. I did get the letter today and had a huge smile on my face as the address. Ginny laughed at me.

Yes, I have to cover my tattoo. It's mainly for you to see. I didn't know you knew that much about dresses, love, but yes, I am wearing a dress with a corset top. But you'll just wait to see the rest of it, including the color. But I know you'll be happy. I love the necklace, by the way! It's gorgeous! I love the ruby and the setting. Ginny was so jealous before she got Harry's gift, which was beautiful as well.

Wow. And I thought us girls had it bad because of all the stuff we had to do to get ready. That must be such a pain to get on and a pain to wear for hours. I bet it's also a pain to take off. But I'm sure I can get it all off fast.

All of us got letters with our awards as well. Everyone who fought got them.. A lot of the students in our year and all of the teachers. They got a lot because they got ones from the first war as well. I was very surprised about some of the ones I got. I wasn't expecting to get ones for the things we did throughout our years. I got 10 in all. Mine were ******the Superior Performance Ribbon,********the **Distinguished Service Cross**, **theDistinguished Service Medal, Order of Merlin, First Class, a Purple Wand, the ******Gryffindor Medal of Bravery,********O**rder of Morgana, a Red Dragon, the Distinguished Flying Cross and the Prisoner of War Medal.

Ron, you have no idea how proud I am of you. You're doing so well at something you love and that's all I've ever wanted. I had hoped me pushing you at school would get you to work harder but I guess it was just the material. Go figure. I can see why you'd get the Superior Cadet award, love. You've been doing a wonderful job and it's amazing. It's great that you got so many awards. I had a huge smile on my face as I read that part of your letter. I also laughed at the Lavender thing. I can see her messing with Seamus. I can't wait to hear about what the real missions are like. I get the gist of the training and how it works but I've only ever talked to Tonks about actual Auror work.

I kind of want to know what it feels like to be under the Imperius Curse but it's one of those things that you aren't itching to have done. It's great that you're able to get out of it so fast, it'll really help, I'm sure. I can see how Harry can do it faster since he's done the spell on someone else before and been under it in a way.

I wish we had made love before I was tortured. It would have been so much easier to get through it if I had that to think of. But I also had the thought of never being able to. You know I'll worry about you no matter what. I'm just glad that you won't have to go through it anymore for a long time. I was thinking last night and I have a question. Would they actually torture you to the point of insanity or death? Would they really go that far for training?

When I was younger, I always wanted to be a teacher. So I'm glad I got to do it even for just a little, even if my dreams have changed. I could maybe do Muggle Studies or Charms. I definitely couldn't do History of Magic. Why break the tradition of kids falling asleep because of Professor Binns. Like I said before, this chapter closed a long time ago.

Just like Dumbledore, I'm sure she helped us get away with a lot of the things we did. She knew more than we ever did when we were younger, knew that what we were doing was a part of a such bigger picture. You, Harry, and I are going to have to be sure to thank her. At the ball or our wedding maybe. I was so yelled at! Remember when you fought off the troll and I took the blame for it? I was yelled at then. Granted, you two were yelled at so much more but still. She has seen so many students come and go. So many students come through her doors and then leave, only to be killed. She helped us survive and we owe her.

I think I might actually write the book. It would be total revenge. We would have to change the name, of course, but he would know. I'm sure Mad-Eye would love it even if it wasn't really him. I'm sure we can find someone to draw pictures or something.

I hate to break it to you, love, but I'm sure she has her own list of charms. She's Ginny so it's very, very plausible. Actually, looking back at the list, I think the first twelve are the ones we will use most often. And yes, I cannot wait to use number five. Even though I love when you take control and boss me around in bed, me having the control is a huge turn on as well. Teasing and playing is the basis of our relationship. It's how we started. And you better not trade anything for any number of Veelas.

I love the house, Ron. It's amazing and I can't wait to go on our own mini vacations in it. I know going on a vacation from the house that only we live in is a little pointless but it's just the idea that makes it fun.

That is a lot of money, love. Are you sure you want to spend all that? I mean, I'm really excited for the wedding and all that but I don't want you spending too much. Oh, by the way, tell George and everyone else that I don't want strippers at your stag party. Just as a warning. You've complained about not knowing what I'd be annoyed at and that's something. The whole wedding will make the bond a completely different experience and it'll be wonderful.

Waiting two weeks will just make our wedding night special, love. It's supposed to be a special experience and since we didn't wait until we were married then we need to make it different than all the other times we've had sex.

I am really excited, baby. I've always wanted to go to Italy and being with you will make it so much better. Although, I'm not sure how much sight-seeing we'll be doing. I would love to live in an actual Italian house instead of staying at a hotel. Getting the real experience will be wonderful. I would love to have a house there to go visit on holidays. It would give us a new atmosphere and when we have kids, it will show them new places as well.

I am really honored to be their child's godparents. I was never very close to Bill but I always thought your brothers as my own. I'm glad he's taken control. I'm sure they were inspired enough to do something to be able to be alone. I hope it's a girl. It would be nice to have more girls in the family and I'm sure your mum agrees. I love the girl's name, by the way.

I'm glad. I couldn't go through it without your arms around me. And you were such a huge part of the war, they have to have you there for a memorial at school. McGonagall asked me to make a speech and I said yes. I want you and Harry up there with me as I make it since it will be about us.

I agree. We'll have been together for so long, there's no other option but to leave together. I'm sure we can say good-bye to all of our family before dying together. I can only do something so personal with you. Tell you anything I need to and just kiss you as we go. I'd like to be buried with you near our family. But we don't have to think much about that, it won't happen anytime soon.

Parvati is doing alright. She's been getting a lot bigger and I've found a lot of spells in books to help her with all the uncomfortable symptoms of being pregnant. Ginny, Padma, and I have been there for her and gotten the things she's needed. We've been spending a lot of time with her, keeping her mind off the fact that there are so many things going on in her life. We've talked to her about some things. She's also talked about Dean a lot, trying to think of good stories to keep her smiling. Her family has sent letters still but only Padma reads them.

I didn't mean for you to get rid of the letters from people who are thankful for what you did or the ones who lost someone. I meant to get rid of the home-wreckers that are trying to steal you from me. But you can just tell them I'm not going anywhere.

Wait... Bilius? What were they thinking?

I love you Ron, so much. I miss you terribly and I cannot wait until I am on your arms once more.

Love, Hermione Weasley


	59. And So It Starts

Notes: A few chapters ago Ron and Hermione talked about moments they liked and remember. Uni and I did 1st though 5th year moments. We hope you enjoy. We now know this story will be 67 chapters. And the last one will be up on Ron's birthday on March 1st.

* * *

First Year –

Ron quickly ran back to the common room after running to the kitchens after hours for hot chocolate. He knew that with the troll thing yesterday he would be in big trouble if he got caught. He saw one person still up. "Hermione?" He asked walking over.

Hermione jumped, gasping. She had been looking into the fire, just thinking. She quickly wiped her tears. "What're you doing out? You could get caught," she said.

"I wanted to get hot chocolate. Mum always made it for us at home." He said sitting down next to him on the couch. "What are you doing up?

Hermione sat up. She shook her head. "Just thinking," she said.

"What about?" He asked seeing the tear marks.

Hermione shrugged. "Home, I guess," she murmured, looking down at her hands. "I miss me parents.... Hogwarts isn't quite what I expected...."

Ron handed her the hot chocolate. "Here you can have it."

"No," Hermione shook her head. "It's yours. I couldn't take it."

"Take it." He said trying not to turn to red. "You're more homesick than I am."

Hermione looked at him and took it, taking a small sip. "Thank you," she whispered. "This is all just... so different.... I thought I would at least...."

"Thought you would what?" He asked sitting back next to her.

Hermione looked down. "Find more people like me, I guess," she mumbled, taking another sip.

"We're friends right?"

Hermione looked at him.

"Well I mean Harry and I wouldn't have saved you if we didn't think of you as a friend." Ron said looking at his hands. "We need someone smart to keep us out of trouble."

Hermione looked at him, a few more tears falling that she wiped away quickly. "Thank you," she whispered, feeling so much better. She had come here thinking she would fit in somewhere and was devastated when she didn't. Now she had friends.

Ron smiled at her and looked toward the fire a moment. "We should go to bed. It's late adn we have Snape tomorrow first thing."

Hermione looked down at her hands and nodded. She took another sip of the hot chocolate before setting it on the table and standing.

"Goodnight Hermione." Ron said smiling as he went to his room.

Hermione walked to her stairs. Right before he went up his, she said, "Ron?"

"Yeah Mione?" Ron asked turning to face her.

Hermione smiled lightly. "Thank you," she said, hugging him quickly before running up the stairs.

Ron blushed bright red before running to the table and got the mug and went to his room, a smile on his face.

* * *

Update on the 14th of February


	60. The Year Of The Spider

Notes: This is the second out of moments outtake. A new set of letters on the 16th.

* * *

Second Year –

Ron and Hermione were sitting together on a couch in the common room waiting for Harry to get back from talking to Dumbledore. Ron looked down at his hands wanting to talk to Hermione but being too scared. Hermione glanced at Ron, feeling the weird air between them. She noticed he looked anxious and pale but didn't say anything.

"How long do you think Harry'll be?" Ron asked looking at the fire.

"I don't know," Hermione murmured, looking at her hands. "I don't know what he wants to tell Harry."

Ron nodded and took a breath. "Are you alright?" He asked in a very softly voice. "I was scared you wouldn't be."

Hermione looked at him. "I'm fine," she whispered, blushing lightly.

Ron nodded softly. "I would have been sad if you hadn't been." He said hoping she hadn't heard. Hermione looked at the door, pretending she hadn't heard him. In reality, she had and was fighting a smile. She was happy that he cared.

"Wanna go get some pudding before it's too late to be out?" He asked in a more normal voice.

"Okay," Hermione said, looking at him.

Ron stood up and held the door opened for her. He was blushing a little and pretended to trip when he touched her bum just a little. "Sorry my shoe was untied."

"It's fine," Hermione blushed as she continued through the portrait hole.


	61. Talking To Yourself In The Dark

Notes: This was a hard and yet fun chapter to write.

* * *

May 2nd

I knew what day it was the moment I woke up. Today was May 2nd. One year ago today I lost my brother, Harry beat Voldemort, Lavender got half her face taken off and Hermione kissed me.

I took a deep breath as a bunch of images flashed before my eyes. Fred's body laying in Mum's arms as she cried over her son's passing. Ginny hugging Harry after everything was over, tears flowing down both their faces as they just held each other. Hermione walking to me and hugging me, pressing a kiss into my chest and telling me it would be alright. Laying in bed that night with Hermione in my arms and both of us crying over everything. Seeing Tonks and Remus's bodies laying together, her hair brown for the first time in years.

I have the curtains pulled around my bunk but can tell I'm not the first one up. I can hear Seamus and Lavender talking in low voices. Her head in on his chest, her scars against his skin.

"Baby a year ago today I didn't know if I lost you. Now we're almost done with Auror training and we're married." Seamus whispered in a soft voice. He said something to her in Irish and she giggled.

"Oi you two." I said pulling the curtains back. "There will be no baby marking or practicing here. Merlin knows how you two get to be Aruors when you can't do a proper silencing charm." I laughed from my spot on my bed. Lavender had on Seamus's shirt and shorts and Seamus was in the same outfit. The CO's would be pissed if their saw her in his shirt. It's not regulation but Lavender doesn't really care much.

"Weasley you're just mad because you haven't had a good shag since you came back from Hogwarts." Seamus laughed at me. "If Hermione was here you wouldn't do any different." He laughed went my ears went red. I know he's right and he knows it too.

"Leave Ron alone Seamus." Lavender said rolling her eyes. "You're both married men." She picked up some parchment and re read it.

"What's that?" I asked as she made a list on a second piece.

"Oh I have to make a list of all the inventory I am requesting once we are made a team. So everything needs to be listed with the price, who will be using it and how many I want. It takes forever and it's due a week after we are made a team so I wanted to get it done." She said as she wrote something else down.

"Last I counted it was up to 237 things." Seamus said laughing softly. "Thank Merlin I'm just a field agent." Lavender hit him in the chest lightly. I snorted and sat up. It was always fun to watch the two of them together.

"Just remember who out rakes who." Lavender said as she added a few more things to her list. "It's as it should be really, me with a higher rank." Seamus nuzzled her neck and the Irish came out making her blush.

"Are you two going to the thing at Hogwarts?" I asked as I yawn and rub my neck a little. I slept funny and it hurts a bit. I am hoping Hermione will rub the kinks out later.

"Yeah." Seamus said getting up and getting his uniform out. I have to say they are nice and they make us look very sharp. "Dean and Harry left at about 5 this morning. Dean and Parvati wanted to have as much time together as they could." He grabbed his wand and did the charms to clean and press it. "And Harry said he and Ginny were going to go for a fly around the pitch for a bit before they had to do anything."

Harry had told me about that and if I could get Hermione on a broom without her giving me marks from holding on so tight I would have gone but there was no way she would agree. I got up and pulled my uniform out and did the same charms Seamus did.

"Merlin they want use to fall over in this get up." Seamus said under his breath as he got Lavender's uniform ready for her. He knew she was really trying to get it all done in the next week so he tried to do little things to help her.

"They want us war hero's to look our best mate." I said grabbing my stuff and going to the showers. The place was empty, something that doesn't happen often. I picked a spot toward the back and turned the hot water on. I lathered up and took a shower that was a bit longer than normal. I used the wash Hermione sent me hoping to smell better than I would if I used the soap that was there in the shower room. When I was done I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back into my bunk room.

"No one is at the shower you two. Might want to take it before it fills up." Seamus and Lavender almost ran out and I laughed knowing what they would be up too.

I put my Auror boxers on, they have hidden pockets and the Auror socks that don't fall down. I strap my ankle holster on put but my gun on the bed for now. My black dress pants have a gold button and zipper and a gold strip down each side. I put those on a then put my belt on but don't bucket it use. My wand holster is next, then my white button up shirt, 5 gold buttons, a red inverted chevron on left side to denote Cadet, if I become a Sergeant it will be 3 of them, Lt. it will be a sliver bar on my collar. My vest is black and so is my jacket. I have metals on each side. The left has the ones from the war. The right ones from training. I put my wand and gun in their holsters and pick up my robes, black with my rank on the collar.

"Enjoy the empty shower room." I asked when Lavender and Seamus walked back in from their shower.

Seamus laughed as he started to get dressed. "Yeah mate it was nice not to have the whole bloody place looking at my wife." He said as he slapped Lavender on the bum.

"Do it again and you lose the hand." Lavender said as she changed. "You're just as bad."

"But I'm married to you Lav. I get to look at you in the shower." He said fixing his shirt. "You know I love you Lav Lav." He said kissing her. I start laughing when I heard what he called her. Lavender rolls her eyes at the both of us.

"Prats both of you." She said as she finished her hair.

"Well I have to go. Don't kill each other before tonight." I laughed walking out.

"See you at Hogwarts mate." Seamus said as I left.

I walked to the Apparition point and Apparated to just outside Hogwarts. I walked up the path to Hogwarts and went in search of Hermione. I know she didn't expect me but I hope she enjoys the surprise.

I was excited. I was going to see Ron later. Even though the circumstances were not ideal, at least I would be in his arms as I cried for Fred and all the others. I tried to ignore Ginny and Padma while Harry and Dean were there. It hurt a bit to see them with their husbands. I kept busy by doing work and working on the lesson plans.

I was in the Great Hall, eating a piece of toast as I worked on an essay for Charms. I was working hard, not focusing on anything around me like I always did when reading.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I just waved off whoever was bothering me. Now wasn't the time to interrupt me.

The person tapped my shoulder again.

"Go away," I rolled my eyes, flipping my hair over her shoulder as I wrote down a line from a passage.

"I'll just wait," the person said, laughing in his deep voice.

I stiffened. I knew that voice. Slowly I turned around to see Ron standing there, trying not to laugh.

I gasped, probably making some kind of screeching noise as I jumped onto the bench and flung my arms around his neck tightly. I heard Ginny and Harry laugh.

Ron chuckled, wrapping his long arms around my body. "Hi, love," he kissed my neck. "Surprised?"

"Yes," I said, a few tears falling onto his neck. I could tell a lot of people were staring at them but didn't care.

"I lied," Ron said, rubbing my back lightly. "I just wanted to surprise you."

"I'm glad you're here," I said, still not letting go. "I didn't like seeing everyone with their boyfriends and not being with my husband."

Ron pulled back and kissed me, a few people cat calling. "Come on," he said, helping me off the bench.

"My books," I started as Ron began to pull me out of the Hall.

"Gin will get 'em," Ron winked at his sister, messing up her hair, causing her to curse at him.

I smiled as they hurried out of the Great Hall and to my dorm room. Once inside, Ron grinned at me and kissed me deeply, pushing me against the wall a little.

I smiled against his lips, wrapping my arm around his neck, the other in his hair as I kissed him back passionately. We both tried to pour our emotions into a kiss.

Ron turned them around, steering us to the bed. I moved on it while he moved over me. We both didn't go any farther than just kissing. It felt nice to do something so simple yet feel so many emotions during it.

A little while later I was in our bedroom at our house, getting ready before we went to the Burrow. I had on a simple black dress with a necklace Ron gave me. It was a locket that had been transfigured from a copy of his badge.

Ron wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing my neck. "You look gorgeous, love," he whispered, stroking my side.

I leaned against him, taking a breath. "Can you believe it?" I whispered. "A year."

Ron nuzzled my neck, holding me a bit tighter. "No," he whispered. "I keep expecting them to just walk in the door. Tonks tripping over a rug, Remus catching her. Fred making a joke about us missing his sorry arse. Moody yelling at us for not paying attention."

I smiled weakly and turned in his arms, kissing his cheek. "We'll see them at some point, baby," I whispered.

Ron kissed me deeply, stroking my neck. "I have you. I'm happy," he whispered, kissing my tattoo that I hadn't hidden yet.

I hugged my husband for a moment before taking a breath and pulling back. "We've have to go," I said, using my wand to hide the tattoo.

"I won't be able to really break down until we're alone," he whispered, stroking my cheek. "But just let me hold you."

I kissed him softly. "Anything, baby," I said softly before they went to the fireplace.

I was holding Ron's hand tightly as we walked out into the backyard. The whole family was there. Bill was with Fleur who had a chair. Charlie was standing with his mother and father. Percy had his arm around Audrey. Ginny was in Harry's arms. There were other people there as well, all of them friends of the family. They were all talking a little even though there was a heavy blanket of emotion over everyone. George was sitting at the picnic table, holding Angelina tightly. He looked pale but was obviously trying to stay composed.

Ron and I hugged Molly and Arthur, saying hello to everyone else. We weren't sure whether we were going to tell everyone about the marriage now or the next time we were all together.

"Hello, dear," Molly hugged me tightly. She pulled back to look at me, her eyes dashing to my left hand. She smiled weakly and hugged me again. "You were always my daughter."

I hugged her back. "Thank you," she whispered.

I watched my mother hug Hermione and saw she knew I was a married man now. I knew the rest of the family would know by the time we all were at Hogwarts. Dad nodded and gave me a smile that let me know he was happy.

I looked out at everyone that was here. My father's two brothers, William and Edward were talking over by Fred's grave. They were both tall men, looking very much like my father if he were stretched out. I nodded to both of them when they looked over at me; it felt a bit odd to be one of the youngest people here and having my uniform on.

Hermione turned to me and took my hand and interlocked our fingers. "You look handsome; I don't think I told you that." She said resting the side of her head against my shoulder.

"You look beautiful Mione." I whispered softly, meaning it. "Thank you for being my wife." I kissed her softly, my lips lingering, needing the comfort she gives me.

We walked over to Harry and Ginny a few moments later. I let go of Hermione's hand and Harry and I salute each other as is regulation. It broke the tension and the four of us laughed softly for a moment. I see Ginny had Harry's black robes over her shoulders, as it is a bit cool out, something our CO would kill him for. She had on the same black dress she wore when we buried Fred.

I moved and hugged her tightly, kissed her cheek softly. "You look good brat." It was my way of comforting her and she knew it. She hugged me a bit tighter and smiled softly when she pulled back.

"That uniform looks good on your Ron. Though you have to cut down on your battle time, you have too many metals, your jacket looks like a pin cushion." She said with a smile, though I can tell she had been crying before.

"It's Harry's fault." I said as I wrapped my arm lightly around Hermione's waist. "He kept asking Mione and me to go on these crazy missions. I swear he just wanted to be in the press." I teased him lightly. He blushed and muttered something under his breath.

A few moments later the minister asked us all to take out seats. I walk with Hermione, Harry and Ginny to the first row. The 6 siblings and their partners, Mum, Dad, Uncle William, Aunt Winifred, Uncle Edward and Aunt Doris were all in the front. Hermione took our joined hands and set them in her lap.

The minister walked to the small podium and looked out at all of us. "Thank you everyone for coming today." He said in a very deep, very relaxing voice. "A year ago today a lot of things happened. People were lost, people were saved, and a great evil was destroyed because of love."

I turned and looked at Harry a moment. He had a little blush on his cheeks; Ginny's head was resting on his shoulder, his arm around her shoulder. I knew this was hard for both of them and just glad they could help the other.

"I knew Fred from the Order. He was a good man, a very caring and funny young man, who would not back away from a challenge unless it was homework." We all laughed at that, George smiled and nodded, most of us has looked at him before we laughed. "Today we come together not to be sad, not to remember the pain of lose, but remember the joy of his life, and the joy of all the lives that were lost that day." The minister nodded to Bill who was speaking first, then George and Dad was going to finish then we were going to do what Weasley's did best, have food.

Bill kissed Fleur's cheek softly and patted her round belly. He stood and walked over to the podium. He took a deep breath and I knew he was thinking 1,000,000 different things.

"About two years ago most of us were here for a very different, my wedding." He started, looking at his wife a moment. "I was a wreck about an hour before it was to start. And Fred decided he was going to find a way to make me laugh. So he shaved his head." Most of us laughed because we didn't know about it. Even George looked surprised.

"He walked into the room I was waiting to be call in all ready in his robes with a bald head. I started laughing my head off and I never saw him with a bigger smile." He laughed to himself for a moment.

"Fred did things like that. Made people laugh. Made them feel better. He and George were masters at that. And I will always be grateful for the conversation we had in that hour. For the first time that day I saw my little brother as a man. He was as good with a wand as any and used it a time or two to defend his little sister honor, whether she wanted it defended or not." I laughed softly and Ginny went bright red.

"And during the battle of Hogwarts, I knew there was more to him than jokes and laughter. That day he lost his life making sure others wouldn't. For him I will always be grateful that my children will have a chance to life in a world without war because he stood and fought. He is one of the many heroes of that day. And I will never forget my funny, goofball, loving, caring, daring brother." Bill nodded to George. They hugged a moment when they passed each other.

"Fred was my twin; I lived my whole life by his side. We played countless pranks, flew together countless times, and helped each other through everything. We left school knowing that we had to depend on each other and started a joke shop." He started; his voice was soft to help keeping it from cracking.

"A year ago my life changed forever. But he knew what we were getting into. He never once thought of not fighting. He never once thought of backing down. He died laughing. Something both of us always promised we would do. He died for the right cause. Died a hero." George looked at Angelina a moment, their shared a smile, Hermione kissing my cheek softly.

"The Weasley's never back down. We don't give up. We are Gryffindor all the way and we marry women who make sure to kick our arses a few times a day to remind us that our heads can only get so big before we become prats." All the wives and Percy's girlfriend laughed and nodded quickly. The men snorted. "I am blessed to have the family I do. Once day when my son or daughter asks me what a hero is I will tell me to pick an aunt or uncle or their mum and that's a hero. I owe every one of you for my life. So after there is over I am giving you a 5% off coupon to WWW." He smiled before going to sit down.

Dad was laughing and shaking his head as he walked up to speck. He became more somber as he looked out at everyone, looked as his children's faces.

"We didn't know Molly was having twins, we just thought we were going to get one son that day. I remember holding this little red bundle in my arms who was screaming his head off when Molly looked at me and said something was wrong, George came into the world a few moments later. Fred wouldn't stop yelling until he placed him next to George. Fred was always the screamer and George was always the calmer one, if you can say either was calm." He laughed softly, looking at Mum as he spoke.

"I have had the great privilege as a father to have 7 children that grew into people I have wanted to know even if I wasn't their father. I have a son that did crazy things for a bit of adventure. I have a son that trained dragons in a far off place; a son that works and walked a path much like mine that lead to the Ministry. I have a son who did things that I am quite sure I could never face with as much courage as he did. A daughter that has more grace and strength than anyone I've known except her mother. And in there I also had twin boys. Or rather Molly had them and I dogged things being thrown at me." We all laughed as Mum blushed.

"Fred and George were two young men that would have very much benefited from knowing two of their uncles that shared Fred's fate of passing far before his time. They could always make me laugh, make almost everyone laugh." He said smiling before closing his eyes a moment.

"I didn't know until after the battle was done that Fred was passed. To say the least it was a shock. As a father I felt like it should have been me who died that day. As a friend of his I felt sad and angry that such a wonderful people was killed so young. But it was his twin that made me feel some sense of comfort a few days later. George and I were sitting in the kitchen and he turned to me. He told me something I will always remember: Fred would come back from the dead and kill us if we never laughed again and didn't move past this. And he was right. So for my son I will live, for my son I will laugh." Dad nodded to all of us and went back to sit next to my crying mother.

Hermione was near tears, Ginny was too as was most everyone. I had one in my eye I was somehow keeping from falling. The Minister told us there was going to be food and with a flick of his wand all the food Mum had made was on the kitchen table that had been brought out.

I lead Hermione inside and into the living room a few moments later and held her against my chest. "Alright love?" He asked as I rocked her softly. I could hear her cry into my chest.

"It's not fair Ron." I heard her said even thought it was muffled. I closed my eyes and let the tear I was holding back fell.

"No it's not." I whispered into her hair. "But he's in a better place now. He's with our uncles and James and Lily and Remus and Tonks." I stroked her neck softly. I could feel her arms were cold. "Merlin Mione you should have told me you were cold." I took my robes off and wrapped them around her shoulders. "Better?"

She pulled her head away from my chest and nodded. "Thank you Ron." She said meaning more than just for the robes. She kissed me softly; deepen it a little after a few moments. "You are a good husband and I am lucky to have you." We hugged a few more moments before walking back out.

Ginny was talking to Uncle William about Quidditch. I could see she was a bit happier and I was glad she wasn't as sad as I feared she would be. Harry's arm was firmly around her waist. Mum and Dad were talking and comforting each other softly over by Fred's grave. I could see the love on Dad's face as he spoke softly to his wife. I looked all around and saw the love and caring of the people here had for each other. It made me feel good to see after all the bad things I have seen in my life.

George and Angelina walked over to Hermione and me. "Hey George, Angelina." I said giving her and one arm hug and kissed her cheek. I could see she was sad but more worried about George than herself at the moment.

"Oi mate I hear you have your own wife to kiss stop kissing mine." George said playfully. He was trying to be strong right now, I knew later he would let go. I was thankful he had someone to do that with.

"I do indeed." I said holding my left hand up to show him my ring. "Hermione and I did it on my birthday but still having the wedding for the binding." I told him smiling softly at the thought.

"We didn't see the reason to wait." Hermione said resting her head against my shoulder.

"George and I felt the same way." Angelina said with a smile. "Should we tell them?" She whispered to George.

"I don't see why not." George said smiling as brightly as ever. "I knocked the wife here up. Looks like the famous Weasley potency lives on." He laughed as Angelina gave him a look and hit him lightly in the chest.

"Prat. You could have said it was a bit more class than that." She said with a smile on her face.

"That is great you two." Hermione said hugging them both.

"Nice work mate." I said with a straight face before laughing as I hugged Angelina and patted George on the back.

"We should go tell Molly now. She looked like she could use the good news." Angelina said as she and George looked at her. They walked over to them and Mum hugged her tightly a few moments later.

I turned to Hermione and smiled. "In about 6 years that will be us." I laughed softly as I hugged her.

"That's right Weasley so you better not mess up the time line. I have it all planed out." Hermione said as she hugged me tightly.

About an hour later most of us Flooed to Hogwarts, they had opened the Floo network into the Great Hall to make things easier. I knew Hermione was nervous about having to give her speech, I saw the papers for it and it looked like it was a page or two but knowing Hermione that was the cliff notes version of it.

"Will everyone take their seats, we are about to begin." Headmistress McGonagall said using a spell so everyone could hear her. Hermione and I quickly found the seats that had been reserved for us; Harry and Ginny were two our left, Bill and Fleur to our right, Lavender, Seamus, Dean and Parvati were right behind us.

I held Ron's hand, leaning against him they watched McGonagall go to the podium in the front of the Great Hall. Beside me, Harry had his arms around Ginny, holding her tightly. She was his lifeline, like Ron was to me.

"I would like to welcome you all the Hogwarts for the opening of the War Memorial. We are all here to honor our losses. We are here to pay tribute to all the men and woman who fought so we could be here today, living free and happy. Now, I would like a moment of silence for all the people we've lost," McGonagall said, flicking her wand to the wall behind her.

A large gold plague that took up most of the wall appeared. Hundreds, even thousands of names were carving into the gold. Each name of the people who fought were there. Each name of the people who fought and gave their lives for the war were etched into the wall. All the innocent people, muggle and wizard alike, had their names on that wall for them to be honored.

The whole room went deadly silent. I put my head on Ron's shoulder, his head resting on mine and they remembered each of their friends and family that were gone but looking down on us.

After a few moments, McGonagall looked up, her face somber. "Now one of our most honored war heroes has agreed to speak. Hermione," she nodded.

I noted that that might have been the first time McGonagall called me by my first name. I took a breath and stood, holding Ron's hand and taking Harry's. They both stood and walked with me to the podium.

"I made some notes for what I was going to say," I said, ignoring Ron muttering 'five pages'. "But I decided to wing it. And that's hard for me, I'm sure most of you know." Harry snorted and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I am honored to be on this wall," I said. "I'm honored to be acknowledged for all that we have been through to get to this point, even though I completely honored, I know that it would never have happened without all the people by my side. I know Harry keeps repeating this but it's true. All three of us have done a lot, been through hell and back to get here. To get to a point in our lives where we can sleep at night without our wand by our side, ready to shoot up at the slightest of noise. I for one had a hard time relaxing a year ago. The first few nights after the war was over, each creak of the Burrow or each whisper from one of the many people staying there, had me up and ready to fight off whatever Death Eater was outside our tent. I know most of you do not know what we did for that year while we were gone but trust me, it was no camping trip. We fought and worked almost as hard as the people that were here. We learned so much about ourselves while we worked to live until the day where we could really live. As our Headmistress said, living was our main goal. Not just surviving but living for the moment but also living for the next in order to have hope. In order to have enough hope to fight.

"And that's what our loved ones that we lost did. I know that Fred, Remus, and Tonks, to name a few, had enough hope to fight. They kept going while they fought. Fred kept cracking jokes, kept us laughing while we looked around the corner for the next foe. Remus and Tonks defied the odds and had a child. I had never seen our Ex-professor look happy until the day he came running to Shell Cottage, stumbling through the door to show us the picture of his child," I said, smiling lightly as I glanced at Andromeda and Teddy.

"Even though we lived during times of hardship, we all have lived so much more afterwards. After Harry ended this, we got to do so many things we could never dream of. We had no idea whether we would live until the next day but tried to do what we could do be a bit happy even if we couldn't do what we wanted. We got to be with the ones we love," I glanced at Ron. "And many started a family. I got to be with my parents again when I had no idea whether they would ever know if I died or not."

"Whether we have gotten what we fought for or are still fighting for it, the only thing we can do to honor those who cannot be with us is live. Do what they would have wanted us to do so not to disrespect them or make them come down here to yell at us for not being constantly vigilant. Do what we want to do even if they would laugh at us. I know Fred would have made fun of Ron and I for getting married so quickly. I shudder to think of the crude remarks he would make. But I'm sure others will take that role in honor of him."

I took a breath once she was finished. I glanced at Ron and Harry before walking back to my seat, both of them walking with me. Harry kissed my cheek before taking Ginny's hand again. I kissed Ron softly, holding his hand tightly.

There was total silence for a moment before someone slowly began to clap. Within a few moments, the whole room was clapping hard, people even began to stand. I looked behind me, blushing hard as they all clapped.

McGonagall smiled as she went up there and said a few more words before listing off the names of all the deaths. Each family member of the name announced stood when the name came up. After this, there was another moment of silence before Flitwick turned the Great Hall into a large buffet, like a wake.

Ron and I walked to the wall and found the names of ours friends and family, Ron's uncles included. "There's names from the first war, too," I whispered, leaning against his chest. "No one was forgotten."

"We could never forget, love," Ron whispered, kissing my neck.

Suddenly, a sudden commotion started in the middle of the room. I looked over and saw Bill looking panicked.

"I thought we'd be at home," he cried out. "I didn't think it'd bloody happen here!"

Fleur started to scream at him in French for a full minute before yelling in English, "Take me to the hospital, William! Now!"

An hour after Fleur's water broke in the middle of Hogwarts I was sitting with my family in a private waiting room. I looked around at everyone.

Mum and Dad had been though this drill 6 times before having their own kids so they were a bit calmer than the rest of us.

Charlie was relaxed like he always was. He was reading a book about dragons he had brought from home. They were getting a new species in and he wanted to read up on them before dealing with the two new one's next week. "They like to eat ham." Charlie read to himself. "Good preference." He laughed softly to himself.

Percy and Audrey looked rather nervous. They had only been dating a few months and I could tell Percy was worried that this was a little much for their relationship. He whispered something to her and she laughed. It was kind of nice to see him happy

George was laying across a few chairs with his head in Angelina's lap. His robes were off and he was in dress pants and a dress shirt was a belt buckle that said WWW. It was big and purple and spun and shot mini fireworks and smoke. They both looked like they were trying to remember everything about this for them go at it in 7 months.

I had taken my jacket off, same as Harry, and rolled my shelves up. My arm was around Hermione. Ginny and Harry were sitting across from us, sitting the same way.

"We should Floo call your CO and ask for time away." Harry said looking at me. "We don't want to get a write up so close to the end of the year." I nodded and stood going to the Fireplace. A moment later a tall man in a perfectly pressed uniform stepped into the room. Everyone sat up a little.

"What do you need Weasley and Potter?" The man barked as us. I could hear George and Ginny snicker a little.

"My sister is law is in labor sir. Harry and I request permission for three days of leave to deal with family business." I said standing at attention next to Harry.

The man looked around the room. "Request Granted." He said after thinking it over a few moments. "You are two be back at 13:00 on Tuesday." We saluted him.

"Thank you sir." Harry said as he walked back to the Floo. He was gone a moment later and Harry and I both went and sat down back in our seats.

I kissed the top of Hermione's head. "Think you can get till Tuesday off?" I asked her thinking of three nights in our bed in our house. It sounded like heaven.

"I'll Floo call McGonagall." Hermione said going to the fireplace. She talked for a few moment and got the permission for her and Ginny.

"Aw the two couples get to shag for three days." George said laughing at the four of us.

"George leave them alone." Mum said, her head against Dad's shoulder, she kept her eyes closed. "Your brother is a married man and your sister will be married soon enough." I heard Ginny whisper something to Harry that I wish I hadn't.

"Mum can I stay at the Burrow?" Charlie asked putting the book down. "I wouldn't mind staying a few extra days and last time I stayed with George I got some strange rash from his couch." I heard George mutter something about it being from the dragons but Charlie just smirked and laughed at him.

"It'll be nice to be at the house, yeah?" I asked Hermione as I rubbed her arm lightly. The thought of just being able to sleep with my wife in our own bed is something I can't describe.

"Very." Hermione said rubbing my leg lightly. "I have been dreaming about being home a lot lately." She said smiling lightly and kissing me.

"Break it up you too. Time for an update," Bill said walking to the door. "Fleur's parents and sister will be here soon. She is doing good, Veela magic helps with the pain." He took her wand and handed it to Mum. "But can you just keep this till the baby is born?" He blushed and I noted the smell of burnt hair. "The healers say she should be ready to push in about an hour. It's moving fast." He said looking very happy and very nervous at the same time.

"WILLIAM!" Fleur yelled from down the hall. "WHERE ARE MY ICE CHIPS?!?" I swear the room shook a little. Bill ran out of the room and both Mum and Dad started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Percy asked a bit pale from hearing Fleur yell like that.

"Well when Molly was having William she was a bit testy too." Dad said laughing softly and kissing Mum quickly.

"Testy?" Mum laughed patting Dad's cheek. "I was horrible to you and my mother." She said looking at Dad. "But it was worth it to hold our little one." They kissed again and all of us groaned and looked away. Angelina, Audrey and Hermione awed.

"I hope we're still like that at their age." Hermione whispered to me. I looked at her and nuzzled her neck.

"No worries love." I whispered taking a deep breath. "I get to hold my wife in our bedroom in our house tonight." I said with a little laughed in my voice. "Small blessings."

Hermione rubbed my neck lightly. "Indeed husband." She teased me softly and put her hand in my hair.

"Ronald I have to stay seeing you in your uniform made me very proud, you too Harry." Mum said a little while later. "You both have done a beautiful job going from children and men. I'm proud of both of you." She said as she lead again Dad.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said blushing brightly.

"It's Molly Harry." Mum laughed lightly.

"I've never seen that color on someone who wasn't a Weasley." Percy said making us all laugh.

"You're getting good at being funny Percy." George laughed as he stood and got something out of the vending machine. He opened the bag of crisps and offered Angelina on.

Mr. and Mrs. Delacour got there a few moments later. Gabrielle, who just turned 14 and looked more like Fleur the older she got, was with them.

"Hello everyone." Apolline said taking off her cloak and hanging it. She and her husband sat next to Mum and Dad. Gabrielle shyly sat down closer to the four youngest people in the room.

"Hello Gabrielle, haven't seen you since the wedding." Ginny smiled at her as she leaned against Harry. "How's school going?"

Gabrielle smiled at Ginny. "Very good. I am third in my year." She still had her uniform on. "Mother pulled me out right after dinner to come here. I can fell Fleur's magic shifting a little. She's getting close."

Hermione smiled as she traced my side lightly, it drove me crazy because it turned me on a bit and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. "Are you trying to tease me?" I whisper so only she can hear it.

"Yes." She said smiling up at me. "I'm bored, have to find something to amuse myself."

I few moments later I could see both Gabrielle and Apolline shake a little. "She is pushing." Apolline said grinning from ear and ear. "She is doing very good, her magic is staying strong. Gabrielle can you feel the way it dips a little; that is the contraction."

Gabrielle looked a little amazed by what she was feeling. "I am never having kids." She whispered shaking her head. Ginny laughed softly.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. I mean women have been doing it for a very long time. Though Harry if I do it before I'm ready to stop playing Quidditch I'm going to carve you up like a Christmas ham." She said grinning up at Harry. All the men in the room, myself included, moved a hand to cover their groin.

Bill ran into the room two hours later. "I have a daughter!" He said beaming with pride."She's perfect, 10 fingers, 10 toes, light reddish blonde hair, light green eyes. Perfect." He said out of breath, I could see just how happy he was.

"What did you name her Bill?" Mum asked what we all wanted to know.

"Victoire Gabrielle Weasley." He said winking at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle grinned proudly. "Merci." She said blushing just a little.

"When can we go see our new niece?" I asked not saying I was going to be her Godfather.

"The healer says you can go in two by two. But I'm letting the four grandparents go at once." He said showing them the way.

"This is amazing." George whispered softly. "Fred would approve." He shook his head. "Fred does approve." He corrected.

"Yeah mate Bill and Fleur did good. Having a baby today kind of brings a bit of closure to everything." Charlie said grinning brightly. After another hour of waiting Hermione and I walked into Fleur's hospital room. We were the last to see her. Fleur looked amazingly well after giving birth.

"Hello." I said holding Hermione's hand tightly.

"Bonjour." Fleur smiled as he looked up from her baby daughter's face to look at us. She always did slip back into using French when she was tired or stressed.

"You both still want to be her Godparents right?" Bill asked from the chair by Fleur's bed.

"Course." I answered looking at Hermione and smiled brightly at me.

"We are honored." She said leaning against me a little.

"Would you like to hold her?" Fleur asked smiling at Hermione and me. I was suddenly very nervous even though I'd held a lot of babies before. Hermione put her hand on my back and pushed me forward a little.

"Sure." I whispered walking over and holding my niece and Goddaughter. "Hello love. I'm the one that's going to teach you all the things your Mum and Dad will try to keep you from doing." I said laughing softly as I looked at her.

I looked at Ron, almost studying him as he held the baby. I couldn't help but notice how good he looked holding her. I loved how tender and gentle he was with her. After a moment, I realized Bill and Fleur were watching me and I blushed.

"Do you want to hold her, love?" Ron asked me.

"Sure," I said a bit warily. I had never been around many babies before. Slowly, Ron set Victoire in my arms and I smiled down at her as she sighed into my embrace.

I glanced at Ron to see him looking at me and I smiled. "Someday," I whispered before looking back down at the little girl.

Suddenly, Victoire looked up at me and tears started to well in her little eyes. She whimpered, threatening to cry. I looked at Ron then Fleur, a bit panicked.

Fleur smiled lightly and held her arms out. "She iz hungry," she said softly, taking Victoire in her arms when I handed her off.

Ron and I left then, knowing they needed privacy and to rest. We said good-bye to everyone and we Flooed to our house.

I wrapped my arms around Ron's neck and kissed him deeply. "Someday, baby," I whispered against his lips. "That'll be us. I'll be screaming at you for getting me in that mess but it'll be worth it once we have our little girl."

Ron smiled, his forehead against mine. "I can't wait," he said softly. "Seeing you carrying my child will be amazing. And a huge turn on." His hand moved under my shirt to stroke my stomach.

I laughed lightly and kissed him again tenderly. "I love you, husband," I smiled as I took his hand and pulled him up to our bedroom.

Ron and I made love three times before we were too tired to move. We laid on our bed, our sheets tangled around us. I was lying against his chest, tracing shapes on his skin as he stroked my side.

"I love this," I murmured, my eyes closed, my leg over his.

Ron kissed my head, holding my tighter. "What? Being shagged senseless by your adoring husband?" He smirked, kissing my head again.

I snorted, my eyes closed so I couldn't roll them. "Lying here after being shagged senseless. Duh," I teased.

Ron chuckled. "I'm sorry. I should've known," his hand moved down to stroke my thigh.

"I meant that, you know," I said softly. "That will be us at some point. Us holding our baby. I was watching you with her and I knew I had to see you holding ours."

Ron moved onto his side, pulling me flush against him. "I promise," he kissed my neck. "And trust me, we'll have plenty of times to practice making it."

I kissed him slowly. "I love you," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair.


	62. Cat Vs Rat

Third Year –

Ron couldn't sleep. The whole mess with Sirius and Harry was worrying him and he was a bit scared. He grabbed a few mad muggle comics and went to the common room. He saw Hermione sitting on the couch. "Hi Mione. What are you doing up?"

Hermione's head spun around. "Oh, hi," she said, relaxing a bit. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Couldn't sleep." He said sitting down close to her. He put his feet on the coffee table and put his arms out on the back of the couch. "I'm too bloody stressed to sleep."

Hermione took a breath. "Me too," she murmured. "It's hard to stay calm when one of your friends has a killer after them...."

Ron nodded in agreement. He tilted his head and could smell the peach of her body wash. He shifted a bit in his seat. "How's everything back home?"

Hermione tucked her feet under her. "My grandfather died over the summer," she murmured.

Ron turned and hugged her softly. "I'm sorry." He said blushing but trying to be a good friend at the same time.

Hermione leaned against him a little, feeling safe in his arms. She pulled back after a moment, knowing she didn't do it soon enough. "It's fine," she whispered. "It was just hard to say good-bye, you know...."

Ron nodded softly. "My great grandfather died the summer before I came to school. He was 134." Hermione's eyebrows shot up, not expecting that.

Ron laughed softly. "Wizards live longer than muggles." He told her. "I'm prueblood so I've got about 200 years, Harry's half blood so maybe 175ish and your muggle born so 150ish."

"Wow," she whispered.

Ron nodded softly. The thought of being alive 50 years with her made him a bit sad. "Was he your Mum's dad or Dad's dad?"

"He was my mum's dad," Hermione said softly. "I hope the three of us don't have to live too long apart.... We can't be the trio if one of us is gone." She blushed a little.

Ron nodded a bit disappointed she was more worried about the trio than just him. "Yeah it would be odd not to have you . . . and Harry around." He said moving just the arm on her top on the couch.

Hermione looked at him for a moment, her insides buzzing even though she tried not to get her hopes up. She knew she was probably assuming too much. "We could just go together," she murmured, just saying 'we'.

Ron smiled softly. "I think I'd like that." He whispered as he looked at her. "You could have asked me to go to your Grandfather's memorial you know. I hate to think you were alone without someone's shoulder to cry on." He almost whispered.

Hermione looked at him, smiling lightly. "I'll hold you to that," she said.

"I might not like being around crying people but you know I could never let my best friend be alone during something like that." He said trying to cover the face she was more in his mind than that.

Hermione smiled at him. "You're my best friend, too," she whispered. She glanced at the clock after a moment. "We should go to bed...."

"We should." He said noticing her hand was in his. "Do we have to?"

Hermione laughed lightly, tucking her hair behind her ear, liking her hand in his. "We have class tomorrow. McGonagall won't like us falling asleep," she said. She kissed his cheek, her lips lingering a bit. "Thanks for the talk," she whispered before she stood, her hand sliding out of his. She bent to get one of her books off the floor before walking to her staircase in her shorts, blushing.

Ron groaned as he pulled the pillow off his lap and saw himself standing up in response at the shorts Hermione had on. It was really the first time it had happened like that. He checked to make sure no one was looking and dashed to his dorm room.


	63. May I have This Apology?

Notes: 5 more chapters after this. Only 5 more. Wow.

* * *

Forth Year –

Ron knew he was a jackass. He knew he had to eat crow and go tell Hermione he was sorry that he messed up her Yule Ball night. She just looked so good and he hated he didn't get to go with her so badly. He walked into the one place he knew she loved and went to find her.

Hermione was bent over the table, working hard on her work. She didn't want to think about Ron so she was keeping busy. She hated him for ruining the Ball for her. It was bad enough that he had asked her as a last resort, but he had to go and accuse her of being a traitor. Hermione stiffened at the sound of his voice. She looked up, her face blank.

"Can I talk to you?" He said putting his hand on a chair.

"Sure," Hermione said, looking back down at her work.

Ron sat down and took a breath. "I'm sorry."

Hermione's head snapped up. "What?"

"I'm sorry I messed up your big night." He whispered looking down.

Hermione's face softened. It was the first time he had apologized to her. "Thank you," she whispered, smiling lightly.

"I know that I abused our friendship by asking you at the last moment and I'm really sorry." He hand written something up in his room and he was trying to remember the wording. "I know that you think I'm an over protective git and you have every right to hex me but I had a reason for my reaction."

Hermione could tell he was reciting something. "What was the reason?"

"I had a dream Krum . . . I heard him and a few of his friends talking about some of the girls back home . . . then I had a dream about him doing some of the bad things to you." He whispered softly. "Krum was telling them they were pigs but the dream kinda shook me." He couldn't look at her face.

Hermione looked at him for a few minutes. She reached over, putting her hand on his. "We're just friends," she said softly. "And he would never hurt me." Hermione didn't know what to think about how scared he was for her.

Ron nodded softly. "Please don't stop being my friend alright?"

"I couldn't do that," Hermione whispered, squeezing his hand.

Ron smiled and looked at her. "I know I've never like told you but you're my best mate and I love you like I do Ginny and stuff." It was a bold face lie. The way he loved her had nothing to do with brotherly feelings but he didn't know another way to tell her.

Hermione smiled weakly. She knew she should be glad that he loved her but she couldn't help but feel disappointed and almost devastated that it was only in a sisterly way. "You're my best friend," she said. "And... I love you like I do Harry. You're my family...."

Ron hugged her carefully. "Thank you for saving my life a few times." He said trying to make her laugh.

"More than a few," she said, laughing lightly, trying to get over it.

Ron pulled back after a few moments. "I'm going to go help Harry work on the next clue." He said taking a breath. He kissed her cheek and walked away quickly.

Hermione took a breath, blushing, trying to remind herself he thought her a sister but also trying to forget that saddening fact.


	64. Heal Me

Notes: We took a little creative license on this. Hope you all enjoy this.

Fifth Year –

Ron was sitting in his bedroom. He had a long shirt on even thought he was hot. He didn't like anyone seeing his scars. The healers still didn't know how the brains would affect him. He needed to put his potion on but it hurt and he hated his mum doing it. He knew Ginny would do it if he asked but ask he walked down the hall he passed her room and knocked on another.

Hermione was reading when she heard a knock on the door. She stood and opened the door, seeing Ron. She smiled. She was always glad to see him. After everything that happened at the Ministry, she was always a bit worried. She had been very worried about Ron and always wanted to know if he was alright or in any pain but couldn't ask him.

"Couldyouhelpmeputmypotionon?" He muttered looking down as his face turned bright red.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I didn't quite catch that...."

"Could youhelp meputon mypotion." He said having it run together a little less.

Hermione was a little surprised. Ginny had told him that it hurt. She was slightly touched that he was asking her, trusting her to do it. She could tell he didn't like people seeing the scars. "Of course," she whispered, stepping back so he could walk in.

"Can we do it in my room?" He whispered softly. "Mum put a charm on it so if I scream no one can hear." He blushed and closed his eyes.

Hermione's face softened. She hated that he had to go through that much pain. "Alright," she whispered, walking out of her room.

Ron walked up to his room and shut the door. He took a breath. "Promise me you would like scream when you see my chest and back." Hermione nodded softly.

Ron removed his shirt. From his elbows, up his arms over his chest and back, down to about his 3rd and 4rd abs were scars from the brains.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione whispered. She hated that he had been hurt so badly. She took a step to him, daringly touching one of them.

Ron whimpered softly. It didn't hurt to touch them, in face it felt rather good when she did it. "It doesn't fell like that when the healers touched them." He blushed.

Hermione's hand stopped at she looked at him. "Does it hurt?" She asked, worried.

Ron blushed bright red. "It did when they touched them."

"Does it now?" Hermione whispered, lightly stroking one of them.

"Not really." He whispered softly. "You are softer than they are."

Hermione looked at him, blushing lightly as she caressing one of the longer ones.

Ron pulled away after a few moments because it felt too good. He sat on his bed and handed her the potion. "Once you start don't stop until all of them have potion on them."

Hermione kind of liked touching him and hoped he had liked it, too. She took the potion and sat beside him, nodding.

Ron laid down so she could do his chest first. "No matter what keep going." He said putting the blankets over his waist. One of the side effects was something he didn't like his mum or sister seeing. He wouldn't let Hermione see it.

Hermione nodding, squeezing his hand a little. She put a little of the potion on her hand. "Are you ready?" She whispered.

Ron put a shirt in his mouth and nodded. He closed his eyes and tensed his body.

Hermione took a breath, not wanting to hurt him. She lightly put the potion on his arm, starting there.

Ron bit down on the shirt and whimpered softly as she started to work the potion into his shirt. His arms weren't as bad as his chest, his back was the worst. He could feel the side effects start to show themselves.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she gently put it on his arms. She worked her way up to his shoulder before starting on his chest.

Ron's eyes filled with tears that started to fall down his cheeks. He was screaming a little as she touched his chest with the potion. He hurt so much but the face she was doing it took a little or the pain off. He didn't try to hide the pain, he had more respect from her than that. He felt himself start to get hard and just hope his blankets hide it.

Hermione bit her lip, a few tears in her eyes as she heard him scream a bit. She took a breath, trying to be as gentle as she could, not knowing anything else to do to make him feel better.

Ron quickly turned onto his back when it was time, he was glad he could move against the bed and she wouldn't know he was just getting rid of his problem. He screamed louder as she put it on his back. He cried fully into the bed as she touched his back when he came it was during a scream so he hoped she couldn't tell.

Hermione had tears falling down her face as she tried to put the potion on his back faster while trying to be soft. She hated to hear him in so much pain. Hated knowing she was making it happen even though she had to. Once she was done, she put her forehead against his neck. "Are you alright?" She whispered, taking a shaky breath.

Ron turned and pulled her too him as he shook. "Just stay with me." He begged as he body felt like it was on fire. "Please stay with me."

Hermione laid down beside him, wrapping her arms around him softly. She held his head to her, her face against his hair as she rubbed part of his back that didn't have scars.

Ron whimpered as he cried softly from the pain. He hated to be weak but loved that she would do this for him. It was a very intimate moment as they laid together. Ron slowly started to fall to sleep in her arms as the pain started to slowly dissipate. He made no move to hide the wet spot, hide the face he had his face against her chest or that they was the first time he didn't have a night mare.

Hermione held him to her tightly, hoping she was soothing him, just wanting to make him feel better. She kissed his head a few times, knowing how intimate this was, how this was a step closer for them. She didn't care they he was crying, she loved that he could be like this around her. She could feel tears on her shirt, on her chest where his face was. She could also feel a wet spot on his pants. She didn't care about any of that. She just hoped that she was helping him as she fell asleep, holding him.


	65. Longing To Be With Her

Notes: Wow 3 more to go. Uni and I are amazed at how fast and slow this has gone. Thank you to all our readers.

* * *

May 5th

Mione,

Merlin I loved spending time with you over the last 3 days. I know that the emotions have been high but holding you in our bed was something I needed to recharge. Thank you for giving me that. I really needed to make love to you again, remember what I was missing.

The ball will be very fun. It will be the first time that our CO will treat us as people and not idiots. I cleaned my dress uniform again and polished what needed it so it's all ready to be put back on June 15th. You would be and are Mrs. Ronald B. Weasley. Sorry love your name doesn't change but when we are introduced together it will be Lieutenant and Mrs. Ronald B. Weasley. You know when you become Mistress of Magic in 20 years or so you will be my boss and directly in my chain of command. Now there's a turn on.

I can't wait to see your dress. I loved the black one you worn to the Burrow, Hogwarts and the hospital. You looked perfect in stuff like that. Not that you don't look amazing in my shirt in the middle of our bed laughing as I tell stupid jokes too. It's a tossup really love. You look perfect to me in so many ways I can't pick one for another. And I love your tattoo. You should be proud to have such a handsome, smart, funny, kind, giving, skilled with his tongue king as I.

If you really want to know what it feels like to be under the Imperius Curse I can put you under it. I wouldn't make you do anything you'd kill me for but at the base those three spells don't register on our wands. And no they would never kill us or drive us mad during training. We have a safe word if they push us to the point we need one.

Don't say the chapter I fully closed love. After you're done remaking the wizarding world in your image maybe you could teach for a few years. It would be something I know you would love to do and I would love to know our daughter always has one parent around to keep the boys away.

GINNY DOES NOT HAVE A LIST OF SEXUAL CHARMS. SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SEX IS AND NEVER WILL. SHE IS GOING TO END UP BEING A NUN. Rant over.

But you on the other hand know what it is and are too bloody good at making me want it. Yes love those charms will be used often. Yes you are bloody good at taking control. Not Veela's for me. I'll let Bill deal with them.

Yes that is a lot of money. But I knew this wouldn't be cheap once I told you and Mum to get whatever you wanted without limits. No strippers at my stag party? But what are we going to do for 2 hours? Come on love it's not like I'm going home with any of them or anything. It's more for a bit of fun before I'm bound. It's not like I will want them when I have you but I don't think I'll have control of that.

Umm Hermione? You know we have our wedding night 2 and a half months ago right? We are married love. This isn't our wedding night. We had that in your Head Girl room. Just remember that when for two weeks I'm a horny prat who is going to have to wank everyday.

Italy is going to be amazing. I can't wait to be there with you. I know we will have fun and still be able to go see things too. The house is perfect and I really think we might have to buy it as a vacation home. Merlin I can afford a vacation home. I love poker.

Victoire is amazing and I loved seeing you hold her and holding her. Being her Godfather is something I plan to take seriously. I really want to be someone she can go to when she needs it. My Godfather was Uncle Fabian. So I never really had him around. He was dead before I was one.

I hope school is going well now that you are back. Merlin knows you could miss a month and be right back into it in a day. I want you to know I am proud of you for all the records you hold there. You are an amazing witch. And I am the luckiest wizard in the world.

I know this letter is short but I won't be writing against till the 11th of June. I will be on secret training. I will be in 10 countries over the next month. I will take your photo with me wherever I go. I will be leaving in two days so write me back.

Love,

Hopefully Lt. Ronald Bilius Weasley

* * *

May 7th

Dear Ron,

I need that, too, love. Even though it made being apart from you again harder, I needed to be with you. I needed to be in your arms and have you inside me to remember how it felt. I know it's stupid, but I sometimes am afraid that I'll forget.

I am really excited for the ball. I loved seeing you in your uniform. It was really hot. I'm alright with being Mrs. Ronald B. Weasley, I actually really like it. I love being a Mrs. Weasley. Even though there will be a lot of them, no one will ever be Mrs. Ronald B. Weasley. Only me. And I am already your boss.

The black dress I wore to the Burrow was nothing compared to the dress I have for the ball. That was a simple dress for a funeral or memorial service, which is where I wore it. This one is for a ball. Big difference, love. Although I'd rather wear your shirt and stay in our bed with you. Whether me looking perfect all the time is true or not, I love it coming from you. A bit conceited, aren't we, love? Though that's all true. Especially the last part.

Hm.... I think it would be interesting to be under it. I'm sure it feels a bit different when under the Imperius Curse willingly and when forced to. We can try that sometime. And don't get any ideas. And I'm glad they're doing it safely. I'd kill them if you were in any danger like that.

I could. If I wanted to take time off from law, I could teach a bit. It was would be fun and I could stop if I wasn't liking it. And also, I will not stop our daughter from dating anyone. Unless he is very bad for her but she needs to realize that.

She is never going to have sex ever? Alright. Just keep that in mind when she has children.

That's true. I am good at making you want me. It's a gift, I suppose. And you better not want Veelas. Or any other sort of female thing. Only me. Forever. And you know I can get as possessive as you.

You know we can take back anything from the wedding that is too much. As long as we have one and our family is there, I'm happy.

I'd rather you not have strippers but I guess I can't stop you. I just don't want you to get any ideas or want them or anything.... And you don't think we won't have any fun after we're officially married and bound right? I know some men think of it as such a horrible thing, being tied down to one person, but I just don't want you to think that.

I know we've already had our wedding night but this one is a bit different. It' our wedding wedding night, you know? The night after the wedding. It's only two weeks. We've been without for long, baby.

I'm really excited to go on a vacation with you, to have you by my side. Just remember not to spend all your/our money on things like vacation homes and the like. We need to save some, love.

I loved how you looked holding Victoire. Holding a little baby as she slept in your arms. I just imagined that she was ours and I just about wanted to take you there to get me pregnant. I know you're going to do a great job at being her Godfather. Both you and Harry had Godfathers who couldn't be what they wanted and you both will do an amazing job of being what you should.

School is like it was how I left it, pretty much. The Memorial Wall is there and when I'm on my round, I've got a few students looking at it at night. I usually tell them to make sure to get back to bed soon but leave them alone. I am the luckiest witch, love. I caught myself a Weasley and I'm never letting him go.

I'll miss you so much more than I do now. You'll be in more danger than usual and I won't know where you are. Please be safe and make sure everyone else stays safe. Come back to me in one piece.

Love,

Your Wife, Mrs. Ronald B. Weasley.


	66. The End Of An Era

Notes: This is the last chapter of Letters that is letters. The ball and the wedding are all that's left after this. OMG.

* * *

June 12th

The girl that told me,

This is the last letter I will ever send you from training. In three days I will be an Auror and my training will be done. I can't believe these 9 months went so quickly. Looking back it felt like it would be forever till I was done. Three days. That's all I have left as a civilian.

The training mission went well though I can't tell you anything about it. I got something for you at each of your stops so I hope you enjoy the 10 things. They were each just a little something for you to know I was thinking about you.

I'm glad you like my dress uniform. My work uniform has a lot less parts thank Merlin. Only dress pants, dress shirt and jacket, robes and insignia. It will make life a bit easier not to have to work about what I'm wearing to work every day.

I love that you are a Mrs. Weasley. I love that you took my name and that you want to use it. It is a little thrilling knowing you enjoy it. I never thought you would for some reason.

I can't wait to see the dress. I can't wait to see you in it. But I really can't wait to see it on our bedroom floor after I remove you from it and lay you in our bed at home.

Hermione in 4 days we're going to be living at the house. Full time. It blows my mind to know that. We are going to have garbage to take care of and grass to cut and bathrooms to clean. I know it's stupid but I want to do all those things because it means that we are really adults and married and everything we fought for meant something.

I'm sure it is a bit different but it would give you the idea at least. I'll make sure to do it after the ball before we go home. Only a few moments of it though. I would never put you under it if you asked not to. And once we're off the base I can't without beings jailed for life.

I think that you will have another 75 years or so of working time left to decided what you want you do. If you want to teach some of it I think you would do great. If you want to writing the true story of Harry and our lives you would do great. If you want to stay at home and raise our kids I think you would do great. Just do what makes you happy.

I didn't say stop. I just meant if her mum is there it might make some boys think twice about dating our little girl. She is going to be a nun. I've booked the convent.

If Ginny has children she will have them because of Muggle invetro and not sex.

Hermione I don't care how much our wedding cost. You and I talked about the things we want and I have no problem making this perfect for you. It's not a big deal. I promise you that it is money well spent.

I'm not planning the stag party. I know we are doing dinner then going to a club them I'm going home and sleeping in the guest room. I will not touch another woman. I will not find another one who is better than you.

I know that we won't stop having fun Mione. We're married and we have had a lot of fun. I want to be tied down to you. It's the only way I know that you won't leave and find someone better.

Two bloody weeks of sleeping next to you and not making love. Can we at least fool around a bit if we're both really horny? I mean maybe a little hand or mouth action?

I already have 200,000 in a savings account with a high interest rate for our future. I'm mainly using the money I win from my weekly games and the rest of my winnings. Done worry love I won't bleed us dry.

Harry and I both want kids so badly and being Godfathers is a good way to help learn how to be better at it. Bill has already asked us to watch her on July 19th. It's Fleur's 6 week cheek up and he is planning a big night for them. It will be nice to have a day run with her and see how we are at it. 5 years love and I can start target practice.

I know you have had N.E.W.T.'s for the last 10 days and will tomorrow too. Good luck. I know you will get all O's and E's. You are the best that's come out of that school in the last 65 years. McGonagall was 66 years ago so I can say that.

The day before I went to training I bought a bottle of wine bottled the year you were born, 1979. After the ball I want to go on our deck, crack it open and drink a toast to finishing.

Make sure to write me one last letter. I've kept all yours in a box and am going to get a binder and put all our letters in it so our kids can read them one day, might have to edit a few parts though. Thank you for always being there to be my shelter from the storm.

Love,

The boy with dirt on his nose

P.S. Multiply it by infinity, take it to the depths of forever and you'll still only have a glimpse of how much I love you.

* * *

June 14th

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} {mso-style-name:yshortcuts; mso-style-unhide:no;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

To the boy who saved me,

I am so unbelievably proud of you Ron. You have really put everything into this and done so well and it's amazing. I hated being away from you for so long but, like we've said, it has definitely been worth it.

I love the ten gifts, by the way. They're nothing too big but it means a lot that you took the time to get them and that you were thinking about me. You know I was worrying about you the whole time, of course.

That was always one good reason about wearing uniforms to school. We never had to worry about what we were wearing. Though I'm sure Lavender hated that. Kidding, kidding. But I am glad we both have to wear robes to work. I know I'm going to have to even if I don't have a set uniform to wear under the robes.

Ginny was saying how she was surprised I didn't become Granger-Weasley. I guess most people think I think I'm too powerful or something to take my husband's name. I laughed. I know you know what I can do with a wand without me having to keep my name. I don't really care. I like being Mrs. Weasley.

I find most things I wear look better on the floor, love. And I know you agree.

It's surreal. We've gone from being children, or if you could call us children, living at home and school, to being thrown into adulthood while living in a tent, to being married and having our own house. It's a bit overwhelming to know that we have to take care of our house and things like that. It's normal yet so crazy at the same time. But it's exciting to go through this, especially with you, love.

I'll be sure to remind you about it, so we can do the spell before we go home. You can just make me walk around or kiss you or something. Nothing too bad and nothing I wouldn't normally do. It's going to be interesting.

I think that's a very good idea, love. I can do law for a while and then if I would like, I could teach for a bit. Writing that book would be something I'd love to do. Even though most people don't deserve to know what really happened, there are a lot of people who do.

Alright, love. If you want to think our daughter will be a nun, you go ahead and think that. Just like Ginny. They both will be virgins forever.

If you say so. I don't want you to just spend it if you don't want to, love.

I'm keeping you to that promise love. I know it's a bit stupid for me to be worried that you'll find someone better but... I'm just being stupid.

Which brings me to my next point. I will not find someone better. It's impossible. I love you and we're going to be bonded, love.

Maybe. But you know that we can hardly stop once we get going. It'll be a real test of our endurance, love.

I have to say I'm surprised that you put all that money in savings. I'm really proud. We'll need to save up for retirement and our children, of course.

If you call it target practice again, I'll take the bulls-eye away. Anyway, it will be a lot of fun to take care of Victoire. I know it'll be a bit scary but we'll do a great job.

You practically compared me to McGonagall and that's a great compliment.

We can toast to so many things, love. For our lives, for one and to us.

I would love to make all of our letters into some sort of book. In a hundred years we can read them.

Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for loving my.

Love,

The girl who read about trolls.

I love you.


	67. You Never Take Me Dancing Anymore!

Notes: This was a fun chapter to write and a hard chapter. We really wanted to give everyone a chance to have a good time. They have had a hell of a year.

June 15th

* * *

I was pacing in the welcome area, dressed in my dress uniform waiting for Hermione to get to the ball room. Most of the other cadet's dates were there already. Harry was talking to Dean as they both waiting for Ginny and Parvati.

"Why aren't they here yet?" I asked running my handover my bald head for the 100th time.

"Ron relax." Harry laughed softly. "They are most likely look over their outfits for the 1,000,000th time and making sure our jaws drop when we see them."

"We would know if something was wrong." Dean said sitting back in his chair.

I turned around and I saw Hermione, Ginny and Parvati walk in. Dean and Harry both stood and all three of our jaws did drop. Ginny was in a strapless dark green dress, the bottom of the dress fell below her knees. Parvati was in a deep purple halter top that barely touched the floor. But Hermione's took my breath away. She was in blood red. It was low cut but still didn't make me want to punch out every man in the room, fell mid calf.

I slowly walked over to her and smiled, almost shyly. Her eyes were smoky and she looked amazing. "Mione you're . . . I'm in trouble." I said as I let out a breath I forgot I was holding.

Hermione smiled brightly and took my hand. "Thank you Ron." She kissed my cheek softly. "Just wait will you see what I have under it." She pulled me over with the group.

"You look nice Gin." I said kissing her cheek and hugging her. "You too Parvati." I hugged and kissed her cheek as well, though the large bump made it a bit harder.

"Thanks Ron." Parvati smiled as Dean wrapped his arm around her. "It's nice to have a good night out before the babies come." She smiled and rested her head against Dean. Ginny nodded in agreement and kissed Harry's temple.

Out of the Majors walked out and told us to get into our spots. Because of the award I got Hermione and I were entering first. I walked to my spot and let her fix my hat and make sure I looked perfect. The doors opened and two by two we entered the dining hall and took our dates to their seats. Bill and Fleur also were seated at our table; they were there because all the Hogwarts teachers were invited. Then we all formed a very long line.

Kingsley walked before us. "As of this moment you are all no longer cadets." With the flick of his wand all out cadet insignia was gone. We saluted him and everyone walked to their seats, a moment later out dinners appeared before us.

"How's Tori?" I asked Bill once we sat back down.

Fleur and Bill's faces both lit up. "She's doing great." He said grinning at me. "She's coming with us to family dinner on Sunday.

"She 'as your family appetite." Fleur laughed softly. Bill, Ginny and I all blushed a little.

"Well at least you only have one." Parvati laughed softly. "Twins will be interesting." She shook her head a little. Dean leaned over and whispered something to her, making her smile.

I moved one hand under the table and stroked Hermione's thigh, she hit it away quickly, shooting me a look. I just smiled at her and winked. "Harry wanna go for a fly Sunday morning? It'll be nice to map out the land around us."

Harry took a drink of his glass. "Sounds like a good idea. It's all wizarding around us so it shouldn't be a problem."

"I start training for Quidditch Tuesday." Ginny grinned a few moments later. "I got my uniform yesterday."

"I can't wait to see you in it." Harry said very proudly. "Or take it off." He whispered thinking we couldn't hear him.

"OI!" Bill and I said at the same time. "You know she has two older brother's sitting right here Potter." I said trying to look menacing.

Lavender and Seamus started to laugh at my face. "Ron I wouldn't go there. I'm seen Ginny with her wand. And you wouldn't have time to get a shield up before she make you look like the meat on your plate." Lavender informed me.

"Besides as your mother said at the hospital, they are almost married." Hermione said raising an eyebrow to see if I would going to push it. Fleur said something softly in French to Bill and he paled and shut up. I don't know French but something about us not taking Vic next week.

A few moments later dinner was over and the thing all of us had been waiting for was about to start. We were going to get out ranks. We all lined up in the same spots as before.

"I will call your name and you will step forward. You rank will be announced and your insignia will be placed on you." Kingsley said smiling at all of us.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." He said in his deep voice. I took a step forward and my eyes locked with Hermione a moment. "Lieutenant." He tried not to smile too brightly. "Leader of Team Omega." With a flick of his wand my uniform had the insignia of a Lieutenant.

He went one by one down the line. Harry, Dean and Seamus were made Corporals and Lavender a Sergeant. I just stood there at attention, eyes locked on Hermione as the next 99 people were given ranks. Once we were dismissed I walked to Hermione and kissed her deeply, trying to thank her for everything.

"Any time love." She whispered against my lips, knowing what they kiss was.

"And you were mad at Harry." Ginny rolled her eyes as I rested my forehead against Hermione's.

Seamus and Lavender were smirking a little when Hermione and I broke apart. "You owe me 10 galleons Ron. You said Harry's get team leader."

I just laughed and shook my head. "I'll pay you the first day of work."

Hermione hit my chest. "You bet against yourself?" She asked clearly not happy with me.

"Well yeah love. I mean I didn't think about it." I blushed softly.

"I bet he'd get it and he bet I would Hermione." Harry said trying to help me out. Ginny and Fleur just rolled their eyes.

After dessert was over it was time for the dancing part of the ball. Because I got the **Superior Cadet Decoration Award. I had picked a Muggle song but hadn't told Hermione what we would be dancing too. **

**We walked out onto the dance floor and I rested my hands on her waist. Her arms were around my neck. I was nervous and she could tell. **

**"Relax baby. I know you can dance." She said, her eyebrow went up when the music started. It was **I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith. We had danced to it on the beach in Australia.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

Hermione looked into my eyes and I started moving softly to the music. "We should dance to this first at our wedding." I whispered as I nuzzled her neck, I really forgot we weren't alone.

"I would like that." She whispered melting a little against my chest.

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

Hermione's hand at was on my upper arm rubbed it softly. "I've missed dancing with you." She laughed as I twirled her around a little.

"Me too baby." I laugh softly.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever_

Hermione rested her head against my chest. "You've gotten better since fourth year." She always tells me this when we dance, like in inside joke.

"You've gotten hotter since 4th year." I tease her softly. "But then again you were always hot to me."

_And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time_

As the song comes to an end and dipped her low and kissed her deeply. My fellow Aurors cheer and laughed, a few catcall. We're both laughing as I pull her upright.

Ron pulled me into an empty classroom and kissed my hard. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back before pulling away.

"Put the curse on me, love, so we can go home," I said, my hand on his neck. I did a quick spell and his hair was back.

"You want to go home?" Ron smirked, his hand toying with my zipper.

I hit his hand away before kissing him again and stepping back. "Just make me do something small for a few minutes," I said.

Ron nodded, looking a bit more serious. I could tell what he was thinking and walked to him again. "I want you to do this, love. I just want to know what it feels like. You're not going to make me do anything bad or hurt me," I whispered, cupping his cheek.

Ron nodded again and kissed me softly. He then stepped back a few paces and pointed his wand at me. He whispered the curse and I felt myself stiffen, almost at attention.

I felt like a thousand little needles were lightly poking me, my body tingling. My eyes were probably glazed over, my face blank. It almost felt like many strings were attached to me and Ron was holding them. I tested the curse by trying to move my hand but I couldn't. I didn't really like that feeling, that I couldn't control myself. I felt slightly closed in but just reminded myself that it was Ron, not a Death Eater.

Ron looked at me, looking slightly freaked out by what he just did. He took a moment to take in a breath before he moved his wand.

I felt myself walk forward even though nothing in my mind was telling my legs to move. It was still an odd feeling but I still reminded myself it was Ron. He made me walk to him and then put my arms around his neck.

I would have laughed if I could as I felt my body press against his. He made me lean up and I found my lips on his. I expected it to just be a short kiss but I felt Ron make me kiss him deeply for at least a few minutes.

Suddenly, the curse was broken as Ron dropped his wand and wrapped his arms around me. I pulled back, panting lightly, and hit his arm. "You're a prat!"

Ron chuckled. "Did you not like that?" He asked, a little worried.

I rolled my eyes. "I never said I didn't like it," I said, kissing him again.

Ron and I Apparated back to our house after the ball and stumbled into our bedroom, laughing.

"That was a very wrong thing you did, Mr. Weasley," I teased before kissing him.

"You said that when I put the Imperius curse on you I could make you kiss me," Ron grinned against my lips, his hand trailing up and down my side.

"I never said to make it a full-out snog," I laughed as I started to undo his shirt.

"You never said not to," Ron pointed out, taking down my hair. "Besides, you liked it and I didn't do it for long."

I laughed again as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, just enjoying being with him again, knowing we could live here forever after I was done with school.

Ron pulled away after a few moments and kissed my neck, leaving a mark. "I'll let that dress of yours drop onto the floor in a moment, love. Let me go get that wine," he whispered before pulling back to hurry downstairs.

I smiled, biting my lip as I sat on the bed, waiting for him. I could barely believe that this was our home. That this is where we would be raising our children in a few years.

Ron came running up the stairs a minute later, carrying a nice bottle of red wine and two glasses. He took my hand and pulled me out onto the deck.

I plopped in his lap once he sat down on one of the big chairs. I kissed him deeply. "I love you," I whispered, stroking his neck.

Ron grinned and put his hand in my hair as he kissed me back. "I love you, Hermione," he said before pouring us two glasses of wine.

I took my glass as I settled against him, looking out into the lake and view before us. I took a sip of my wine, my forehead against his neck, just taking all this in. Ron wrapped his arms around me, his glass in hand, his cheek against my head. We just sat there, holding each other as we enjoyed the moment.

At least ten minutes later, Ron kissed my head. "We're alive," he whispered in my ear.

I sat up a little and looked into his eyes. "Look where we are, love," I whispered, my free hand stroking his cheek.

Ron leaned into my hand. "We're married and living in a dream house," he smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear. "We made it and we have forever to enjoy this."

I kissed him slowly and passionately. "I love you," I whispered. "I love you for staying by my side, for not giving up on your bossy friend, and for... well... letting me kiss you."

Ron chuckled. "Thank you for kissing me," he smiled, kissing me again.


	68. Always

Notes: We did things a little different for this chapter and Uni and I wrote it together. We felt that it was the right thing to do. It was an amazing trip to get here and thank you all for reading.

We started posting on Ginny's birthday and we finish on Ron's.

Chapter titles. We used the heading of the emails we sent back and forth. Chapter 1, 2, 3 got boring so we came up with funny and strange ones. XP.

Hello all! It's been a long journey, huh? It's been forever since I started writing with Windy. It was many moons ago that she PMed me and asked me to write with her. I remember freaking out when my internet was out and I couldn't write with her. Even though Letters is over, her and I are still writing so stay tuned! We're coming up with new ideas... very new... every day!!  
With love and all that jazz.  
--- Uni

* * *

September 21st

Hermione slowly woke up and turned to wrap an arm around Ron's chest. She opened her eyes when she only found sheets. She groaned, putting her face in her pillow, wanting to be in his arms. She then remembered what today was and shot up. She was getting married. A real bonding married. With a wedding. She couldn't believe it. She looked at the picture on the wall opposite her and saw her, Ron, and Harry all in Gryffindor scarves, obviously in their first year. She would have never in a million years imagined this was where she would be seven years from then. She never thought she'd be alive, well, happy, and getting married to the boy beside her.

Ginny and Luna knocked on her door, before walking in. "Hello Hermione." Luna said, dressed in her dress already.

"We've come to help you get ready, it was us or Mum and well she would drive you mental today." Ginny asked, she was in jeans and a Harry Potter loves me t-shirt.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at them as they just walked in. "Nice shirt," was all the said to Ginny.

Ginny laughed. "Well Mum and I were shopping and I saw a few girls in them so I got one." She turned and Harry had signed the back.

Hermione snorted. "How many times have you been mobbed because of that?" Hermione asked, still sitting on bed.

"One of the girls was telling her friend she had kissed Harry, Ginny made the best face." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

Hermione laughed. "So you countered by having the only shirt with Harry's autograph? What did Harry say when you asked him for one?" She smirked.

Ginny sat on the bed. "Well I walked into the house and told him if he wanted to get laid that night he'd sign the shirt."

"Did he sign it then?" Luna asked. Hermione broke down laughing, bent over as she sat there, her legs crossed.

Ginny and Luna both started to laugh. "Come on we better get started. Luna you get the dress ready and I'll do Hermione's hair."

Hermione took a few breaths to calm down. She got off the bed, wearing Ron's shirt and boxers. "I was thinking about something," Hermione said as she sat at the vanity.

"That's a first." Ginny rolled her eyes as she walked over and stood behind Hermione. Luna got the dress out and started to charm it to clean it and get it ready.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I was thinking about what we would do if someone had told us, when we were eleven, where we would be when we were eighteen."

"Well Ron would have used it to get Fred and George to respect him, you would have done research, Harry would have asked to move to the Burrow." Ginny laughed softly. "Now how do you want your hair?"

Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes again. "Ron likes it down so maybe we could do half up, half down?" Hermione pulled part of it up a little.

Ginny nodded. "Kinda like your Yule Ball look?" Ginny grabbed a few clips and gave her a rough idea of the look.

"But make sure it's better than that," Hermione said, knowing Ron.

"Why, he couldn't keep his eyes off you that night, though his face was an unpleasant shade of green?" Luna asked as she started to put the comfort charms on Hermione's heels.

Hermione giggled before biting her lip. "But I was with someone else that night," Hermione said. "It needs to be different for him. It can't remind him of Viktor."

"I'm sure I have gotten better at doing your hair." Ginny laughed as she started to work. It took her 15 different things and over an hour and half. "What do you think?"

Hermione looked at the mirror and turned her head to look at all sides. She smiled brightly. "I love it. Ron will love it."

"And it should last about 7 hours." Ginny smiled happy with herself. Hermione took a shower and put on her wedding knickers and bra and put her dress on with Ginny and Luna's help. "Ron might pass out." Luna said softly.

"Good," Hermione said, smiling as she looked in the mirror. "He better."

"Well I have to go get dressed and so we'll leave you alone." She said leaving with Luna.

Molly and Beth knocked a moment later.

"Come in," Hermione said, taking a breath as she saw herself in her wedding dress.

"Oh Beth look at her." Molly said, her hand going over her mouth, tears in her eyes.

Hermione turned and smiled, blushing a little. "A bit of a change from the girl who had her face stuffed in a book, huh?" She bit her lip as she looked at her two mothers.

"You look beautiful." Beth said walking over to her daughter. "Molly did a charm so my makeup wouldn't run." She said smiling as she kissed her daughter's cheek and hugged her.

Hermione hugged her mother tightly. "Mrs. Weasley should be a pro at those," she smiled at Molly, hugging her after her mother let go.

"It's Molly dear." Molly told her as she hugged her second daughter. "You're an adult now, my son's wife."

Hermione hugged her tighter, for a bit longer. "Thank you for looking after me," she whispered. "For dealing with our antics."

"Thank you for helping my son become the man he is." She whispered as she pulled back and wiped her tears. "Beth I would say that Ron might faint."

"I do think you're right Molly." Bath laughed.

Hermione laughed lightly, wiping a tear quickly. "I hope so," she smiled. "He didn't when I came down for the ball and I think I deserve a faint."

Beth and Molly both laughed. "Harry and Neville will have to hold him up." Molly whispered.

Hermione laughed lightly. She made sure her make-up was okay before she paused for a moment. She looked at her mother. "Did...?"

"He's here, down by the pond." Beth said softly. "But he thinks it's best of Arthur walks you to Ron." Hermione took a breath and nodded. At least he was there.

"MUM George charms all the chairs to walk around!" Ginny called from the hall way. Molly and Bath both laughed.

"Would you like to yell at him or would you rather I take care of him?" Molly asked Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "May I?"

"Go for it." Molly smirked.

Hermione grinned and opened the door and stepped out into the hall. "George Weasley if you ruin this day for me I will personally see to it that your remaining ear is cut off!" Hermione yelled loudly down the stairs.

George Apparated behind her. "Aww come on Hermione." He said smiling. "It's Gin's job to set them up. I was making it more fun for her."

Hermione turned and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure neither you or Angelina will find what I would do to you very fun," she said menacingly, with a hint of amusement.

"Oi don't think about my bits. You're a married woman." He laughed walking to her and giving her a hug.

Hermione hugged him back and rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible. Angelina should get an award for dealing with you," she sighed.

"Yeah she should. And she's having my son." He said as he patted her bum and Apparated away.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "I'm marrying into this family by choice?" Hermione raised her eyebrow at a Harry who was smirking on the stairs.

Harry had his uniform in a bag and Ron's in another. "I was on my way to wake up your husband."

"Use a blow-horn," Hermione said knowingly, smiling.

Harry kissed her cheek and he and Neville walked toward Ron's room.

Ron woke up and turned to pull Hermione closer but when he opened his eyes he remembered he was in the guest bedroom. "I'm getting married today." He said remembering. "Again." He said closing his eyes and remembering 8 years of fighting and laughing and working hard to stay alive. A moment later Harry and Neville walked through the door.

"Time to get married, Weasley," Harry said, smacking Ron with a pillow.

"Oi Potter." Ron said smacking him on the back of the head. "Morning Neville." He was already dressed in his robes.

"Excited?" Neville asked, chuckling.

"4 weeks with Hermione in Italy." Ron grinned brightly. "What's not to be excited about?"

Neville laughed as he leaned against the walls. "This is basically just the ceremony, right? Since you're already married?"

"Well Hermione will come in, we will say something each, promises to each other, then we get bonded and we party." Ron said standing up in his boxers. "And I still have no idea what I'm saying.

"She'll kill you," Harry said, shaking his head. "She'll know that you haven't come up with something."

"Aw come on mate, she won't kill me, I have the port key." He smirked as he went into the bathroom and showered. "Now let's get changed so we can get down there.

"Oh, Neville," Harry said. "We have to make sure to catch him. He's going to faint."

"Oi I will not." Ron said putting his pants and belt on.

"We've seen Hermione. Yes, you will," Harry chuckled.

"What does the dress look like?" Ron asked quickly. "Is it hotter than her ball dress?"

"You'll hit us if we answer that," Neville said.

Ron thought for a moment as he buttoned his shirt. "Yeah but what does the dress look like?" He asked wanting to be ready.

Harry laughed. "It wouldn't be fair if we told you. You'll just have to be surprised. And we'll be ready to catch you, mate."

Once Harry and Ron were dress Ron heard a knock. "Well that'll be Dad. I'll be down after I talk to him." He told his friends. Harry and Neville slapped his back before leaving, going downstairs to help finish setting up.

"Hi Dad." Ron said softly. He always felt like a little boy around his father.

"Hello son," Arthur said, smiling a bit sadly at his son.

"This the time when you tell me how much I've grown up?" Ron asked laughing a bit but watching his father's face.

Arthur smiled. "More like me telling you how proud I am. You've done so much more than I had ever dreamed any of my child would do."

Ron looked at his father. "Couldn't have done it if I didn't have good parents Dad." He said softly. "You and Mum really showed me how to be a good man."

"Thank you, son," Arthur said. "But you've done so much more than we could have ever taught. You stayed with Harry even when it almost cost you your life. You protected Hermione, put her life above yours. All of our children have been through things we never wanted them to go through but it made all of your great people."

Ron took a breath. "Tell me how to be a good husband."

Arthur smiled at his son and pulled him into a tight hug. "Just keep doing what you're doing, Ron," he said softly. "And remember that Hermione is always right."

Ron hugged his father back. "Have you seen Hermione yet?"

"No but your mother and Beth said you're going to faint," Arthur smiled.

Ron laughed as he pulled back. "Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"I guess you're going to have to wait to find out," Arthur said, chuckling. Arthur knocked on Hermione's door. It was time. Hermione took a breath, taking a last look at the picture of her two best friends and her. She opened the door, smiling at her second father.

"Ron is going to faint." Arthur laughed taking her hand and hugging her.

Hermione laughed and hugged him. "Thank you for this... and everything... dad," she whispered.

"You are one of my favorite children." He said rubbing her back like Ron did sometimes. "You're above George most days."

Hermione laughed. "I'm less trouble, for sure. At least now that the war is over," she smiled. She kissed his cheek. "I owe your family so much," she whispered.

"And we gave you Ron, I feel like we shorted you." He laughed as he walked into the room a little.

Hermione laughed. "I'd have to disagree," she smiled fondly.

"You and Ron remind me of another couple I knew years ago." He laughed softly. "They too had an ability to fight over anything, love each other greatly and would do anything for each other."

"That about describes us," Hermione smiled, barely able to stop.

"Molly and me too." He laughed as he looked at her. "Her brother's gave us 6 months."

"Then I'm glad we're like you," Hermione said.

Arthur head Molly call them. "Are you ready to be bonded?" He asked offering her his arm.

"I've caught myself a Weasley man, I can't let him go," Hermione winked, taking his arm.

Arthur led Hermione outside to their places. All their friends and family were seated at the spot Ron had shown Hermione all those months ago. Ron wobbled a little but didn't faint when he saw Hermione. Arthur started walking them toward Ron.

Hermione held onto Arthur's arm, not watching where she was going since her eyes were locked with Ron's. She noticed her father beside her mother but barely gave him a second glance as she looked at Ron. A tear fell down her face as she realized what was happening.

Ron was grinning brightly. He took a deep breath as a small wind that almost sounded like Fred's laugh whirled around them. When Hermione got to him, he lifted her veil and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful." He whispered, as Arthur moved to his spot.

"Thank you for not fainting, love," Hermione whispered smiling, holding his hand tightly.

"Hello everyone." Arthur said using a spell so everyone could hear him. "We are here today so Ron and Hermione may be bonded to each other." He said smiling like his son. "Who gives this woman to be bonded?"

"Her mother and I," Hermione's father stood before sitting back down.

Hermione broke eye contact with Ron and looked at her father, smiling lightly.

Arthur nodded. "Hermione and Ron wish to say their own vows. Hermione you may start." He said smiling at the young girl.

Hermione smiled at Arthur before looking back at Ron. "I had something planned but... I've decided to say something else, no comments please," she smiled. "This morning I woke up and realized I was getting married to you, mostly. I looked forward and saw a picture of you, Harry, and me during our first year. I started thinking about what has happened in those seven years. We've been to hell and back and yet still have it in our hearts to love. We've seen more than anyone should and we can still go through the day smiling. I know if I had gone through all that alone, I wouldn't have made it. I wouldn't have made it without my two best friends. I wouldn't have made it without you. You made all of what we went through worth it and I know a hundred years from now, I'll still say the same thing." Hermione took a shaky breath, another tear falling as she looked at him.

Ron looked at Hermione, 1,000,000 things running though his mind. "Until about half and hour ago I had no idea what I was going to say." He laughed softly. "So I decide I would make you promises, things I want you to make me keep." He closed his eyes a moment before locking his eyes with hers. "I promise I will love, honor and cherish you for as long as I live. I promise to try to always understand the crazy, brilliant things you say, I promise to tell you I love you at least 3 times a day and mean it, I promise to never go to bed mad, I promise to let you be my rock and be yours, I promise to pick up after myself and not treat you like a maid, I promise that I will take care of you when you're sick, or feeling down or just because, I promise to trust you and not get so jealous over people I shouldn't. I promise to hold you when you're sad and let you pick a fight so you can vent, I promise to use my heart when talking to you, I promise to never let anything come between us, I promise to protect you from all the pain I can, I promise to be the best man I can for you, I promise to never forget why I married you, I promise to always be the one person who doesn't judge you." He said smiling as a few tears fall as he looked into her eyes.

Hermione bit her lip hard as more tears fell. She knew she wasn't meant to yet, but she stepped forward to kiss him hard.

Everyone started to laugh as Hermione kissed Ron. Arthur cleared his throat. Ron pulled back, blushing bright red.

Hermione stepped back, biting her lip again as she blushed. "Sorry," she murmured.

Arthur laughed as he shook his head. He started to do the charms to bond his son and Hermione. A few moments later it was done. "Now you can kiss the bride." Ron steppe forward and kissed her, pulling away before it could get too deep.

Hermione didn't let him and kissed him for a few moments longer before stepping back, smiling brightly.

Ron was bright red as he rubbed his neck. "Save it for the honeymoon." George yelled at them.

"I warned you," Hermione said, turning on George quickly.

Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Relax baby." He laughed.

"Sorry, love," Hermione blushed, holding his hand tightly. "Husband," she beamed.

"We've been married 6 months baby." Ron laughed as they walked toward the house where the tables were set up.

"Still. It's really official now," Hermione said, not able to stop smiling, everybody whirling around them.

Ron pulled her close and stopped walking. "You look perfect." He ran his hand over her bare shoulders. "Thank you for marrying me."

Hermione stroked his cheek. "Thank you for asking me, baby," Hermione kissed him slowly.

Ron groaned as he kissed her back. He pulled her closer, wrapped his arms around her. "Do we have to go to the reception?"

Hermione laughed against his lips. "Yes, we do. Just remember... four weeks in Italy," she said, running her hand through his hair. "Just... control yourself, if you can."

Ron and Hermione walked to their seats at the head table, Luna, Neville, Ginny and Harry were seated with them.

After dinner Ron nodded to Harry to give his best man speech.

Harry nodded as he stood. He got everyone to settle down first before he looked at Ron and Hermione. "Finally, yeah?" Harry smirked as everyone cheered. Ron and Hermione both laughed.

"I, for one, have waited a long time to see this day," Harry smiled. "I've been in the middle of many fights and made silent treatments, which is tough. Especially since Hermione can be quite nasty when she's holding a grudge."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"On a more serious note," Harry said, nodding to them. "I'm happy for you two. We've all been through a lot and you two really deserve this. Especially since you stuck with me all these years. Didn't exactly make your childhood easy but life would've been way too boring. So here's to my best friends." Harry raised his glass. "May you two have many, many more fights to come and may I not be caught in the middle." He hugged them both, kissing Hermione's cheek.

Ron slapped him on the back and hugged his best friend. "Nice job mate."

After dessert Ron stood. "Firstly Hermione and I want to thank you all for coming." He said looking around at everyone. "Harry, Neville thank you both for being in my wedding, Luna you as well, Ginny I guess." He laughed at his little sister. He looked at Harry. "You have been my best mate and I will always be thankful for that." He looked at Lavender. "You taught me how to kiss and Hermione will always be thankful for that." He laughed lightly.

Hermione hit Ron's leg, rolling her eyes at him. "Prat."

Ron took a breath and become a bit more adult as he looked at his parents. "You both have helped Hermione and I grow." He looked at Hermione. "You have made me a good man, you have kept me in line, helped me in school, saved my life and I will always love you for that." Hermione smiled at him, taking his hand, stroking the back with her thumb.

Ron pulled her up an kissed her softly. "Time for the first dance."

Hermione smiled against his lips. "Good thing you've learned how," she said as they walked to the dance floor. Viktor was sitting at the last table, watching her as she walked to the dance floor with Ron.

Hermione did a double take as they walked by the last table. "Viktor?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Hello Herminony." He said looking up at her.

Hermione smiled as she took step to hug him. "I'm glad you came," she said truthfully before turning back to Ron.

Ron smiled at her. "I wrote him and told him I'd kick his arse if he didn't."

Hermione smiled. "And I thought you'd be a jealous prat," Hermione kissed him softly as they music started and she put her arms around his neck.

Ron's hands went to her waist. "I was the first week I found out he was on the guess list." He admitted as they moved to the music.

"But then you remembered who's wedding he was on the guest list for?" Hermione smirked, her body against his as they moved.

"No that was the week before you woke me up by riding me till I woke up." He laughed as he rubbed her lower back.

Hermione blushed and looked around to make sure no one heard him. "It didn't take long for you to wake up," she murmured.

Ron laughed as he nuzzled her neck. "I love you."

Hermione leaned against him, closing her eyes. "I love you, Ron," she whispered.

Hours later Ron led Hermione back to their table. "Alright everyone it's been fun." He pulled out a rubber duck. "But i have a bed to break in with my wife."

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smirk. "Won't take long," she murmured to him, putting her hand on the duck.

When Ron opened his eyes they were at the lake house. He tossed the duck toward the house and kissed Hermione. It only have three rooms, a main room, with the mast bedroom a loft over half of it, a guest bedroom and a bathroom. Ron went to the ice box and grabbed a good bottle of wine and two glasses. The wine was from 1979. Hermione sat on the couch in her wedding dress, smiling as he got the wine.

Ron poured the wine and lit a fire. He took a sip. "I love the view." He whispered looking over the moonlit lake.

Hermione pulled him down beside her and leaned against him. "I love you," she whispered in his ear, kissing his neck before she took a sip.

"Our first wedding night was pretty amazing. Think we can top it?" Ron whispered as he shift and nuzzled her neck. He bushed my lips over a sensitive spot on her neck and got a soft moan.

Hermione's eyes closed as she tilted her neck, her hand stroking his neck. "I think we can, baby," she moaned. Ron kissed her softly. He picked her up and carried her up the small staircase to the master bedroom. He set her down on the bed, tenderly and slowly undressed her. Then standing back and letting her do the same to him.

Hermione was breathing harder as she stood, naked, and slowly started to undo his shirt. Her hands stroked his chest before sliding the shirt off his shoulders. "Miss me?" Hermione smirked, her hand grazing his bulge.

Ron whimpered softly. "Two hardest weeks of my life." He grunted.

"Hardest?" Hermione laughed lightly as she started to undo his belt.

Ron groaned as he pushed her back to the bed and finished undressing quickly. Casting the right spells. "Do we need foreplay or have killing each other over the last two weeks be enough?" He asked as he moved over her, his hand wandered down and stroked her inner right thigh. His fingers teased her as he looked into her eyes.

Hermione whimpered, arching against his hand. "Inside me. Now," Hermione groaned, her arms wrapping around his neck, her hand going into his hair.

Ron slid deep inside of her, his body tightening as he did. The bond kicked in, it would only this one time and make this the best either ever had. Ron started to kiss her deeply as he moved. The bond making him feel like his body was on fire an in an ice bath at the same time.

Hermione cried out loudly, arching hard against him as he filled her completely. Her body felt like it was falling and burning at the same time. She kissed him back fiercely, pulling at his hair as she wrapped a leg around his waist, her hips grinding against him.

Ron moved against her, loving the feeling of her against him. He smirked against her lips as he rolled them and gripped her hips. "Ride me baby." He laughed.

Hermione sat up, her hand on his chest propping her up. "Yes, baby," her nails ran down his chest as she started to ride him hard, moving up and down on him. She moaned deeply, her head going back as she moved.

Ron groaned deeply as he rocked his hips against her. "So good." He said as he teased her nub lightly. "Mine all mine." He said playing with her breasts.

Hermione whimpered as he touched her nub and moaned when he kneaded her breasts. "Ron," she gasped, moving faster. "Make me scream, baby."

Ron rolled them back over and started to thrust slowly, teasing her nub and kissing her an her neck. it took Ron 2 hours before he twisted her nub, letting her come and coming after her, moaning her name.

Hermione screamed loudly, moaning his name, after two hours of her insides burning and clenching because of him. She pulled him down on top of her, panting into his neck.

Ron kissed Hermione softly as he panted hard. "Shit Mione." He said covered in sweat and a bit smelly.

Hermione moaned softly. "Think that topped our first wedding night, love?" Hermione whispered, rubbing his back lightly.

"Yes." He said still out of breath. "You're going to kill me, I'm going to die in bed with you." He laughed as he pulled out and sat up, casting a cleaning charm.

Hermione smiled as she laid there, lightly stroking his hip. "Then I'll die a happy woman," she laughed lightly. "Want to take a bath together, my love?"

"No." He said. "But we can use the hot tub that is outside an looks out over the lake." He smiled, cupping her cheek and kissing her lightly.

Hermione kissed him back slowly. "Sounds good," she said, her hand moving up to stroke his side.

Ron picked her up again, taking them downstairs. "Grab the wine baby." He said stopping so she could pick the bottle up. "It cost me a lot to get 1979 bottle."

Hermione reached down to get the bottle before she started to kiss his neck.

Ron groaned as he carried her out to the hot tub and turned it on. The jets all turned on. "I love this thing." He said grinning as he set her down.

Hermione smiled. "We're going to love it a lot more soon," she smirked. She moved to sit on the edge of the tub before moving one leg in it.

Ron moved in and sat down, taking the wine bottle from her and taking a pull from it. "Not bad." He laughed as he closed his eyes and put his head back.

Hermione slid on and sat beside him, sideways in the ledge, her legs on his lap. She took the bottle from him and took a sip. "Excited to be married?" Hermione smiled, kissing his neck again.

Ron groaned and took her hand. "Yes I am. Being married to you for the last 6 months has been hard because I haven't been with you everyday, but now that we're bonded I am just thrild." He whispered softly. "An I need some rest time baby." He said pushing her back lightly. "Little Ron needs a break."

Hermione moved into his lap, leaning against him and nuzzling his neck. "I can just be with you, can't I?" She whispered against his skin.

Ron wrapped his arms around her, after setting the bottle on the leadge. "Always." He said as he rubbed her side."I never thought this day would come." He rested his head against hers and looked over the lake.

Hermione closed her eyes as she held onto him, stroking his neck. "I never let myself think of the future. But this would have been what I thought about, love."

Ron kissed her softly, nuzzling her neck. "We have been though so much Hermione." He whispered softly. "Thank you for being with me though it."

"Thank you for staying with me," she whispered, her hand resting on his neck. "Thank you for being there for me even if I couldn't really go to you. Thank you for loving me, Ron."

Ron kissed her, resting his hand on her cheek. He could feel her magic running though him. Could feel the love she had for him. He would do anything to always love her this back. "It was my pleasure." He whispered against her lips.

Hermione's hand went to his cheek as well as she slowly kissed him back. "Thank you for marrying me," she whispered. "I need you for as long as this bond holds."


End file.
